A Company Of Heroes
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Donnie Murphy was only a kid when he signed up for the Army. After his oldest brother enlisted in the Marine Corps he became eager to serve his country but he didn't count on being called up for Airborne and ends up serving in Easy Company, The men that would become his family for the rest of his days going from Camp Toccoa, to Normandy, Holland, Bastogne, then Germany to Austria.
1. The Beginning

Hi Folks I know you have been reading up on Blue Bloods so I thought I could try out another project involving the brave men of Easy Company so you know the drill please like and review it helps the story.

Chapter 1 

June 6 1944 – D-Day – Somewhere deep in the Normandy Coast

As he prepared to open fire on the 1st AA gun crew he could feel the sweat building on his face, his fear shown as he contemplated on revealing his position the enemy soldiers opposite him. But as he prepared to fire he could feel his stomach lurching the sounds of the AA guns in a distance and close to him as he saw his comrades, his fellow brothers in arms dropping out of the sky and falling prey to the enemy his anger rose as he checked his rifle seeing a round in the chamber ready to shoot his hands clammy from the weight of the M1 Carbine in his hands as he took in a breath listening to his heartbeat as he then thought back to that fateful day in January of 1942 as he heard the news of him signing up for the Airborne. Soon he opened fire

BOOOM!

January 1942 

For Donnie Murphy a 14 year old Irish Catholic out of Chicago he was entering his first year of High School he was born in April 29th 1927 he had recently heard about the Pearl Harbour attack and was eager to serve on the front lines he tried to get in many times in 1941 after the attack but was rejected from the Marines, the Navy and the Air Force due to youthfulness but had the correct physical requirements eventually he had tried his luck in the Paratroopers they rejected him as well but one day after coming back from school his mother had opened a letter which had allowed him to enlist in the Paratroops his older brother Eric who had already enlisted was on leave from the Marine Corps and heard the news that came out after he answered a phone call at the train station from his mother telling him of the news his blood had been boiling at the mention his kid brother was heading off to the front lines his mother even cried when she saw the letter he looked at his mom and older brother wore stern looks on their faces before speaking, "You want to tell me Donnie why the hell the Army is asking you to serve in the Paratroops?" Their Mom cried at the thought of their family member out there going toe to toe with the Enemy thinking of how her husband was at the front lines of WW1 and how he came home a different man before leaving them and their youngest sister in 1932. Donnie spoke eventually, "I want to do this Eric it's the right thing to do" Eric stunned by the response replied, "You do realise if you head out there you won't be safe" "I know but if you say I can't go I'm just going to defy you and plus I have been in more fights than you have" Eric looked at his mom who looked at Donnie, "Don do realise that if you go through with this you are heading out to wherever they send you, you can't ask to be sent wherever you want it does not work that way" Eric and Donnie looked down at the floor at the prospect of being away from their mom and sister (Lizzie) for a long time but were prepared to take the risk they both nodded at each other before turning towards their Mom, "We want to do this Mom to bring Honour to our family and to do what Dad did … come home to you and Betty" their mom sadly smiled tears shining in her eyes at the prospect of her sons fighting for their country spoke to them, "I want you to promise me Donnie that you will come back home to me, Eric and Betty." "I promise Mom can me and Eric both go to church to light a candle?" Their mom smiled at how she raised her sons. Once they had made promises that both boys would return from the war both Donnie and Eric made their way down to Saint Mary's of Perpetual they walked up the steps and walked towards a pew and prayed silently before walking up to the altar to light their candles and make the sign of the cross before walking out of the Church and back home.

That night at home Donnie was packing his bag and was sweating incredibly at the prospect of being away from home but he realised that when he signed up and so did Eric. The next morning the Murphy family walked up to the train station where they said goodbye to the youngest Murphy son they said their goodbyes but when the Tannoy called out, "Final to Toccoa, Georgia. This train will leave in 2 Minutes." Donnie looked up and said to his family, "I got to go, bye everyone" he waved goodbye as he got on the train and saluted to his family as Eric returned it respectfully. Very soon he found a seat and sat back in his seat as the train rode south. Where he would meet the men that would become his family for the remainder of the war.


	2. Curahee

Hi hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 1 of TBUITW (sorry bit of a mouthful) so here is the next chapter please like and review enjoy.

Chapter 2

As the train pulled into Toccoa Station and everybody got off the train Donnie got up and picked up his suitcase walking down the train steps and walking through station security he looked to find out where he was supposed to go and accidentally walked straight into another man, "Hey watch it dummy you trying to get into a fight?" "No sorry I was looking for a bus to Fort Toccoa?" the man's strong Philadelphia accent then smiled and looked around and instantly saw a bus pulling up "You headed there to join the Airborne?" "Yeah" "Turns out I'm headed there to come on follow me" they raced to get in line as the Sargent waiting there looked at his clipboard when the two guys came up to him, "You here for the bus to Camp Toccoa" the tall man replied "Yea' Name's Bill Guarnere" "Alright hop on, what about you Son?" Donnie replied, "Yes, Sargent Name's Donald Murphy" the Sargent nodded "Alright hop onboard find a seat" Donnie headed up the steps until he heard Guarnere call out "Hey come on buddy take a seat" Donnie did as he was told and sat down next to the Philadelphian "Name's Bill, Bill Guarnere" "Donnie, Donnie Murphy" "I like you already Bud so where you from then" "Canaryville, in Chicago. What about you?" "South Philadelphia" "Sounds like a good place" "Yea' sure is sounds like Canaryville is too" both of them smiled as they shared stories of their hard lives and were looking out the window as they saw the Camp in view they even saw a large hill that astounded them if they were forced to run it. The bus stopped in the parking lot and the enlistees were ordered out of the bus and stood in line as they were to report to the regiment office where a colonel was waiting for them when Donnie's name was called he was scared out of his mind.

Colonel Sink read through the enlistment file and proceeded with talking with Donnie, "Your name is Donald Murphy?" "Yes Sir" "And you were born April 29th 1924?" Donnie replied confidently, "Yes Sir." "You do realise why I am asking you this son?" "Yes Sir" "You look like your about 13 on this enlistment form but no doubt about it you are in perfect shape, don't even smoke for that matter. Says here you have had some members who served in the Armed Forces?" "My father served in the First World War as a infantryman and my brother is currently serving in Marines" Sink nodded approvingly before asking, "What's your height?" "Five-foot 10 Sir" Sink looked down at the floor and sighed "You want to serve in the Airborne?" "Yes, sir because I want to fight with the best Sir" "Well I need the best man and I believe that you are one of them" Donnie smiled approvingly before being pulled to the side by the Colonel who had given some choices to the young man: One was to join Easy Company as an Rifleman. The second option was he either joined Easy Company as an Official Medic. Of course, Donnie applied for the first option wanting to fight with a rifle in his hands like the two members of his family before him, He had made it all the way to find a bunk when everybody had looked up and saw the young man they smiled at him as he looked for a spare one when a tall man saw his problem and asked in a strong accent, "Hey you looking for a bunk? "Yeah trying to find one" "Here pass up your stuff so uh what's your name?" Don Murphy what about you?" "Don Malarkey" the two people shook hands and immediately started to talk about their lives before Malarkey asked, "So where you from?" "Chicago, Canaryville" "Astoria, that's in Oregon" "Nice" they were concluding their chat right before somebody burst in calling out, "Get Dressed! We are lining up" Everybody got into their Combat uniforms and headed to where they would line up in platoons.

Donnie's first day in the Airborne wasn't all bad but when they came face to face with Herbert Sobel they instantly felt the urge to grind their teeth suddenly they heard a booming voice "YOU PEOPLE ARE AT THE POSITION OF ATTENTION!" Everybody stood so ramrod straight they felt like real soldiers Donnie suddenly thought of his older brother and how he felt when he first arrived in the Marines. "Welcome to Camp Toccoa, my name is Sobel, 1st Lieutenant Herbert M. Sobel I am to be your commanding officer I will train you to be fighting men to prepare for Combat. Is that clear?" Everyone called out "Yes Sir" "I can't hear you, I said Is That Clear?" Everybody shouted louder, "Yes Sir" "Much Better". Sobel walked around each and every man inspecting them and criticised them for every infraction and revoked weekend passes once he reached Donnie each and every soldiers eye were on the younger soldier, "Name and Rank" "Private Donald Murphy, Sir" "And why are you here Murphy" "Because I want to fight sir to serve my country and be among the best sir." Sobel looked into Donnie's eyes and studied him closely like he was prey before asking, "How tall are you Murphy?" Donnie replied calmly "five-foot 10 Sir" "And your age?" "18 Sir". Sobel nodded before asking, "What is your position in my company?" "Rifleman sir" Sobel closely looked at him and the way he was dressed "Hair is a little long do something about it. Your weekend pass is revoked oh and a little reminder don't slow down I don't really want to let my company slow down because of you is that understood?" "Sir yes Sir you won't have to worry about me". As the day dragged on it was mostly complied of full intense training sessions (Mostly compiling of running Currahee up and down) Murphy was running the distance to but felt his lungs and heart burning because of the constant running soon he heard a voice right next to him saying, "What's the matter Murph, struggling to keep up? "Oh, hell no I'm giving it everything here" soon he heard Malarkey right behind him say "Ha he got you there Mac".

Soon after all of that intensive training it was Chow time and Donnie stood in line with Bill Guarnere and a lanky guy called Joe Liebgott as they settled down in their seats where Joe decided to get the lowdown on Donnie, "So where you from Don?" "Canaryville its in Chicago Irish District" Liebgott smiled and got back to his chow "Canaryville must be a good place" "it's okay at times" "Your folks must be worried about being here with these guys" "My Mom and my sister are pretty much frightened of me going to fight but they stand by me and my brother" "Where's your brother then?" "In the Marines" Guarnere took note of the fact his friend did not mention his father and decided to ask, "What about your father?" "My Dad left in 1932 he was an alcoholic because of what he saw in the WW1" the two men stunned by what then offered apologies "Hey sorry we asked bud didn't mean to press" Donnie shrugged it all off "No, don't be you were curious so I thought you best know now rather than later" the other men on the table heard this and nodded at him for what he said.

After 2 weeks it wasn't all bad for Donnie as the constant training drills continued and his hatred of Sobel burning because he had been run ragged. Over the 2 weeks Donnie had met more men such as Don Hoobler, Johnny Martin, Warren Muck and many others included. Sobel however was a different story, the hate from Donnie had been shown as the Lieutenant always made every effort to get rid of him.

Every morning the company was lined for inspection, after the inspection they run Currahee, breakfast then train in physical classes Donnie even found time to befriend other soldiers in the company including Eugene Roe and Spina the 2 official medics of the company. He had also met another soldier who he always thought he was funny in a comedic way and sat next to him at dinner "Mind I take a seat?" "Go ahead" "Names Luz, George Luz" "Murphy, Donnie Murphy" "I reckon I can guess where you are from?" "Go on then take a shot" "Rhodes Island" "No I'm from Chicago" "Damn that was to be my next guess" Martin decided to inject himself into the conversation "Like hell you were going to say Chicago" every other man in on the table chucked at what Martin had said as they laughed at Luz's expense. The next day was like every day for the company at Camp Toccoa they stood in line waiting for Sobel and Donnie stood next to a big man named Denver Randleman who had come from Arkansas he was considered to be a good man that Donnie knew. Soon they heard a booming voice call out which was Sobel's say "YOU PEOPLE ARE AT THE POSITION OF ATTENTION!" as Sobel stalked around he stopped off at Frank Perconte who had prepped himself when Sobel stood right in front of him and noticed something, "

Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?" "No Sir" "Then explain the creases at the bottom?" "No excuse Sir" "Volunteering for the Parachute infantry is one thing Perconte but you have a long way to prove that. Your weekend pass is revoked" soon after that he stepped in front of Luz and inspected his weapon "Name" "Luz, George" "There's dirt in the side rear. Pass revoked" He walked around again and stopped in front of Murphy. _Again_. "Name" "Murphy, Donald" "Why are you still here Murphy?" "To serve my country and to fight with the best as a rifleman sir" "Helmet straps are not done properly. Pass revoked" "Sir" Sobel walked around as Murphy listened to each man being read their infractions as he announced, "Every man in the company who had a weekend pass has now officially lost it. Change into your PT gear we are running Currahee" as soon Sobel walked away Lieutenant Winters turned around to face the men, "Second Platoon fallout you have 2 Minutes".

Joe Liebgott lead the way for Easy Company to run up Currahee. Right before they began to run one of the men from another company sighed, "Ah Easy Company" Murphy never knew who the man was but already realised what a prick he was. "Hey, don't worry while you are running we'll take your girls to the movies what do ya say bud mind we take your girl along with us?" "hahaha my girl would never go for the likes of your ugly mug" that comment got everybody in the company laughing as they patted Murphy on the back as they started to jog. Once they were running up hill Sobel got the entire company shouting, "What do we run?" "Currahee" "What does "Currahee" mean? "We stand alone" "How far up, how far down?" "Three miles up, three miles down" "What company is this?" "Easy Company" "What do we do?" "We stand alone" a couple seconds later Murphy heard somebody cry out just near the front and as usual Sobel intervened saying "Do not help that man! We do not stop" Murphy started to get Runners cramp and nearly tripped over when he saw Lieutenant Winters pull up beside him encouraging him to run through the pain "You can make it Murph you ain't given up so far you can do it, come on" soon after Murphy called out to the company "What do we run?" "Currahee" "What does "Currahee" mean?" "We stand alone" "How far up, How far down?" "Three miles up, three miles down" "What company are we?" "Easy Company" "What do we do?" "We stand alone".

Once they got up to the top the company was then ordered to run up to the top where Sobel was to be waiting to time them every man was practically groaning except for Murphy and several others. This got something inside of Donnie thinking about Eric and what he was doing with the Marines.

Murphy got to the top in under 21 minutes just behind Lieutenant Winters who reminded him of his brother sometimes he even wished Winters was in command of Easy.

Here you are the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be coming up very shortly please like and review


	3. Curahee Training and Probable Promotion

Here is Chapter 3. At the rate I'm uploading these Chapters it is amazing so do hope you enjoy this next Chapter. As always please like and review

Chapter 3:

* * *

Friday night marching was one of the very few things that Easy Company hated and it was told they had to walk 12 miles with every single piece of equipment on you and with the canteen full the first time they started the Friday night marching everybody had kept their canteen full and later on had to pour the contents onto the ground. It was halfway during the March that Donnie had been placed in between Bull Randleman and George Luz that Bull had decided to speak, "I'm gonna say something" Luz replied, "To who?" Randleman called out, "Lieutenant Winters" "What is it?" "Permission to speak sir?" "Permission Granted" "Sir, we have nine companies' sir" "That we do" "So how come we are the only company marching every Friday night in the pitch dark?" "Why do you think Private Randleman?" "Lieutenant Sobel hates us sir" Winters pulled straight in front of Malarkey's row before answering, "Lieutenant Sobel does not hate Easy Company Private Randleman he just hates you." Every man in the company heard the comment and started laughing also telling each other that Sobel hated them as well. Right behind Donnie, Martin decided to pull Donnie's leg a little, "Hey Murphy" getting Donnie's attention "I think Sobel hates you the most" "Really, I'll be damned". At the end of the Friday night March Donnie stood to attention and as ordered held out and the caps undone and on Sobel's and Winter's orders they were to pour the contents onto the ground which they did but one man's canteen stopped early leading to Sobel to chew the man out and punish him with re-doing the 12-mile march that man was Pat Christenson the unfortunate victim who Donnie had befriended during their run up and down Currahee.

Once every man had been dismissed they returned to the barracks when Donnie started to limp and walked through the pain when he saw his feet looking blistered.

The next morning the company engaged in pretending to jump out of an airplane but with Sobel watching over him like a hawk he had no difficulty jumping out of an airplane with a full pack on and succeeded in accomplishing the task later on the company worked through an assault course to get from start to finish fast Donnie was running at full speed and with the encouragement of Winters "You can do it Murphy! You can make it over that wall! Don't stop!" As soon as he got to the wall he strategised how to get over it quickly and without sustaining injuries which he did and once he reached the end he almost ran into Joe Toye but steadied himself before speaking "Man that was easy" Joe quickly smiled and replied "Damn right hey good job kid you did well" "So did you".

Once the obstacle course was achieved lectures were beginning with Sobel who kept rambling on about what it means to be a paratrooper and a soldier. For an unknown reason Sobel always picked on Donnie to answer but was stunned by the answers he gave and nearly every man in the hall was chuckling their heads off. "Chew on that" Murphy thought.

"MAIL CALL!"

Every man in the barracks raced out of their bunks swarming the company mailman while Donnie sat with Guarnere talking about some topic on baseball when he heard "Murphy" and received 2 letters from the mailman one from Eric, the second one from his Mom and sister he picked up the letter from his brother which said _"Dear brother, glad to hear you made it to Toccoa you and I both know we are doing this because our country asked us and it would have made Dad proud. I made it out to the Pacific being sat on a ship isn't exactly fun but I am coping with the stress of waiting to fight. Mom told me to tell you that a storm came up to Canaryville and the tree house was smashed sorry little brother. Keep doing good in training I know you'll make it into the Airborne you would make a fine soldier. Got to go. Good Luck Eric"._

He then went to pick up the letter from his girl but decided to op for the one from his mom and sister which he opened and read in his head, " _Dear Donnie, I hope your doing ok up in Georgia I wondered how your father would be if you joined up he would have said and I quote "Donnie will be training to fight with the best that's what I did when I first joined up and that is what Eric is doing as well" I hoped that he would be proud of you as he always was. Lizzie is doing ok as well she was upset the first few nights but managed to get over her fear that you would not come back she always goes down to the church to light a candle for you and prays to God that you are doing ok. I must let you get back to your training keep going and no matter what people tell you give it your all it's in your blood. With love, Mom and Lizzie."_ Donnie smiled at his 2 letters from his family and decided to put the letters in his Jacket. Donnie had been putting the letters in his footlocker and wrapped them around an elastic band as Sgt. Lipton burst in calling for the company to get into PT Gear as they were doing calisthenics in 3 minutes they scrambled to get into their PT gear.

When they saw Lieutenant Winters coming up to lead them in exercises Murphy then thought " _What the hell is going on?_ " Malarkey who was exercising then spoke to Muck, "Hey Muck you know why Winters is leading us in PT" "Got no idea maybe Sobel is being relieved of command" Murphy decided to inject himself in the conversation, "Na, if he had been relieved of Easy we would been notified of a new Company CO" "Murph's got a point Muck plus both him and I know because we have had family in the service".

Meanwhile, over in Colonel Sink's office Lieutenant Sobel was with the Colonel who had a pair of captain's bars in his hand and was replacing the First Lieutenant bars on Sobel's shirt who was congratulating the new Captain for turning Easy Company into the finest company in the entire Second Battalion who was discussing something, "Is that Lieutenant Winters leading the company in PT" "Yes Sir it is I asked him to take over company PT when I was called to your office" "He's a good man I think that deserves a promotion too" "I think that you may be right Sir I was also thinking about assigning him to be my executive officer including making him mess officer for 2 weeks" "I reckon that might be done also I am thinking about Private Murphy" "What about him Sir?" "I have noted that in every training exercise he has excelled with fantastic results and he can probably lead a squad into combat from the leadership exercises you have put into find probable NCOs to be the heart and soul of the company" "Sir, are you asking me to put Private Murphy up for promotion to Corporal?" "If you think he's up for it" Sobel nodded "Permission to talk with my platoon leaders and Murphy himself to see what they think?" "I'll allow it. That'll be all Captain Sobel" "Thank you Sir" Sobel saluted first which Sink returned. Once Easy company had finished PT they went out for extra training running up Currahee Sobel took the opportunity to gather the platoon leaders and go through each man's footlockers and their personal belongings when Sobel saw Murphy's footlocker.

"Private Murphy's footlocker, Sgt Evans please tell these platoon leaders what is so important about this man's footlocker?" "It is organised in sections." Winters took note of the way it was organised "Captain Sobel sir it is considered that Murphy is always clean always exercises and always goes to church for Sunday Mass" "Which explains why he asks permission from both you and Colonel Sink" "Well Sir, in his eyes that is important to keep up the tradition and I'm pretty sure every man agrees with the guy" Nixon and the other officers in the room nodded "Alright have Private Murphy's weekend pass revoked and he is not allowed to leave the base for Sunday mass anymore is that understood?" Winters reluctantly replied, "Yes Sir perfectly understood."

"Alright that will be all for today also an extra note, weekend passes are cancelled officers included that will be all oh Lieutenant Winters a moment with you please?" "Certainly, sir is something the matter at all?" "Let's wait until we are outside" they had left the building when Sobel decided to tell Winters about his promotion "Colonel Sink has seen fit to promote you as 1st Lieutenant. You'll serve as my executive officer congratulations" "Thank you sir" Winters replied while Sobel put the silver bars on his shirt and cap "Also you will be named mess officer" "Very well sir I assume I am to start today in the evening" "That is correct the assignment is for 14 days" "Very well sir I assume there is more news" "Straight down from Colonel Sink he was thinking about Private Murphy and how well he has done in training" "He has done exceptional sir" "That he has and with the leadership exercises that I put in place I believe he could become a good soldier and a good Corporal" "You are thinking of bumping him up sir" "That I am and it's Sink's call and yours" "I think he should go for it I will speak about the topic with the men and Murphy to see what they believe" "Do take into consideration that Jump school is in a couple weeks and I need an answer from him" "Yes Sir" once the company got back from Currahee they passed the 2 officers who they saluted to the officers returned it respectfully When Guarnere passed the two officers he noticed the new bars on their shirts and nodded with a salute when Sobel called out to Guarnere, "Cpl Guarnere a moment of your time please?" "Uh yes sir something serious" "No just a matter we need your opinion on walk with us" Guarnere suddenly felt weird and decided to comply with the request "What's this about sir?" "We need your opinion on Private Murphy as a leader?" "I think he is a good man always giving his all in improving fitness and leading us in extra PT and running up Currahee" "We are thinking about promoting him to Corporal and would like to see what you men think? I think he deserves it Sir." Winters decided to inject himself into the conversation "Do you know where I am able to find Murphy so that I can talk to him" "I saw him head to the barracks with Malarkey and Muck." Once the conversation between the three men was over Guarnere returned to the barracks where everybody's stuff was thrown over the place once Murphy got to his footlocker he found that it all disorganised and mutter a curse under his breath "Son of a bitch, hey any of you guys see three letters in a elastic band can't seem to find them" Malarkey dropped everything to help him find the letters while Luz looked around to find them as well soon enough Liebgott called out, "Hey I found one is yours with _"Dear brother"_ on it?" "Yeah that's the first one. I'm down 1 more one from my mother and kid sister" Liebgott then searched through his section and found the open envelope as he called out, "Hey Don?" "Yeah?" "Found it. It was opened" Murphy the held his hand out for the letter and instantly shook his head in annoyance, "That rat prick" it had taken three hours to clean up the barracks and soon enough 2nd Platoon had left the barracks to head down for chow.

* * *

Soon Donnie saw Winters at mess kitchen and wondered why he was on kitchen duty so he decided to voice his concerns to Luz, "Hey did you see Winters on kitchen duty?" "Yeah what do you think happened?" "I saw the silver bars on Winters he must have been promoted and given a temporary position for a couple weeks" "Thank Christ I thought he was going to leave" they sat quietly and ate dinner till they headed back to the barracks once they headed outside Captain Sobel was waiting for them everybody muttered under their breath but what they heard next was astounding, "Gentlemen, as you may know there is rain forecast for tomorrow so you have a light afternoon full of lectures" Everybody nodded at their CO and saluted "Oh Private Murphy a moment of your time please?"

Donnie muttered _"Shit"_ before replying "Yes Sir" Murphy followed the tall man into his office "Close the door Private" "What's this about sir?" "It has come to my attention that you have excelled in your training here at Camp Toccoa but that is not all. Your leadership skills shown during PT have shown remarkable results and Colonel Sink has talked with me and I have spoken with Winters and both the Colonel and Lieutenant think you have deserved the opportunity to be promoted to Corporal" Murphy stood eyes widened at the prospect of a promotion and did not know how to respond Sobel smiled "I take it this was not what you were expecting huh?" "Yes... Yes, sir definitely uh Sir how long do I have to make a decision?" You won't have long to decide so I need an answer by the time we are sent to go into Parachute and jump training" "Which will be when Sir?" "A couple of weeks" I will give you answer in 3 days Sir if that is alright" "Very well you are dismissed and Murphy" "Sir" "You have asked the permission of Colonel Sink to leave the base for a few hours on Sunday to attend mass is that right" "Yes Sir" "I won't allow that to happen in this company again is that understood?" "Yes, Sir perfectly clear" Murphy saluted and Sobel returned it while Murphy walked to the Barracks and walked in when Martin walked up to him and ask "What did Sobel want?" "Just wanted to talk about some stuff and asked me if I would consider taking a promotion to Corporal" Everybody in the room heard the news and started congratulating Donnie but he got everybody quiet and said, "Look I haven't decided whether or not to take the promotion and I wondered what you guys thought" Everybody called out answers such as, "Take the promotion Murph you could make a great NCO" "Ladies love a guy with stripes on shoulders go on take the offer" Everybody laughed at the comment and started to chant "Casanova Murphy" "Alright you guys can it in thanks for your support I guess I should sleep on it". Everybody decided to head back to their beds and get to sleep decided Murphy however laid awake contemplating the decision but then smiled and nodded at the choice and drifted off.

* * *

Hi everyone I see you have not liked or reviewed the story but look I am doing this because this is an idea out of my head so please don't be heartless and I am currently going to continue adding to this Fanfic while working on the Blue bloods Fanfics as well so don't be rude.


	4. Becoming an Official Paratrooper

Hi folks, good to see there are some likes coming could do with a few reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4

2 Days Later

After the news that Murphy was being recommended to Corporal and Winters along with Sobel were promoted. Easy Company and the rest of the Five-oh-Six were ordered to march to Fort Benning, 136 miles of marching from Camp Toccoa to Fort Benning Murphy felt his heart go into his mouth but realised walking all the way there was going to teach him the rough and tough side of being in the new paratrooper's regiment.

Right before the march just after breakfast Murphy went off to find Lieutenant Winters and found him walking with Lieutenant Nixon he decided to walk behind them until he pulled up alongside them and asked them something, "Lieutenant Winters permission to speak with you in private sir" Nixon looked at Murphy before looking at Winters, "Uh Dick if you don't need me for anything I'll head off I believe 1st Sgt Evans is looking for me" "I'll talk to you later Lieutenant" "Yes Sir" Murphy saluted at Nixon as he returned it as well leaving Winters with Murphy "So Private what's on your mind?" "Sir I believe you already know that I was recommended for promotion to Corporal" "I knew and I think you should go for it" "That's what I would like to do sir." Winters smiled, he liked the young soldier and saw much potential in him to be a squad leader and was an expert tactician he then moved the thought out of his head and soon replied, "Very well then follow me to Sobel's office I believe the Colonel is in with him" "Yes sir Lieutenant."

The two soldiers walked towards Sobel's office where they stopped at the desk outside Sobel's office where a soldier in uniform was waiting and said "I'm sorry sir Captain Sobel is in a meeting with Colonel Sink" "Do you know when the Captain will be finished private" "Momentarily, Sir" while in the office Sink was with Sobel when he heard Winters talking with the desk private outside before asking Sobel, "Captain Sobel you don't mind if I bring in Lieutenant Winters and whoever it is with him" "Certainly Sir" Sink stepped towards the door and opened revealing the person with Winters as Murphy before speaking, "Lieutenant Winters and private Murphy please step on in" both the men stepped in when Sobel saw the young private who had saluted respectfully to the captain and the colonel who returned as well, "Something wrong Private Murphy" Sobel asked. Murphy replied, "Forgive me Sir for interrupting yours and the Colonel's conversation but I would like to ask you something sir" "No worries Private please speak your mind" Murphy nodded, "Very well sir. Uh a couple days ago Sir you requested to see me about something which involved a promotion to Corporal and I… spoke about it with Lieutenant Winters and I have come to a decision" Sink perked up and leaned forward before speaking, "And what is your decision Private" "I would like to accept the promotion to Corporal in Easy Company sir."

The officers in the room smiled as Sink replied, "Thank you for making the decision private and I have already begun to make the essential requirements" "Permission to speak sir?" "Granted" "Will this mean that I am to be transferred out of the company Sir" "No it won't son" Sobel also spoke "You'll stay with the men and if you feel you are not ready to take on command of a squad we will make you assistant squad leader to another Sgt" "I would like that sir to be assistant squad leader" "Very well then I'll fill out the paperwork and as soon as you have made it through jump school you will be promoted" "Yes Sir permission to return to barracks Sir" "You may leave the office."

Murphy saluted to the three officers and left the office returning to barracks where the rest of the men were gathering in their training gear when the door opened and Murphy walked in when Guarnere called out, "Hey Murph where you been here ya training gear is on the bunk" "Thanks Bill I owe ya" Bill chuckled just as Liebgott got up and went to Murph, "So where did you go ow comes you left only 3 minutes after we got in" "Went to find Winters" "That so huh what about" everyman in the barracks turned their heads towards the soldier standing up when he decided to speak, "I decided on the promotion" "Attaboy Murph so what you going to do?" "I'm gonna take the promotion" "Whoo hoo" every man cheered as they heard the news and gave Murph the bumps and as soon as he put him down then Guarnere went over to Murph "Soon as we finish jump school and get our wings I'm buying you a beer each and every man is getting a drink on me" everyone cheered to that as well as they put on their PT kit for calisthenics.

2 weeks later everybody in the 506th stood outside every barracks to walk all the way to Fort Benning. During the march to Benning every man in Easy Company feet were starting to form blisters and looked as if they nearly dropped to their knees but as they marched they started to straighten up and walked like Airborne Soldiers every man marched in silence as they reached the front gate of fort Benning Guarnere who was standing next to him said, "Holy hell I thought I you had dropped out of line back there" "No I didn't" "Man I was wrong about you huh" "Yeah ha looks you were" "Once we get into combat you are gonna be one hell of a trooper" "Hell yeah" this feat had left a lot of Easy company soldiers standing in awe as they witnessed Murphy keep on his feet this had earned him a lot of nods from the men even from the Lieutenants included.

At Fort Benning the training was going to demanding of each soldier who wanted to jump out of airplanes in order to achieve their jump wings 5 jumps had to be made (1 every 2 weeks) Donnie however was terrified on the inside but on the outside, he was determined and ready. On the plane they made sure every man was prepared, everything they had was on them etc. Murphy managed to hook himself onto the tethered line every time before test jumps he asked one man to help him out on the first was Guarnere, second turned out to be Lipton on the third (Which was 2 days after his birthday) he had Winters then on the fourth Jump Chuck Grant offered to check him out on the fifth jump Joe Toye then assisted in helping him get hooked on. It was thanks to these men that Murphy earned wouldn't have earned his wings.

The first jump he ever made it was the most frightening decision he made this jump would be his first test in whether or not he could make it. He learned many things from the first jump. He was nervous the second thing was that Malarkey patted him down before calling out "7 Ok" as soon as he was ok he checked the next man in front calling out loudly as possible telling the jump master he was ok to jump. He started moving at a slow pace as he watched the man jump out the door, it was now his turn to jump Donnie looked out the door as he heard the jump master shout out, "Go go!" When he jumped out he pulled the cord on his parachute and slowed his descent when he saw the entire view. It had looked amazing and as he landed on the ground he was laughing while getting out of his parachute when he saw Grant, "That was amazing Grant" "Sure as hell was huh only four more left and we are good to go". When the fifth and final jump ended each man had returned to Benning and then received a certificate which had seen them officially become paratroopers.

* * *

When the day arrived to receive his wings, Murphy had found a new nice and crisp clear class A army uniform with 2 newly sewn chevrons on each arm of his uniform each and every man cheered as they saw the chevrons on his uniform and he had accepted hugs and handshakes from each man. Later on, during the ceremony Colonel Sink had called up the second from last man in Easy Company when he heard, "Corporal Donald Murphy" he stood up and made his way to the podium where he stood ramrod straight as Colonel Sink had pinned the silver wings onto his chest and it was that Easy had now officially received their wings.

Later on, after the ceremony Easy company went of to celebrate which had involved drinking which Donnie was open to doing he sat on the table that had included Guarnere, Muck and Malarkey and several others as they all chanted while Guarnere drank, "One thousand two thousand three thousand four thousand five thousand six thousand seven thousand eight thousand nine thousand!" Everybody cheered when Guarnere held his wings in his teeth as everybody cheered loudly as Guarnere removed the wings and placed them back on his uniform shouting out "Hi Yo Silver" Murphy laughed as he patted Guarnere on the back just as he followed him, "Congrats bud here I'll get you a drink" "I got it Bill" "You enjoy it" "Alright. Here Luz pass 2 down" "Coming up" Luz returned a moment later to give the two a drink, "Here you are boys" "Thanks Luz" Donnie passed over Bill's drink before going to find some of the others before he heard somebody call out his name "Here Donnie over here!" He looked up and saw Grant motioning towards him so he walked over when Lipton saw him, "Hey, the Airborne's toughest paratrooper" every man present laughed while Donnie chuckled and shook his head, "You'll never get rich Sarge" "That hurts hey you are among the best company in the regiment" "Hell yeah. Three miles up Three miles down" as they clinked their glasses when they heard the music cut off and somebody shouting, "Ten hut" every man stood to attention when they saw Colonel Sink walking into the room who said, "Well at ease, Paratroopers" Everyone stood at ease when he then said "Good evening Easy Company" Everybody else replied "Good Evening Sir" "The parachute infantry is new concept of American military but by god the 506th will forge that concept into victory" "Yes Sir" I wanted to let you know each and everyone of you know that I am proud of you" As it appeared he was searching for somebody as he found Donnie standing with Sgt Grant and Sgt Lipton. Sink continued "Now you deserve this party."

As he paused momentarily when Chuck handed him a glass of beer "Thank you Sgt Grant" "Sir" Now I want you to have fun and remember our motto. Currahee" Everybody else retorted "Currahee" raising their glasses in response. Sink began to turn before turning back and said, "Oh and one more thing" His eyes trained on Donnie. _Oh, crap what I do_ "A month ago, it was the April 29th so I would like you all to wish Corporal Donnie Murphy a very late happy birthday" _Ah crap._ Sgt Lipton looked down at Murphy and said, "It's was your birthday?" Putting his arm around his shoulders "Happy birthday to the birthday boy!" "Whoo!" Soon Luz started to sing "Happy birthday to you" soon many others joined in, "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Donnie. Happy birthday to you" as the song ended Donnie blushed as he raised his drink when Grant said, "Three cheers for Murphy Hip hip" "Hooray" "Hip hip" "Hooray" "Hip hip" "Hooray" as they raised their glasses to Murphy.

2 months after they received their wings they were sent to Camp Mackhall located up in North Carolina where they trained in combat scenarios they also wore their combat uniforms whereas the medics only wore a white patch with a red cross on it Murphy was sitting in a trench right next to Lipton armed with an M1 Carbine as he was keeping his weapon trained in the forest as he whispered next to Lipton, "I gotta feeling the enemy are likely going to wait for us to come out of our hole and walk into their trap" "Yeah that's what I would do ambush the enemy in concealed positions" soon they heard a sharp _psst_ which came from Sobel demanding for Petty one of the soldiers Donnie had made friends with who unfortunately had the map with him went over to Sobel and a couple moments later Winters called out to them "Second Platoon move out" both Lipton and Murphy looked at each other saying "What?" soon followed by "Tactical column" The men had gotten up and moved out of the trench as they moved stealthily through the woods before coming face to face with the "Enemy". Unfortunately, the company with Sobel was in danger of being wiped out very quickly had that been in actual combat they had made their way back to temporary barracks where they were staying for a year until July 1943.

* * *

August 30th 1943

It was 1030 hours in the morning and the whole company had been ordered to pack their gear up as they were now moving out for war while they were packing their stuff the company mailman came in shouting "Mail Call Easy company second Platoon" every man dropped what they were doing as they huddled round the man as they listened for their names when Donnie's was called out, "Murphy" Guarnere had gotten hold of the letter the mailman had and passed It to him, "Thanks Bill" when Murphy read the handwriting which had looked unfamiliar to him hd opened it and and unfolded it when he read the writing.

* * *

" _Dear Donnie, I would like to say I'm sorry I left you back in '32 I had it hard coming home from the war and I wanted to make sure you got this. When I went back to Chicago to see your Mother and Lizzie I'm not sure if you knew this but I helped you get into the Army with help from Eric I'm immensely proud of the news that my boys were fighting in the war. I don't know if Eric had told you but I came back to Chicago for New Year's and catched up a little with him I'm proud of the two of you for joining up and I wondered if I could come and see you if you were headed to New York which is where I currently am headed I hope too see you soon I'm still a cop now. I pray to god every night since I heard you two enlisted to ensure that you don't get hurt out there and you come home. I'm currently in New York I'll keep an eye out for you. See you soon from Dad P.S. Sorry for this letter being 4 months late so Happy Birthday."_

* * *

Murphy looked up and saw Guarnere looking over his shoulder before saying, "You ok?" "Yeah I guess. Does feel weird to hear from him after all these years though" "Yeah it does you sure you want to do this I mean go see your Dad?" "I guess I owe it to myself to see him and patch things up" "You wouldn't be wrong to decline" Murphy then slipped the letter into his breast pocket and walked out off the barracks to drop his bag off at the truck he would be leaving on with Guarnere and Lipton as he hopped on thanks to Muck and Penkala helping him up into the truck about 10 minutes into the ride to the train station Muck started to see Murphy fiddling with his fingers and decided to inquire, "Hey Murph you ok?" Murphy looked up and noticed the rest of the men in the truck saw how nervous he looked "I'm ok just got myself thinking about something?" "Want to talk about it" "Just got a letter from my Old man today" "What's wrong with that" Lipton injected himself into the conversation, "Guy left his family in '32 and went into hiding" "He headed for New York going into the NYPD he even got me into the Army and if I was headed up there he would take the opportunity to catch up with me" Penkala then said, "Give him a chance Don it might help a little" "I hope to hell that your right" every man on the truck nodded as they reached the Train station which would take them to their next destination they got off the truck and headed for the train where they got on with their bags as they found seats on the train when everybody started to speculate about where they would head off to deploy in.

Luz made a bet that they would be heading for Europe via New York while Muck made bets that they would be heading out west towards the Pacific from Los Angeles. Guarnere was trying to concentrate on writing a letter while Murphy was staring out the window when he heard, "God dammit" as he heard Guarnere silently curse in his breath, "You ok?" "Trying to damn well concentrate on this letter I'm writing to my sweetheart Frannie" "I won't ask how that's going" "Yeah better not" "I'm going to head up to the café so I can getaway from the noise here you want anything?" "No, I'm good" Donnie sighed and headed towards the café carriage when he heard somebody call his name "Hey Corporal Murphy take a seat" he looked and saw it was Nixon, "Hey Lieutenant what's the news" "Well trying to get old stubborn here to guess where we may be heading out" "Again with this that's all I am hearing" "What's got you tempered" "Damn Luz and Muck trying to get everyone to guess where we are going?" "Want to take a guess" "Fine as long it will get you stop annoying Lieutenants Winters and Welsh here" Winters chuckled at what Murphy said when he decided to listen in on what Murphy was about to guess Nixon said, "Alright you two choices Atlantic or the Pacific got it" "Yes Sir" "Alright I'll give you 30 seconds to guess" Murphy took his cap of before running a hand through his hair before answering, "I bet it's New York City troopship then England to Europe" Nixon smiled and said "Right you are that's the full truth" as he got his flask out and offered a drink to his opposite number who replied "Since when do I drink?" He brought it back to his mouth and took a gulp of whiskey with him when he offered it to Murph, "Come on Murph you deserve a drink of this stuff" "Na I'm good" "Come on you only live once" "Alright hand it over" Nixon handed it over as Donnie took a small of quantity of the whiskey handing the flask back as he quietly coughed. "Christ what is that stuff Lieutenant?" "Purely a glass of Vat 69 finest stuff in the world" "As an Irishman I beg to differ Bushmills 1608 hands down top shelf whiskey" "And you know this how?" "My cousin's father who is living over in Ireland always shipped out a bottle of whiskey for my mother whenever she hosted a New Years party or went to one hosted by the Mayor who always invited me, my brother and my sister. That and I used clean his shoes for 5 dollars a day" "Not bad Murph you thinking of going up to Ireland someday" "If I ever get the chance when I'm on leave which it will never happen since Sobel's pushing us harder than ever" Winters nodded as did Nixon who watched Welsh sleep peacefully "I'm gonna go up to the café get something to drink see you around Lieutenants." Once he was out of earshot Nixon whispered to Winters, "Every person in the company knows that the kid lied about his age to join up I admire his guts to join, I think he'll be a good soldier in combat" "Colonel Sink, Major Strayer and nearly every man in the company believe he is a good person and a good soldier" "It's surprising to believe Sobel and Sgt Evans haven't guessed his real age by now" the two men chuckled "That is surprising to believe."

Donnie was just collecting a drink of water before sitting down at a table to drink it then pass the glass back to the counter and head back to the company once he reached his seat he felt his eyes starting to close so he looked to Guarnere to wake him up once they reached his destination Guarnere nodded as he watched Donnie drift off slowly to sleep.

1 day later the 101st Airborne arrived in New York 16 hours and 50 minutes after leaving Toccoa for good as promised Guarnere woke up Donnie who already had his bag wrapped round his hand as they stepped off the train and headed to company meet up zones. Once every man in the company was present the 506th was assigned to an army base right in New York named Fort Hamilton once the company got assigned to their barracks they then proceeded towards their meeting area where Colonel Sink addressed them by saying that they are to participate in the invasion of Europe which would be coming soon and as a reward for their hard work and efforts in training they were given two weeks to do whatever they wanted to every man smiled as they heard the news and decided to make the best of the 2 weeks.

* * *

2 Days Later

While on a night out on New York several men from Easy Company's second and first platoons went out to a bar for a drink and to find some girls to dance with the men consisted of Malarkey, Lipton, Toye, Muck, Guarnere, Luz, Martin, Bull, Murphy and Perconte while nine of the men were listening to the singer singing some melody tune Murphy went up to the bar and asked for the barman, "Hey can I get a beer" "Sure Mac here it's on the house" "No thanks I'll pay here uh 2 Dollars" "Thanks" Murphy went to sit on the table he recently left and stared off at the singer not noticing another person go to the bar and get a drink before he heard, "This seat taken?" "Be my guest" "Singer is good tonight huh?" "Uh on and off mostly" "You serving?" "About to head off into war in a couple weeks, You?" "Already served in the first world war" "Must have been rough" "You have no idea Donnie" Donnie startled by this stands up and realises he was sitting next to his Dad (light grey hair hazel eyes tormented by the horrors of the first world war), "Dad?" "Hello Son Uniform looks good on you" "Thanks I guess" "How you been?" "So far pushed to my limits in training excelling so far and now I am a Corporal" " I saw the stripes congratulations" "Thanks So I heard you looking to head back to Chicago to become a cop again" "I was living here for a while now I'm going to be working in as part of the Chicago PD" "Congratulations" they clinked their drinks together before Donnie realised he didn't go get a cola his father chuckled saying, "Don't act frightened kid it was weird for me to clink your drink" "I only drink for certain occasions such as Celebrating, and right now" "You're a man Donnie I had faith in you from the beginning" Donnie smiled a little before asking, "So Eric told me why you left" "I'm sorry if that hurt you kid, I didn't mean for it to happen" "Hey, I ain't arguing you did what you thought was right and kept us out of the crossfire" "Thanks Kid, you always reminded me of me you did."

Donnie nodded before standing up "I'm going to sit with my buddies in front want to join me?" "If you want I guess" they both stood up and headed over, "Hey Lip make a bit of room huh?" "Yeah park yourself down" "Hey you guys I need a favour my dad is here and wanted to introduce himself to you guys mind you show a little respect" Martin replied, "Yeah you got it Donnie" the others nodded as the older man joined the little group when Donnie made introductions, "Guys this is my Dad. Dad these are the guys I am serving with" "How you guys doing huh? Everybody spoke a little and introduced themselves as Donnie's dad listened to their stories a little while later it was approaching 8:00 in the evening as Hank took a little look over his watch before tapping Donnie on his shoulder, "Hey son I got to go the station to Chicago I got to be there by the end of the week" "Alright Dad I'll walk you out to a cab" Lipton saw the two leaving and went after them, "Hey you headed off Mr Murphy?" "Yeah got to be in Chicago by the end of the week so I return to my job as a police officer" "Good luck Sir I'll keep an eye on this one for you and bring him home safe and sound" "I like you Sargent get all your men home safe and to their families" "Yes Sir" as he raised his hand into a salute which Hank returned when Lipton started to turn away " Hey Sarge wait up a minute" as he turned back towards his Father "Dad I want to ask if you could do something for me" "Sure name it" "If I do meet a girl in my last weeks here could you keep an eye on her for me" "Sure on one condition that I keep her in Chicago with the family till you get back from the war" "Yes sir I promise" as Donnie saluted and then hugged Hank after he saluted.

Hank got off in the Cab and got the driver to honk Donnie then sighed and returned to Lipton "Hey Sarge want to go walking for a bit" "Yeah there's a bar a little way down here round this turn here" the two walked off and headed into said bar a few minutes into the Bar Lipton and Murphy were looking a table when all of a sudden Murphy stopped cold and heard the girl on the stage sing, he got one look of the girl and felt overwhelmed.

She was a beautiful dark-haired brunette girl with eyes brown as a night sky her hair moved past her shoulders all curly, her red dress she wore sent his heart into overdrive Lipton saw the star struck Murphy and hid a smile as he went to the bar to call for a drink. While she kept on singing Murphy smiled and mouthed the lyrics in his head as soon as the song was over he applauded and headed to the bar looking for the Barman "Here Mac who was the Girl that was singing just now?" "Name's Elizabeth, Elizabeth Donovan why" "Curious you got a rose" "Yeah 10 cents they are" "I'll take one" Lipton smiled as he saw the star struck Murphy and asked, "You really going to go to her room and give her the rose" "Yeah and get a dance from her" "Alright go I'll wait up top" "Don't you dare laugh once I come back up" Lipton held up his hand chuckling as Murphy left to go backstage and saw one of the dancers coming out, "Excuse me miss I'm uh looking for Elizabeth Donovan?" "Far room on left that's hers" "Thanks" as soon as he got to the room he knocked 3 times and heard a muffled reply "Just a second" he waited patiently as the door opened, "Hi" Elizabeth said.

"Hi my name's Donnie I uh saw you sing it was the most amazing sound I ever heard" Elizabeth blushed and asked "Do you want to come in?" "Sure" he walked in and closed the door as he admired the room and Elizabeth" "Tell me Elizabeth you might not get this but you aren't from around, here are you?" "I'm from Canaryville in Chicago" "No kidding same too grew up on 61st street" "31st Street" "Your parents ok with you being here in New York" "My parents died when I was 8 years old I stayed in an orphanage till I was 15 I left on my birthday 29th March 1942" "I'm sorry for your loss" as Donnie took her into a hug as they pull out slowly gaze into each other's eyes for a kiss. A kiss that would start the beginning of a beautiful romance they broke apart as they rested their heads onto each other Donnie stuttered and asked, "Uh Elizabeth how would you like to go dancing tonight?" she smiled and replied "I would be honoured" Donnie tapped the rose behind his back as he took it from behind, "Elizabeth I would like to extend this Rose to you as a little gift" "Aw thanks and you can call me Betty" "Okay Betty" as he took her hand and walked up the stairs. Meanwhile Lipton was sitting with the rest of the group when he saw Murphy and the singer walk up the stairs. At the same time, he saw his little group of buddies from second and first platoons he turned to Betty and asked, "Want to go see my buddies?" "Are they good people" "Some of them have girls so they'll be nice" "Alright I'll go with you" "Alright then" as he walked towards the table he said, "Hey guys this here is Elizabeth Donovan you can call her Betty though and show a little respect huh?" The guys chuckled as they nodded and introduced themselves as Martin spoke to Betty, "So Betty I get the feeling you have our fine paratrooper her star struck by your beauty of course" "Haha please I know a lot of guys would be saying the same thing but he was starstruck when I laid my eyes on him" "You'll fit right in just remember don't break his poor little heart" "You got it Sarge" Randleman then said, "So where you from then Betty?" "Chicago up in Canaryville" "So you two know each other then?" "No, I went to a different School My parents passed away when I was 8" "Sorry for your loss" "Thank you I came up here on my 18th Birthday" "Looking for work pretty much" "And I wanted to get out of Chicago because I lost my family and many other bad memories" Randleman nodded.

Very soon another singer came up to the stage and decided to sing "Day by Day" Murphy listened to the Song and then lightly patted Betty on the shoulders as she stood up and they went to the dance floor most of the guys were whistling at the two on their dancing as they huddled Lipton spoke first, "Alright I think they are perfect for each other" Guarnere chuckled, "You bet Lip I assume we planning some crazy scheme here" "We gotta make sure that those 2 stay together more importantly we put in some money for Murphy" "Why we gotta put in money?" "Because we don't have a lot of time till we deploy so we put money together and give it to Murph so he can get a ring" Luz stared with his mouth open, "I'm gonna sound crazy but I am in" Martin nodded, "We tell the rest of the guys" "That we do have them put in a bit of money and we don't let Sobel or Evans know got it?" "We tell Winters and Nixon" Malarkey asked. Lipton nodded "They are the only two we trust on a secret like this have them put in a bit of money but don't say the real reason why?" "Copy that" they then turned their attention back on the two people as they watched Murphy dip Betty as they swayed back and forth for a while before they share another kiss which the men clapped towards the couple when Lipton headed towards the two hugging Betty and giving Murphy a high five right after looking at his watch, "Damn ok guys we gotta move back to Fort Hamilton" "You aren't leaving the country are you?" Betty said panicking.

"No, we ain't leaving yet we gotta stay around a little longer before we are shipped out for Europe" Randleman replied. Betty nodded and looked towards Donnie as she asked, "Mind if you escort me home Donnie?" "I'll do it then I'll head back to base where do you live?" Near the East river on South Street its adjacent to the East River" "Alright I'll go with you" turning his attention to Lipton "Sarge you'll have to cover for me on this one" "You got it Murph we'll make sure Sobel understands why you'll be late" "Thanks" as the two left the guys started to put in a little money in Lipton's cap as he put the money in his pocket so he can transfer it over to Murphy later that night.

Meanwhile the two were outside as Donnie hailed a cab and they got in it "Where to Sir" "Manhattan South Street you know where it is?" "Sure do hold on" the drive to the apartment was quiet when they stepped out Murphy paused a moment and turned towards the driver, "In about 15 minutes can you drive me to Fort Hamilton only stop 10 minutes away from the base" "I'm off after this but I'll relay your message to another driver" "Thanks" he paid the driver and followed Betty to her apartment as they stepped inside Murphy stood amazed at how the place looked, "Nice place" "Thanks it isn't much but I try" "Haha you must cost a fortune to pay rent here" "I worked out a deal with the landlord" "I won't ask" as Donnie stared at her brown eyes which were the most beautiful things in the world as he put his arms around her and kissed her which went on for a couple minutes right before they broke apart and Betty suggested something, "Here I want to give you something" "What is it?" Betty looked around till she spotted a photo of her on the dresser and took it out of the photo case, "Here I want you to keep it" He looked at the photo as it was her in a swimsuit as she looked like something out of a dream before saying, "Thanks for the photo I assume you are busy tomorrow" "Working all day and night tomorrow, Why?" "I wondered if I could take you to dinner in three days?" "I would love that I assume you will bring a friend" "If you will I will" "Deal I'll ask one of my co workers if she will accompany us" "Betty I need to tell you something" "What is it?" "I lied about my age to join the Paratroopers I joined when I was 14 then it was my birthday April 29th this year" "So, that would make you 16 right?" Donnie nodded. "Wow you wanted to see the fight huh?" "I didn't want to wait while they did the fighting for me" "I understand Donnie I left the orphanage when I was 14 I made my here and was successful in singing" "You certainly have a beautiful voice" Betty blushed bright red hearing the comment "Betty can I tell you something else?" "What?" "Ever since I laid eyes on you tonight you send my heart into overdrive and that is one of the things I like about you. There's no easy to say this but I love you with all my heart and I promise to make it home to you no matter what" "I love you too Donnie. You have to go your Cab will be here soon" "I know night Betty I'll see you in three days" "You too."

As they hugged each other and kissed each other good night as well. Donnie raced down the stairs reaching the door and saw the Cab waiting for him he hopped in saying, "Fort Hamilton but stop 10 minutes away from the base" "You got it" the driver did as he was instructed and dropped Murphy off saying the drove was free of charge he ran back to the base and slipped under the gate when he saw 2 men in uniform approaching it was Sobel and Evans, "Hold it right there Cpl Murphy you are 15 seconds late for lights out why were you late" "Forgive me Sir I was meeting my father tonight and I was having dinner with him before going for a walk. Sgt Lipton sir can verify my story" "No worries Sgt Lipton informed me of what you were doing and I'll let you off for this one" "Yes Sir it won't happen again Sir" "Carry on and Goodnight Corporal" "Sir" as he saluted the two men and returned to Barracks he walked in to the sleeping section and crept towards his Bed seeing it all prepped for him he then drifted off and began dreaming off his sweetheart Betty thinking of her at night as did Betty thinking of him as well.

* * *

Chapter 4 completed please do like and review

Good Day


	5. Saying Goodbye to NYC

This is set in September 1943 here we go

Chapter 5:

3 days after meeting Betty for the first time Donnie was just preparing for a double date involving himself, Betty and George Luz who he convinced offered 10 dollars to do this for him and one of Betty's co-workers it was approaching 1230 hours and Lipton overheard the conversation and asked, "How come you didn't ask me to go?" "Your married Lip plus if I took you out and put you with another girl, your wife would have come down here and strangled me" Lipton laughed, "That she would have oh here a little envelope for you" "A letter?" "No, I need to talk with you in private about something" Donnie sighed and said, "Let's head outside" once they were outside Donnie then said, "What's going on?" "3 days ago, when we saw you and Betty dancing in that bar me and some of the guys all huddled together and agreed on something" "What was that something?" "We agreed to put in a little money to help you get an engagement ring for Betty" "What?! Are you kidding me?" "No, I'm not look we haven't got long till we ship out and if you die you may regret not proposing to her" Donnie looked at the ground and put his hands on his hips before saying, "Ok I understand, make me a promise though?" "Anything, what do you need?" "Since this was your crazy plan you help me find a ring" "Done, second promise?" "I don't make it, promise me that you keep an eye on her for me" "You gotta deal, so when's your date?" "1630 hours tonight then me and Betty will go out dancing" Lipton chuckled as he replied, "Ok we'll spend tomorrow and the day after going to find a ring" "Correction, 2 rings one for me and one for Betty" "You got it, so what do Irish Catholic girls like in an engagement ring?" "Mostly a simple silver ring with a small diamond in it" "How do you know that?" "That's what my Grandmother got even my mother as well" Lipton nodded and said, "You heard from your brother lately" "Not since we left Toccoa to come here" "What unit is he serving in?" "Still in Australia currently with the 5th Marine Regiment, before that he served with the 7th Marines on the Canal in Sgt Basilone's unit" "Kidding me? He served with the Medal of Honour hero?" "You bet your ass he did got awarded the Navy Cross for his bravery in that campaign" "Looks like the Murphy family has got one war hero already" Donnie laughed at that and said, "Yeah, looks like it don't worry though I promised my family I wouldn't do anything crazy in this war" "Don't speak to soon" "Ha, yeah I bet" "We'll head to the Empire State Building 2 days before we ship out that way you can propose to her and spend some time with her before she sees you off" "Ok, I got to go anyway heard Toye was looking for me" "Alright Kid off you go"

Donnie then left to go find Joe as Lipton was left alone when he saw Winters and Nixon approaching as he saluted and they stopped in front of him, "Lieutenants, everything ok?" Winters moved to speak, "Lot of rumours around Easy Company came through from Lieutenant Nixon concerning our own Cpl Murphy" "What did you hear Sir?" "Mostly a couple of the men going around and asking everybody including myself and Lieutenant Nixon here to put in a bit of money didn't say why though" "Well, don't get mad sirs, but Murphy is a good man. 3 days ago, me and a couple others went out with Donnie and he was meeting his old man who he hadn't seen since '32 also he met a girl" Nixon and Winters looked at each other seeing where this would be going then nodded to Lipton to continue, "Well, sir this girl has captured his heart, and everybody agreed to help so he could get an engagement ring" "That so?" "Yes Sir, we didn't want him to do something he would regret later" "Alright and who's idea was this?" "My own idea, Sir I take full responsibility for it" "Alright, thank you Sargent that will be all" "Yes Sir, oh and Lieutenants there's a celebration happening in under 2 weeks guaranteed to be fun" "We will try to make it" Lipton then saluted the 2 lieutenants as they returned it back and walked off. Meanwhile Donnie was currently looking for Joe Toye Donnie soon found him in the regiment gym exercising he then called out, "Hey Joe Toye" "Heya Murph, what are you doing in here?" "Heard you were looking for me" "Oh yeah that's right I was" "What's up?" "Nothing much just wanted to ask you something" "Go on" "I'm thinking you ever need any help with hand to hand combat I'll be there" "Always looking for that extra help" "Deal and I figure you might need something like this" Joe said as he went through his pocket pulling out a switch blade causing Donnie to gasp, "Jesus Christ! Where you get something like that?" "Guy who was in Dog Company gave me 2 switchblade knives, so I figured why not give you one" Donnie nodded, "Thanks Joe, gives me another weapon for combat" "Damn right it does" "That all?" "Yeah, that's about it how long you got till the double date with Luz and his date?" "Gotta be out of here in another 2 hours" "Hey I'll see you around" Donnie left the Gym and returned to the barracks as he opened his combat belt and picked up his canteen and put it in there placing it back in his belt before sitting down for 2 hours staring at the picture of Betty he had as she smiled beautifully in the photo.

The time was 1500 hours and Donnie got up and walked out of the barracks and located Luz saying, "Here, Luz you ready" "I was born ready bud" Luz said in a comedic voice as they both put their hats on Donnie then signalled for a taxi who pulled up alongside the two paratroopers as the driver asked, "Where to, sirs?" "Manhattan South Street" "You got it" the Cab then took off as Luz then said, "So the co-worker will definitely be with Betty, right?" "Right, we are going to pick them up from her apartment and then walk on down to the restaurant where we are having Italian" "Couldn't invite Perconte?" "No said he didn't want to come along due to him being married" "Oh yeah I forgot that he had been married in '42" "Exactly plus you were the only guy that hasn't got a girl to have been introduced to Betty" "And who could put up with my dry humour" both the soldiers chuckled as Luz said that as they arrived at South street Donnie and Luz got out as they paid the cab driver and went up to the apartment door which Donnie then knocked on as the door was then answered by Betty who was dressed in a Gingham dress as she looked adorable in the dress as well Donnie then said, "Hi Betty" "Hey Donnie still handsome as usual?" Donnie blushed a little as he replied, "We aren't allowed out of uniform" "I figured, how are you George?" Luz then said, "How are you Betty?" "Not bad I'm good sorry we are taking so long your date is struggling to find the right lipstick" "May I see her?" "No, you can't. Do any of you want anything to drink?" "Wouldn't mind a glass of water" "Help yourself glass is in the middle cupboard on the left" "Thank you Ma'am" Luz went to pour his drink and then take a seat looking around the apartment before saying, "This place must have cost a lot of money to pay for rent" "When me and her went back here that first night the Landlord worked out a little deal with her" "That so?" "I didn't ask what type of deal it was" "Surely you must have been curious" "No, I wasn't."

Luz nodded just as the Bedroom door opened revealing another girl with blond hair and green eyes as she said, "Hi you must be George Luz" "Uh, Hi that is me" "Name's Marlene" "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Marlene" the two people smiled at each other as Donnie then said, "Sorry to say this but uh I think we should head off for our double date" "Good plan Donnie may I take your arm Marlene?" "You may."

Soon the four then headed out of the apartment and headed for the restaurant which was an Italian one in East Manhattan. 30 minutes into the date the table was listening to Luz's jokes which to Donnie were annoying as hell but Marlene was enjoying them as Donnie then said, "Luz, I swear another joke I'm going to go crazy" the three laughed at Donnie's displeasure as Luz then decided to tell an anecdote about what happened at Toccoa, "Donnie you remember all those time in the lecture halls whenever Sobel normally picked on you for the answers and you always had the answers" "Yeah I remember that I was pretty much his whipping boy" Betty then said, "Must have been hard" "Ah, it's Sobel he's always like that when Easy Company is around" "Must be a horrible person" Luz chuckled and said, "You have no idea how awful a person he is" the rest of the table chuckled softly until their dinner came and they ate in silence Marlene then told Luz about her past and where she came from, turns out she was from Montana, and moved to New York in '41 to be an actress but was having zero luck so she turned to waitressing and cabaret singing to pay her bills they continued the conversation into their lives as the date winded down Luz and Donnie paid for the date and took their dates off in separate directions as Betty and Donnie started to walk down the street as Betty asked Donnie something, "Did you always want to be a soldier?" "Yes, I did, my father served in the first world war as a "Doughboy" and my brother is in the Marine Corp just served with the 7th Marines on the 'Canal in Sgt Basilone's unit awarded the Navy Cross as well" Betty put her hand to her mouth as she heard what Donnie said as she asked, "Your brother served alongside John Basilone and is a war hero?" "You bet" "What's it like to have your brother as a war hero?" "Lot of pressure on my shoulders to follow in his steps as well as my father's too" "What does your father do?" "He was a police officer in Chicago he defended his city with his heart and worked alongside my Godfather who was a fellow veteran and officer" "You don't talk about him much" "It's a… difficult subject to talk about in my family" "What happened?" "He left us 11 years ago, the war and the nightmares got too much for him he then started drinking and it got worse, overtime he got better after he left and went searching for counsellors it began to get better and sobered up as well headed back home to Chicago and is currently working to get everything in order with my family and everybody else" Betty smiled at Donnie sadly as she entwined her fingers into his hand as she said softly, "I'm sorry" "Thank you, So what about your family what happened?" "You knew they died in a car accident" "I remember reading something about it" "Well my parents were hard working Irish-Catholics and they would support me whatever I wanted to do" "What did your dad do?" "He was a soldier in the first world war he fought at Belleau Wood with the army in the 2nd Infantry division he moved around in different companies" "The high amount of casualties in the war were heavy especially for our countrymen" "Yeah after the war he had a few shaky years before he met my mother who was Irish" "Must have been a challenge to convince her parents about who she loved" "They were sceptical about him but realised my dad was a hardworking man like them" "So where do they live now?" "They moved back to Dublin after they died they are still there, so I haven't seen them for a while" "You still send correspondence to them" "From time to time" Donnie nodded as he then said, "Right before I met you I reunited with my Dad" "How did that go?" "I forgave him for what he did I even understood why he did it and I hope my sister can forgive him too" "Why wouldn't she?" "She was born in 1929 she was under three years old when he left" "So that could be damaging" "Very much so" "Want to head back" "If you are ok with it" "I am plus I'm feeling chilly as well" "Let's get you on home" the young couple then walked home to Betty's apartment through Manhattan straight to South Street, once they reached her apartment they went in and sat down at the table as Betty started to cook something, "What do you think of this meal?" "What is it?" "Irish Stew" "You certainly make an Irishman smile" "One of the very few recipes that I got a hold off when my ma died, and I remember how she cooked it with a secret ingredient" "You kept everything that belonged to your Ma and your Dad" "Half went to my Grandparents and the important half went to me" "What did the important half consist off?" "The family recipes, my mom's jewellery and my father's medals" "What did your Dad earn during the war?" Betty turned off the stove and headed towards the bedroom where she went towards a little box marked _"Dad's decorations"_ before looking at Donnie and handing him the box, "Here are my Dad's medals" Donnie opened the box and noticed several medals shiny and clear to see reflection in them including 2 DSCs (Distinguished Service Cross), a silver star, 2 bronze stars, a purple heart and a couple ribbons put together Donnie nodded in respect towards Betty saying, "Hell of a soldier" "That he was" "If he ever met my Dad I'm pretty sure they would have compared their war tales too" " He said to me that if I ever met a good soldier I promise to stand by him and what he may go through" "Your Dad is a wise man" "How long did your dad serve in world war one?" "Well that was a million-dollar question he only told me he served with the US up in Belleau Wood and in the Argonne Forest that was about it" "What did your Mom tell you?" "She told me he served from the beginning of the war to the end of the war. He volunteered for the British forces and they allowed him in" "What was your Dad doing in England?" "He was doing a job in the Liverpool dockyards basically he couldn't find steady work in the dockyards here in any city with a port" "That's rough it was when the war came out he joined up and served in the battle of the Marne, Battle of Ypres, he was wounded there and returned to action after the battle of the Somme" "He was spared a fate worse than death" Donnie nodded before continuing, "During his last battle before the US came into the war he got hit in the shoulder by shrapnel and the British discharged him from duty" "Why did they discharge him?" "He couldn't continue the fight, so they shipped him out and the Americans sent him back into combat at Belleau Wood with the 3rd infantry Division, 3 days into the fighting he lost 3 squads from flamethrowers, he barely recovered from that and led the company into the fight he came out the sole survivor" "I'm sorry" "After Belleau Wood he got transferred into the 77th Division, Chicago Regiment and served in the Argonne Forest. After the war was over he got awarded the DSC, 2 silver stars, couple of purple hearts for his service" "People treated him like a hero" "He always said " _The men that didn't come back are the heroes and the men that came back were lucky to be alive"_ I think we heard enough war stories about our fathers" "I suppose so I'll continue to cook" "I'll lay the table" The couple then went to their tasks and set about doing the dinner it came minutes later that they were sitting down and eating as Donnie said, "This stew is amazingly delicious" "I said my mother's stew was good" "I can figure out the ingredients but not this secret ingredient" "I remember it very well she always said it made the stew smell nice" "This will put in competition with my mother's stew" Betty laughed hearing that as she said, "Your mother sounds like a lovely person" "She is, she had a lot of cooking secrets and I always deduced what she put in the food" "You always be at her side?" "No, she would not let me, but I always sneaked a peek at all the ingredients in the house" "That's sneaky" "Better believe it" Donnie nodded as he chuckled in amusement as Betty raised an eyebrow, "What?" "I remember one time she was cooking shepherd's pie she was, and I snuck in to look at the ingredients I accidentally knocked over the jar of marmalade" "Did she ever catch you?" "By a stroke she caught Eric in the process and let's say she was not happy with what happened" "That's just cruel" "I owned up to it and said it was my fault" "You confessed to your actions" "It's better to tell the truth than lie about it" Betty nodded as she went back to her dinner as did Donnie after that they then sat on the chair as Donnie looked around and saw a Gramophone which he then got up and turned it on as Betty looked at him and said, "What are you doing?" "Figured a bit of music to listen to" "I have a Sinatra record I do" "Sounds fun" "This is his first record from a year ago" "I remember some of the boys in Easy Company, they snuck in a Gramophone to Battalion mess the CO was out of the Base and the company spent the best part of the night listening to the Andrew Sisters" "Really?" "Yeah, the next morning Sobel never knew about it" "That must have been fun" "Sure was" "Want to dance?" "Yes."

Donnie then guides Betty towards him as they dance the better part of the evening and the early night Donnie held Betty close as they gazed into each other's eyes Donnie stared into Betty's brown eyes that shone like an night sky as for Donnie's brown eyes they were like a tunnel as well as they closed in for a kiss which went on for a couple of minutes right before there was knock at the door they then broke apart and Betty went to answer the door and saw Guarnere standing outside, "Hi, Guarnere right Donnie's friend?" "Yes Ma'am, just looking for him" Donnie appeared from behind and said, "Hey Bill, what are you doing here?" "Just wondering if you have seen Luz anywhere?" "Last I saw him he was with us and departed with Marlene" "Oh yeah you two had that double date didn't you today?" "That's right" "Well we can't find him" "Betty you know where Marlene's apartment is?" "Over in Times Square. West 43rd Street" "Looks like I'll be cutting this evening short" "It's ok I understand" "Don't worry I'll make it up with a walk in Central Park in 2 days" "Sounds like fun" Donnie then went to hug Betty and left with Guarnere to go to Times Square to Marlene's apartment where they knocked on the door seeing no sign of him or Marlene where they soon found Luz in a bar nursing a scotch as they approached him with caution as Murphy said, "Hey Luz mind we pull up a seat?" "Yeah go on" "What happened to Marlene?" "She got called into work so me and her parted for the night and I promised her a couple more dates between us before we leave" "Well Guarnere was worried about you so I just tagged along for the ride" "Did you go to her apartment?" "Yeah we waited for thirty minutes" Guarnere said as Luz nodded and soon placed a dollar bill on the counter as he downed his drink and headed out of the bar with Guarnere and Murphy arriving back at the base in time for lights as they fall asleep.

They wake up the next morning early as Donnie wakes up and does his push ups to keep in shape after that he gets in his uniform and heads of to the mess hall with the rest of the Battalion as he pulls up a seat with Lipton who looks at his plate and sees 2 types of egg (Scrambled and Fried eggs), bacon and mushrooms along with 2 pieces of bread as Lipton says, "It's weird you have 2 types of egg on your plate" "I like eggs and they are full of protein and builds muscle mass" "Your mother cook eggs every day?" "A couple days a week" Lipton gave a small laugh in response as he then changed the subject, "When are we going to go get that ring?" "As soon as we finish chow and shower too" Lipton nodded and got back to his breakfast and once both Murphy and Lipton finished they then went to shower and got into their dress uniforms as they walked out of the barracks and off the Base as they called for a Taxi to Times Square to find a Jewellery store as they reached Times Square they got out and walked around until they found a jewellery store on 46th Street as they walked into the store they were greeted by the manager who said, "Hello gentlemen, what can I do for you?" "My friend here is looking for an engagement ring to give to his girl" "I see" as he turned to Donnie and asked, "What type of ring are you looking for?" "Nothing too fancy just a small diamond on a simple silver ring" "We have a set of those in shop wait there a moment" "Sure" the manager then heads to one of the cases and picks out a drawer silver engagement rings with a small diamond ring on it and places it on the counter as both Murphy and Lipton scan each row looking for the perfect one and spots one on the 5th row in the middle and the same one as that too right next to it as Murphy says, "I have found it" "Excellent which one?" "The fifth row in the middle both of them" the Manager raised an eyebrow as he looked at Lipton as he then said, "One for his girl and the other for himself because he is pretty much getting girls left to right and if he is overseas it will cause serious problems too" "I understand I will get the rings boxed up and they should be ready in the next hour that will be 23,000 dollars please" Murphy nodded his thanks towards the manager and handed over the envelope of money as he then leant up against the counter for a couple minutes and decided to go round the corner and take a read out of the newspaper stand as he saw the headlines in the paper saying, " _War Hero returns home to Raritan, New Jersey as he is preparing to come to the Big Apple very soon be there for his return"_ as he smiled at the picture he then flipped the page revealing a second photo showing his older brother in Australia being awarded his Navy Cross standing alongside John Basilone as he was snapped out of reading by the owner of the newsstand, "You looking to buy son?" "Yeah I'll buy a copy" "You seem interested in the war section" "My older brother is serving up in the Pacific just awarded the Navy Cross on the Canal same time as John Basilone received his Medal of Honour" "He not coming home" "He rather stay up in the Pacific, Island hopping" the newsstand owner chuckled as he handed the paper over to Donnie who got out his change and paid for the paper then headed back to the Jewellery store as he saw Lipton who looked to be in deep conversation with the manager about something when he saw his friend turn around and say, "You go off to buy a paper?" "Well might want to read the headlines" "Why?" as Lipton took the paper and started reading as his eyes went wide as he said, "Basilone is coming here?" "To New York City very soon" "When's very soon?" "We'll find out when we get back to base" 40 minutes later the 2 soldiers walked out of the store and headed back to base to rest on their bunks Donnie took the time to get a piece of paper out and start writing a letter to his family in Chicago,

" _Dear Mom, Dad and Lizzie, I hope you are well, I'm up in New York at the moment waiting to ship out I even met Dad too he said he's proud of me and I know the others are as well I met somebody while I'm here in New York she's pretty much lovely she's from Chicago lived in an orphanage after her parents passed away in a car accident I don't know how she got to New York but she does not talk about it much I have enclosed this letter with a picture of the both of us and I hope that you like her very much I heard some news about the Pacific and Eric's Navy Cross I promise that when I am out there I won't get into any danger and not do anything reckless. I love and miss everyone back home. Love Donnie. PS: Meet Elizabeth Donovan"_

He then got out an envelope and put the address on the front addressing it the family home before putting it in his pocket making a mental note to get a picture of him and Betty to send home soon Grant came into the room and called out to Donnie saying, "Donnie, Regiment is making an announcement everyone is reporting to them now" "Let's go" the two ran out of the Barracks heading to the podium where every man stood in anticipation for the Regiment announcement as Colonel Sink stood on the podium as he called the men to attention and they obeyed before being to stand at ease as he read out several announcements before getting to the big issue, "Now I am sure you are all aware that in a day the streets of New York will be crowded due to Sgt John Basilone's homecoming from the Pacific Theatre of Operations and most of the hotels will be crowded so be careful of your behaviour" "YES SIR!" every man replied present as Sink finished of his speech before the company COs from the 506 shouted "Present Arms" and every officer, Non-Com and enlisted man saluted the colonel respectfully as he returned it to them. All companies returned to Barracks and Easy Company sat on their bunks thinking about tomorrow Donnie was overjoyed knowing he would meet his brother's friend again since December 31st 1941 the last time he saw him and his 2 buddies J.P Morgan and Manuel Rodriguez on that night. The next morning the whole company woke up and got into their dress uniforms heading for Times Square where the homecoming parade was being held at as every street was crowded as everybody held little flags and made banners saying, " _Welcome Home Hero"_ an hour later a band came down the street playing the Marine Corps song and a lot of service members were marching down while everyone cheered the crowd the whole of Easy Company stood in silence whilst clapping the returning John Basilone, Donnie looked and then saw him who gave a small smile and a salute to the Staff Sargent who returned it respectfully as the parade dazzled in New York City.

Hours later in the Waldorf Astoria hotel which was packed with soldiers, several single girls and many high-powered individuals including the war hero John Basilone who was mixing it in with the crowds Donnie arrived on the same floor as Basilone was on who was listening to several politicians talking as he went over to the bar and raised the barman for a glass of water just as a girl came up behind him and said, "Hey Soldier looking for a little company?" Donnie turned and said, "No thanks ma'am I'm not looking for company" "Surely you are guy like you very charming and polite of course" "No thanks I have a girl back home who's my fiancé" "Sorry I didn't mean to barge in if you were engaged" "No worries" while that was happening Basilone was getting a little tired of the current conversation he was in and saw Donnie heading for the Balcony and said to the politicians.

"Excuse me a couple moments" the men nodded and then headed the same way Donnie was heading catching up to him as Donnie leaned up against the wall looking out towards the city as Basilone said, "Enjoying the view?" "This city is so beautiful from a distance or up high but up close it's not even pretty" "That was my first thought of Chicago" Donnie chuckled and replied, "Very funny Sgt Basilone" "How are you doing kid? Nice stripes by the way" "Not bad I'm good and thanks for the praise. Can't wait to be in Europe though" "The waiting is restless sometimes it makes us paranoid" "How's J.P and Manny along with Eric?" "JP and Eric are fine, but Manny didn't make it" Donnie looked up and saw the torment on Basilone's face as he said, "Christ, I'm sorry Sarge" "Thanks, Eric got moved up to the 5th Marine Regiment he's a Staff Sargent in charge of 60 Mortars" "Always wanted to be a heavy weapons guy" "Your brother performed bravely up on the Canal one of the finest marines especially if he was a tough son of a bitch" "You described him to a T" "Something is on your mind though?" "What was it like up there on the Canal" "You really want to know" "Yes I do" "Ok, it's all about the man next to you, no matter how much training you got or how tough you are, the minute you set foot on a battlefield it changes you forever remember that" "Yes Sargent" "The Canal was tough and mysterious you never knew what really surprised you one minute to the next especially after we held the line at Henderson Field. We spent the rest of the campaign walking in the jungle on patrol basically doing small skirmishes against the Japs" "How did Eric handle it?" "Guy was always on his feet and kept going forward" "That's a good thing he always had an unbreakable will" "Sure did but enough about me let's hear about you" "Well I met my dad again a couple days ago" "How was that?" "Not bad I enjoyed it we patched up things" "Eric met your old man right before we went to Samoa" "I heard from my dad about it but not Eric" "I guess he was frightened to tell and how you would react" "Yeah he must have done so" "Hey listen I got to go back inside otherwise they send out a search party" "Hey it was great seeing you again Sarge" "Sure was Kid remember what I said" "I got it Sarge. Oh Sarge?" "Yeah?" "You don't deserve to be on the sidelines you were meant to be out there leading your men into battle" "You think so?" "I know so" Donnie shook Basilone's hand and then saluted the Staff Sargent respectfully as he headed inside and out of the hotel back to base as Basilone's words echoed in his mind carefully.

The next day Donnie woke up and headed out of the base in his dress uniform and took a cab to Central Park the moment he got out he saw Betty walking down the path a smile across her face from ear to ear as she wore a Princess short sleeve dress her dark hair shining in the autumn sun she looked absolutely beautiful, Donnie had felt his heart pound like crazy seeing her look so beautiful.

Donnie smiled and put his arms around her pulling her into a hug as they began walking through Central Park hand in hand admiring the flowers that were growing along the pathway as they reached to a stop as Donnie looked over in a distance and saw a photo booth and smiled as Betty noticed this and said, "What is it?" "How would you like to get a photo of the both of us" "That sounds good" "Sure does want to go and get it done?" "Yeah let's go" they then walked across the park and towards the booth as Donnie looked at the price for 3 photos all together and saw the price was a dollar as they went inside as Betty saw there was only one seat in the booth as she said, "Where am I going to sit?" "You could always sit on me" "How ingenious" she says. Donnie laughs at what she says as he begins to adjust his cap and they smile for the camera as Donnie inserts the money as they rest the sides of their heads on each other and the camera takes a snapshot another one is of them kissing and the third and final one where they have massive smiles and intertwine their fingers as Betty puts their hands on Donnie's heart once that is done they then walk out of the booth and collect the photos altogether as they look at them and smile as Donnie says, "I absolutely love you" "I love you too Don but I think this Handsome fella will keep me dreaming every night" "Same thing about the most beautiful dame in the picture whose smile can break out over anything" Betty blushes and they continue walking out of Central Park back to the apartment as Donnie asks Betty about something, "Can I ask you something?" "Yeah" "You go to church" "Yeah I do" "I kinda guessed because of the Cross around your neck" "I went to church every Sunday up until my parents passed and afterwards" "What about when you were in the orphanage?" "I lived across from the church at Saint Gabriel's 31st St" "I heard good things about that place" "It was moderately fine. What about you?" "Went to Church at Saint Mary's of Perpetual every Sunday of my life me and my siblings along with my ma and my dad right before he left and after he left. Which Church have you been too in New York City?" "I go to one in Bay Ridge" "Which Borough is that in?" "Brooklyn" "My old pen pal was living in Brooklyn" "Is he currently serving?" "Joined up for the Marines after Pearl Harbour was hit" "He would have been 14" "He wanted to fight with the best and that's what he's doing" "Which Division?" "1st Marine Division got hit on the Canal."

They then talked some more about Donnie's pen pal and Betty found it interesting the similarities between the two, the more Donnie talked she began to fall more in love with him than ever.

Donnie had begun to feel the same way as well, he loved everything about Betty, her voice, her Irish roots, the determined look in her eye whenever she put her mind to something it had set off Donnie's primal levels off the scale he had never felt the connection he had with Betty the way he had with other girls he had seen. He had pushed that thought out of his head and completely focused on Betty the whole time

They then made it to the apartment and sorted through which Photos they could have Donnie would take the top and the bottom ones and Betty would have the middle one as Donnie left the apartment in the early evening right before Betty promised him a trip up Manhattan Beach in Brooklyn along with a picnic there as well Donnie smiled at the thought making it back to the Barracks placing his photo in the letter to his family before walking to the Battalion mail office as he walked up to Pvt Vest calling out to him, "Hey Private" "Hey Corporal Murphy what do you have for me?" "Priority mail to head out as soon as possible" "Ok the Battalion mail is being shipped out in an hour so you are lucky" "Thanks Vest I owe you one" "What stamp would you like?" "1st Class" "No worries" Donnie then left the office heading back to the barracks for chow and sleep.

The next day Donnie went to Betty's apartment and she answered the door dressed in a dress with flowers all over it who had a picnic basket all set for their day out to the beach they took a cab all the way to Brooklyn soon arriving at Manhattan Beach Park that had the best view of the sea as they walked along it looking for the perfect spot for peace and quiet they then found the perfect spot and Donnie was taking in the sun then took off his Jacket and cap placing it on the picnic blanket rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt as he watched Betty's dress dance in the wind as she stood looking out towards the sea as Donnie then walked towards Betty taking her hands in his before twirling her around as they danced along the beach as Donnie lifted her up in his arms as her dark locks danced in the air as she was brought down to ground as she kissed Donnie passionately as they went to look at the sun on their backs on the picnic blanket. They did this for the entire day and when it was starting to turn dark they then headed home.

Over the next couple of days Donnie split his time with Easy Company keeping in shape and doing formation marching and most days he spent with Betty going around Bay Ridge and heading to church. A week later the company was in their barracks and Vest came in with the mail for the Second platoon he handed off everybody's mail to the recipients and then headed off to third platoon's barracks Donnie sat and opened his letter and saw a pendant come out he picked it up and read the writing it was from his mother.

" _Dear Donnie, we hope you are well, we received your letter and saw the photograph you two look very lovely we are very proud of you two and hope that she comes to Chicago to live with us until you come home from the war she will be in the best of hands. Your father and sister have now patched up things and are playing catch up and I as well am pleased to have him home in Chicago, let us know when you arrive overseas and we'll tell your brother about your sweetheart too. We will pray for you every night as you wait for the fighting to begin. Your father thought to give you something as a momentum from his days as a soldier in WW1 and said it would provide you with luck overseas "Saint Michael the patron saint of Soldiers". Love Mom, Dad and Lizzie P.S. You should see the streets of Chicago right now it's gearing up for the biggest parade as John Basilone is coming in I wonder if he has come through New York at all must run. God Bless You son x."_

Donnie smiled at the letter and then looked down at the little box that sat on his lap as he picked it up and opened it revealing the Engagement ring that he had brought over a week earlier saying to himself, _"Tonight's the night that I propose to Betty and I can begin to wear my ring on my finger"_ He looked up and saw Lipton who was with Guarnere, Randleman, Martin, Toye, Malarkey and Muck as they were talking about something and Donnie saw Lipton mouth, " _The Empire State Building"_ as he looked at Donnie and nodded just everyone began going back to their bunks soon Lipton walked over and said, "Big night tonight" "Sure is" "Feeling nervous?" "Close to biting my nails at the moment" "You'll be fine if you have passed jump training you'll do good" "You always look on the bright side" it was approaching 7:00 in the evening and the group of 9 (Donnie, Betty, Lipton, Guarnere, Malarkey, Martin, Toye, Randleman and Muck) then headed to the Empire State Building to enjoy the view which they managed to get into for free (Since they were soldiers and because the view was an ideal place for an engagement proposal) Donnie thought about writing to Eric about the view when he was in England and thought about moving to New York if things didn't work out in Chicago. The thought was pushed out of his head as he got back to the matter at hand and took Betty outside where the view of all the rooftops of New York City looked beautiful at night and Donnie looked to Betty and said, "What do you think of the view?" "Beautiful it sure is when you are in New York" "The city that never sleeps" "The city of the 20th Century" Donnie laughs as he rubs the back of his head and says, "Betty I got something to ask you" "What is it?" "I know I'm going to end up hurting you here" "You never do" "I love you with everything in knowing that I would do whatever it takes to protect this country and after the war I would protect the city I serve too" "My father he was also a police officer" "Pretty good I assume he was passionate?" "Very passionate" "In our family we have a proud tradition of service to Chicago, my mother was a nurse at the hospital and my brother desires to be a firefighter" "What about your sister?" "A nurse same as my Mom" "My mother she was a Nurse too worked in the main Chicago hospital" "That's fantastic" "Now back to what you were saying?" "Oh yes right" he said as he got down on one knee and opened his pocket preparing to pop the question as he continued, "I told our family about us and they want to meet you" "Ok" "Betty you make me happy and I want to make you happy too so" he said as he pulled the box out and opened it saying, "Elizabeth Donovan, would you marry me?" Betty gasps eyes wide and realises all those times the two have spent together realising that he was the one for her and he was thinking the same thing she is close to tears and smiles happily as she nods saying, "Yes of course I will marry you!" Donnie stands and kisses Betty picking her up as she does so twirling her around as he slips the ring on her finger and kisses her a second time before they head on inside to tell the group of the news once they reach the group Lipton looks up and says, "How was the view?" "Amazing" Betty said as Donnie then said, "Especially if you put a ring on it" as Betty holds up her hand and the group smiles Guarnere the first to congratulate them, "Hey congrats you two and as a gift to you guys a glass each of Irish whiskey, Bushmills 1608" "An Irishman's dream thanks guys" "Ah salud cent anni" "Health for a hundred years" "You know your Italian Betty" "Thank you the church I grew up in had an Italian pastor and I mostly learned some Italian off him" "Pretty good" Lipton then noticed a photographer going around so he went to get him the photographer agreed to come and take the photo which revealed all of 9 of the members in the photo together.

To this day Donnie and Betty Murphy have this photo.

September 24th 1943 the 101st Airborne Division shipped out from New York City for England, the day before Donnie went to say goodbye to Betty and made her promise to him that she would head to Canaryville, Chicago after he left America.

On the day they left Donnie walked up the ramp and into the ship he had never been on a boat before and it was quite new to him they had made their way outside onto the deck to wave goodbye to America it didn't him at all the feeling of being away from home for so long as it was what his father had done and his brother currently doing at the moment it even meant letters would take longer to receive and reply to.

Donnie's stare remained fixated on Ellis island and seeing the Statue of Liberty (Lady Liberty) with her flaming torch in the air and the stone tablet held in her other hand it looked as if she was waving them off Donnie then stood to attention and saluted the statue as many of the E Company members then replicated this feat of respect as Donnie said,

" _Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free, The wretched refuse of your teeming shore. Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me, I lift my lamp beside the golden door!_ "

This filled many men with pride as Lipton then said, "No words can describe your sense of patriotism" "Airborne all the way" soon everybody disappeared below deck back to the bunks and the trip to England was very smooth as Donnie ended up on a bunk above Joe Toye and next to Christenson many of the boys began talking about how they were getting to Europe.

"Hey you guys, I'm glad I'm going to Europe" Joe Toye explained as he pulled out a switch knife, "Hitler gets one of these across the windpipe. Then Roosevelt changes Thanksgiving to "Joe Toye Day" and pays me 10 grand a year for the rest of my fucking life." "Joe Toye Day" Donnie laughed looking at the picture of Betty and running his finger over the picture before looking down at his ring and smiling at what he considered to be the best decision of his life. Smokey then pulled Joe out of his fun saying, "What if we don't get to Europe, what if we are sent to North Africa?" Guarnere then chimed in, "My brother's in North Africa. He says it's hot" "Who Henry Guarnere?" Malarkey replied in a sarcastic manner, "Really it's hot in Africa?" "Shut up, the point is it doesn't matter where we go. Once we get into combat the only person you can trust is yourself and the fella next to you" Guarnere finished saying.

"Hey, as long as he's a paratrooper" Toye then said before Donnie then replied, "No it's more than that" "Let's hear it from Donnie then" "No matter how much training you got or how tough you are. The first time you set foot on a battlefield it changes you forever" "Amen" "That and I got a little friend anyway keeping an eye on all of us" "Oh yeah who's that Murph?" Donnie then pulled out a pendant from his neck where his dog tags were and says, "Saint Michael Patron saint of soldiers. Had my Pop's back since WW1 and on the streets of Chicago" "Nice" Toye said as Luz began climbing up, "What if the Paratrooper turns out to be Sobel?" "I'll move down the line maybe hook up with Winters, Heyliger or Nixon" "I like Winters, he's a good man. But when the bullets start flying, I don't know if I want a Quaker doing my fighting for me" Donnie rolled his eyes and turned towards Christenson who had gotten a pack of cards out and began dealing between the two of them just as things started kicking off below them as Donnie said, "They are freaking stupid those two" "Hopefully this voyage will be over soon" "One would think. 3 hearts and an ace" Christenson chuckled as he said, "4 kings" "Ass".

" _One Flag, One Land, One Heart, One Land, One Nation Evermore"_

AT LAST! Finally finished Chapter 5 it's been long and tiring and getting all the ideas into place I hope you are currently following the story it means much to me as I love the HBO War Series that have come out hopefully chapter 6 will be done soon.

Like and Review Thank you.


	6. Aldbourne, New Assignment

Chapter 6 of A Company of Heroes is here do read

* * *

Chapter 6:

3 days later

The 101st Airborne Division arrived in England at their debarkation point at a port in England. Once they assembled on the Port in regiments the 506 Regiment was sent in trucks to Aldbourne in Wiltshire. Every company in the 506 was either given housing and barracks. Donnie was paired up with Lipton for their stay in England at the Barracks with some of the Second Platoon members.

As they got their stuff into their footlockers Donnie looked at the picture of him and his fiancée as he sighed thinking about Betty and whether she had made it to Chicago, Lipton looked up and saw Donnie's expression and sighed saying, "Don't worry Kid she will be worried about you as are all your family" "Yeah even my brother too. Two Murphy boys on opposite theatres of war fighting for their country and bravely defending it" "Like the previous Murphy before them" Donnie gave a small laugh as he replied, "Amen to that" as he got back to unpacking his stuff.

The next few months of training had become seriously difficult and challenging for Easy Company one day the whole company were getting to know the English countryside and were digging foxholes learning how to sleep in them and know the conditions such as hunger, rain and the cold.

Hand to hand combat had been Donnie's forte having been a down and dirty fighter in Chicago as Winters had said it was all about technique. Donnie had become efficient in with weapons training as he was familiar with an M1 Carbine and an M1 Thompson with great accuracy with Sink watching he was determined and ready to fight amongst the best as Sink nodded to Lieutenant Winters once the demonstration was over Sink then stood in front of the company as he said, "If you look to open fire and move at the same time a good tool to use is a Bail it won't burn your hands. I need a volunteer" nobody raised their hand as Donnie then rolled his eyes and put up a hand which then Sink noted and signalled for him to demonstrate the new attachment Donnie then took the Bail from Sink and slid it down the barrel of the machine gun picking up 31 lbs of metal (Ammo included) which had beaten the amount of weight he had ever carried and opened fire the speed of the ammo going through the weapon and Donnie's ability to fire the 30. Calibre Machine gun had stunned the whole company as he hit the target of oil drums once the test had been completed every man stood mouths open, wide eyed as they murmured, "Don't piss Murphy off ever again" Hell even Sobel and Sgt Evans were fearful of the now nicknamed "Chicago's Tasmanian Devil".

Various combat scenarios were run in the early winter of 1943 as Easy Company first started a training manoeuvre involving all platoons split up, 1st and 3rd platoons sent on a flanking manoeuvre with Sobel and Evans while Winters lead a flanking run on a T – Intersection with Second Platoon which included (Murphy, Guarnere, Lipton, Toye, Malarkey) the whole platoon ran through an open field just as they got to some bushes holding position taking cover upon arrival as Murphy crouched next to Winters and Lipton as they waited patiently for the other 2 platoons coming from a different direction. Winters then looked at his watch and said, "Sobel's late" both Murphy and Lipton looked at each other and both expressions said the same thing, "As always" minutes later Winters checked his watch again and said, "We have to move" Winters said as Murphy and Lipton looked at each other before Lipton replied, "Sir, without Captain Sobel and first platoon?" making sure him and Murphy heard him correctly. "It's a T-Intersection we improvise. Hook right with 1st squad, tell Guarnere to move on the left flank with 2nd I'll move up the middle with Murphy and 3rd" "Yes Sir" Winters signalled to Guarnere what is the plan after that he turns towards Murphy and nods as they prepare to move into position.

At the same time Michael Burton was on his bike and heading towards the T-Intersection when he saw the American Infantry crossed the road cutting him off as he said to himself, "Dearie me" he then turned the other way and a second group of Soldiers came by cutting him off for a second time as he then muttered, "Bloody hell!" as he then tried to go back the way he came instead the soldiers came towards him.

As Winters walked up to him while Murphy lead the rest of the squad forward just as he passed Michael and gave a small smile the two shared (Ever since Murphy had arrived in Aldbourne he became friendly with the locals including Michael who was a former soldier and had served in the first war at the same time as his father) Michael then took his hands off the bike and held them up in a surrendering manner as he said to Winters, "You've done it now Yanks. You have captured me" Winters smiled a little and looked at his watch while the rest of the platoon took positions in the sideroads as Murphy then stepped into one with Guarnere and Toye just as they then heard the shouts of "HI-YO SILVER!" coming from Sobel which told Murphy that 1st and 3rd platoons were finally arriving after so long. Michael then turned hearing the shouts then said to Winters, "Would that be the enemy?" "As a matter of fact, yes" Winters said as he tipped his helmet back before re-joining Second platoon as Murphy then stood up and holstered his weapon as he nodded to Michael who in turn stared after him knowing that as a former soldier himself Murphy would thrive well as a soldier and a leader of the men around him. But as he stared at the Infamous Sobel he couldn't help but worry for every man in the company that was in front of him.

"Who is the Idiot that cut the man's fence?" Strayer's voice rose as he walked out of the base with Sobel on his tail. Strayer had a good idea who ordered it and wanted the man to confess the incident.

"I was ordered to Sir" Sobel confessed. "By who?" Strayer asked, "Major Horton, Sir." Sobel answered truthfully. "Major Horton?" Strayer stopped. "Yes Sir" Sobel replied. "Major Horton ordered you to do that?" Strayer asked trying not to laugh. "Yes Sir" "Major Horton ordered you to cut the fence?" As he turned towards the captain. "Yes. He did" Sobel repeated nearly losing patience. As Strayer was putting on his cap he then said, "Well, Major Horton is on leave in London" Sobel looked at him in disbelief he stared at Strayer for a couple moments before feeling that somebody was watching which was Cpl Murphy who had been helping several other soldiers trying to move the cows of the base.

Once that was done Murphy then went behind a quiet corner and started contemplating what he saw as he started laughing quietly about what he saw once he got all the laughter out of his system he then went to find somebody who was from Sobel's platoon who could tell him what happened.

Donnie, he ran as fast he could all the way to town until he found Luz on his walk he knew that his friend was in Sobel's platoon and knew the company clown had something to do with it as he then ran up towards him shouting, "George!" he was heavily breathing trying to regain his composure as he continued, "You were with Sobel, right?" "Yeah, I was, what about it?" Donnie thought about how he was going answer his question as he continued, "You will never believe what I saw" "Try me" "I saw Sobel getting chewed out by Strayer as I helped some guys get some cows off the base" "You saw him getting yelled at?" Luz said as his started to flash one of his megawatt smiles.

"Yes, but that was not the point." Murphy easily gone over the topic as he got to the point, "Did he really cut that farmer's fence?" Luz's smile just grew even larger from ear to ear as he then threw his arm around Murphy's shoulders and said, "Let's take a walk and I will tell you all about it buddy" "Let's walk".

1st Sargent William Evans was on a mission. Determined to find Lieutenant Winters for Captain Sobel he had somebody driving him all the way to Aldbourne to find the Lieutenant as he then spotted Donnie Murphy leaning up against a wall on his own holding a picture in his hand as he smiled at it looking at the recent family picture of his family (Hank Murphy (In his CPD dress blues), Margaret Murphy (Blue long sleeve dress and Lizzie Murphy (Red flowery dress) and his fiancée Betty (Green short sleeve dress)). Evans thought to himself, _"I wonder if he knows where Winters is"_

"Stop up here" Evans said to the driver, "Pull over to where that man is." The driver then nodded as he pulled up and stopped to where Evans had indicated as Evans hoped out of the jeep. Donnie had heard footsteps approaching and put the photo away in his pocket as he then snapped to attention and saluted the 1st Sargent which Evans returned as he said, "Cpl Murphy, do you know Lieutenant Winters is?" "No Sir I haven't seen him"

Evans didn't even reply to him and instead he told the driver to speed away leaving Donnie to wonder to himself, " _What the hell is that all about?"._ 5 minutes later he spotted Winters with his right-hand man Nixon. The driver then noticed him too and stopped immediately near where several soldiers were playing Basketball. "Lieutenant Winters" Evans called out. He then walked over to the 2 lieutenants and saluted the 2 as they returned it when Evans got to the point as he held out a letter towards Winters as he said, "With Captain Sobel's compliments, sir" Winters then took the letter and decided to open it just as Evans acknowledged Nixon saying, "Lieutenant" saluting the man as Nixon then returned it as did Winters.

Once Evans was gone, Nixon and Winters then watched as the jeep then sped off once it was no longer in sight Winters then turned his attention towards the letter and scanned it as he then quietly said to himself, "Oh, for crying out loud" as Nixon then smirked noting Evans' spelling mistake, "Misspelled 'Court martial'" putting a cigarette in his mouth.

* * *

"No, Sir, I do not understand." Winters explained to Sobel who walked at a fast pace with Winters following him explaining, "Your orders to me were…" Winters told the CO that he did his latrine duty as he was told but Sobel would not believe the Lieutenant.

"I changed the time to 0945" Sobel told as the two headed up to Sobel's office. "No one told me. Sir." Winters explained. "I telephoned" Sobel then replied, "I am courted with a family that does not have a telephone" "And sent a runner" "No runner found me Captain" Winters then said. Sobel then replied in a strict voice saying, "In regardless, when given a task to perform by the ranking officer…" Sobel knew the Lieutenant failed his task to the letter and made preparations for him to be punished. Soon Winters then requested a court martial and Sobel was not even expecting it.

Nearly a quarter of the NCOs in the company had already heard about what happened with Winters and Sobel. They all knew it was Sobel's fault for even removing a respected platoon leader they knew was the right man to lead them nobody even wanted to follow Sobel into battle the NCOs involved were Guarnere, Lipton, Ranney, Harris, Grant, Talbert, Martin and Randleman. They all agreed to go through with it and to keep Donnie away from the plan to save him they then got out some paper and started to write their letters towards Col. Sink saying, _"I hereby no longer wish to serve, as a non-commissioned officer in Easy Company."_ Lipton then took the letters and headed off for Sink's office.

Several hours later. Donnie returned from the mess hall and found all of the Non-Coms involved in the mutiny sitting around the table in the barn as he then said, "I heard about Harris being transferred out of Regiment" nobody spoke except for Ranney who said, "Yeah he was a good man" "You only got lucky Mike" "Yeah I guess so" "I'm not angry at any of you guys. You knew the risks and went ahead with it knowing that Sobel was not fit to lead us into battle" Every man just sat in silence knowing that Donnie was right as he continued to speak, "I would have done same thing you would have no matter what the consequences" Donnie then left the room and headed to his bunk to go and sleep.

The next day Murphy was just sitting in his bunk reading a book from the regiment library as Sgt Grant came bursting in through the door as he said, "Did you hear?" "Hear what? I didn't even hear anything all morning" "We just lost Sobel". Murphy then sat up and smiled feeling like a kid that woke up on Christmas morning knowing that things got even better as a new CO was brought in Lieutenant Thomas Meehan III and Winters had been brought back as a platoon leader in Easy Company.

* * *

April 26th 1944

It was a bright day in Aldbourne, England as the whole company had just finished a day of training exercises and had been enjoying the relief of Captain Sobel out of Easy Company, soon after Lieutenant Meehan's arrival into the company a new platoon leader was introduced in the form of Lieutenant Lynn "Buck" Compton who Murphy had instantly began to like and respect despite not being at Toccoa with the rest of the original company.

Every member of Easy Company (except for Donnie) had been called into the mess hall by Sgt Lipton and Sgt Talbert as they prepared an announcement with Lipton speaking first, "Alright everybody quiet down" everybody soon quietened down as they then let Lipton speak, "Alright now as you know Donnie has been given a 3-day pass because of his exemplary hard work in training and will soon be leaving for London in the next hour" "What does this have to do with us?" "In 3 days Cpl Murphy's birthday is coming so we need to make sure on the day everything is right as possible so we are gonna put on a surprise party" everybody then stood to smile and some even high fived at the idea as Talbert then started talking, "Now in order for this to happen we are going to put together some assignments, Sgt Lipton will be in charge of getting Donnie's correspondence while a select few are in charge of putting together a cake for Murphy" "What flavour cake does he like?" Malarkey asked. "Either a chocolate cake or a vanilla one" Lipton then replied. "How did you find that out?" Toye called out. "Luz made a quick trip up to Chicago along with Perconte to see Donnie's family and found what type of cake Donnie likes" "Let's make a vanilla one I doubt we will be able to get our hands on any chocolate at this moment" Toye then said. The decision was then made and everybody had been given the assignments.

Meanwhile at the Regiment Headquarters Donnie had left the company CO's office where the 3-day pass had been written out for him and then headed for the jeep that would be headed for local train station to take him to London Paddington which had taken 1 hour 19 minutes he stepped off the train and put his cap and walked out of the station walking into London.

Donnie had never been to London in his life and had only seen pictures of the city in the newspapers while the battle of Britain had gone on he had felt sorry for everybody who had lived in London and had been affected by the bombing that had constantly gone on for 3 years. Donnie instantly felt anger surge through him as he vowed to himself, _"These bastards are going to pay for what they did. Hitler will pay for this when I show him to the bottom of the river"._

Donnie then brought himself out of his thought and continued to walk through London until he reached a café that was still open and attracting quite a lot of customers as he went inside and saw only a sea of Green uniforms belonging to American, British, Canadian and the French armies he sat down at the table and instantly a waitress turned up and said, "Ready to order sir?" "Just only arrived but I would like a coffee make it black please and scrambled eggs?" "Certainly, I will try to get to you but whole place is bursting in here" "I can wait"

Soon after the waitress left an American soldier then came up to Murphy and said, "Mind I take a seat?" "Nobody else is sitting here but me. Take a seat" "Thanks" the soldier then sat down and started fiddling with his fingers as he then said, "Your patch 101st Airborne Division, right?" "Sure is, what unit you from?" "1st Infantry Division, The Fighting First" "Heard good things about that unit from a buddy of mine serving in the division" "When did you join up?" "January 1942 headed straight for Toccoa and made it as a Paratrooper in June 1942" "I joined up in March 1943 served in Sicily, now waiting around for my next posting" "Gets tiring the stress gets to you" "Doesn't happen to me but I got to keep the rookies in line and fill their heads with something useful if they are to survive" As he finished his sentence a waitress then popped out and brought a Black coffee and a plate of eggs towards Donnie as she said, "Here's your coffee and eggs sir" "Thank you" noticing that Donnie had somebody with him she turned her attention to him saying, "Would you like anything?" "Don't mind some eggs, coffee and a possibility of you and me dancing tonight"

The waitress laughed as she smiled blushing saying, "Certainly Sir for your eggs and what time would you like to pick me up?" "Seven ok?" "Of course," the waitress then walked off and Donnie shook his head chuckling his head off as he started eating his eggs just as the soldier looked at him, "What?" "You certainly have some charm" "What can I say, A Chicago man knows how to be polite when a lady is around" Donnie smiled as he replied, "Small world I'm from Chicago" "Nice what part of Chicago?" "Canaryville, you?" "Central Chicago. Jimmy Borelli" "Donnie Murphy" "Murphy… my father knew a man named Hank Murphy any relation?" "My father he's a Sargent out of the 9th District" "No kidding my father is a firefighter out of Firehouse 51 worked a few fires back in Canaryville" "Name isn't Carlo Borelli is it?" "The one and only" "My mother works as a nurse in different hospitals but she moved to the local one to keep an eye on me, my sister and my brother" "Nice my family only consists of me, my brother, my father and my mother" "What's your brother do?" "He's a Marine served at Tarawa with the 2nd Marine Division got transferred to the 5th Marines after the campaign" "Semper Fi the 5th and 2nd Marines" "Thanks, what about your brother?" "1st Marine Division, served on Guadalcanal and Gloucester" "Eric Murphy I would have guessed. What a Marine he served with Basilone too" "He's making his own name I'm just trying to make it out of the war alive and back to my family and my fiancée" "Noticed the ring on your finger" "You got a sweetheart?" "I did but she dumped me when I hit Sicily" "Sorry" "I'm not"

The waitress then came out with coffee and eggs for Jimmy as he said thank you for the meal and began eating as she passed him a slip of paper which said on it, " _Louise Anderson, 221 Baker Street"_ as he smiled and said, "Tonight is gonna be a good night" "Yeah I bet this Louise sounds like the real deal" "If she is I might make her a beneficiary" "Hold on you have to be married to do that" "I know that's why rings are the best things to happen" "Oh please help". The two-continued talking about their lives in Chicago and found out they had much in common wanting to do something for their country and their city once they finished eating they then walked out of the café and began walking down the street as they walked around London for the whole day.

As it came to 7 o'clock in the evening both Donnie and Jimmy made their way to 221 Baker Street and picked up Louise and went to a USO party for service men and any girls that are attending due to invitations and we're dancing the night away Donnie only stayed at the bar and watched everybody as they danced while he fended off any ladies that were walking by looking interested in Donnie.

* * *

He spent the 2nd day in London walking around the city and taking in the sights he wound up down war torn London when a building had collapsed and he raced into the scene and had pulled off a lot of bricks and blocks that had fallen with the help of several other soldiers that were in the area as he spoke with one soldier, "Here you got that bit here?" "Yeah take your end let's lift this up" "Alright on 3. 1, 2, 3 lift!"

The soldiers then lifted the last piece of building that fell and they soon uncovered 2 young children and their mother Donnie was wide eyed and felt his stomach sickened he then walked back slowly and noticed he had someone's eye on him as he then said, "What?" "You Ok?" "First time I see dead bodies" "Yeah same for me" "Doesn't go away" "I hope whoever ordered this owns up to this" "Don't worry the person who ordered this I'll take 5 minutes alone with him" "You and me both a nice Chicago necklace" "I'd rather put a bullet in his brain like we do in New York" "You a cop?" "Yeah 1-2 precinct only a rookie when I joined up" "My father he was a cop in NYC and Chicago" the soldier then nodded as he said, "Mickey Simpson" "Donnie Murphy" "I knew a Murphy once. A Hank Murphy?" "Yeah, my father, how did you know?" "Helped me out when I lost my mother made sure I stayed away from violence and kept an eye on me even made sure I got into a nice foster family he always kept an eye on me" "I'm glad to hear that" "He always told me about his three children Eric, Donnie and Lizzie" "All good things I hope" "Sure did always talked about how his kids looked up to him like he was their superhero their batman the silent protector and the fearless hero"

Donnie smiled hearing all of the good things about his old man and how it made it him look up to him more as a good man and hero even made him want to be a police officer as soon as the war is over. As he then thought about his future he then said, "Hey Simpson" "Yeah?" "The NYPD entrance application, do you have to have any important?" "Only you have to be 18 to apply and a reference or two" "If things don't work out in Chicago for me, could you see about being a reference for me" "I'll do it, your old man he did the same thing for me when I came through" "I owe you a beer after the war"

Both soldiers smiled as Donnie walked away stopping briefly looking at his hands that shook seeing the stress it caused him seeing that small family dead from the impact as he then walked back to Paddington Station getting on the train to Wiltshire, Aldbourne the whole train ride back he kept looking at his hands that kept shaking he just shook his head and told himself _"This is what I signed up for"_ and kept muttering it too himself for the whole hour and twenty minutes as he got off the train and took a jeep to Aldbourne to Regiment Headquarters returning to his unit.

He stepped into the barracks and soon saw Doc Roe on his bed reading as he called out to him, "Hey Doc you got a couple moments" "Yeah I thought you weren't due back till tomorrow" "I decided to cut my leave short and return to unit" "Ok" "I couldn't sleep on the way back and my hands haven't stopped shaking for the last 3 hours" "What happened in London?" "I witnessed a part of a building drop on a family of three. A mother and 2 children we pulled it off. Me and several soldiers did the heavy lifting and when we pulled it off… they didn't even stand a chance" "Goddamn, hard to think about" "Yeah it is" "You tell anybody else" "You're the only person I told so far" "Here I can only give you a sleeping pill try it for tonight and if it doesn't work come back in the morning ok?" "Thanks Doc"

Donnie left Doc Roe and headed for his barracks and saw Lipton, Guarnere, Toye and Malarkey playing a game of cards as he nodded towards the four and sat on his bed in thought and thinking back to that little family that he pulled out from under the rubble as Guarnere pulled him from his thoughts, "Hey Kid what's going on?" "I'm not going to argue so I might as well get it over with. I came back early from London and I ended up down a section of London and part of a building collapsed" "Anybody hurt?" "As soon as it let go I heard screaming and several other soldiers raced into help me lift it off"

This had caught the attention of the others that were at the table and had gathered round him as he continued the story, "We had lifted it off and what was underneath turned out to be a woman and 2 children" "Jesus" "Yeah my hands haven't even stopped shaking" "We'll get whoever did this" Lipton said.

"Every Kraut that has ever walked this earth is either gonna die by our hands or captured by us" the others nodded as three of the men walked away leaving only Joe and Donnie left behind as Joe sighed and said, "Thinking about your tale. It reminds me of something from when I was a kid" "What happened?" "I was working in the coal mines and part of a cave ended up collapsing me and 3 others were trapped down there for 5 days" "Christ" "The others had given up hope of being rescued but not me I kept digging day and night to get my friends out of there and I never looked back as I kept their morale raised by getting them to help me get us out" "Made you into who you are" "Sure did"

"I remember when both my father and my Grandpa were called out to a warehouse fire when I was 4, My pops and grandpa were the bravest guys you met they had gone in to help civilians get out of the warehouse" "They didn't fear for their lives" "When a dangerous situation is around the Murphy's never give up and are always on call. Anyway, back to the story. They went in and pulled over a hundred civilians out with the help of other firefighters and cops soon they had heard screaming coming from the building a little girl was caught inside and my father he went back inside he went through the floor to find her and immediately found her the fire was took strong and took some rope and threw it out to her she managed to get out and my father had a burn scar to his arm." "Your old man is one tough son of a bitch" "Damn right every cop and firefighter there stood in amazement at him as they witnessed his bravery he and Gramps got the wounded to the hospital and my mother was going above and beyond for her patients that she had Eric by her side as an assistant I swear he knew what mom wanted as she always asked for it" "Where were you?" "With my grandmother and sister" "What happened when your family came through the door?" "I walked to the door and saw my father, Grandpa and mom even my brother 2 days later I heard all about their heroism and saluted my father and grandpa for the bravery and courage they shown. They were even awarded the medal of valour by both the CFD and CPD for heroism my brother and mother were awarded the star of courage for their bravery for saving so many civilians" "Were you ever awarded it?" "Yeah I was I helped out at my mother's hospital when my father left and I had saved several patients from 3 heart attacks and several gunshot wounds bandaged their wounds and stitched them right up" "Hell of a feat" "My mother gave me the go ahead to do it and the head doctor he argued that I shouldn't have been there but I argued back saying if I wasn't there Chicago would have lost 3 brave cops that day and 3 firefighters. The CPD and CFD awarded me the Star of Courage for what I did and from that day on I vowed to be a Soldier first and a cop second"

Joe hearing this then smiled and said "You would have made a hell of a medic" "Not really what I want to be Joe. I like who I am, A soldier" Joe smiled and walked away before turning around saying,

"Better get some sleep kid tomorrow is a big day" "Yeah night Joe" It had helped Donnie talk about what he had done in his life and made a promise that he would be a good man to his family and teach his kids all about bravery and courage.

* * *

29th April 1944

Donnie had woken up smiling that today was his birthday and dressed in his combat uniform as he headed for the mess hall he then sat down eating his breakfast and went walking around Aldbourne for the day he reached the 2nd Battalion mail office and talked to Vest seeing if there were any letters. Vest said nothing had turned up Donnie sighed and walked away heading to play a little basketball in the village with some of the children he had been teaching to play and saw how proficient they had become with scoring baskets he even played a little chess with them as well.

It was 3 o'clock and he headed back to the barracks to read just as Lipton showed up saying, "Hey Don happy birthday" "Thanks Sarge where's the rest of the men?" "Come on follow me let's find them" "Ok"

Lipton had lead Murphy to where the surprise party was and gave him a blind fold to hide the surprise. 3 minutes later Lipton and Donnie arrived in a dark hall and soon the lights came as he then heard the company say, "SURPRISE!" Donnie laughed as he then high fived Malarkey, Toye and even Randleman as they all sung happy birthday for him and had birthday cake Colonel Sink stopped by and said congratulations to the company and to Donnie. As he left giving Donnie a letter saying he was asked for the pathfinders as a part of the invasion alongside Richard Wright a day later he told Lieutenant Winters who in turn helped him tell the company he didn't want to leave Easy but was calmed down by Sink who said he would link up with the men on D-Day he felt relieved

On the 1st of May both Donnie and Richard Wright left Aldbourne to head for Upottery, England where the pathfinders for the 506 would be taking off from.

Easy Company was getting ready for the Invasion.

* * *

Yesterday, I posted my new story " _From Guadalcanal to Okinawa" please do keep an eye out for it I would like everybody to read, like and review._

Next Chapter coming up very soon keep an eye out.


	7. D-Day Part 1

Chapter 7 is here it's a 2-part chapter so look out

* * *

Chapter 7 Part 1:

3rd June 1944 – Upottery, England – Airfield of the 506th Parachute Regiment

It had been just over a month since Donnie had been given an offer to join the Pathfinders for the 101st Airborne Division and ever since then he had been nervous and on the alert for any signs that the invasion was to begin and all soldiers were preparing their equipment for the D-Day invasion.

Donnie was visiting Easy Company in their section of the airfield and saw Joe Liebgott handing out haircuts for 15 cents he then made a mental note to get one before he left the area. He was walking towards Guarnere when soon somebody came up behind him and smacked a hand on his face of grease paint used to blacken his face out. He soon cried, "You bastard Luz" "How did you guess it was me" he said laughing his head off.

"You are the only one who would be that dumb enough" "Makes good camo" "How many paras have you done?" "A couple men why?" "We are missing one" "Who?" after Luz said that Donnie then put his hand in the paint and left a large hand print on Luz's face at which he then laughed at saying, "What goes around, comes around" "Good point" Donnie then walked away as Guarnere then said, "Loving 2 handprints on your face" "Chalk that up to Luz" Guarnere then chuckled his head off as he returned to his food.

Vest was delivering parcels and was calling out for Donnie who was nowhere to be seen he got tired of calling out until he spied Donnie over with Floyd Talbert and Joe Liebgott as Donnie was getting his haircut down to a Grade 2 and was finished just as Vest came up saying, "Murphy and Talbert parcels for ya" "Thanks Vest" both Donnie and Talbert said. "What you got in the parcel's boys, cake or condoms?" "Hell knows" "What's it say?" Joe enquired.

Floyd read his parcel inscription as it said, " _Dear Floyd give 'em hell"_ he said, "It's from the chief of the Kokomo Police Department" "Wonder what he gave you?" Donnie said as Talbert opened it and pulled out a Colt New Service Revolver which Donnie went wide eyed at, "Holy cow, that is a cannon" "You gotta love cops. What's yours say" "Let's find out, shall we?" Donnie took the slip knife out of his pocket and cut across the taped section and opened the side of it and soon found a picture of the Murphy family and his sweetheart Betty as the others peered over his shoulder and smiled as Joe said, "Damn that's a hell of a dame Donnie" "One of a kind" "Woah is that your sister?" Ranney said. "Yeah sure is" "She's hot" "Treading on thin ice".

The other soldiers laughed as Donnie then pulled out another item and in his hands, he held a 38 Fitz special as a gift from his Dad with a note saying, " _Donnie, give 'em hell this baby kept me safe on the streets of New York and Chicago, see to it that it does the same for you also do return as well"_ Donnie smiled holding the weapon and looking at it saying, "This baby puts a tunnel through Hitler. Pack your bags the war is over" "We gonna see the Chicago side of you come into the war" "Only side you'll see is me fighting alongside my brothers in arms" "Hell yeah" "I gotta get going" "See you over buddy" "You too fellas."

Donnie walked off carrying his package back to where the Pathfinders were at and headed to his bunk to prep his Leg bag which held his equipment, (M1 Carbine, 10 clips of ammunition, 2 frag grenades, Hawkins mine, gammon grenade, smoke grenade, TNT, his sidearm and other equipment) Donnie then took the 38. Special and taped it to the inside of his jacket only putting one bullet in the loader hoping it would be enough making sure the chamber didn't have the bullet inside it.

The wait went on for a day as Donnie had not slept nor even took a nap fearing he would miss the moment he had trained for 2 years soon enough he got told the pathfinders would drop tonight and were ordered to the planes taking them to Normandy he got attached up and placed the photo of Betty in his left upper chest pocket running a finger over the picture soon the leader of the Pathfinder stick then said, "The Channel coast is soaked in with rain and fog. High winds on the drop zone. The invasion has been postponed we are on a 24 hour stand down" "Damn"

While the rest of the men went to go and see a movie that was playing Donnie was sitting in his bunk looking up at the tent ceiling and tried to sleep but couldn't he then got off his bunk and stood outside looking up at the sky as he then pulled out the revolver and started to clean the weapon making sure it did not jam when he fired it seeing that it was properly cleaned he then returned to his bunk and went to sleep thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

The next afternoon which was early evening as they found out all the Pathfinders present then got attached to their gear and prepared for the biggest invasion in history the doctors then passed around air sickness pills after he had taken the pill.

The CO then wished every man good luck and then started to get everybody into the planes ready which happened at 1930 hours. Donnie then made a mental note to pray for every man in Easy Company and for his brother in the Pacific.

He had found a seat next a paratrooper named Danny who had reminded him of his brother. That had got him thinking of his family and how they would be doing knowing Donnie was taking part of the liberating the world from oppression and hell he may have a reputation in Canaryville when he returned home from the war too. The last letter he had gotten from Eric said he was taking R & R in the pacific after spending long months sifting through hell and back but he wasn't relenting in his duties as Marine Gunnery Sargent.

He even found out his old Pen-Pal Henry Reagan enlisted in the US Marine Corps and fought on Guadalcanal with the 5th Marines in the same company that Eric is in he felt proud knowing his old friend was serving alongside his brother in the Pacific but knowing the two were going to be ok made him feel at ease.

Murphy was pulled from his thoughts and looked at his hands as the plane started shaking and jolting around he didn't hear the planes as he so wrapped in his thoughts he then walked to the front of the plane and took a look out at the sea seeing hundreds of Allied ships moving towards the Normandy coast as he smiled as he thought, _"The Invasion getting underway soon"_ he then pulled out his photo of Betty and looked down at the ring that was now attached to his Dog tags smiled praying for his sweetheart that she would be praying every night for him and his brothers in arms.

Donnie soon started to panic as his breathing got heavy and fast, his heart literally pumping twice the rate he soon returned to his seat and knew that the air sickness pills were not making him sick it was fear.

* * *

Literally got this chapter done in a day. Part 2 coming up soon D-Day drop begins


	8. D-Day Part 2

Part 2 of D-Day is here. Enjoy

Chapter 7 Part 2:

June 5th 1944, Somewhere over Normandy, 2220 hours

For the entire plane ride to Normandy it was quiet. The only thing you could hear was murmuring coming from selected soldiers who were praying or pondering what would happen during the mission and what scenarios would come into play.

Donnie was pretty much sitting in the middle of the plane and rested his elbows on his knees as he began to pray quietly holding his hands together as he murmured, "Heavenly father, I trust in thee. I pray to thee to watch over myself and my comrades as we embark on our journey to free the world from oppression. I also pray for my brother in the Pacific and my family in Chicago let them not feel the pain of losing a son, brother, grandson and fiancé as well. Amen"

Donnie finished his prayer and made the sign of the cross and soon enough the red light came on and the Sgt on the plane stood up just as the plane started to shake uncontrollably he soon heard the Sgt shout, "Stand Up!" every man stood up Donnie ready steeling himself as he then heard the next instruction, "Hook Up" Everybody then followed the order Donnie able to hook himself up and then started checking his equipment was on properly and began checking the man next to him, Richard Wright from Easy Company.

Soon enough he then heard the Sgt then shout, "Sound off for equipment check!" the numbers began counting down and when it came to 3 Donnie then shouted as loud as he could, "THREE OKAY!" the numbers wound down to the Sgt who then stood in the door and as soon as the green light come on the Sgt then says, "Green light everybody out go go!" the three soldiers in front of Donnie then jumped out and soon it was Donnie's turn and soon walked at a fast pace then jumped out into the air and pulled the cord on his parachute and began the slow descent.

 _Oh, Jesus Christ_

In his mind he thought he was insane but he had signed up for this and spent two years preparing to give the Germans something to fear once he came face to face with them. He then got on the ground landing in the field and soon got out of his parachute taking his reserve chute and putting it in his pack. Once done he then got his leg bag taking out his M1 Carbine and attaching all his equipment to his uniform and getting his pack on back. He then looked for the signalling beacon equipment and didn't see it was there as he angrily cursed, "Fuck, we are in the shit now".

He then reached into his magazine pouch and pulled out a clip slamming it into the weapon just as he then heard a grenade explosion go off a mile near his location as he raced to the location as fast as he could he then halted when he heard voices German soldiers and were shooting at something on the ground he soon heard them say, "Amerikanisches schwein"

as they laughed before pumping 2 bullets into him this had filled Donnie with enough anger as he then walked towards them taking out his sidearm cocking the weapon before shooting the two of them in the head 2 times for each soldier.

Donnie's war had officially begun.

He then checks on his fallen buddy and sees Wright two bullets in his head and his guts showing he then makes the sign of the cross and picks up a dog tag and an envelope to write to Wright's family he then goes for the leg bag and scrounges whatever equipment he can find mostly grenades his Thompson and ammo. Soon he hears noises he looks up and sees multiple planes the sounds of AA Gunfire fill the air as planes are taken out. The D-Day Invasion has begun zero hour.

He hears voices and instantly retreats heading into the woods and spies an AA emplacement near him as he then looks at the layout muttering, _"6 Krauts in the AA area one on guard duty back to the woods, need to keep the noise down until I reach the AA"_

Donnie heads towards the first German and holsters his weapon pulling out his knife as he then puts his hand around the soldier's mouth and stabs him in the back of the head killing him as he wipes the blood on the dead German before moving forward prepping a Grenade he takes cover and readies the grenade taking the pin of it and then rolling it towards the AA gun which it hits and soon an explosion is hear as he hears the screams of the German soldiers he then shoots the wounded soldiers showing no remorse in doing so.

Suddenly a click of a gun is heard as the hammer is pulled back and he comes face to face with a German officer as the officer then says, "Was bist du?" "Yours and every German's worst nightmare, kraut" as he then wrestles the gun away from the officer knocking him to the ground as he then goes to beat the guy to a pulp before shooting him execution style in the head before picking up a document seeing it was a map off the AA Batteries in the between Causeway No.1 and Causeway No.2 he then took it and headed off in search of the next one.

3 minutes later, he sees the second AA battery guarded by a larger infantry support unit He then hears voices ducking behind a fence he sees a German patrol of 20 soldiers, seeing the odds stacked against him he then pulled out the Thompson pulling the bolt back as he then hopped the fence before blasting away the patrol which then draws the attention of a bunker of German soldiers nearby as he takes cover from the MG42 which blasts away he looks for an idea to get out of the current shitstorm.

He then looks at the smoke grenade pinned to his uniform and pulls it out pulling the pin and chucking it while laying down suppressive fire he reloads as the smoke builds giving him the chance to charge the bunker firing into it he hears the screams of the soldiers he has killed feeling yet no remorse for his actions as he becomes more hardened by his actions he reaches the second AA throwing a gammon grenade soon exploding as the soldiers are awoken by the explosion as he jumps down the trench and blasting Germans wildly with the M1 Carbine until it was empty switching to his sidearm walking through the enemy fire a man possessed dodging the bullets at the same time.

After the skirmish the carnage around Donnie sees himself transformed into something worse than a nightmare. He became Fear himself.

He loaded the weapons he had on him and set out in search of the third AA cannon seeing it 2 miles near a farmhouse which he then came across a squad of US Paratroopers and saw the burnt skin on them seeing they had been set on fire by a German flamethrower.

This had filled Donnie with a burning rage leaving his blood boiling as he then made himself a prayer to God saying, "God pray for me now, family pray for me, this war is going to end when the last German is dead or captured by my hand" as he then set off to destroy the last AA Battery in the area he was in he was outside the trench and prepared the last gammon grenade chucking it into the AA battery before shooting the first soldier in the head as he sprayed the trench with bullets as the Germans were screaming left and right as their efforts to repel the one man assault were futile as the Gammon grenade exploded knocking out the AA cannon and killing multiple Germans as well after seeing everyone is dead he then left the position and made his way towards Brécourt Manor where there was a German battery located he then headed for the woods and studied the map to see how far his objective was he then muttered a curse seeing how much walking he had ahead of him and set off in the direction.

1 hour later

Donnie had been walking for nearly an hour and wasn't giving up knowing the boys landing on Utah wouldn't stand a chance on the beach if that battery became operational soon he felt the ground rumble as he soon heard what looked to have been a convoy of vehicles rolling down the road he then took cover in the trees dropping his equipment as he then took out some TNT, Hawkins mine and several grenades he took from dead Germans along with an frag grenade as he prepared mining the road to stop the convoy from getting to Utah Beach he then got out his M1 Carbine and checked it was loaded.

As the convoy got closer he then aimed for the shaped explosive in the front once the first vehicle came a meter away from the TNT he fired and soon it off a chain reaction of destruction as the trucks then started to tumble letting loose everything they were carrying.

It had looked like the 4th of July from where he stood as then ran to pick up his gear and began to walk through the fire as he killed the German soldiers that were crying out in pain from being burnt he then heard more rumbling as he then said, "What now" as he slammed a new clip into his weapon preparing for a fight as he saw a truck of Germans come into range as they then started opening fire on the young soldier as he began returning fire as they said in English, "Surrender now American, you will be treated fairly by the Third Reich" Donnie scoffed as he shot back, "When hell freezes over, you've lost prick" he then sprayed the truck and killed all the combatants on board in fury before retreating into the woods away from any pursuers that would have come looking for him it had been the fastest he had ever ran before as he raced towards the Brécourt battery.

4 hours later Donnie had made it to the Brécourt battery and had looked through the bush seeing four cannons not 88s as predicted but 105s he then detailed the intel down on paper and began to mark what resistance Easy Company would be facing if he linked up with them. He then began to move along the hedgerow and saw Germans moving into the battery positions he looked closely at the uniforms and saw they were Fallschirmjäger regiment having heard about them being the elite he then saw a small building where there were German soldiers going into it seeing it as additional infantry support garrison as he detailed it down on the makeshift map.

He then made it to a small shed and opened it quietly seeing it was clear as he shut quickly to prevent anybody hearing him as he then snuck to the corner of the shed and sat down quietly as he took his canteen out drinking it to get his blood moving he then took out some chocolate from his K – rations and began to eat it as he then moved to open his jacket pocket taking his picture of Betty out and looking over it as he saw how beautiful and smiley she looked, her brown hair falling past her shoulders the way her hand was placed on his heart. He soon forgotten that the past few hours had happened and soon took a nap setting his watch for 3 hours.

An hour later he awoke due to the sound of the navy and air force laying hell on Normandy signalling that the landings would begin exited the shed and quietly left the battery making his way to a staging point where paratroopers from the 101 and 82 Airborne divisions were as he began walking through the chaos looking for Major Strayer soon he walked into Lieutenant Spiers as he said,

"Lieutenant Spiers, Sir" "At ease Cpl you alright?" "Been trying to find Easy Company sir" "Well they haven't come through yet. I think but I'll keep an eye out for anybody" "Thank you sir, any chance you seen Major Strayer sir?" Spiers then looked and pointed towards a farmhouse as he said, "In the Farmhouse over there keep walking and you'll see it" "Thank you sir"

Murphy then saluted the Lieutenant and headed towards the farmhouse he then spotted Captain Hester and said, "Captain Sir" "Cpl Murphy you ok?" "I need to see Major Strayer sir it's important I have intel sir on the battery at Brécourt" The captain then looked at Murphy and said, "Follow me" "Sir" Murphy followed the captain in and waited as Hester went to Strayer and said, "Major, Cpl Murphy has intel he wants to present to you" "On what?" "The battery at Brécourt Sir" "Send him on in"

Hester then signalled for Murphy and he walked in standing at attention and saluting as the major returned it saying, "At ease Cpl what do you have" Murphy then reached for the map in his jacket and pulled it out unfolding it as he then said, "Here's the intel, that German battery that been firing for a couple hours now it's 105s not 88s as we thought" "Ok what else" "Trench system goes along the whole battery they have a machine gun covering the rear of the battery and additional infantry support as well" "What type of soldiers?" "Paratroopers they were moving them in hours ago I had eyes on the area I even saw infantry being mustered in to man the battery" "This level of intel is pretty good Cpl" "Sir" "Brilliant work you earned yourself some rest" "I deserve it sir" "Send in whoever is the current leader of Easy" "Yes Sir"

Murphy then left the building and began asking random soldiers for Easy Company he then feared the worse until he came to 2 guys and said, "Anybody from Easy Company 2nd Battalion 506" "Just over there bud" Murphy looked in the direction the soldier pointed in and saw Lieutenant Winters along with Buck and 3 other paras as he walked over and called out, "Lieutenant Winters" Winters looked up and saw Donnie as he smiled and said, "Well look who decided to join us" "Well if things had gone to plan I would have came here" "Glad your alright Cpl" "Major Strayer wants whoever is in charge of Easy up front at the warehouse he's expecting the CO" Buck then said, "Well I guess that means you Dick" "I'll take it from here Cpl take a seat" Murphy nodded and took a pew getting Toye's attention, "Hey fellas" "Boy are you a sight to see!" "You more than others" as he shook everybody's hand relieved to see his friends alive as he filled them in on his exploits during the night.

The men had been stunned at how the young paratrooper went a quarter of Normandy and literally became a nightmare for the Germans as Guarnere then said, "Man, you were predicted a nightmare for the Krauts" "Just did what I had to do for the boys that were going to be walking down on AA fire" "Glad you are all good and not banged up" "Got lucky, How bad are things" "90% of Easy unaccounted for" "No Meehan?" "No nobody has seen him" "Winters in command now?" "Yeah looks like it"

Soon Easy Company then got called to the Farmhouse where Battalion HQ was set up in as they all gathered around a bay of hay as Lieutenant Winters then laid out the plan of assault saying, "Thanks to the intel from Murphy we now know that there are 105s in the area Major Strayer wants them taken out. There are 2 guns we know of firing on Utah Beach a third and fourth inactive. The Germans are in the trenches with access to the entire gun battery, with a machine gun covering the rear. We'll establish a base of fire and move under it hard and fast with squads of three" Guarnere then looked up and said, "How many krauts you think we are facing?" "According to Murphy, Paratroopers and some basic infantry, possibility of additional infantry involved so keep your eyes open" "Yes Sir" "We take some TNT with us. To spike the guns. Lipton, your responsibility" "Yes Sir" "Liebgott, you'll take the first machine with Petty. Plesha, Hendrix, take the second. Who does that leave? Compton, Malarkey, Toye, Guarnere and Murphy we'll make the main assault. And if Murphy can take out 3 AA Cannons and a convoy as well I like our odds" every man in Easy smiled at Donnie as he simply nodded and walked out of the farmhouse getting his equipment ready for the assault. He had prepped his M1 Carbine and got his ammo out ready getting grenades ready.

He began to move out with the rest of Easy heading for the Gun battery accompanied by another paratrooper named Lorraine, Sink's jeep driver. They reached the outskirts of the battery and begun to slowly move towards the hedgerow where they had eyeline of the battery. The others stayed back and waited until they were given orders by Winters.

It was 5 minutes they were given orders, Murphy, Buck, Malarkey and Guarnere would flank left and hit the rear of the battery where they were least protected while Winters diverted their attention on the right flank.

It had all come into place when the 30. Cals began firing as they diverted the MG42s from them the squad of four began moving through the hedgerow and then halted as soon as they saw they were across from in grenade throwing range Compton signalled to the three what they were facing and they all prepared grenades throwing them. The grenades went off and Murphy dived into the trench heading for the first cannon spraying the enemy from getting their weapons and systematically picked off the Germans one by one until they began focusing their attention on him taking cover as he hid behind the cannon the bullets ricocheting off the armour as he was joined by Guarnere, Lorraine and Malarkey as he reloaded and moved forward to some sandbags as he shouted, "Everybody ok?!" "Popeye's down he got hit" this had gotten Donnie angry as he then fired a burst from his Carbine before saying, "How bad?" "He got shot in the ass" "Don't make a shot in the ass joke ever" "No promises" "I heard about two grenade blasts back there" he said as he opened fire again "Joe Toye got lucky" "Twice?" "Lives of a cat" "7 left" Winters came running and shouted, "Murphy, find an MG42 and start shooting we can't hold them forever" "You got it. Lorraine on me, Guarnere cover fire" "Coming to" Murphy and Lorraine then headed back to the where rear machine gun was at and grabbed the MG and the ammo as they returned to their position as Murphy got on the MG and as Lorraine fed the ammo into the weapon as Murphy started blasting away short bursts just as Malarkey then said, "I think one of those dead krauts has a luger" "So what?"

Liebgott and Petty soon came up behind them and Malarkey ran out into the open field with Murphy holding fire as he said, "What the hell are you doing?" "Thinks he's smart" Guarnere muttered back. "Goddamn idiot he's gonna get himself killed! Lorraine focus on those hedgerows Krauts are in there" "You got it" Murphy soon called out to his friend saying, "Idiot, get the hell out of there it's full of German's" Malarkey ran back dodging the fire as he slipped once and ran zigzagged before jumping in the trench as Murphy then said, "Stupid bastard"

Before blasting away again as he soon saw Captain Hester and Pvt Hall from Able Company come up behind them as he heard Guarnere shout out "Hiya Cowboy" Murphy smiled as he heard Hall shout back, "Shut your fucking Guinea crap Gonorrhoea"

Murphy laughed as he then sprayed the hedgerows with machine gun fire rapidly no knowing if he took down the resistance as he soon shouted, "Lieutenant, Lipton ain't shown up with the TNT and I'm running low on MG ammo only one box left" "Ok Murph, hold that ammo you may need it later switch to your carbine" "Yes Sir, I have got TNT sir" "You're a saint Murph how do you set it off?" "I got German potato mashers on me 4 at least" "Hall, relieve Murph off his TNT and help me set it up" "Yes Sir" Hester then said to Winters, "Need help?" "Ammo sir lots of it" "You got it" Hall helped Murphy get the TNT out and soon set it up just as Hester left and they had detonated the first charge on the cannon just as Murphy soon saw German soldiers moving north of their position as he soon said, "Shit, Lorraine on me we got to move! Krauts are heading for us" "Let's move" Lorraine and Murphy moved out and headed for where Buck and Toye were as they perched up on the sandbags as Buck said, "Picked a hell of a time huh?" "Looks like a river of shit out there" "You know it" Lorraine then dropped the ammo as he left Murphy to take care of it as he loaded up the MG42 soon he heard a shot and dropped to the ground in pain as he saw his upper arm had been shot as he muttered, "Fuck, I'm hit" Toye had jumped next to him as he put him right next to the sandbags as he looked for the wound seeing it on his upper left arm as he said, "Shit, you're ok it's a through and through" Donnie nodded and grunted as he said, "Get me on the MG time to give the Krauts a little taste of their own" "Ok" Toye helped him load up the MG and cocked it as he said, "Your clear to go. Rip it at 'em" Murphy smiled as he then fired the MG at the incoming German soldiers as he repeatedly kept up the pressure on them as he shouted, "Come on, that all you got huh?!"

He kept on firing into the path of German soldiers as he mowed them all down until he fired his last bullet everybody looked stunned as they witnessed the soldier turn into a one-man army of devastation including Winters and the newly arrived Dog Company who had been sent to reinforce them as Spiers then said, "Mind if D Company takes a shot at the next gun?" "All yours, Murphy accompany them" "Yes Sir"

Murphy then grabbed his Carbine and led the charge with D Company and threw one grenade as he saw the others get out of the trench and charge it leading to many casualties among D Company as he then fired several shots off and used the butt of his rifle to knock several Germans down before finishing them off with his sidearm as he then covered Spiers who was mopping up as he then looked to Murphy and said, "Cpl, head back I'll cover your retreat and wait for the dynamite to turn up" "Alright" Murphy then headed back as he saw Winters and got the order to retreat back to original positions.

An hour later Donnie returned to the staging point and saw Doc Roe who had become separate from them in the drop as he headed towards him, "Hey Doc" "Murphy, you ok" "Took a through and through can you take a look?" "Yeah, take a seat" Murphy took a seat and the Doc took a look at him as he took the bullet out and said, "Just lucky it was a ricochet" "Got lucky" "For a guy who took out 3 AA guns and a convoy and gave the Germans an ass kicking, you are one tough bastard" "I echo that statement Doctor" Said Major Strayer as Murphy and Roe stood to attention as he put up his hand and signalled them to stand easy as he walked over and took his helmet off as he smiled, "You know when you came to Toccoa all I saw was a kid who wouldn't have been able to pull through training but I was wrong. You proved in the two years you were ready, ready to send the Germans back across the Rhine and today you showed that you were able to do what Easy has already done in the service of it's country show some initiative and kicked ass" "Just doing our duty sir" "Keep doing it I'm gonna put you forward for a medal, Sgt, you deserve it" "Sir I'm not Sgt though" "You are as of 5 minutes ago, I talked with everybody that saw your actions you are worthy of it" "Yes Sir" Murphy smiled and nodded towards the Major and saluted as they he got patched up before returning to the Company as Toye then said, "Hey Sarge" "You heard?" "It's through the company everybody is hearing you are now a Sargent" "It is true" "You did good today Kid" Every man smiled as Murphy smiled back as they got orders to head out for Sainte – Marie – Du – Mont.

By nightfall 2nd Battalion had secured the town of Sainte – Marie – Du – Mont thanks to Murphy and armour from 4th Infantry. Murphy had become a respected figure in Easy and had proved his worth in the day of firsts he and several others had taken refuge in a US Army truck and began to cook food inside the air was becoming unbreathable due Malarkey's ass farting and Liebgott had exited soon after, "Light, light discipline. Guarnere close that flap" "Let the Krauts cook their own goddamn food. How are we doing Malark?" "We are doing good" "Yeah? What the hell do you know about cooking your Irish" Murphy chuckled as he shot back, "You know Lieutenant you can leave and find some shit food or eat this" "No you're the only good cook around remember that Turkey you cooked up in England" "I cooked five Turkeys and I had Guarnere and Toye watching over me" "Yeah and half the battalion cooks too" "My Turkey was impeccable" As everybody held out their trays as they took the food from an ammo can as somebody farted, "Jesus Christ, Malarkey, if that was your ass I will shoot it" "Good do us a favour"

Everybody laughed as soon the flap came up and Winters was seen, "Good Evening" "Hello Sir" "Something die in here" "Yes Sir either Malarkey or Murphy's ass" Murphy then shot a death glare over Guarnere as the others chuckled Compton then looked to Winters and said, "Any word on Lieutenant Meehan, yet sir?" "No, not yet" the mood turned sombre as Guarnere then asked, "Does that make you our new Commanding officer, Sir?" "Yes, it does" Everyman smiled as Joe then passed a wine bottle over to Donnie who took a swig before passing it back to Joe who offered Winters some, "Sir?" "Joe, the Lieutenant don't drink" Winters then took the bottle and drank from it as he said, "It's been a day of firsts. Don't you think Guarnere?" "Yes Sir" "Carry on" "Good Night sir" "Oh Sargent, I'm not a Quaker" Every man then laughed as Guarnere said, "Must be a Mennonite" "What's a Mennonite?" as they continued to eat knowing that they proved themselves today and would soon prove themselves later on in the days ahead.

D-day part 2 is finished.

Review and Like.


	9. Carentan

Chapter 8 is here involving the episode Carentan

Chapter 8:

8th June 1944, Sainte – Marie – Du- Mont, Normandy, France

It had been 2 days since D-Day and ever since the 101st Airborne Division have been getting their regiments and locating the command structure of the division. Easy Company had been on it's feet since D-Day trying to find their lost comrades and they gradually found them thanks to Sgt Murphy who had been a big help in finding them. So far Floyd Talbert, Walter "Smokey" Gordon, Shifty Powers and Albert Blithe had not been found and Donnie wasn't giving up on them even if it killed him.

By midday everybody was in the town square relaxing and waiting for the call to head out to fight. Soon Donnie had heard shouting and soon saw four paratroopers come into town and could see clear as day Powers and Talbert walking up when he saw George Luz go over to Floyd and say, "Well look who decided to show up Floyd" as both of them joked around back and forth as Liebgott showed Talbert his souvenir while Floyd showed them his as he looked around for Donnie as the others followed his gaze soon Donnie saw the guys and stood up as he grabbed his gear and walked up to them saying, "Well glad to see you boys again" "Great to see you too Cpl" "Not Cpl anymore Floyd" "What the hell do you mean?" Donnie lifted his left sleeve and showed Talbert the Sgt stripes he earned as three of the four paratroopers looked stunned as they looked at Liebgott for confirmation as he nodded and said, "I'll tell you what you guys are in for a tale, this guy drops on Normandy and instantly blew up 3 AA cannons single handed, took down a Kraut convoy and mowed down every German at Brécourt getting wounded in the process"

the four paratroopers stood wide eyed as they heard the tale of valour the paratrooper had done to which Donnie said, "True story really happened" every man smiled as they joked around and shared their tales while they had been in Normandy Donnie had gone back to where he was sitting and Blithe joined him as they sat in the silence until Donnie broke it as he said, "How was the drop?" "Missed the DZ" "Yeah that goes without saying" Perconte said as he butted into the conversation as Blithe then enquired, "So, have we lost anybody" "Burgess took one in the face, Popeye Wynn got hit in the behind. They are gonna be ok" Dukeman replied. "That's good" "Run into Lt. Meehan on your travels" "No, why?" "Company HQ hasn't shown up. Everybody thinks the plane went down" Blithe looked down at the floor as Dukeman just said, "They say he's gonna turn up" "I ain't holding my breath" Blithe then asked, "Who's in command now?" "Winters for now. Lt Welsh is 1st platoon" Dukeman finished as they soon got the call, "Easy Company, on the road!" soon followed by Welsh shouting, "Let's go 1st platoon" "Let's go Boys, sorry buddy"

Donnie had said to Blithe who had just nodded as the two went to where Welsh was as he gave the orders, "Listen up, it'll be dark soon, I want light and noise discipline. No talking, no smoking and no playing grab-fanny with the man in front of you Luz" scattered chuckles were heard as one soldier asked, "So where are we heading to, Lieutenant?" "We are taking Carentan" "That sounds like fun" one soldier said presumably Perconte as Welsh continued, "It's the only place where armour from Omaha and Utah Beaches can link up and head inland, until we take Carentan, they're stuck on the sand. General Taylor's sending the whole division in"

Luz scoffed and soon began to imitate General Taylor's voice as he said, "Remember boys, give me three days and three nights of hard fighting, and you will be relieved" everybody laughed the hardest at Luz's impression. He was already the most popular figure in the 506th if not the whole 101st. Hoobler soon volunteered himself to take point and Welsh welcomed Blithe into the unit as Blithe began walking with Donnie as Luz began to mimic General Taylor once again, "Another thing to remember boys, flies spread disease, so keep your closed" Everybody laughed again it was just too funny.

It was night time and the company began walking through a swamp the sounds of gunfire echoed as it was the only sound, wreckage was found burnt bodies smelled as every man held their noses and kept picking souvenirs of the bodies soon gunfire was heard and Hoobler halted up the line as Welsh came up to him, "What?" "We lost F Company, sir" "Again?!" as Welsh went ahead as Perconte, Blithe and Murphy came up as Hoobler whispered, "We lost F Company" "Again!? Hey Blithe, Sarge, guess what" Welsh came back and said to Perconte, "Perconte, go back and pass the word to hold up" "Yes Sir" "Murphy, take Blithe and Hoobler go find F Company" "Yes Sir, on me Boys" Donnie said as the three men moved forward deep into the woods.

It had been 10 minutes as the three paratroopers had been walking through the woods with Murphy leading the way the entire time it reminded him of his childhood as he always pretended to be a soldier in the Canaryville woods as he shook the memory from his head focusing on the task at hand as he reminded himself of the 2 paratroopers he swore to protect. He had heard Hoobler mutter as he said, "Dang mosquitoes" soon enough they heard the sound of twigs snapping as Murphy signalled the two men with him to halt as Blithe asked quietly, "What is it?" leading Hoobler to put a finger to his mouth for Blithe to be quiet as they soon heard somebody say, "Flash" "Thunder" Murphy quietly said as they saw a lone paratrooper come out of the bush looking weary as he drawled out, "I can hear ya'll, all the way across the field" "You F Company?" Hoobler enquired. "That's right… Where ya'll been?" Murphy then said, "Hoobler stay with country here. Blithe with me let's head back to the Lieutenant" Blithe nodded "With you Sarge" and with that they left heading back to where the company was but in the dense forest it was hard to tell where they were as Blithe asked Murphy, "Hey Sarge are we lost?" "No, doesn't look like it".

They were walking a little more and Blithe had taken point as he turned and saw a dead German which had frightened him considering it was the first dead body he had seen as Donnie came up beside him and saw it was a dead German paratrooper when they heard a familiar voice, "He's dead Private. Did you find Fox Company?" "Yes Sir, Hoobler's with them" Blithe then turned to Winters and said, "Thought he had me" as he pointed to the paratrooper as Nixon came up behind the two enlisted men as he peeked at the soldier's uniform, "Fallschirmjäger" "Paratrooper" Blithe translated. Nixon continued, "Division thinks there's a regiment of them holding Carentan" "Well there's one less to worry about". Blithe then noticed something as he walked towards the dead paratrooper seeing a flower on his collar as Murphy noticed and said, "Lieutenant, what's that?" "That's Edelweiss. That only grows in the alps above the treeline. Which means he climbed up there to get it. It's supposed to be the mark of a true soldier" Blithe looked at Murphy who then said, "Basically it instills a sense of patriotism into a soldier's mind" the three soldiers looked at Murphy as he explained, "It's basically our version of Saint Michael the saint of soldiers, plus my father once saw the flower when he was part of the occupation force after the 1st war" every man nodded as they headed out back to the company.

D-Day plus 6, Outskirts of Carentan, France.

Carentan. After 6 days of fighting through Normandy, Easy Company had finally reached the town and were sitting on the outskirts waiting for the order to move forward from Lieutenant Winters it was very much quiet and Donnie had taken a knee with second platoon. It had passed 10 minutes and Easy was given the order to advance as 1st platoon and everybody started moving until Donnie had heard somebody shout out, "Fire" and machine gun fire started up as he saw 2 men from 1st platoon take fire as everybody else scrambled off the road as he heard shouting, "In the ditch! Down! Down! Down!" "Take cover" Winters shouted as enemy fire had come from the downstairs and the upstairs both sides as they were taking fire. Nobody was moving and didn't want to get hit it had taken a lot of shouting from Winters and Compton to get the company moving and as good soldiers they moved as they were moving Donnie then fired shots into the café where the Germans were shooting from to give cover for the boys moving in he then re-joined 2nd platoon and found himself next to Lipton, Guarnere and Perconte.

Lipton and 2nd platoon had taken cover and Lipton fired off several shots into the café from an impossible angle until a paratrooper came up and said, "There's one in the upper…" as shot rang out and he instantly dropped to the floor bleeding from the shoulder as Donnie pulled him back shouting, "Medic, pull him back, where the hell did that come from?" Lipton looked and said, "I can't see and I can't tell" Donnie then pulled out a mirror and said, "Hold this out, then we find our shooter" Lipton took the mirror and held it out seeing a flash come from warehouse across the town on the second-floor left side. Lipton gave it back to Donnie as he said, "Sniper on the second-floor left side" Donnie nodded and said, "Perconte hand me your rifle" "You sure?" "Yeah I got this" Perconte held out the rifle and took Murphy's carbine in exchange as he said, "Don't miss kid" "I never miss" Murphy then took up a position next to Lipton as he then held his breath listening to the beating of his heart as he lined the shot and fired two shots taking the sniper down as he got back into cover as the others looked at him wondering if the sniper was down to which he nodded as the guys patted him on the shoulder appreciatively as Lipton said, "Lucky shot buddy" "Too damn lucky" as Perconte and Murphy exchanged rifles and the MG nest was taken down as Lipton gave out orders, "Guarnere clear the sector on the right" as they began racing through the town as Randleman and Murphy took cover as they saw Germans firing from windows giving Donnie an idea, "Randleman let's start clearing houses" "Ok on you Sarge"

They reached the first house and Randleman busted a window while Donnie threw the grenade an explosion sounded and Murphy burst through the door guns blazing as he saw one German reloading his rifle and failing due to the adrenaline as he pushed him up against the wall and punched into the German's side as the soldier's helmet was knocked to the floor and Donnie had gotten onto the German as he picked up the helmet and beat him with it brutally Randleman happened on the scene and saw Murphy out of breath as he said, "That kraut obviously picked the wrong man to fight" "What a damn mess, you head back out there and kick the krauts a new asshole I'll handle the house cleaning detail" "You got this?" "I can handle the situation fine and kick it right into its own ass" "Good luck" "Don't need luck you'll need it though"

Donnie left the house and headed for warehouse as the sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the town until he heard a whistling sound which he knew as he shouted, "TAKE COVER!" as part of a building exploded behind him as raced for cover dodging the shells that were hitting the town as he began pulling soldiers into cover left and right before they got blown apart soon he found himself on a street corner as he crouched behind a building when a shell went off near him on the street which knocked him back as he heard ringing in his ear and his vision disoriented soon he heard a muffled sound as he heard what may have been his name called out,

"-nnie" he saw Talbert sitting in front of him as Floyd shouted again the ringing cleared as he asked again, "You ok?" "A-OK!" "Come on buddy Lipton down" that had sprung him into action hearing his best friend had been knocked down as he raced towards them as he said, "Oh fuck Lip you ok?"

He didn't say anything as he just looked down as Donnie followed his gaze getting out a bandage seeing blood on his left right trouser leg as he said to Talbert, "Floyd, I got his arm you check his pants" Floyd moved position and checked the wound tearing the fabric as he said, "You're ok Lip, everything's right where it should be. Donnie give me a hand getting him up" "I got him" the two men worked together to get him up as Donnie said, "Christ Sarge lean on both of us, not me" "Sorry Kid" "Don't be Sarge that was a good move despite you taking shrapnel" "What about you?" "Aside from a shell hitting close to me and my hearing temporary gone I'm good" Lipton laughed as he muttered, "Tough guy"

They had reached a bar where the wounded where getting evacuated to as they got him to a stretcher laying him down as Lipton said to Donnie, "I owe you one kid" "Don't worry buddy when we get back you and me we'll get a drink" "Keep fighting bud" Floyd nodded to Murphy as Donnie left back into the street to continue fighting.

They soon cleared the town of any German resistance and Donnie was escorting any German prisoners over to Battalion as he saw a reflection in the window as he turned around and shouted, "SNIPER! Everybody get down!" soon three shots rang out as he took cover behind a building and looked through the scope of his rifle seeing a flash come from the church as he shouted to a paratrooper, "Dawson, suppress that bastard" as he then ran towards the church as the sniper then turned to him as he zigzagged through the street but his luck didn't hold out as he soon took a bullet in the leg as he raced into cover as he grunted and hissed in pain as he pushed through and made his way to the second floor of the church as he then shouted out, "Drop your weapon, your surrounded" the reply was a bullet into the wall he was taking cover by as he replied back, "I'll take that as a no"

As he moved forward and fired several shots into where the German was hiding as he came out of cover and engaged Donnie in a fist fight as Donnie got the upper hand on him punching him 4 times in succession but the soon the brutish German then flipped him over and began punching him in return, Donnie was struggling and couldn't get free as he then reached into his boot and pulled out his switchblade as he opened it and slashed the German across his ass and kicked him off him into the wall before grabbing him as he dangled him over the side as German started panicking and screaming out, "Nein! Nein! Nein! Bitte, bitte" as other paratroopers joined him as they saw the scene unfold before them as Toye said, "Donnie, you won, let the poor bastard go so Intelligence can get some info from him" Donnie kept him hanging over the side his brown eyes blazed in anger as he closed them and regained his humanity as he got the frightened German back on level ground as he walked away and grabbed his gear quickly as his thoughts were racing his mind.

 _How did he let his emotions get the better of him? Were his bottled-up emotions getting the better of his mindset?_

He pushed the thoughts away and walked to the battalion med station and had Doc Roe get the bullet out of his leg as he bandaged it up and did a quick check up on Donnie before he let him out of the Aid Station as Lieutenant Winters came into the temp aid station as he saw he was limping he enquired, "What happened to you Lieutenant?" "Took a bullet from a sniper that was hiding up high, you?" "Same thing, don't worry I turned him over to the others to hand over to Intelligence" Winters nodded as Roe came back and saw Winters, "Lieutenant, how's your leg?" "Hurts" "Alright, you'll be fine Don head back outside" "Thanks Doc, I'll try to stay off it but it don't look that way" "I know" "Lieutenant" Donnie said as he saluted and collected his gear to head back to re-join the company taking a seat with Malarkey, More, Muck and Penkala as they looked up and said, "Hey Sarge" "Hey boys, what's the word?" "Want some rations" "Any bread?" "Yeah but it's stale" "Still good enough to eat" as he set his gear down and rested on his helmet as he took the bread and ate it.

Soon he opened up his pocket and took out a bit of paper and began writing on it, " _Dear Eric, hey brother, I hope that you are ok and doing good it had been 6 days since we hit Europe the constant fighting has us up and about more often I guess I broke my promise on not doing anything stupid and crazy I wondered what Dad would have been like after he had been fighting for a week, I guess the answer would be tired as hell and focused on his men. I heard from Mom before I left England, she said she missed us greatly and that you approved of Betty being with me, she's one of a kind Eric passionate, beautiful, angelic voice, biggest smile that could make your day. Have you heard Lizzie is now beginning to have the boys asking for her now? God it seemed like yesterday we were holding her in our arms you and me gotta make a promise that we both come home and show every kid that comes asking for Lizzie we send them running away, no boy is going to be worthy of our sister and that's the truth. Good luck out there, brother make sure you come home to Charlotte, you deserve to be with her and to marry her as well. Stay safe. Sgt Donnie Murphy"_

He then closed the letter and put it in a envelope to post as soon as Easy got back to England he then sat and listened to the boys as they talked about being home for Christmas until Lt Speirs came up to them saying they got orders to move out soon, More soon turned grumpy and that had gotten everybody's attention which had a lot of the boys scolding More for the attitude towards Lt Speirs as Malarkey then said, "I told you. I didn't see it" "What, Speirs shooting the prisoners, or shooting the Sargent from his own platoon?" Donnie sat up right as he said, "Holy crap, what the hell you talking about? He shot one of his own men?"

Everybody didn't have a clue what was going on as Penkala explained, "Well supposedly the guy was drunk and refused to go on patrol. Who knows if it's true" Muck then drawled out, "Well I know a guy" "Hey" "Who said an eyewitness told him that Speirs hosed those prisoners" soon they heard out a, "Why, what for?" from Blithe who obviously showed while Donnie was deep in his writing as Muck continued the tale, "On D-Day. Spiers comes across this group of Kraut prisoners, digging a hole and or some such, under guard and all… he breaks out a pack of smokes, passes them out, he even gives them a light. Then he swings up his Thompson… and he hoses them" as he imitates a machine gun voice just as he finishes the tale, "I mean, goddamn!?" they then debated on who could have done it before Penkala then said, "Well, all I know, from what I heard is that he took down that last 105 on D-Day practically by himself with Donnie leading the charge" Donnie chuckled at that as he said, "True story even took a bullet before we took the last 105" "That I saw" Malarkey remarked just as Muck asked Blithe, "Hey, Albert. What do you think?" "Gonna have to take everyone's word for it. I didn't see any of it".

Soon everybody had gotten the order to move out east where there was high ground they were on the outskirts of town walking through a field as Perconte then started talking, "Hey, Luz. how far are we going?" "Oh, Jesus Christ, Frank. I don't know until they tell us to stop" Hoobler then chimed in, "High ground. There's high ground up ahead" Perconte then began to rant, "Okay, Genius. Answer me this then: Why is Easy Company the only company who's either at the front of an advance, or, like now exposed at the far edge of the line?" "To keep you on your toes" Hoobler replied as Donnie smiled shaking his head as Frank continued his rant as he tipped his helmet back. The quiet didn't last long though.

Soon everything turned into gunfire and Artillery as Easy took up positions on the hedgerows as Donnie and Toye got the men into cover and setting up firing positions against the Germans as he saw muzzle flashes coming from the other side of the field, "Hit the far left of the field, keep the pressure on them" the men with Murphy followed his orders and continued firing in short bursts until it had gotten quiet and it was night and Donnie was on patrol keeping an eye out for German patrols or probes so far it was quiet and peaceful until he heard a noise coming from one of the bushes and saw a silhouette as he said in German, "Hände hoch, _Kommen sie hier schnell_ "

As the silhouette walked out and he saw Lt Winters walking towards him as he breathed out as he said, "Sorry, Lieutenant. I didn't know who it was I thought the Krauts slipped past us" "Still doing a good job Sargent" "Yes Sir, how's the leg?" "Sore, not easy to walk on though, how about yours?" "Healed pretty quickly" "How did that happen?" "Little myth went around the Murphy men whenever we were on the job as soldiers, firefighters or police officers" "I think I'm interested" "Whatever wound a Murphy heals much quicker than ever and there is no sign of damage to the bone" "What happens to the scars?" "They remain but the damage on the inside heals" "Is it true though?" "I never believed in it, though my brother was a firm believer in the legend only because my Grandfathers and Father said it was true"

Winters laughed quietly shaking his head as his face turned sombre as he said, "Those German prisoners we captured only told us that they left a smaller force to defend Carentan" "What the hell does that mean? They are gonna retake the town in larger numbers" "Looks that way" "What are we to expect?" "S-2 has no idea, but we are to expect the unexpected" Donnie nodded and went back to his foxhole waking up Randleman to take patrol as he went to watch the front of the line.

The next morning was something out of a nightmare as Donnie who had shrugged his back pack off soon heard the shouts of "MORTARS!" as they came in whistling just as he got out of his foxhole to check the line wasn't breached as he checked on his squad, "Everybody good?" "All good" came the numerous replies as he said, "Lock and load boys, we are gonna have company pretty soon" soon one man had gotten out of his position and took a bullet to the head quickly as Donnie saw the dead man looking back up at him realising how close death can happen he shook it off quickly as three bullets soon struck the tree next to him as he took cover and opened fire looking for the muzzle flashes coming from across the field he looked to Toye and said, "TOYE!, hold down here and keep shooting, conserve your ammo though" "You got it!" Donnie then walked down the line and kept the men focused on the task at hand just as a Mortar had hit somebody near him as the wounded man started crying out in pain, "AHHH! OH MY GOD, HELP!" "Fuck, MEDIC! I need a medic, here now" as he rushed over to the injured man and said, "Look at me buddy you are going to be fine, just look at me your alright kid" as he began to work on his wounds as he saw part of his intestines had been blown off knowing the soldier wouldn't make it as got out two Morphine syrettes and injected them into him as he made the sign of the cross as he continued firing on the Germans.

Soon he heard rumbling as he was reloading another clip and saw a German tank come out as he looked wide eyed and shouted, "Where the hell did they come from?!" as he saw one of them line up a shot and hit their left flank seeing that it was now breached as he then went to Lieutenant Walsh, "Lt, the left flank has been breached" "I see that, take McGrath and hit a bazooka at those tanks we can't hold this line forever" "Yes Sir. McGrath on me, find a bazooka" "I got one Sarge" "Let's go" This was Donnie's big test as he raced out into the open and held the bazooka in his hands as McGrath loaded it for him who was taking his time, "Come on McGrath, your gonna get me killed" "Loaded"

Murphy then fired the bazooka into the main cannon and did zero damage as Murphy cursed himself and McGrath, "I knew you get me killed, you dumb bastard. Hurry up!" "Hold on I got to get the strings connected" "Jesus Christ what the hell's taking so long?" "Don't fire yet" "Son of a bitch, another tank" soon the second fired close to them knocking them back as Murphy's ears ringed as he got up and crawled over to the bazooka connected it and lined up the shot seeing the tank was aiming on the right flank leaving the engine exposed as he fired and the tank exploded in flames and smoke as the other paratroopers cheered while Donnie went to get McGrath who was knocked out by the tank as he dragged him by the overalls as everybody covered him as he did that.

He then returned to opening fire as Germans began to pour on their position as he kept firing but was running low on ammo as he turned to Luz, "I'm running low on ammo, how are you?" "Here bandolier, I got a spare one" Luz handed over the bandolier and returned to firing on the Germans as Donnie did the same until he heard a boom and machine gun fire coming from somewhere as he looked and saw Sherman tanks rolling up with infantry support too.

As he laughed, "That's right Jerry, run back to the fatherland" as he opened fire on them hitting several men as he turned and shouted, "Let 'em have it boys" as the Germans retreated backwards the fighting ceased and everybody celebrated in their way as Donnie took out his canteen and raised it to the soldiers who walked past them and took a swig from it as he walked back to his foxhole picking up his pack as he walked past the carnage seeing bodies littered over and brave men dead from the fighting he thought back to his conversation with Sgt Basilone in 1943 and remembered his words, " _No matter how much training you got or how tough you are, the minute you set foot on a battlefield, it changes you forever"_ Donnie then realised he was changed forever by the experience and noted his hands looked coated with blood, mud as they lightly shook from the experience.

A month later they were pulled off the line. And were able to finally receive hot showers and hot chow too. Donnie smiled brightly and felt refreshed from the shower he then noticed a new dress uniform placed out for him as he ran his fingers over his badges that shined recognising him as a veteran of the US Army soon Colonel Sink came up to him just as he finished getting dressed as he said, "Staff Sgt Murphy" Donnie looked up and said, "Yes Sir" "That medal you were recommended for on D-Day" "Yes Sir" "You were nominated for the Medal of Honour but unfortunately you lost out to another soldier in the 502nd Regiment" "I understand sir" "However you have been awarded the Distinguished Service Cross instead" Donnie's mouth left wide open hearing the words as he remembered his father and Betty's father had been awarded the DSC in their time as soldiers as he smiled brightly saying, "Yes Sir" "I took the liberty of going through your service record" "Sir?" "Your father was awarded the DSC, wasn't he?" "Yes Sir, he was awarded it after Belleau Wood" Sink nodded as he said, "Following in your father's footsteps?" "More or less Sir" "Well done Sargent" "Sir" Murphy saluted the officer and Sink returned it as they walked to the award ceremony where Easy Company was waiting to be awarded for the decorations.

Soon the DSC winners were called up Captain Winters, Sgt Murphy and another soldier from another regiment was called up to the podium as Murphy soon the commanders of the SHAEF stand opposite them as he stood ramrod straight to look his best as General Omar Bradley came towards them and read out their inscriptions for why they were awarded them. When it came to Donnie everybody smiled as General Bradley approached the young man and smiled placing the medal over his head and the decoration on his chest Bradley then shook his hand and Donnie saluted the General who returned it as the press soon took their pictures of the soldiers awarded the medal. Donnie was officially a war hero for his actions on D-Day.

Easy Company arrived back in England and begun the organization of the division that meant replacements were brought in to replace the men killed in action or too wounded to return to combat. The replacements that were sent to Easy company were welcomed with bitterness from the veterans except for Donnie who only gave them a stern approach and a warning not to end up dead.

It was much later in the company and everyone was listening to Smokey who had came back along with Floyd from the battle on D-Day plus 7 Donnie's eyes rolled as he saw Smokey had three Purple Hearts compared to his two from Normandy as everybody was hushed, because Smokey now created a Poem about what happened to Floyd. All eyes turned to him as he started it off, " _The Night of The Bayonet"_

" _The night was filled with dark and cold"_

" _When Sargent Talbert the story's told"_ everybody laughed as Floyd rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

" _Pulled out his poncho and headed out to check the lines dressed like a kraut"_

Everyone laughed even harder at Floyd who buried his head.

" _Upon a trooper our hero came,_

 _Fast asleep; he called his name_

 _Smith, oh Smith, get up, it's time_

 _To take your turn out on the line."_

" _Private Smith, so very weary,_

 _Cracked an eye, all red and bleary,_

 _Grabbed his rifle and did not tarry,_

 _Hearing Floyd but seeing Jerry."_ Everyone laughed in amusement even Donnie who shouted out, "Smith, check before lunging!"

" " _It's me" cried Tab. "Don't do it" and yet_

 _Smith charged toute de suite with Bayonet._

 _He lunged, he thrust, both high and low,_

 _And skeweth the boy from Kokomo"_ Donnie stood to clap for the Easy Company poet as everyone followed as Donnie shouted, "Encore, Encore" as he sat down next to Bill Guarnere as they saw one of the replacements stand to leave as Guarnere then put his hand up to stop the paratrooper from leaving.

"You Heffron?" Guarnere asked. Donnie looked at everyone on his table and realised that Bill was going to ask where the replacement was from.

"Yeah, who's asking?" the man answered. As Guarnere ignored the question, "Philadelphia?" "South Philly, yeah" "I could tell." The Philadelphian then took his hand of Heffron's chest and said, "17th Street" Heffron smiled and replied, "Yeah, Front Street" as the everybody laughed as they heard Floyd laugh and say how he could have shot Smith a dozen times but soon the mood would turn sombre as Carwood Lipton stood up to speak.

"A couple announcements, men". Lipton's voice boomed as he begun listing the announcements, "First, listen up the training exercise for 2200 hours has been cancelled," everybody cheered in celebration at no training but Donnie had a feeling it was going to get worse, "Secondly, all passes are hereby revoked. We're heading back to France. So pack up all your gear. We will not be returning to England. Lastly, anyone who has not made a will: go to the supply office. Trucks will depart at 0700." Everybody was taking in the information as Lipton finally dismissed the men, "As you were".

Everybody had begun talking and Murphy was about to begin to converse with Heffron.

"Heffron, this is Murphy, one of our Non-Coms in Easy, sure is doing a hell of a job" "You give me no credit Bill, just doing my job" he then looked at Heffron and saw a paratrooper that could do a hell of a job in Easy Company as a rifleman and saw him full of confidence and strength.

I'm Donnie, Stick with me kid and I'll teach you a few things." As he held his hand out for Heffron to shake as he returned it saying, "Edward Heffron, but everybody calls me Babe" "Unique nickname" everybody laughed as the nickname as Babe soon turned Crimson. Donnie soon knew the young man would be a great addition to the company as he then thought to himself, " _You're going places Kid"._

 _ **Translations**_

 _1\. H_ _ä_ _nde hoch, Kommen sie hier schnell –_ Hands up, Come here move

A/N: Chapter 8 completed, Next up Operation Market Garden for Chapter 9.

As always like and review.


	10. Operation Market Garden Part 1

Chapter 9 is here Operation Market Garden this one is to be a two-part chapter so be ready. Let's get the show on the road.

Chapter 9:

Aldbourne, England, September 13th 1944

It had been 2 months since D-Day and since the Allies had won in France, Germany was next on the list for the final push into Germany and all of Easy Company decided to head out to a pub for a night out.

Everybody was either getting drunk, having conversations with their friends or playing darts, Donnie was sat with David Webster, The Company Scholar as he nicknamed him because he was a Harvard student and a writer before the war.

"Hey Murphy, come on up and try to beat Heffron in a game of darts" Compton said as Donnie shook his head and smiled, "Lt, I'm surprised you can't beat Heffron even though you are the best player in the Company" "Must be on a bad night" "Don't worry I'll maul this one for you" "Go get 'em Sarge" everybody present then quietly cheered Donnie as Randleman handed the darts over to Donnie as he said, "Thank you Bull" as he began to concentrate on the board and closed one eye before holding his breath listening to his heartbeat as he threw the dart and it hit the bullseye in one attempt everybody looked wide-eyed as they held their breath for Donnie to throw the next dart as it flew through the air and hit the bullseye again everybody was laughing and patting Donnie on the back as Luz then said to Donnie, "You sure you aren't the devil?" "My lucky day, Luz and don't jinx this next shot" "Would I ever do that?" "Don't let him answer it Luz" Martin said as he patted Donnie on the shoulders, "You got this kid, hit this one and beat Babe" "With pleasure"

Donnie then looked at the board and remembered one vital bit of advice his brother told him, " _Imagine the board is up high and you are all the way down on the floor"_ he then smiled and quietly said to him, "I got this" as he threw the dart and it hit the bullseye for a third time as Donnie then held his hands up and said to Heffron, "Bad luck kid, got so lucky. Little bit of advice, never make a bet you can't win" everyone laughed as they applauded the winner of the small match as he returned to the seat to drink his beer as Guarnere joined him as they stood and looked at three replacements who were in a conversation with each other as Bill got a mischievous look in his eye as he said, "Here, why don't we go and visit Bull's squad and introduce ourselves?" "Oh yeah, let's do it" Randleman then came up behind and said, "Careful what you say now, it don't take much to set my guys off" Donnie snorted into his glass trying not to drink it as he heard Martin say, "Yeah, you got some wild-eyed killers right there, Bull" which made the boys laugh hard just as they began collecting themselves and pulled up two seats.

Guarnere then started off and said, "Hey, fellas. Why you here, what do you say?" Bill asked them as he looked at them. Soon one of the men then ignored the question and said, "That's actually Babe's seat - Private Heffron's" as the three then stared straight at Donnie as he replied, "I didn't see his name on the seat" "I don't care if it's fucking Eisenhower's he can sit there if he wants" Bill shot back at the man as he then put his arm on Donnie's shoulder patting it as he said, "This here's Donnie Murphy, one of our Non-Coms and a hell of good one too" As he pointed to the stripes on his sleeve as he finished, "You listen to what he tells you and do what he tells you, _Capiche?"_ the replacements nodded as they noticed the glare Donnie gave them.

"Good" Guarnere nodded as he looked to the man next to him who had a nervous look and had dark blue eyes as he said, "And you are?" "Private Miller. James Miller. I'm in Sargent Randleman's squad" the man on the right then piped up saying, "Us too, I'm Les Hashey" just as the man in the middle then introduced himself, "I'm Tony" as Bill cut him off.

"Garcia, I know, Ole Gonorrhoea, don't miss anything" Bill said, as he took a swig of his drink as Donnie looked at his watch and noticed the replacements were fearful of him as he smiled, "What the hell is wrong with you three, you look like you pissed your pants in fear a General caught you on duty" Guarnere laughed at the Chicago man as an idea popped into his head, "Babe tell you boys about Doris?" Bill then asked the replacements.

They then looked at each other with confusion on their faces as Bill hid a smile in his glass as he then replied, "No? Well, I'm gonna educate you" "Oh god, I better get a drink" "Get a drink after I tell the story" Bill reasoned with his friend as he began the tale, "Anywho, here's the tale: we're getting ready for that plane for that first town that we never jumped into. All of a sudden, Babe stops dead in his tracks. Bada bing and boom and a clang, everyone is banging into each other. Donnie who was seated next to Babe then asked what the hell was wrong" Donnie nodded as he then put his fingers together and listened to Bill go on.

"He's staring at the nose of the plane because on it was a beautiful pinup painted on it, beneath her, the name is _Darlin' Doris._ Doris happens to be the name of the skirt who had sent Babe one of those letters," Bill then explained as he tried to recall what they were called as Donnie then said, "Dear John letter".

"That's it a Dear Babe letter" as he begun laughing at his joke soon Randleman, Compton and Martin were laughing behind them just as Bill wrapped up the story, "Anyway, lucky for Babe. Patton overran the drop zone, mission cancelled. In other words, Babe won't have to risk getting inside old Doris again, Here I wonder if they will name that plane _Darlin' Betty?_ " as he then laughed out loud as Donnie joined him.

"Hey, Bull, your squad listens up real good" Bill said to Bull just as Martin piped up, "Yeah, they're only being polite when Bull opens his mouth" Bill then turned around and said, "Johnny, what are you saying? That Bull's men are just humouring him?" "Yeah like whenever he gives out some of his folksy wisdom from back down on the farm." Martin finished as Donnie chuckled lightly. "Yeah, they think he's a fucking hayseed" this had got every man laughing including the replacements that had caught Martin's attention.

"What are you laughing at?" which soon the replacements sobered up thinking they were in trouble, but Donnie knew Johnny was joking around. Like the other seasoned vets did. Donnie then said, "He's only fooling around, but in all honesty, you pay attention to Sargent Randleman, he's one of the finest men in the company. He knows the drill."

Very soon Private Cobb then made his way over towards the table to which Donnie then muttered, " _Always has to stick his nose in where it does not belong"_ he begun to watch the scene unfold as Cobb then hit Miller in the shoulder as he said, "Where'd you get that?" Cobb asked fiddling with the unit Citation on Miller's uniform. "It's a Presidential Unit Citation for uh… what the Regiment did in Normandy." Cobb nodded as Miller explained it seeing where Cobb was getting at. "Uh huh" Cobb nodded his head as he said, "That's right. For what the _Regiment_ did. You weren't there" Donnie then started to get annoyed at Cobb for picking on the younger men as Hoobler then said something, "Hey, ease up there, Cobb. It's a _Unit_ citation."

Cobb's words then took effect on the replacement as Miller then took the decoration off his uniform placing it on the table as Miller then left the table noticing all eyes on him as Donnie looked back at Cobb and angrily said, "You listen asshole, from what I remember you weren't at Normandy, so keep your trap shut if you know what's good for you" Donnie then grabbed the citation and placed it in Randleman's hand as he headed towards the bar for a drink. Randleman then looked at the citation and turned to Cobb saying, "He's right Cobb, you didn't fight in Normandy either" as he too walked off.

Donnie was at the bar and soon saw Smokey then put his arms around Lipton, "Hey ya'all! Listen up! I got us an announcement to make. This here is Carwood Lipton" "He's already married, Smokey!" Malarkey called out as he got a few laughs from the residents as Smokey ignored the remark, "This here is Carwood Lipton, Easy Company's new First Sargent" everybody then started clapping even a few wolf whistles and yells were said. Everybody respected Lipton.

"Now, as he has this new position, he says he has to make an announcement" Smokey finished as he got off the chair and Lipton stepped up for the new announcement, "I hate to break it to you but uh, we're moving out again."

Everybody fell silent in the Pub as the new 1st Sgt made his exit. The news that they were going back out to fight again just didn't seem exciting as the first time they headed into combat.

Soon everyone was assembled at headquarters as Captain Winters led the briefing of Easy Company, "As you can see, this is called Operation Market Garden. In terms of Airborne Divisions, this one is bigger than Normandy. We're dropping deep into occupied Holland. The Allied objective is to take this road here, between Eindhoven and Arnhem. So that two 2 British armoured divisions can move it up towards Arnhem. Our job is to take the town of Eindhoven, stay there, wait for the tanks." Nixon then stepped up to lead the briefing as Winters stood next to the board as he begun, "The entire European advance has been put on hold to allocate resources for the operation. It's Montgomery's personal plan, we are under British command" everybody groaned as Donnie just stayed silent (Nobody liked been under British command) as Nixon continued, "The good news is, if this works, these tanks will be over the Rhine and into Germany. That could end the war by Christmas." Donnie's eyebrow was raised hearing the thought of the war being over by Christmas. But having been away from home for 3 years it seemed foreign to him having spent so much time in the war training to fight the Germans having got his chance on D-Day.

On September 17th Easy Company dropped out of the skies and landed on the ground in Holland for Easy Company it was the second jump they had completed and everybody had not been scattered like Normandy considering they jumped in broad daylight. Donnie landed on the ground and got his gear out including his M1 Thompson, he had been assigned to 1st platoon as first in command with Sgt Randleman as his second and was eager to lead, the company had taken positions in a long trench and were waiting for the go ahead from the CO, he then saw Hoobler and Cobb come running back with bottles of Alcohol as he looked at Martin silently agreeing they were going to kill themselves one day.

One thing Donnie hated was the waiting and the sitting it made him paranoid that they were in inadequate cover when the Germans could be moving in behind them. Soon Peacock then came crouched next to Randleman and said, "There's some kind of hold up ahead. We're going in through this field here" soon everybody was on their feet and moving through the field as Donnie looked around sleeves rolled up low as he heard a noise and signalled to the others to move into cover quickly he looked straight ahead and saw a window open and aimed his Thompson straight at it not knowing if the Germans were in said window.

He then saw an elderly woman then look out the window and tied an orange banner to the window signalling for the liberators as he blew a breath and signalled to the men to hold their fire.

The Dutch resistance then welcomed Easy Company into Eindhoven as they were welcomed with a massive party as him and his comrades had never seen anything like it as he smiled and shook the hands of many elderly civilians a lot of the girls had been coming out and were kissing the soldiers to which he smiled as he saw one girl come towards him smiling and kissed him catching him off guard he looked at the girl and noticed that she looked like his fiancée Betty, he then smiled and walked away as Lipton smirked at him knowing he saw Donnie kiss the girl, "Hey, you look like you saw a ghost" "Girl reminded me of Betty" "Could have been her twin" "Don't get any ideas" "Celebrate bud" the elderly civilians were laughing and saluted Donnie as he returned the gesture as they gave him food and posed for picture with some of the other soldiers (Heffron, Guarnere, Grant, Martin, Perconte and Hoobler) along with a lot kids.

It had been all fun and games until he saw a civilian holding a German rifle as he followed him into the crowd and saw they were dragging women into a circle. He then noticed elder civilians were chanting something in Dutch from what he could make it out it was _whore_ and _traitor_ being spoken as the women had their hair shaved off and a Nazi Swastika drawn on their heads he was disgusted by the act and soon asked, "Why is this being done?" "They slept with the Germans" "They what?" as he turned and saw a Dutch resistance member look at him saying, "They slept with Nazi pigs… they are lucky the men who collaborated are being executed" Donnie had witness some heinous acts in war and this one bit the dust he then thought to himself, " _What if they didn't have a choice, what if they were raped?_ He then saw a woman with dark hair that went past her shoulders, Her deep blue eyes had tears pooled in them, her dress torn being dragged into the street by the Dutch resistance he then realised that it was the same girl he kissed earlier as they begun shaving her head it made him think of Betty again as if he imagined she was there having it done to her as a tear fell down his cheek. He then wondered if things had been different and he had done the same thing as he walked away from the scene unable to breathe.

Later that night, Donnie was outside and writing in his diary of what he had seen today and kept taking occasional glances at the photo of Betty as he thought of her big brown eyes that twinkled and how her hand fitted over his heart as he imagined thought about how she was the perfect woman for him.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Guarnere walked up to him bringing him out of his day dream as he looked up and said, "Hey Guarnere" "Hey, just came from town and thought I'd bring you this" Guarnere then held out a bit of paper and looked at it seeing a photo of himself, Guarnere, Grant, Martin, Perconte, Hoobler and Heffron smiling with the children in front of them as he smiled he then turned it over and saw writing on the back saying, " _Bedankt dat je ons bevrijd hebt, Anna"_ Donnie smiled as he then asked, "Who wrote it?" "You know the little girl in the blue sweater?" "Yeah" "That's Anna, just lives at the second house down the road" "Family speak English?" "Yeah a little bit of English" "I might head down there maybe say hello and give the little girl some Chocolate" "You'd be doing a good thing for them" Donnie nodded as he then took off for the house he was headed too.

He reached the house and then left his weapon outside and knocked on the door and waited as a woman came out onto the doorway as Donnie looked at her and realised she was the same age as his own mother, hardworking and polite as he said, "Hi, uh sorry to disturb you and I am not sure if you undertsand me but, my name is Sgt Murphy, I'm American , paratrooper" the woman nodded and soon spoke in English, "Hello Sgt, would you like to come in?" "Sorry i can't stay for long. I was only looking for your daughter Anna" "Certainly I will go get her" The woman then left and went to get her Daughter as Donnie waited outside as he then took out some of his K-Rations and found a spare chocolate bar he kept from Normandy as the woman came back in tow was her Daughter who her judged was a little younger than his own Sister as he said, "Hi, Anna, is it?" the young girl nodded as Donnie took out the picture as he said, "Thank you for the photo and the message it was very kind" the girl smiled as her blue eyes lit up as he then took out the chocolate and held it out for the girl to take as he said, "Chocolate for you, your siblings and your parents" The girl then held out her hand slowly and took the chocolate as he helped her unwrap it and break some for her to eat . she smiled as she ate it and Donnie took the smile as she liked it as he turned to her mother as she said, "She has never tasted Chocolate" Anna then said something to her mother in a different language as she spoke in Irish which Donnie realised the family was Irish-Dutch heritage as Donnie then took a knee and listened to the girl as she spoke in Irish, " _An féidir leat a iarraidh ar an saighdiúir má chosnaimid orainn go léir ó na arrachtaigh a d'fhéadfadh teacht dúinn?_ _"_ Donnie smiled as he then replied to the girl in Irish, " _N_ _uair a thugann daoine do mo fhocal ciallóidh sé. Ní chuirfimid in iúl duit agus coinneoimid na monsters ar shiúl ó tú. Tá a fhios agat cén fáth? Toisc go bhfuil cúram orm faoi leanaí tá beagán deirfiúr beagán níos sine ná tú. Tá mé féin agus mo dheartháir ag troid ar thalamh an domhain ar do shaoirse agus domsa níl aon rud níos tábhachtaí_ _"_ the girl smiles as she points to Donnie's heart as well as she says _"Troid mo dheartháireacha chomh maith le haghaidh mo saoirse freisin. Tá tú cosúil leo. Paiseanta agus tírghrá"_ Donnie smiles as the girl goes to hug him and head back inside soon she comes out and holds a bar of Dutch chocolate in his hands as he says, "I couldn't accept this" the mother then looks at him as the girl gives him her best puppy eyes as he smiles and accepts the chocolate as he says thank you in Irish to which the girl replies your welcome in Irish too as he walks away and picks up his weapon waving goodbye to the family feeling better and finding the reason he fights.

For freedom and for the younger generation.

The next morning, everyone was continuing their travels either walking or riding on the tanks as they all sat in silence, Donnie was sitting on the turret next to the tank commander of the Cromwell as they rode in silence. They soon came across a woman who was on the side road holding something in her hands as Donnie walked over to the woman carrying a box of rations that Hashey gave to him as he walked near and saw a baby in her hands as the woman looked the women from Eindhoven shaved head and a swastika on her forehead, he realised she slept with a Nazi and felt sorry for her as he turned the ration over to her as she thanked him, "Danke, Danke" "I'm sorry this happened to you" " _Wat is jou naam?"_ "Donnie" the woman nodded as she burst in tears as she put an arm around him as he accepted it.

The other men just looked at each other at the scene and Randleman shouted to Donnie, "Let's get moving Sarge, Jerry's waiting for us!" Donnie looked and nodded as he then whispered to the young child, "It's ok kid we'll fight on your behalf" soon another man shouted, "Sarge, get moving leave the bitch alone!" Donnie instantly turned around and saw Cobb hurled the insult and towards the tank in fury as he held his weapon in one hand praying he didn't want to shoot Cobb who had always been such an asshole ever since he knew him as the others helped him onto the tank as Randleman patted him on the back in appreciation to which Donnie nodded knowing that Donnie earned a namesake from the woman as Randleman made a mental note to tell him later.

It was calm before the storm as they arrived in Neunen. As they arrived outside the town and replacement Lt Brewer was walking in front leading Hoobler to say, "Hey, get a load of General Patton" "What the hell's he doing?" "Murphy muttered. As Hoobler said, "He makes quite a target, don't he?" Donnie was getting a knot in stomach that said, " _Be ready for anything_ " soon Randleman shouted out, "LIEUTENANT!"as soon as the lieutenant turned around a shot rang out and he crumpled to the ground Donnie then shouted out, "Sniper, everybody off the tank get into the ditches!" everybody followed his orders as Randleman ran to the lieutenant to make sure he was ok.

A German halftrack came up and soon the tanks opened fire on the halftrack taking it out while the survivors were dispatched by Murphy and Webster as Randleman and Donnie got the men moving forward into town as Donnie shouted out, "2nd Squad on me move! Move now!" While Randleman directed them straight to the farmhouse, "To the farmhouse! Deploy right!" 1st platoon pushed forward as Donnie then signalled the squad to hold position as Randleman then ordered Hoobler, "Take the right side" as Donnie then signalled to Martin to move ahead on their left flank soon as Martin's men moved, he then signalled the squad to move ahead and find cover in a ditch, Randleman took half the squad with him while Donnie moved forward with the rest of the men as he heard Hashey shout out, "Kraut" as he tried to shoot him and failed leading to Donnie to take the shot and fired one bullet into him instantly killing him as he shouted to his men, "Goddammit, get into cover idiots you're a target if you don't move" this sprung the men into action as they begun taking cover while Hashey cleared the jam on his weapon.

Once that was done they continued moving forward checking every building corner as they raced across an open field taking cover behind a set of tin drums as Donnie signalled to Randleman to scout ahead for any resistance. Randleman followed the order and moved forward crouching to ensure he didn't get spotted he then got close enough to spot an enemy tank camouflaged as he signalled to Donnie his findings leading to Donnie to mutter under his breath seeing the armour was approaching from the rear.

They soon watched Sargent Martin plead his case to the lead tank commander who dismissed his theory and continued forward as Murphy then said, "Oh fuck! Everyone get down!" what soon followed turned to hell pretty quickly as the German tank destroyed the Cromwell that was moving behind them as it quickly knocked everybody down as everybody was slowly getting up they then heard Randleman scream out, "Fall Back!" Murphy then signalled everybody to fall back as the building they were at soon got knocked down.

Soon a German machine gun opened up on them and Donnie stayed to cover the men as he opened fire on the machine gun with his Thompson keeping the pressure on it as he took it down, he then reloaded his weapon as he began withdrawing soon another Tank appeared and opened fire on the ditch he was racing towards knocking him down as he skidded to a halt. He then did the craziest thing and raced towards the tank dodging the machine gun fire as he jumped on top of it opening the hatch and sprayed the inside of it before dropping a Grenade inside it as he made his escape with the German army upon his ass.

The men were ordered to fall back and Winters was making sure everyone had gotten onto the trucks where the tanks were providing covering fire as the paratroopers made their retreat away from Neunen.

"Come on, let's go, let's go! Keep moving!" Winters had been commanding. "Come on hurry"

"How bad?" Nixon had appeared by his friend's side. "I don't know yet" Winters answered. He felt like he had jinxed it as a ricochet then hit his best friend's helmet and knocked him to the ground as Winters raced towards him checking he was ok, "Nix" "I'm alright, I'm alright" Winters just looked at him concerned, miraculously no scratch was found on him as Nixon asked again, "Am I alright?" seeing Winters had a concerned look on his face as he replied, "Yeah, yeah, you feel alright?" "Yeah, quit looking at me like that!" as the two scrambled to cover right next to one of the trucks as Lipton appeared.

"Captain. We got 4 dead and 11 injured" Lipton reported as Winters seemed satisfied as he then said, "Okay, let's move them out." Winters ordered just as Winters begun to move when Lipton stopped him, "Oh, and sir? Randleman and Murphy are missing."

Translations

Dutch to English Translations

 _Bedankt dat je ons bevrijd hebt, Anna – Thanks for liberating us, Anna_

 _Wat is jou naam – What is your name?_

Irish to English Translations

 _An féidir leat a iarraidh ar an saighdiúir má táimid sábháilte ó na arrachtaigh a d'fhéadfadh teacht chugainn_ _– Can you ask the soldier if we are safe from the monsters that may come to us?_

 _Nuair a thugam mo fhocal ciallóidh sé. Ní chuirimid in iúl duit agus coinneoimid na monsters ar shiúl ó tú. Tá a fhios agat cén fáth? Ós rud é go bhfuil cúram orm faoi leanaí, tá beagán deirfiúr beagán níos sine ná tú. Tá mé féin agus mo dheartháir ag troid ar domhan i do shaoirse agus níl aon rud níos tábhachtaí domsa - When i give my word it will mean. We will not let you know and we will keep the monsters away from you. You know why? Because I care about children, I have a little sister who is a little older than you. I and my brother are fighting on for your freedom and for me nothing is more important_

 _Troid mo dheartháireacha chomh maith le haghaidh mo saoirse freisin. Tá tú cosúil leo. Paiseanta agus tírghrá -_ _Fighting my brothers as well as for my freedom too. You're like them. Pleasant and patriotic_

A/N: Uh oh, our hero is missing in action what do you supposed happened just as Easy Company began retreating from Neunen?

Well unfortunately I can't reveal anything as it would not be a surprise.

Read to find out. Like and Review please?


	11. Operation Market Garden Part 2

Part 2 of Operation Market Garden is here please read on and it will answer all your questions

Chapter 9 Part 2:

" _Oh, and sir? Randleman and Murphy are missing."_

They had to leave Randleman and Donnie behind. Nobody wanted to do it even Winters didn't want to do it, but they had no choice but to retreat.

The men had never retreated before. It was strange to them ever since the Allies started kicking the German Army out of North Africa, the Mediterranean and the Normandy landings they were filled with such morale and were ready to keep pushing the Germans back into the Rhine and directly to Berlin.

Their range of expressions showed their shock, their willingness to turn tail and haul ass out of Neunen; some of them looked back out to Neunen and only saw smoke rising in the air. For the first time, Easy Company had failed to protect people and it hurt them as the trucks drove them away.

For Easy Company what really had shaken them to the core was the realisation that Donnie and Randleman weren't on the trucks with them as they retreated. Lipton and Martin were taking it hard as they treated the two like they were brothers, Lipton didn't even know if Donnie was even alive and didn't want to tell Betty that he was missing in action doing what he did best. Going above and beyond for his friends' safety and for his country.

Earlier that day

Donnie was running.

He was dodging the Germans and tearing them a new asshole making sure they didn't overrun his friends.

He had just destroyed a tank that had outflanked his buddies and made sure no further damage was caused. Soon he heard out shouting from Martin as he jumped into the trench next to him, "MOVE IT! COME ON! WE ARE LEAVING!" as Murphy reloaded and continued firing as Martin patted him on the shoulder saying, "Donnie, we gotta move" "You go I'll cover you" "The hell you're staying behind" a mortar shell hit a mile close to them as Donnie then said, "I'm not arguing, Johnny go now that's an order" Martin wasn't budging as he said, "What about Betty, Don, you gonna leave her behind. What about your family?" "I'll find my way back to you boys. Get them the hell outta here. GO!" Martin reluctantly retreated as Donnie then muttered, " _Come on you Kraut bastards let's do this_ " as he began firing on the Germans spraying his weapon knocking them down like bowling pins as he moved on his right flank seeing Roy Cobb crouched in a corner of a wall.

"Cobb get moving I'll cover you go" as he continued firing as he looked behind him seeing Cobb retreat. Suddenly a bullet then struck Donnie in his right shoulder as he cried out in pain as 3 German soldiers moved towards him as he killed one, kicked one into a tree and shot the last one with his sidearm (M1911) as he began retreating while shooting. Bull who was looking up from his hiding spot saw the bravery that Donnie displayed saw how much he was willing to go for his comrades…

But he was unable to finish his thought. As a sudden _BOOM!_ rang out and Donnie who was moving towards the destroyed Sherman tank soon got knocked out by explosion as shrapnel penetrated the young paratrooper in his left thigh, the shoulder and some burn wounds on his left arm as he was flung aside the road like a rag as his head collided with the road leaving Randleman in fear that his friend was badly hurt. He got out of his hiding spot checking his surroundings picking up Donnie's Thompson and sidearms (M1911 and '38 Fitz Special) as he dragged him towards his hiding place and checked for any pulses or a heartbeat he couldn't feel a heartbeat nor a pulse on his arm which had made him panic as he then checked his neck for a pulse finding a faint one which he found was a huge relief.

Knowing how lucky he was that Donnie was alive and kicking. He wasn't too sure how anybody or himself would feel if Donnie had died, hell he didn't want to be the one to break the news to Betty or his family that their family member was not coming home from the war alive.

Bull was figuring out how to move his friend when he noticed he kept karabiner clips on his person he understood why he had them and found them in left jacket pocket and attached them to Donnie who would be on his back as he made his way through the trenches. He began to move.

Donnie awoke his vision blurry and the ringing in his ears that he found annoying. The last thing he was able to remember was retreating against the Germans and shooting at them until it had turned dark. He then began to shift around beginning to panic loudly until a large hand was placed over his mouth as he looked and saw his friend Bull who helped him speaking very quietly.

"Donnie, it's me Bull, you're alright bud" "Bull, what the hell is that smell?" "Hiding out in a pipe sorry Don" "I have a concussion, bad shoulder wound and a piece of shrapnel in my thigh and why do I smell of burnt steak?" "You have a burn wound on your left wrist" "Christ almighty." "We got separated from the squad" "We hiding out until the Krauts leave?" "That's the best plan."

A couple minutes later Donnie felt Bull shaking him as he then said, "Don, let's go, we need to get moving." "Damn, I may have a cramp" Donnie had begun to slowly get up as Randleman handed Donnie's Thompson over to him as he begun to get on his knees slowly as they moved slowly out of the manhole cover as Randleman then looks out the hole making sure the area is clear of German soldiers which is hard to see.

Night time had fallen over Holland, it was literally pitch-black you could only see one light from a barn, Donnie was still struggling to focus on what was in front of him with the ringing in his ears. It was very quiet Donnie was waiting for Randleman to give him the signal to move out of their position once it was given they ran out together as Donnie sprinted to the halfway point as Randleman ran ahead giving Donnie the chance to run like hell as he pushed on his bad leg and fell to the ground leading for Randleman to race back and ran for safety as fast as they could. They had made it to the barn and headed for one of the pens as they huddled together Donnie then checked his weapon seeing an empty clip as he then took a fresh clip and loaded it before taking the American patch off his arm as he then examined his shoulder wound with a lighter provided by Randleman as he asked, "Hey Bull, are we considered at the moment MIA?" Bull didn't answer and only grunted in response which Donnie took as a " _Yes."_

Donnie just focused on his wound closing the lighter handing it back to Randleman as he took out a chocolate bar and handed some to Bull who accepted it as he heard a noise and patted Donnie on the shoulder as he put the chocolate away and readied his weapon preparing for the worst case scenario as he saw a shadow being pushed up against the wooden panel as a second figure just watched what happen as he then puts the weapon against the figure's head as the figure comes out of the dark and Donnie sees long blonde hair seeing that it was a woman and elderly man that came into the barn as Donnie then said, "Hey Bull, they're just civilians, there are no weapons on them" Bull then nodded putting the man down as they soon heard a loud rumbling of a tank as they pulled the two civilians together as the soldiers readied their weapons in case they had to fight.

The young girl that looked to have been Donnie's age kept staring at him as she gasped speaking in her native tongue as the man began to inspect his wounds as Donnie noticed his thigh was soaked in blood as he felt his forehead burning up from a probable infection as the man began to concentrate into what he was doing as the man took out his flask and opened it pouring some of the contents onto the thigh which Donnie just gritted his teeth taking his mind off the pain as he handed the civilian his knife and a couple bandages as he said, "Get the shrapnel out of me and bandage me up. I heal quick anyway" the man took the knife and tore open his upper trouser leg as he dug the knife into Donnie's flesh to which Donnie then put a clip in his teeth to prevent him from screaming as the man worked quickly to get the shrapnel out of the left thigh and bandage it quickly to prevent any blood from being lost and Donnie had quickly nodded at the man as he then went over to Bull who looked to be in discomfort.

Donnie then limped over as he crouched and said to Randleman, "You alright?" "Not really, I think I got hit earlier" "Here let me have a look" Randleman then turned his body around as his back was facing Donnie as he then began to scan for any wounds that appeared and soon saw a red patch on his left shoulder as he lightly touched it and Bull winced in pain as Donnie noticed it, "Hey Bull, don't panic but you got shrapnel in your shoulder" "That it?" "That's all I can see so far" he then looked to the man and signalled for him to come over as he then got out the flask and poured the content onto Bull's shoulder wound before Bull turned and gave Donnie his bayonet and turned to keep watch on the front of the barn as he heard Donnie say, "Bull, I'm gonna need you to stay quiet and very still here, one slip of the knife and you could bleed to death alright?" "You got it bud, do what you have to do" "You got it" Donnie then took the knife and stabbed his friend into the shoulder as he began to dig the shrapnel out of it he then saw and began to use his free hand to help claw it out as it got even closer he then grabbed it and threw it into the hay and begun bandaging the wound very quickly.

Very soon the small group of four then heard voices as they then heard it closer it was German. A German patrol was moving close to the barn and Donnie had pulled everyone to the back where the stable was as he readied his weapon when they crowded the barn as he peered round the corner and saw a group of 6 Germans laughing and joking around as he turned to Randleman and signalled, " _6 men, holstered rifles"_ Bull nodded in response as he saw Donnie's hand go for the switchblade he kept in his boot. One by one he watched as the patrol then began to leave all that was left was only one German who was currently taking a bathroom break.

Soon the man was done and he began to leave until he had seen a cloth on the ground covered in blood as Donnie muttered a curse. It had become a game of cat and mouse until the soldier looked up distracted by the planes overhead and he began to walk out dropping the cloth and he hear a large sound.

 _Clatter!_

Donnie then returned to the hiding position as he saw the German begin to panic as he kept his finger on the trigger as he spoke in German, " _Hallo?"_ he called out _"Ist Jemand da?"_

Donnie just formed fighting stance as the German approached and once the rifle reached the stable corner he then kicked the rifle away and threw the guy to the floor just as he gets his sidearm out to which Donnie wrestles away as he elbows the soldier in the ribs throwing a punch just as the soldier throws a couple his way before swiping at Donnie's feet knocking him to the floor as the German then began to beat his face in as he put his hands around Donnie's neck strangling him as Donnie struggles to move as he reaches for his switchblade activating it and stabs the soldier in the side as he kicks him in the groin before pushing him to the floor stabbing him countless times until he heard Bull patting him on the shoulder as he said, "You got him kid, he's dead" Donnie breathless then stands up slowly as he looked back at Randleman who in turn stared at him. The young soldier had been through hell and back as he just walked over to the stable and rested his head on the wood and stared at the wall.

Once the body was covered up Bull then sent the farmer and his daughter away and out of the barn as he re-joined his friend who was staring into nothing.

The silence was unbearable and Donnie had said, "I shouldn't be here, you know" Bull turned his head looking at him thinking his friend was wrong. Completely wrong. As he then replied, "No, you have every right to be here, day in and day out." Bull then saw Donnie only shake his head as he replied, "I'm a kid Bull. Just an innocent kid drawn into a man's game." Bull looked only puzzled as he questioned, "What do you mean Don?" "I was a kid when I signed up, my old man pulled some strings to get me into the Army, you realise I'm not 20 years old" just as he said that Bull then thought for a moment he looked at how he was before he received any of his wounds he looked like a teenage boy, but not with his body build that had plenty of muscle. Word had been going around Easy Company that Donnie was actually younger than he looked and a betting pool had 500 dollars in the pot.

He had pushed the thought away as he then asked, "Are you trying to say that you lied on the papers?" "Yeah, do you want to know how old I am?" Bull nodded with anticipation as Donnie sighed and said, "I was born 1927, think about the math." Bull then did the math and figured it out all he had said was: "You have the right to be here."

Donnie just stared at him with complete dismay up until this moment he had kept his age a secret from the men in Easy but overtime he had guessed everyone knew and he heard of the betting pool as well.

"What?" he said quietly

Bull then smiled as he explained, "You went through hell and back a hundred times, yet you never surrendered or given in. I never even expected my life or anybody else's life to have been changed in such a way possible when you came into Toccoa that you had been a 15-year-old kid. Hell, I know most of the men that if they had been your age would never had made it through Sobel or anybody else for that matter. But if you had never enlisted this company, I don't know if they would have made through the war alive but nor would we be here"

Donnie just stayed silent. He realised Bull's words had taken effect and he basically told him that he was stubborn as hell, which he completely agreed with even Bull had admitted that he wasn't as observant as other soldiers not even realising how young he was until he brought it up.

But to say he was so tough as nails that most of the men had gone through the toughest training the army had to offer would not have been able to do it like he had? That had sparked something in him that he felt ignite as he just took out his canteen and picture of Betty and just stared at it thinking how terrified she would be if he ever told her about what happened in Holland.

Bull then said, "You know when we were just near Neunen we had encountered that woman and her baby, we noticed that you were kind-hearted enough to comfort her and her baby when nobody else did." "Just thought it was the right thing to do" "That takes heart and courage, that's what you have got Sarge" Donnie smiled as he then felt more confident about himself as Bull then looked at the picture of Betty and him as he said, "One hell of a photo" "Only girl so damn beautiful" "We'll get you home Sarge, back to her" "I'm getting everyone home no matter what I have to do" Bull and Donnie then shared a nod as neither person said another word for the rest of the night.

The next morning Bull and Donnie left the farmhouse at first light and begun walking through Neunen seeing the terrible damage caused by war and destruction. There weren't many casualties that covered the ground but the death toll was high on Easy Company in particular. The only dead body that Sgts Randleman and Murphy had seen was Private James Miller one of the replacements in the squad Bull had then gotten into the trench and had taken one of the dog tags handing them to Donnie who pocketed them as he made a mental note to send a letter home to Miller's family.

Out of the very corner of Donnie's eye, he spotted a vehicle coming towards them and noticed a US Military jeep he then raised his weapon up to get the driver's attention as Bull noticed as well, raising his rifle up as well. The men then hopped in as Donnie let Bull do the talking as he closed his eyes for a while.

Meanwhile, Hoobler was leading a patrol and had brought them down from the main road when he heard a engine running as he ordered the patrol to take cover as he took aim with his rifle in the event of German armour coming in but as the vehicle closes in he then see two US soldiers as he then holds his rifle in response as the jeep driver pulls in towards them as they see Bull leaning out from his seat as he ran towards the Jeep chuckling the whole way as Hoobler then stopped, "Where the fuck you been?" Hoobler smiled at Bull until Donnie had piped up, "Yeah I'm fine as well Hoobler, how are you?" Hoobler then smiled as then saw Donnie's appearance as he looked shocked at his friend saying, "What in the hell happened to you?" "Hell happened" "Tough son of a bitch" Donnie just chuckled as everybody then got into the jeep which turned out to be crowded.

Everybody had gotten back to Easy Company's staging ground and the first thing the group had heard was Johnny Martin's voice.

"Bull" Bull then jumped out of the jeep and shook his friend's hand. "Hey Johnny" the other men then got out and then Donnie then hopped out and felt pain shoot into his left thigh as he muttered, "Fucking Christ" as he then got on up stiffly as he saw Martin coming towards him as he said, "Hey Johnny boy" "Don't ever let us lose your ass again" "I won't" Guarnere then came up and said, "Damn kid, you look like hell chewed you up and spit you out" "Yeah no kidding" "Hey you ok?" Donnie just closed his eyes as he stumbled a little bit his concussion got worse as he said, "Yeah just my head is turning" "Let's get you to the aid station" "Yeah" "Hey Johnny give me a hand over here" "Yeah, come on dumb bastard, let's get you to the aid station. Hey Doc" Doc Roe then raced over and saw Donnie bleeding pretty much from his thigh and shoulder as he said, "Jesus Don, how much bull-headed stubbornness do you have in ya?" "My mother always said my stubbornness would get me killed" "Nearly got you killed countless times" "You sure ain't got the lives of a cat?" Guarnere asked. "I think Murphy's have more lives than a litter of cats" "That's for sure. We'll get you to the aid station then you'll be back in the frontline with us again" "Yeah, I can't wait. Hey Johnny" "Yeah Murph" "Find my Fitz Special, look after it for me while I am out" "Where is it?" "Left pocket in my jacket" Martin then searched for Donnie's revolver finding it as he then placed it on his combat belt as he guided Donnie to the Jeep.

They had put Donnie on the jeep as Roe then said, "Hey you get better huh?" "They can't keep me out of the fight" "You'll find a way out" Bill then said, "Don't go flirting with the pretty nurses huh?" "Don't worry I'm sure the nurses would refuse my obvious charms" the two men laughed as Guarnere then said, "Hey every man in Easy told the story about how you saved everyone's lives in Neunen probably another medal for ya" "They didn't have to do that" "You are a hero kid. Finest paratrooper ever to serve" Donnie nodded as they loaded him up on the truck as Donnie saluted the men as they returned it.

His next stop would be the hospital.

Don't worry guys. Donnie ain't gonna be leaving Easy Company. But wow did he go through quite a challenge in war. All of Easy will reunite with Donnie in episode 5: Crossroads

Read, like and review


	12. The Hospital and Heading for Bastogne

Hospital and deploying into Bastogne chapter right here read with anticipation spoilers are in store. Also, War Sage you had a question about what happened to Mickey Simpson since we last read about him the answer is in the chapter. I do apologise if it isn't the outcome you wanted

Chapter 12:

3rd October 1944, Hospital in England

It had been nearly a week since Donnie had been sent to the hospital after Market Garden it had frustrated him that he was constantly on the move he felt relieved when they sent him to the hospital in England and he spent the time talking with fellow soldiers. He had not been able to keep still and the doctors and nurses demanded he be on bed rest because of his injuries. He absolutely hated it. But he made that choice because he was too badly injured to continue fighting until he recovered completely.

Overtime he began to sift through letters. Before Donnie had left for Holland he received a letter from Eric that he had been shipped off on some island and was leading Marines as a Gunnery Sargent he had felt proud of his brother, Lizzie was officially banned from dating because of Hank and Margaret but still allowed her to do activities after school such as cheerleading and revision clubs he sighed in relief about the fact. Betty was doing well she had gotten a job working in a department store even lending time towards a Victory Garden with Margaret she had also had a dream to go into nursing school which Margaret and Hank supported. All the letters said the same thing they missed Donnie and he missed them too.

He had missed all his family; his Grandfather Matthew had taken the decision to retire from the CFD as a Battalion Chief and Hank took a promotion to Lieutenant in the CPD in command of the 9th District he was happy. He even missed all his extended family, the Randall's and the McCarthy's. Derek Randall and Jimmy McCarthy were Hank's best friends from the 1st war and throughout their careers in the CPD and Chicago Med. Tommy Randall who was missing in action in 1941 was now fighting with the 6th Army in the Leyte Gulf, Madison Randall (Tommy's wife) had given birth to their son Donnie Randall to which Donnie felt touched about. Jimmy McCarthy and his wife, Isabel, had 2 daughters together: Charlotte who was currently in the Nurse Corps and Lisa who is Lizzie's best friend.

Time in the Hospital had not been too boring Buck who had been wounded in Market Garden kept his mind of it.

"Hey, Don't worry Don you'll be out of here soon" "Out of the Hospital, I'm surprised they haven't let me out" "Wounds take time to heal" "I'm telling ya they have healed, I feel stronger, probably more powerful than before" "Oh boy I hate to see the Krauts looks on their faces realising they made a mistake" "Yeah, don't mess with an Irishman" Buck chuckled for a while as he saw Donnie just write in his journal he kept chewing on the top of his pencil and fiddling with his ring he kept on his dog tags as it didn't bother him.

He didn't even know how to tell his family about his experiences in war but prayed that his family would help him through it.

"Well, well if it isn't the most handsome soldier of Chicago. Plt Sgt. Donald Henry Murphy" Donnie instantly felt his face pale, fear had gripped him like a vice when he had heard that. Buck who heard it then looked at Donnie who had said, "Buck forgive me if I am wrong but were we informed of hell freezing over" "You look like your worst nightmare come true. You know that voice?" "Buck in about 2 minutes you will realise that the full force of Chicago is about to hit me" a woman then approached in a full nursing outfit her brown hair pinned up very nicely, piercing green eyes that looked like a summer meadow her 6 foot 2 frame walked towards Donnie as she smiled mischievously Donnie felt sweat forming around his head as he said, "Well if this nightmare got any worse it just made hell look like a picnic. How are you Charlotte?" "Donnie, I see you don't listen very well" "Just doing a job soldiers do" they were interrupted as Buck cleared his throat as he said, "Forgive me if I don't understand the situation. But Hi, my name is Lynn Compton, Lieutenant" "Lieutenant, I'm not interested in you if you decide to sweet talk me" "Me? sweet talk a lovely and beautiful nurse I would not dream of it" as Buck winked at her when Charlotte scowled in response leading to Buck to have fear on his face.

Donnie then chuckled as he realised questions would be soon be asked as he said, "Lieutenant Compton, meet Charlotte McCarthy we're family friends in Chicago and she is my brother's girl" "Nice to put name to a face" as Charlotte went to shake the Lieutenant's hand as she said, "Lieutenant, on behalf of the Murphy, Randall and McCarthy families, I send my deepest apologies that you have to lead this one into battle" "No apologies needed Ma'am. In fact your friend here is one of the most finest soldiers in our company" Charlotte looked to Donnie as he nodded saying, "Yeah true story, were you assigned as the nurse" "I took on yours and Lieutenant Compton's cases and I had to make sure you were under my treatment" "Great my day gets better" Charlotte only scowled at him as she smacked him on the head as he took the pain when Donnie said, "What was that for?" "For taking a burn wound to your wrist, a bullet in your shoulder, nearly strangled, shrapnel in your thigh and shoulder and a concussion" "I definitely have the lives of a litter of cats" "Make that 2 litters" "How am I doing Doc?" "Shoulder and thigh have completely healed, concussion is completely gone" Looks like the Murphy legend works its magic once again" "I did tell you the legend was real" "Don't remind me, how's the burn wound?" "Still have a way to go" "I can work some magic there" "You have been given PT to ensure you are fit and healthy" "Works for me, when do I begin?" "3 days' time" the two then continued to talk about what had been going on since they had last seen each other.

2 weeks later.

Charlotte had kept her word and was committed to treating her patients of the wounds they had suffered she even spent time ensuring Donnie had not gotten into trouble. This is how she and Guarnere had officially met.

Donnie was missing everyone in Easy Company. Not even being on the frontlines had felt weird to him, he voiced his concerns to Charlotte and she had said, "You realise I'm not a counsellor just a nurse" "I know but being on the frontlines I felt like I had a duty. Being on the side-lines just irritates me" "Sounds like you are loyal to your men you lead and your officers than protecting your well-being" "I made peace with that the day I signed up. So, did everyone in my family and look at me now" "Yeah, a DSC winner"

Donnie chuckled as he spied something out of the corner of his eye as he saw somebody being pulled in "What in the name of Hell?" It couldn't have been him, "Bill?"

Bill Guarnere looked up and smiled brightly, "Hey Donnie, how ya been Kid?" "What the hell happened to you?" Bill had filled him in on what happened during Holland after Donnie had left.

Short story, Guarnere had basically stolen a motorcycle and somebody took a shot at him as he fractured his right tibia. Donnie only chuckled as he said, "Classic Guarnere. A real pain in the ass" Charlotte just raised an eyebrow as she then asked, "Sorry who is this?" Bill had looked at her ignoring her question as he looked at Donnie, "Who the hell is this? You haven't been flirting with the nurses, have you?" Donnie just shot a glare at him as he replied, "This is Charlotte McCarthy, she's a family friend from Chicago" as he looked between the two as he continued, "Charlotte, this is Bill Guarnere. He's in Easy Company" "Ah the famous Gonorrhoea" Bill looked at Donnie and gave him a scowl, "You told her about that?" Donnie just smirked in response, "She pestered me about you. Told her too many stories about you" Guarnere then looked back at the nurse saying, "Nice to meet you. Don't believe everything you hear" Charlotte smiled in response. A week later everybody had become acquainted with Charlotte McCarthy and became fast friends except for Donnie who had been like a little brother to Charlotte.

Soon another man then came rolling into 2 weeks later as Donnie was still walking around and talking with the other soldiers about where they served until Donnie had looked up and seen somebody from Easy Company as he said to the soldiers, "Excuse me a couple moments" Donnie then walked over to where the wounded man was being carted too as he helped the orderlies get him onto a bed as he saw the man's face, "Jesus Christ, it's Heyliger" Donnie then headed back to Guarnere and Compton and said, "The guy who was brought in. He's Easy Company, Lieutenant Heyliger" Charlotte then looked up from her notes and said, "You know him?" "Yeah, he was Easy Company artillery 2nd Battalion, what the hell happened to him?" Compton had said. "Friendly fire and he got overdosed with Morphine" Donnie then looked down at the floor imagining Doc's anger at the story.

Soon Colonel Sink had come into the hospital and saw Donnie immediately, "Sgt Murphy?" Murphy turned around and saw Colonel Sink standing behind him as he stood to attention and saluted to which Sink returned, "Sir I had no idea you would be here" "Came here to check on Heyliger but I see he's still out" "I thought Heyliger was artillery in 2nd Battalion" "He was put in command of Easy Company" "Is Captain Winters ok?" "He moved up to 2nd Battalion XO" "Hm, a lot has changed since I was on the frontlines" "Sgt Murphy, you weren't informed of anything were you?" "No, I don't understand sir" "For your actions during Operation Market Garden, you were awarded 2 medals" Donnie eyes then widened as he took a deep breath at his surprise before he said, "What... What medals were they sir?" "The Bronze star for taking on an enemy tank and destroying it single-handedly, and a 2nd Distinguished Service Cross, for saving the lives of everyone in your platoon whilst injured" Donnie looked stunned as Buck and Guarnere smiled at their friend including Charlotte who kept busy with her duty as he then looked back at Colonel Sink who held out his hand to which Donnie shook as he said, "Wow, I don't believe it. I don't know what to say" "You deserved it Plt Sgt. Murphy. Every man in the platoon you saved spoke on your behalf giving their side of the story and Winters filed it with me and I approved" "When's the ceremony happening?" "2 weeks from now" "Yes Sir" "Congratulations Sargent"

Murphy then stood to salute the Colonel and he returned it with a smile as he then walked back to his friends and the Nurse who smiled at him as they said their congratulations as Donnie smiled widely as Charlotte said, "Your family would be very proud of you" "You know when they wrote to me when I got back from Normandy. They had said the same thing they said I earned it for doing what was right" "When I met first met Betty she was proud of you, I liked her because her family was like yours. Patriotic and had a sense of duty" "Do they know about the…?" "They already know and sussed it out when you sent them back a parachute from Normandy" "Would have made a good wedding dress" Donnie and Charlotte chuckled as she then said, "You keep doing what you do best and don't get hurt again or you'll be answering to me. Understand Sgt?" "Yes ma'am"

2 weeks later

Sgt Donnie Murphy had been given leave from the Hospital for the medal ceremony to be awarded for his bravery during Operation Market Garden. He arrived at the ceremony in his dress uniform that held his previous decorations from the Normandy campaign, he arrived at the ceremony and looked around as he saw the entire 101st Airborne Division standing in their dress uniforms as Donnie then stood alongside Cpt Winters and the new company commander Lieutenant Norman Dike as 2 generals approached the small party as they stood ramrod straight Donnie even recognised one of the Generals as General George Patton in attendance as one of the Generals then nodded to Winters to approach as he followed the General standing opposite him as the General then read out the inscription for the Bronze Star signalling his bravery for taking on a German tank single-handedly to which Donnie nodded as they put the medal round his head and a decoration on his left upper chest they included an oak leave cluster to the Purple heart ribbon as he shook the hand of the General and saluted the man with a crisp salute.

Soon the second General then approached and read out the inscription for his 2nd DSC as Donnie accepted the medal and the oak leaf cluster had been added his DSC ribbon as he saluted the General and shook his hand as the 2 Generals then retreated with the rest of the command staff as the Generals then dismissed the 101st Airborne Division to their regiment commanders.

Donnie then heads back to the hospital just as he reaches it he sees another soldier dragged in and notices the soldier as Mickey Simpson (Dirty Blond hair, green eyes) as he sees the soldier bleeding from his leg seeing in shot in 3 places as he helps the doctors get him into the operating room as he softly says, "Mickey it's me Donnie. Hank Murphy's kid" "Holy shit, you are a lucky bastard I thought I'd never see you again" "Where did you get hit?" "Left leg, hurts like a bitch, what about you?" "Concussion, shrapnel in my shoulder and thigh, bullet in my shoulder" "Goddamn, how are you…?" "Still alive? Lives of 2 litters of cats" Mickey chuckles, "I don't think I'm gonna be a cop when I get back" "Don't think like that Mickey" "Look I suffered 3 bullets to my left leg and the artery has hit badly" "You'll make it" "Listen, my time is up. I sent a letter to your old man talking about you and how you deserved to be a part of the NYPD or the CPD whatever department you choose to be in after the war" "Thanks Mick" "No worries kid, you have the guts of a fighter and the blood of a soldier. Make sure you honour everyone in your family and myself" "When I give people my word. I mean it" "Like your old man you are" Donnie chuckles as Mickey then closes his eyes and peacefully dies.

Donnie then lets the doctors tend to him as he walked always to a bathroom as he breaks down crying quietly over the loss of a friend as he recollected himself before saying to himself, "I don't care what I have to do in this war to survive. I'm bringing every man in Easy Company home alive even if I have to give my life in the process" he then made the sign of the cross and pulled himself together.

He walked out of the bathroom filled with determination and headed back into the ward as he looked to Charlotte and nodded to the side as she followed him saying, "What's wrong?" "I want to head back and join the men" "Donnie" "Charlotte, please If I am away for too long, the whole company will forget about me and I am not standing around. Don't make me beg" "I hate to see you beg Don. You have always been my friend ever since I looked after you, you even helped me find my soulmate" "If it weren't for me you would have been dating some other idiot" "Promise me one thing?" "Anything" "Please don't get killed, I don't want to end up being blamed because of your stubborn streak" I won't get killed Charlotte. I give you my word" Charlotte smiled at the phrase, " _I give you my word"_ it was a classic Murphy phrase often used by the family who always meant what they promised people. But mostly because Charlotte knew he was determined, ready and a fighter he hugged the man who had been like a brother she never had as she then left to get some discharge papers ready for Donnie and his friends as Donnie went over to his friends and pulled them together, "Boys, we could be getting out here soon rather than later" "Really? How are we doing that?" Buck whispered making sure nobody heard him. As Donnie smirked saying, "I called in a favour with Nurse Charlotte and she was happy to oblige. That and I had to promise her I made it home." "We'll get ya home kid" Bill smiled saying.

Charlotte then made her way over to the three men as she said, "It wasn't easy so I called in every favour I had. You three are leaving in 2 days" "Good enough for me. Guess I owe you one." Guarnere asked "Just make sure you bring this guy home safe and sound" "We promise kid" "Let's get you doing PT. Come on" the three men followed the nurse and began to work out getting them ready to leave in the next two days.

Charlotte then grabbed some black dye and gave it to Guarnere to put on his cast leg he walked around in pain but Charlotte helped ease the pain on him. Meanwhile Donnie had gone over to Heyliger and said "Hi" even talking about what had gone on since Donnie was last on the line he even got given a letter from Heyliger to give to Winters when he saw him next.

It was the second day and Donnie, Guarnere were preparing to leave the hospital. Buck had left early in the day with the first batch of troops heading back while Donnie and Guarnere had gotten their stuff together and prepped leaving the hospital at night. They waited patiently until Charlotte gave them the signal walking them out of the hospital as they rounded a series of corners until they made it to an alleyway as Donnie took a look at what he was seeing, it was only a hospital checkpoint as Donnie turned and walked to his friends saying, "There's a checkpoint that has entrance and exit to the hospital" "We head behind here you two end up on the other side of the checkpoint" "It's risky considering if we get caught trying to get to Mourmelon" Guarnere then muttered as he said, "Why couldn't you let us leave with Buck?" "It would look too suspicious and plus they would realise something is wrong" Donnie then nodded, "She's got a point, Bill" Guarnere nodded as they then followed the nurse who had seen an officer coming as she said, "I can't be seen with you guys. You'll have to make the trip on your own Don" "There's nothing you can do" "I wish sorry fellas, this is the end" "Thanks Charlotte" Guarnere had said as the two shared a hug even Donnie had hugged Charlotte as well as he said, "I owe you one" "Make sure you get your men home, Don" "You make sure you come home too" "I will" Charlotte then snuck back into the hospital as Guarnere said, "You think your brother will marry her?" "Don't worry I will knock some sense into that head of his. To get her married" Guarnere chuckled quietly as he said, "Only one way out of this" "Let him shout at us, he'll threaten us with a court martial and from there I'll improvise" "I hate when you say that" "Shut up" the two men then came into view as the officer then threatened them with court-martial and even threatening to kick them out of the Army.

Donnie then became angry and knew he would catch hell for what would happen as he tore the officer a new one.

"Do you have any idea who the hell you are talking to?" the officer turned to Donnie and gave a look that spelled _Death_ as he spoke in a threatening voice, "Soldier, you _do not talk_ to me in that tone of voice."

Donnie turned angry and spoke calmly, "It's Sgt Murphy, Lieutenant, now have you seen any action?" "I'm sorry?" "You seen any action yes or no?" "No, why would I?" Donnie felt his blood boil he was disgusted with the coward that was in front of him as he continued, "Have you seen the soldiers in that hospital, they have lost limbs, body parts giving every inch of their life for their country but hearing you never seeing any action that ain't gonna sit with me. I was in Holland with this guy, I took a ton of shrapnel in my body saving the lives of my platoon I even got awarded a DSC for that act, it's because of me, that those men fight another day on the frontlines. This guy he was awarded a silver star on D-DAY AND SERVED IN ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT OPERATIONS OF THE WAR! If you are gonna stop me and my friend from leaving the hospital and making it back to our comrades, you will regret it and another thing I don't speak to officers like this either."

The officer looked stunned and instantly stuttered as he was handed discharge forms from Guarnere and Murphy as he looked through them and said, "It seems ev – everything is in order, I'll see to it you head back to Mourmelon to re-join your men" "Yes Sir, thank you sir" "Follow me Sgts" the officer turned and Guarnere smiled at Donnie feeling proud of the young paratrooper as got the leg cast taken care off and they headed for a boat bound for France. Finally, they were going to re-join their buddies in Mourmelon.

Once they got off the boat they hitchhiked the whole way from France to Mourmelon it had been a barrel of laughs between the two men.

It was now December. Murphy and Guarnere had reached the 101st Airborne staging area but they could not check in with their buddies yet as they had to report to Captain Winters, they were met by a man who was unfamiliar to Donnie and had guided them in as they waited for the soldier to say, "Sir? There's a Sgt Guarnere and Murphy here to see you?"

Welsh looked up and saw the two striding in as he said, "Look what the train brought in, the Daredevil and his sidekick, The Tasmanian Devil." Donnie shot a look at Welsh as he shook his hand as he turned and smiled at Winters who had done the same as he shook the non-com's hands saying, "Welcome back you two" "It's glad to be back sir, though I may have to get used to seeing you behind a desk." Donnie said as he chuckled before shaking Nixon's hand who had said, "How's it going Murphy?" "I'll live sir" Nixon smiled in response.

Guarnere then spoke and said to Winters, "Well, sir we just went AWOL from the hospital, hopefully though it won't cause ya any problems" "Would you care if it did" "Not a bit sir. Especially since a family friend of Donnie's helped us out of the hospital" Murphy shot Guarnere a look to quiet as Winters said, "Family friend? Sgt want to explain?" "I knew the nurse since I was born sir, she's my brother's girl and I called in a favour to get us out of the hospital early." "You know if I ever see this nurse I'll thank her for letting two of my best men out of the hospital" "Very sure you'll meet her soon sir" Donnie then patted his pockets as he remembered before digging out of his pocket a letter as he said, "Courtesy of Moose Heyliger, sir. He'll make it but he has a long way to go" "Thanks Don" Guarnere then spoke up as he said, "I hear there is a football game coming up?" Donnie smiled as he heard Welsh speak about the game between the 506th and the 502nd regiments as Welsh turned to Donnie saying, "You like football, Sgt?" "Chicago Bears fan sir, also I split to the New York Jets as well. That and I played football, Quarterback I was" "Could use you for the game" "Consider me available to kick ass, sir."

"Well, uh, we're off to go find some trouble" Guarnere cleared his throat as he patted Donnie's shoulder as they began to head off until Winters called out to them. "Bill, no more joyriding and Donnie." He said as he gave a pointed look continuing, "Be careful guys, I don't even want to lose two of the best men in this company" "Yes Sir" Donnie said as he smiled nodding to Winters who in turn nodded back.

Soon Guarnere spoke up, "Has anyone heard of a place called Lulu's?" Donnie raised an eyebrow and went crimson which was noticed by Welsh who said, "I haven't but I do say Murphy has heard of it" the men chuckled as Guarnere ruffled Donnie's hair as the two exited the office saluting Winters and the others.

Donnie and Guarnere had separated and went off to see Easy Company again as Murphy stopped of at 1st platoon's barracks as he poked his head in, "Hey Johnny, look who's back" Martin looked up and smiled widely saying, "Hey, Hey Donnie glad your back kid" "Hey Martin, still good?" "Yeah, glad to have you back kid, most of the platoon ain't here right now but they'll be back soon." "Ok, I assume you have my Fitz special" "Always looked after it kid and kept it clean for you" Martin said as he headed for his pack and picked up the gun handing it too Donnie who checked it as he smiled, "Thanks Martin I owe ya" "Here, some letters for you" "Thanks. Didn't open them, did you?" "I look like I want to risk my life opening any letters that may have a picture of your dame" "Good to know. Hey any sign of Lipton?" "2nd Platoon" "Thanks for the Info." Donnie then left Martin to his own entertainment.

Heading straight for Third Platoon and found Lipton reading a book as he knocked on the bunk bed and Lipton looked up smiling as he said, "Come back for more kid?" "Came back to get the war over with" "With you leading at the front the Krauts ain't gonna know what hit 'em" Donnie laughed as the two catched up over what happened.

It had been a week since Donnie had been back at the company. There had been a lot to do and he wanted to be sure he had everything he needed when they were heading. But Donnie had been getting a feeling in his stomach that he couldn't shake off instead he put it down to nerves running high.

The company had headed for the makeshift theatre room and were watching a film with John Wayne on it known as Seven Sinners. Donnie had looked forward to the film with anticipation knowing it would be a good one. He then sat with Lipton and Toye and listened to Luz talk through the whole movie it had bugged the hell out of him and his buddies as Donnie turned around and said, "Hey, I haven't seen this movie shut up or go back to the barracks" but Luz kept quoting the movie word for word and it annoyed the hell out of his friends too as they complained until Donnie just blocked out the noise by focusing on the movie. Soon the movie turned off and everyone was complaining until somebody higher up the chain gave them their new orders: They were ordered to the frontline to bolster the line after the Germans launched a surprise counter offensive.

Donnie was not even happy. He was seated next to Toye and Ramirez and it bugged him that they were sent to the line.

Winter was coming in fast and furious and the ground was covered in snow making it more apparent. They didn't even have proper winter clothing and it had pissed them off and they all knew it was going to be tough in the Ardennes. Perconte was right though, Easy Company always had the hard shit.

"I really just want to know where the hell they are sending us with no ammo" Babe said complaining.

"They are sending us to the Ardennes, into Bastogne" Donnie informed everyone. "How do you know that Sarge?" Babe asked "Rumours fly I catch onto them"

Soon Guarnere asked a young replacement who couldn't have been more than a year older than Donnie himself, "Hey Kid, what's your name?" the kid said his name but with the truck engines running Donnie couldn't tell if he said Suerth or Stewart as Babe asked him, "You got any ammo, Jr?" "Only what I am carrying" "What about Socks? You got extra socks?" Toye asked. "A pair" Jr replied.

"You need 4, minimum. Feet, hands, neck, balls" "Extra socks warms them all" everyone said echoing the statement making Skip smile. "Hey, we all remembered that one" Skip said happily as Penkala asked Donnie, "Hey Donnie, how's your balls?" "Don't worry about mine. They are made of Steel and Iron put together." Donnie laughed as he adjusted his helmet as Donnie peeked into his pocket and found four packs of cigarettes in it as he picked them out and said, "Anybody need extra smokes got about 4 packs here?" that got everyone scrambling for the smokes as Donnie gave them away not even wanting to touch a cigarette in his life as Babe said, "Your gonna freeze to death without a smoke Don" "As I said before I don't smoke never have never will" Babe shrugged his shoulders and soon grabbed Jr's cigarettes as well.

Soon the truck stopped and everybody had gotten out with Buck saying to everyone, "Alright fellas, 15 minutes smoke 'em if you got them" everybody decided to get situated and take leaks before they headed into the woods.

Donnie had gotten himself situated and was doing up his scarf as he had seen a soldier who had been bandaged as he muttered, "Holy shit" he then looked in direction of where he came from and saw a column of soldiers walking trudging through the snow as he called out to somebody and said, "Hey Toye, take a look at this" Toye came out and saw what Donnie had seen he was stunned into what he saw as he said, "What the hell?" the two shared a look in disbelief as Donnie said, "Hey you guys are going the wrong way" nobody replied, the soldiers that had been walking look they went through the meat grinder and came out broken and battered.

Murphy then pulled out a soldier from the line and said, "Buddy, what the hell's going on?" "They came out of nowhere. They slaughtered us, you got to get the out of here" "We got here bud. Give us your ammo" "Take it you'll need it" "Go on get out of here" Donnie then handed the bandolier to Toye as he looked horrified whispering, "Holy Christ" Donnie then went around asking anyone, "Hey who's got ammo? You got ammo?" anybody who was near Murphy handed over their ammo as Donnie accepted it. Knowing as he passed everyone who was retreating his stomach started to form a hollow pit inside.

He then walked through the crowd and saw one soldier drop his BAR and didn't bother to pick it up as he walked towards it picking up the ammo with it as well.

Donnie took the clip out of it seeing there was a full clip he then put it back in loading it as he then walked to where the company was as they all began walking into Bastogne. Donnie had walked past Winters and nodded in response as they walked in knowing Hell was about to welcome them.

There is Chapter 11. Please like and review this one. As this is going to fun.


	13. Bastogne

Chapter 12 is up. Please enjoy

Chapter 12:

21st December 1944 Outskirts of Bastogne, Belgium

Easy Company had been dug in on edge of the forest for 3 days since they had been ordered straight to the front.

The days had been challenging, there was no food, no winter clothing, no ammo and no medical supplies.

Donnie hadn't complained he kept on his feet and checked in with every man in the company rotating with them to ensure they got enough sleep at night but due to the artillery fire it never was peaceful, Donnie had been doing the rounds regularly making sure everyone was ok, everyone had asked him to ease off and to get some rest but Donnie had been resilient. Ever since he got back from the hospital, he was afraid of losing more men in the company. Everyone had wondered why he was so hard on himself but nobody not even men who had been at Toccoa with him had even knew why.

It was morning and Donnie had been sitting with Spina in his foxhole as he dug his hole as Donnie kept watch soon they were joined by Roe who had come back from his rounds as they him say, "Spina, Donnie" "Hey Doc" both men said.

Soon Roe asked, "What's happening?" "Well we're digging on the line, and everybody is telling me to take it easy" Donnie said. "So? You should take it easy" "Not you as well, I'm fine by the way, what did you get?" "Not much, got a syrette, and a kraut bandage. And another scarf for you Don" "Thank you Doc" Donnie wrapped the scarf around his neck joining it with his own scarf as Roe gave them the news, "1st Battalion's pulling out of Foy, heavy casualties" "If they are pulling back, what the hell are we doing sitting here?" "Division wants every man on the line, it's the only reason" Donnie said checking his weapon.

Doc then checked his bag as he sighed saying, "I need more morphine, any of you got extra scissors?" both Spina and Donnie shook their heads in despair as Donnie said, "No, but I'll try to make a run and find scissors for you" "Appreciate it Don" Doc said patting him on the shoulder as they all heard a voice, "1st Sgt Lipton" Donnie groaned as he got up checking his holster was right before tying up his boots as Dike came over and complained, "What's this 2 medics and a Sgt in one hole?" "Yes Sir" Spina said.

"What's gonna happen to us if you take a hit?" all three men stayed quiet until Carwood Lipton walked over, "Sir?" "1st Sgt where's my foxhole?" Donnie had fought the urge to roll his eyes in disappointment as Lipton pointed it out, "It's right back behind you sir. You may have missed it but I'll walk you back" "Goddammit" Spina then chuckled a little as he sniffed loudly as Donnie smirked in response as he said, "I'm gonna check the men before I make that run" Donnie then jogged off as Spina then said, "Have you noticed anything weird with him?" "The fact he checks on everybody?" "Yeah does the kid ever take a break?" "No, Donnie would rather stay on his feet than sit down" "It'll make him restless" "That's why we like him" Doc nodded.

Later everybody had met back up after an artillery hit as Spina asked, "Who got hit?" "Penkala, alright here's what we need to do, I need somebody to take a guy with them to make their way to third battalion and try to scrounge up some med supplies you know what we need; bandages, plasma, whatever, beg if you have to and get some scissors as well, I can't find any. Get yourselves some hot meals too, go" the two nodded as Donnie said, "I'll head up to Dog Company and find something" Donnie then headed off into the woods in search of Dog Company.

He had been walking for an hour trying to find D Company, he couldn't see anything in the fog in front of him until he heard a twig snap as he steadied his Thompson in his grasp looking for any sign of Germans or Airborne as he said, "Flash" "Thunder" came a reply in the direction Donnie was looking in as he saw Lt Speirs come walking towards him as Donnie nodded to him saying, "Lt, was looking for you" "What do you need?" "Scissors, Morphine and plasma if you got it" "Nope on bandages, Plasma and morphine, though I have a pair of scissors on me" "Thank you sir" Speirs fished out the scissors of his back pocket and handed them to Donnie who nodded in return as he said, "You hear 1st Battalion pull back?" "Yeah heavy casualties, I best get back to the line" "Good luck" "No such thing as luck sir" Speirs nodded and headed back to his company as Donnie did the same.

First thing he did as he got back to the line was visit Doc Roe as he said, "Hey Doc special delivery, courtesy of Dog Company" "You're a lifesaver Don" "That's your Christmas present by the way" "Haha" Donnie smiled as he continued his rounds.

Donnie had been round to visit Babe and Guarnere who all said they were fine he then reached Lipton who was in his foxhole as Donnie said, "Hey Lip" "Hey Don, you making the rounds tonight?" "Yeah do not argue, just checking on you" "I'm ok kid" "Good to know" "How's everyone else" "The same. Guarnere complaining he's pissing needles" Lipton laughed as he said, "Well don't go too crazy" "When have I ever done that?" "Just don't overdo it alright?" "I'm fine Sarge, you don't have to worry about me I'm ok" Lipton nodded as Donnie went to walk away as Lipton whispered, "We all have to worry about you kid."

Donnie had made his way over to Forrest Guth and Smokey's foxhole as Donnie walked up to them as he slung his weapon over his shoulder as he said, "How's it looking out there?" "Quiet" Guth had said as he stirred a pot of coffee over the little stove as heard Donnie's teeth chatter a little as he said, "You want some coffee it's fresh?" Donnie only had coffee once from his time in England when he went up to London on a three day pass and it tasted good but since then he hadn't had a cup of coffee he then took his cup out and handed it over to Guth who poured some for him as he felt the warmth of the cup hit his hands as he sighed in saying, "That is warm" as he took a drink from it, even though it had tasted bitter it was still good as he said, "It's good, too bad it ain't black though" "Sorry bud. Hey, you might want to check on Joe Toye at the OP, he's missing something" "Ok, have a good night fellas" Donnie then headed straight for the OP as Donnie's thoughts began to race, _Joe Toye's missing something? What could be wrong?_

Donnie had stopped halfway to the OP as got down on his stomach crawling as Joe Toye had gotten out his gun until he had seen Donnie coming towards him as Donnie had said, "Hey fellas, what's it like out there?" "We got hot food, you smell it?" McLung hissed "Not really, One Lung" Donnie said as he turned his attention to Joe Toye, "Joe, I hear you are missing something?" "Home" One Lung then piped in, "You got a picture of your dame, Don?" "I'd rather keep all pictures for myself thanks and that way nobody can see but myself."

Soon the men then heard machine gun fire in a distance and breathed easy knowing it wasn't aimed at them as Donnie then said, "Joe, let's see your feet" Joe nodded and hissed to McLung, "Watch the goddamn line McLung" as Joe lifted out one of his feet for Donnie to see as he looked wide-eyed seeing the pale flesh on Joe's foot look bruised as Donnie said, "What happened to your boots?" "Washington, up General Taylor's ass" Donnie stifled his chuckle as he said, "Come on Joe, what really happened?" "Took them off to dry my socks. Then they got blown to hell."

Joe paused as he continued, "I'm better off without boots anyway." "No, you're not Joe" Donnie knew the dangers of feet with no shoes he had once had the same trouble one winter and it hadn't been too good on his feet. Long story short Donnie nearly had lost his feet. He had brought himself out of his thoughts as he turned to Joe and said, "What size foot are you?" "Nine, like everybody else" "Alright I'll talk with the Doc and see about getting you a pair of size 9 boots" "Thanks Don" "Try massaging your feet as well, I know that ain't the best advice but just try it" "Got it, thanks Don try getting some rest" "I'm fine Joe" Donnie then crawled back into the woods and went to see Doc Roe as he said, "Hey Doc" "What's up Don?" "If you head to Bastogne tomorrow can ya find some boots in a size 9 for Joe Toye" "Yeah I can do that" "Alright."

Donnie had begun to walk back to his foxhole and upholstered his Thompson as he jumped in sitting down as he unbuttoned his left chest pocket taking out his picture of Betty he had got before he left for Bastogne as he looked at the picture of his beautiful girl in her Blue cotton dress as he smiled knowing whatever traumas he may go through. Betty would be right by his side no matter what.

"No matter what" Donnie whispered as a flare had gone up and machine gun fire went off as he grabbed the Thompson and jogged off and sprayed what was a German patrol as he said to More, "Keep your eyes open bastards could be out there" More nodded as he kept his finger on the trigger as Donnie kept his sights aimed down.

The next artillery barrage came the next day and Skinny Sisk had gotten hit in the leg from a mortar blast and soon after that Martin was looking for Donnie as he found him with Malarkey and Muck as he said, "Hey Donnie" "Hey Johnny" Donnie had gotten as he nodded to the two men as he walked over to Martin and said, "What's going on?" "Battalion needs us on a reconnaissance patrol. Do a little kraut hunting, you up for it?" "I'm in" "Better get your gear" "Only need two things, ammo and your weapon" Martin smiled a little as he replied, "Good to know. Hey you been ok?" "I'm the same Donnie Murphy you know" "Right, get ready bud" Donnie then headed off to drop his pack just as Martin walked and ran into Lipton saying, "Hey Lip, you got a minute?" "Yeah, what's up?" "Donnie" "What about him?" "He's acting really strange and he hasn't even slept since we got into Bastogne" "I know. Everybody has seen it, he has changed since Holland, Donnie, and he's a lot of things. Tough is one of them" "Yeah, I know he's lot of that but the more he doesn't rest. The more he'll break" "We gotta keep an eye on him, just don't let him go off alone" "Alright" Martin nodded as he left to prepare for the patrol.

All of 1st Platoon and Donnie had gathered for a little sermon given to them by the Easy Company priest and was finishing up, "Fight well for your God and your country. God bless you all. Stay safe." They had made the sign of the cross and began checking their weapons as he and Martin began doing a plan of their approach towards the German lines once the plan was made they were joined by Lt Peacock as they walked him through the approach.

Peacock had given the platoon the order as he said, "That's it. Let's move it out" "Tactical columns, gentleman" Martin finished as Doc Roe came towards him as Donnie pulled him to the side saying, "Hey Doc, don't think we'll need a medic on this patrol" "Yeah, what Donnie said, why don't you sit back and keep your ass out of trouble?" Martin continued as Roe replied, "Yes Sergeants" Donnie and Martin nodded as they both re-joined the patrol Martin then called out to Hoobler, "Come on, Hoobler pick it up."

It had been 30 minutes into the patrol and they hadn't found anybody Martin had taken Julian (Jr) out on point and soon enough everyone had heard gunfire going off as everybody was ready to join the firefight as Donnie shouted to everyone, "Hold position wait until we hear the word!" soon enough it came as they heard Martin screaming, "BULL, CHRISTENSON, MURPHY! UP ON LINE!"

Donnie then sprung to his feet as he said, "1st Platoon on your feet! Let's go!" everybody soon followed behind Donnie as they headed into the fray as gunfire was going off and Donnie had seen Julian on the ground bleeding out as he joined Christenson and said, "Be ready to lay down suppressing fire, Julian's down" "Ready on you Sarge" Donnie then turned and said, "Ready on you Johnny!" Martin nodded as he shouted to the squad saying, "Suppressing fire" followed by a shout from Bull as he said, "Suppressing fire" soon 2 shots were fired off as Martin ordered, "Covering fire" everyone began laying down cover fire for Babe as he tried to get through but the enemy fire was too strong as Donnie laid down suppressing fire but ducked when the MG42s laid down devastating fire of their own as he saw Lt Peacock heading back as he muttered to himself, "Fucking coward" as he crept out of cover and opened fire until he ran out of ammo in his clip before changing as Christenson said, "Pull back! We gotta pull back!" as he opened fire until Martin gave the order, "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Donnie laid down cover fire to protect Christenson before he hightailed it out of there.

They had made it back to their own lines and soon a man had been shot. Doc Roe raced to the wounded man as Donnie and Luz dragged him by the overalls as he took cover with Randleman they both knew who was missing as they walked back to Battalion all sullen Winters looked at everyone's expressions and knew a soldier had been lost as Donnie came over and said, "Private Julian. Jr was hit, sir" Winters nodded as Donnie went to the mess area.

Everybody wasn't in the mood to say anything. John T. Julian had been killed. He was only a replacement but for Easy Company they had lost a soldier. Babe took it harder than everyone. That was his best friend, his buddy. Donnie was only a year younger than Julian in the company, a quarter of the men believed him to be 20 years old. He knew that he could have gone the same way, no matter how old he was. It was sickening for him to think like that.

Donnie had been walking for an hour till he found himself back in his foxhole he was on his own in that hole he discarded the Thompson and brought the BAR to his hands as he leant up against the back of his hole reading his bible soon he heard his name called, "Donnie" He turned his head and saw Lipton walking towards him as Donnie replied, "Hey Lip" "You not making the rounds tonight" "Figured I let somebody else do it" "Good to hear" "Yeah" "Mind I join you?" "Go on" Lipton then took a seat as the two men sat in silence before Donnie spoke, "The reason I push myself is because I don't want to lose any more men in the company" Lipton turned his head hearing what Donnie was saying as he let him continue, "That's why I am always hard on myself it's because I fear every day that I fail as a leader" Lipton hearing what Donnie said struggles to reply but he finds an answer saying, "It's the price of war Don, nobody wants to lose men, I don't. Nor does Cpt Winters, Lt Compton, me, you, Guarnere, Martin, Peacock or Dike for that matter. We don't want to lose men but it's every day those men make the hard decision that protects everyone even if it means giving their life in the process. Don't feel afraid Don, everybody is scared. Hell, I am too" Donnie nods slowly as he replies, "Thanks Lip" "No worries buddy, why don't you get some sleep, I'll awake you in the morning." Donnie does as Lipton says as he sleeps peacefully with Lipton watching over him.

It was nearing daybreak and everybody knew that an assault was coming Donnie had prepped his BAR and slung the ammo over him as the mortars began to come down on top of them as he went around each foxhole as he said to the men, "Hold your fire! Wait until they get in range! Machine guns lock and load!" soon he had seen Smokey get hit as he raced towards him, "Holy fuck, Smokey, you alright?" "Not really, I'm hit" "Hold on, buddy. Alley! Give me a hand Smokey's hit!" Alley had raced towards him and helped Donnie get him out of the trench and onto his back as they dragged him back to where Doc Roe was as Donnie raced to open fire on the Germans that were advancing towards them.

The ground around Donnie was thrown around him the dirt caked him as he dodged the artillery fire before he saw figures moving in the trees as he muttered, "What in the hell?" Donnie raced to find the apparent breach as he saw 5 Germans advancing towards the rear as he opened fire on them mowing down all 5 Germans as he saw Winters coming towards him as he said, "How the hell did they get through?" "They must have penetrated our left flank" "Take a team and lay some hurt on their flank" "You sure about that Captain?" "Where's that Donnie Murphy know-how?" Donnie had soon felt a smile form on his face as he then said, "You got it sir!" Donnie had raced back to the line as he headed for Ramirez saying, "Ramirez! You got a bazooka?" "What if I have?" "Get it ready form up inside the trees!" Donnie then went around and pulled two more men (Hashey and Garcia) as the team formed in the trees.

Donnie then laid out the plan and everyone was on-board with it as they crept through the line stealthily taking cover next to a set of tree logs as he crept up and took a peek seeing the German frontline as he turned to the men saying, "Alright, their rear and the side is exposed we hit the halftracks we can stop more tanks from being drawn into play. Hashey, you and Garcia take that bazooka and hit those halftracks, remember we'll only get 3 shots before the Krauts realise where the rockets are coming from. I'll take the Tiger Tank, Ramirez change weapons, keep pressure on infantry till I knock out that tank."

Ramirez then changed his Garand for the BAR as Donnie checked it seeing a clip inside as he said, "That Bazooka loaded?" "Ready" "When I run for the tank. Aim and fire, okay?!" "You got it" The plan began Donnie had raced for the tank and gotten out a grenade as he climbed onto it just as Hashey and Garcia opened fire on the furthest halftrack as he opened it up and shouted, "Suck on this Jerry!" as he pulled the pin dropping it inside the tank.

On the other side of the line Lipton had gotten back to the line and was keeping everybody on the line holding back the Germans when he saw Donnie getting onto a Tiger Tank as he said, "What the holy hell?" as he ordered everybody to hold their fire as he said to Guarnere, "Is that Donnie?" "Who do you expect?" "That crazy bastard" as he saw Donnie drop a grenade in the tank and fire two shots as he jumped off the tank watching it blow up as he smiled in relief saying, "Thata boy Don" as everybody began cheering as he shouted, "Keep up the fire on them boys."

Back to the German side of the line Donnie had just destroyed a tank was covering Hashey and Garcia as he fired off the last few shots of his Garand before the four retreated behind the set of logs as both Donnie and Ramirez changed weapons and reloaded their respective ones before Donnie peeked up and saw a 20mm cannon thrown into play as he looked to Hashey shouting, "Hashey, load that bazooka, we got a 20mm in play" "Alright" Donnie reloaded his weapon and said to Ramirez, "Lay down cover fire, once we take out that 20mm we fall back to our own lines, got it?" "You got it Sarge" Ramirez said. "Ready Sarge" Hashey said as both him and Donnie prepared to run.

Donnie then ran as he turned his body laying down suppressing fire on the 20mm as Hashey joined him as they both stopped in middle as Donnie shouted, "Hit that cannon!" Hashey did as he was ordered and fired the bazooka.

The rocket had hit the 20mm destroying it with maximum effect completely as Donnie ducked his head before opening fire on the Germans as he shouted out, "Fall back! Let's get back to our side of the line!" "On you" Ramirez shouted as he emptied his clip as he reloaded from the enemy fire that was skewering their cover as the men fell back to their own lines.

As they ran like hell through the forest only the tree branches were being peppered with gunfire from the pursuing Germans as Donnie laid down cover fire protecting his men as he knocked them down like bowling pins. As far as he could see there was no sign of the enemy as he re-joined the company as the Germans began to charge towards them as Easy Company returned fire on the Germans making them regret their mistake even Donnie made them regret as he advanced towards them firing bursts as he took cover getting out a Grenade and lobbed them at the Germans blowing them away.

The attack was over an hour later, the Germans had retreated in humiliation and all of Easy Company stopped a German assault. Soon everybody was looking on at the scene as they kept eyes out for enemy scouts looking for a way in. So far it was completely clear as Captain Winters had come in and joined the company as he walked over to Donnie's foxhole sitting with him as he said, "Sgt, what's it like out there?" "Nothing for miles, it's all clear" Winters nodded as he spoke again, "Just spoke with Regiment. Your actions today have been above and beyond the call of duty you did well out there" "Thank you Sir" "They're recommending you for another medal" "I don't think so sir, it shouldn't be necessary" "If you hadn't noticed the flank had been breached, more and more Germans would have gotten through and we would have lost Bastogne" Donnie thought about what Winters had said.

Winters had made valid points in what he had said and Donnie knew he was right as well. Donnie had saved Bastogne with his planning and strategy and everyone had known it was true, Donnie then brought himself out of his thoughts as he said, "I guess your right sir, I did save Bastogne" "Feel proud of yourself, Sgt. Well done you deserve it, everyone even agreed that you deserve it" Donnie gave a smile as he got out of the foxhole and leant up against a tree watching the view.

Behind him everyone had smiled at Donnie knowing how he had saved everyone from defeat against the Germans.

Christmas Eve, December 1944

Everybody had gathered at the Battalion Mess for hot chow, on the menu was beans, Donnie hadn't complained about the beans even though he hated how everyone farted because of it. He had gotten his chow and was eating his meal alongside Guarnere, Compton, Muck and Malarkey even Lipton joined as well as they all shared laughter at what Malarkey had joked about.

Soon Colonel Sink had arrived and everyone stood up as the Colonel greeted them, "Hello, Easy Company" "Hello, Sir" Everyone replied as they all saw what Winters and Sink were conversing about as Muck said, "What are they talking about?" "I don't know but sounds like it's important" Donnie said as everyone nodded. Soon Everyone waited as the Colonel had turned around and pulled out a letter as he read from it.

"Men, General McAuliffe wishes us a Merry Christmas. But, what's merry about all this, you ask?" everybody looked at each other wondering where this was going as Sink continued, "Just this: everything, we've stopped cold that has been thrown at us from the North, South, East and the West. Now 2 days ago, the German Commander had demanded for our honourable surrender. To save the encircled U.S.A. troops from total annihilation. Soon the German Commander received the following reply: "To the German Commander NUTS!" Everybody had laughed in amusement as Donnie held his stomach from laughing at the message as he regained control of himself.

Soon Sink continued with the letter, "We're giving our country and our loved ones at home a worthy Christmas present, and being privileged to take part in this gallant feat of arms, we're truly making ourselves a merry Christmas" Sink finished the letter as everyone smiled at the words the Division Commander had given them as Colonel Sink nodded to Donnie who nodded in respect as Sink concluded his speech saying, "Merry Christmas to you all and God bless you!" "Merry Christmas Sir!" soon everybody had gone around and begun to say "NUTS!" as a joke gaining many laughs from everyone.

Hope you like this Chapter, please like and review this one. The next one will hit us all close as Donnie begins to reach his breaking point in the War.


	14. The 1st Breaking Point

Here's the hard Chapter. Strap yourselves in for a ride that will threaten to tear Donnie apart

Chapter 13:

2nd January 1945, Outskirts of Foy

After Bastogne, Easy Company had been ordered to the outskirts of Foy. They were to prepare for an assault on Foy itself.

Donnie, Lipton, Buck, Guarnere and Malarkey were going over a map as they mapped out their position as they were deducing where they had to go as Lipton finally figured it out, "We were here this morning. And then we came this way" Compton nodded as he pointed to the map, "All right, so here's gotta be the logging road coming through here, so which means we gotta get right there" Compton pointed at the map to which they had placed it on Malarkey's head earlier as Compton laughed at Malarkey when he complained, "Hey take it easy" "Stop crying Malark or I'll nail it to your head".

Donnie laughed in amusement as he then heard Compton say to Guarnere, "Guarnere let's move 'em out" "Yes Sir. 2nd Platoon let's go" Everyone in Easy Company felt relieved to be out of their foxholes even if it was to move around. During their thousand-yard march through the woods they had only encountered light German resistance but the casualties were light amongst the men.

The Company had settled into their new position and began digging their foxholes, Donnie shared one with Lipton but would always go around checking on everyone when Lipton wasn't around.

Hoobler had been dying to get a Luger ever since England before D-Day but had very little luck finding one. Today was his lucky day as him Christenson and 2 others had gone on patrol and found a German officer on patrol whilst riding a horse as he killed them with 2 shots, Donnie had heard the tale many times and he started to get irritated about how Hoobler was feeling so happy with himself. He didn't see the point in obsessing with a gun, but Donnie didn't want to damp down Hoobler's joy as he just smirked every time he heard the tale.

Donnie had just began digging his foxhole as he muttered to himself about what Hoobler was doing, "Stupid, goddamn stupid gun, stupid pride" Muck had found himself walking towards Donnie hearing Donnie's angry muttering as he said, "Well hello, Don having a little trouble?" Donnie looked up and smiled as he said, "No I'm good" "You sure, you looked a little angry while you muttered to yourself" "Yeah, well put that down to Hoobler going around saying stuff about his shiny new Luger" "You ever going to bring something home" "Only thing I'll bring home are 2 types of Chocolate; Dutch and German chocolate" "Sounds fun, you seen Dike around?" "Why would I?"

The quiet was soon interrupted when they heard a popping sound both men looked at each other they knew it was a single gunshot as they dived into the foxhole checking all angles as both men wondered the same thing. _Did the Germans break through the line or infiltrate it?_

Soon the two men then heard shouting as they wondered what it was soon it came clear as they soon heard, "Donnie!" Donnie wondered why his name was being called out as he looked at Muck who said, "Better go Don" Donnie hesitated until the shouts became louder as it said, "DONNIE!" as he raced off into the snow towards the screams as he happened upon the scene and saw a crowd of men swarming a wounded man as he saw Lipton and said, "Who is it?" "It's Hoobler he shot himself".

Donnie felt stunned and raced into the swarm trying to aid his wounded friend as he saw Hoobler in extreme pain as he said, "Jesus Hoobler, you keep a loaded weapon in your pants?" "Sorry Sarge, I didn't mean it I didn't touch it either" "Hey! Hey! I believe you Hoob, you gotta stay with me, which Leg?" "Left leg" Donnie had gotten out his aid kit and rushed to save Hoobler but with the amount of clothes he had on Donnie couldn't tell how bad it was as he said, "I can't tell how it is. We gotta get him to an aid station".

Donnie tried his hardest to work on Hoobler that he ignored anybody that tried to get his attention until he heard Buck's voice, "DON?!" "WHAT?!" "Look" Lipton said.

Donnie looked down and saw Hoobler him lying there with his eyes closed the first thought in his head was that he was asleep as he then checked for a pulse. _There wasn't one_ Donnie just shook his head in disbelief as he just sat there.

Everybody was stunned they had all lost a friend and a brother in Hoobler and the fact that he was gone. _Just gone._ Donnie had felt a sadness cloud over him he had failed to save his friend and it tore at him like a loose thread nobody didn't even know what to say as Lipton said something breaking the silence, "Don? Say something buddy?" "It's my fault I hesitated I…I just hesitated" "Hey listen to me it ain't your fault. Trust me it wasn't" Donnie then felt a tear down his face, he had seen men die but not like this. Lipton then said to Shifty Powers saying, "Shift, stay with Don until I get back, I gotta report to Winters about this" "You got it" Powers then picked up Donnie's Thompson and handed it to him as he bent down to take a dog tag off Hoobler handing it to Compton as he accepted it while Donnie and Powers left the scene in disbelief.

With Dike not around Lipton had gone to report the incident to Captain Winters who was sitting in the Battalion CP with Captain Nixon as they sat in the cold listening to Lipton, "He was wearing so many clothes, we couldn't tell how bad he was bleeding. Donnie arrived but it was just too late, he had thrown himself into saving Hoobler that he didn't know he had died." Lipton had a tough time and nobody could blame. Having to see a good soldier die in combat as he finally got the last part out, "The bullet had cut the main artery in his leg sir".

Winters was sat taking in every word, he was freezing despite wearing a winter coat he still felt his teeth chattering as Nixon spoke first saying, "Ah hell Lip. It wouldn't have made a difference if you had known. Cut that main artery in the leg and that's it" Nixon said while shaking his head. He knew Donnie was a tough and capable soldier in combat. He proved that in Normandy and Holland. Nixon even noticed the changes in Donnie when they had all gotten into the Ardennes Forest he was more fearful of losing men, everybody in the company began calling him "The Hero with no Fear" but that wasn't it. He even knew that everyone loved and respected Donnie because he was the finest man to count on but knew Donnie would take it hard losing a good friend in and couldn't do anything about it.

Lipton nodded and spoke softly, "Yes, Sir. Well I'm gonna go back and check to see if they all settled in. I'll even check in on Donnie as well" Before he had even begun to leave the Battalion CP Winters had spoken, "Lip? Where's Dike?" "You want to see him sir?" "No, just that I would have expected to get this kind of news from him" Lipton nodded as he replied, "I was there, Sir. Figured it might as well come from me." The 2 officers nodded as Lipton left to return to the line.

Ever since Hoobler's death everybody was now worried of Donnie that he had begun to show a sign of breaking but they only saw fragments of his anger whenever somebody did something stupid or left their posts to fool around.

Lieutenant Dike was somebody that Donnie wished he never met.

Dike was a favourite of somebody up in Division a climber up the chain of command, Donnie always suspected he came from money and had friends in powerful places to Donnie it didn't matter he worked his ass off, day in day out to get to where he wanted to be nobody argued with him about the choices he made. Dike always hated Donnie Murphy mostly because Dike felt Donnie was an annoyance to him, a threat to himself though Donnie had felt the same way with Lt Dike.

Donnie was sat with Guarnere, Malarkey, Muck and Penkala as they listened to Guarnere speak, "I'm telling ya, boys, we're fucked" every man nodded in ignorance.

"You know I am glad Lt Dike's never around" Donnie had nodded as he kept quiet, although he hated Dike, Dike still had a duty to everyone in Easy Company but seeing as he was never around it had angered him that he was flunking off his duties like a school kid. He sometimes wished that there was a company CO that had proven himself many times in battle like Compton or even Winters but as long as Dike was in command it wouldn't happen.

Malarkey then piped up as he said, "Hey, you know what? We are doing all right even with Foxhole Norman" "Yeah Don, we're doing alright. We're doing alright now." Guarnere said as began to go off into one of his rants as he continued, "In case you ain't noticed there's a little town down over the hill. Right? And in this town are these guys. And these guys are called Germans. These Germans got tanks" Donnie shook his hand in amusement hearing Guarnere going on a rant was funny and seeing the Philadelphian accent grow stronger as well.

Malarkey soon saw where Guarnere was heading as he sighed, "I know, Bill" "Yeah, and our side wants to go into this town. And take one guess who they want to go knocking on their goddamned doors?" "I know Bill, don't forget this is me you're talking too" Malarkey soon said tiredly.

"Jesus Christ" Guarnere muttered as he continued, "We gotta do all this, and with a CO who's got his head so far up his fucking ass. That lump in his throat is his goddamn nose" everybody stayed silent as Penkala let out a silent huff of laughter until Muck looked up and saw Lipton walking this way, "Hey 1st Sgt Lipton" "Hey Skip, what's the word?" "Oh, you know, freezing our asses and singing Dike's praises" Donnie just looked on in a cold expression on his face as Lipton took note of it as he said, "Yeah Lt Dike" Lipton murmured softly to himself as he sat next to Guarnere and Donnie before he began speaking, "Well, I'll tell you, I wouldn't want to be a replacement officer, coming here. Getting thrown in with a group of guys who had known each other, what, two years? That have been in combat together since Normandy. He's supposed to show up and lead them? How does a guy do that?" Everybody looked at each other not knowing what answer to muster as Lipton continued, "How could anybody really hope to gain the respect of the toughest, most professional, most dedicated sons of bitches in the entire ETO?" Donnie just smiled but it wasn't his usual megawatt smile as he said, "Especially ones that struggle with anger?" "Especially if they struggle with anger" Lipton softly agreed knowing Donnie was Ok but not the same kid that loved a fight as he continued on with the speech, "If you ask me, a guy would have to march off to Berlin and come back with Hitler's moustache or something?" Donnie and Guarnere laughed until Lipton sobered up, "Listen, you guys don't worry about Dike, alright?" everybody then sobered up as Malarkey mumbled out a "Yeah".

"We all do our jobs and everything will be fine." Lipton said as he walked off with Donnie standing up as he pondered the question, " _Will it be alright?"_

Everybody had been rotating to keep an eye on Donnie. Ever since Hoobler died he had become more plagued by fear and loss. It was frightening for Easy to see Lipton was currently sitting in his foxhole with Donnie next to him as they watched the frontline in front of them.

Donnie was concerned about his family lately and found out that his mother still worked at the hospital and had taken a hiatus due to being overworked but went back after 2 days remarking, " _The men and women who protect Chicago never rest. This is why Chicago is known as the City of Heroes"_ Betty and Lizzie had watched over the victory Garden while Betty continued working her job to pay for Nursing School. His father was still going strong working as a Lieutenant in the 9th District he was still active in the field protecting the city alongside the men he had sworn to protect, his Grandfather Matthew had gone on to working as the handyman in the neighbourhoods as he kept on his feet, he smiled at the thought.

His Brother Eric was taking time away from the battlefield in the Pacific as Donnie found out Eric had been awarded a second Navy Cross for his bravery. He finally figured that both the Pacific and Europe had been hard theatres to fight in mostly because the desperation of their enemy had been growing but neither mentioned about that fact. He also wondered if it had been due to different climates they were in but Donnie had not been too sure either.

Soon word had been going around Division that one officer from each regiment had been sent for 30 days on a war bond drive, while everyone had wished for it to have been Dike, it had been Peacock ordered on the war bond drive. Donnie had known him since they got back from Normandy when Peacock was a replacement officer. Sure, he wasn't an effective leader in combat but deep-down Dike was a good man and Donnie respected that.

"Congratulations Lt Peacock, hope you enjoy that time off don't get too drunk as well" Donnie had said as everyone laughed while Peacock blushed as he said, "Thank you Sgt, I appreciate it, you're one of the most loyal and dependable Non-Coms I ever met" Donnie nodded in respect as they all gave Peacock a wave goodbye.

One surprise for everyone was that cameras and film reels were around in the woods, to help raise morale back home in the States it was just to show the folks back home what life had been like whilst on the front-lines when there was no gunfire or death.

Donnie had always looked respectable when in front of the cameras but one time he goofed a little when him Guarnere and Spina picked up Babe and held him like a fish out of water. Donnie was walking back to his foxhole when somebody called out to him, "Excuse me Sergeant" Donnie turned and saw a reporter and a cameraman come towards him as the video camera was rolling when Donnie said, "Yeah, how may I help?" "Wondered if we could do a little interview with you?" "Oh, I don't know fellas I don't exactly…" "We'll take it easy if you want?" "Yeah, I don't mind, when you're ready" "Got anybody you want to say hello back home to" "Yeah I got a lot of people" "Go on then" "I want to say Hi to my entire family at home in Chicago, my ma, my pops, my little sister Lizzie, Betty as well and my Grandfather Matthew and all my extended family like the Randall's and the McCarthy's included, I knew my extended family ever since I was born." "You got family in the service?" "My older brother Eric in the 1st Marine Division, he's a NCO like me" "Wow" "We believe in what we do, Honor, Duty and Country are what matters the most" "As a big question how it felt to be rescued by General Patton from certain defeat?" Donnie nodded it was the question that everybody knew the answer as he replied, "Truth is, I felt kinda strange about it you know? But in all fairness, we're paratroopers, we all had the toughest training known to man, we all relied on each other when it mattered the most but we also didn't need to be rescued by General Patton" "Thank you Sgt" "No worries" The cameraman with them soon took out his camera and took a picture of Donnie as the correspondents walked away as Donnie walked to get some food in his stomach.

Joe Toye hadn't been away from the line for less than 3 days after he had gotten wounded, but that was the thing about Easy Company. They had been through the toughest parts of the war and always had come back for more.

Donnie was in line at the food hall and waited for his food as he heard somebody say his name, "Hey Don" he looked behind him and saw Joe Toye walking towards him as Donnie smiled saying, "Hey Joe, come back for more?" "Yeah as always, how you been?" "I'm fine Joe" "Of course you are" soon a replacement walked up and said to Joe, "Where did you get hit?" Joe turned and saw a bright eyed young soldier look at him. Donnie couldn't remember his name and didn't want to.

Skip then came up as Joe then replied, "Who's this?" "Ah, Webb, he's a replacement" "Really" Sarcasm had begun to make its way into Joe's gruff heavy accent as he continued, "I thought it had been a guy I might had known for two years and forgotten his face" Penkala then said across the way, "Joe got hit in the arm, consider that his new year's gift" Webb looked stunned and stupidly asked, "Have a lot of you guys been injured."

Martin then came out from behind and ridiculed the young soldier sarcastically explaining, "It's called wounded peanut. Injured is when you fall out of a tree" Donnie snorted as he made his way over to Lipton and Guarnere as he ate his food whilst listening to Muck, "Don't worry there's enough crap flying around here, that you're bound to get dinged at some time" Skip cheerfully said to Webb, "Almost every one of these guys had been hit at least once. Except for Alley and Murphy, they are the two-timers, Alley here landed on broken glass in Normandy and got peppered by a potato masher in Holland. Murphy, well he attracts shrapnel like nobody's business, he got hit twice in Normandy in the arm and leg and knocked on his ass from artillery a couple times. Holland, was the worst he had, he got hit in the shoulder and thigh with shrapnel and gunshot, took a third-degree burn to his wrist, concussion also got the better of him" "Jesus, how is he…?" Webb asked as Donnie interrupted, "Still alive? I got the lives of 2 litters of cats" "Wow" "Ain't nothing to be amazed by, Kid" Donnie sarcastically replied as Muck took Webb around explaining how they had been hit: Bull and the exploding tank in Holland, George Luz who had been lucky not to get hit ever since he jumped into Normandy. Liebgott and his neck during Holland. He even explained the Easy Company tradition of being shot in the ass, with Compton and Popeye the prime men. Penkala even explained to Webb, "It's kinda like an Easy Company tradition of being shot in the ass" Webb chuckled lightly as Muck then pointed to Lipton.

"Even 1st Sargent Lipton over there. He got a couple pieces of anti-tank shell in Carentan. One chunk to face, another chunk almost took out his nuts" Webb laughed as Muck continued, "But thankfully Sgt Murphy managed to save them" Donnie stopped short of putting food in his mouth as he heard Muck say that as he said, "Thanks for that Muck, If you think you got hit in the nuts I won't save you" everybody in Easy Company laughed in amusement as Donnie continued eating.

On January 3rd, Easy Company had moved back into their old positions overlooking Foy as they moved through the woods, it had become clear that while Easy had been in the Bois Jacques.

The Germans had been shelling their old position where 1st Battalion had been positioned, all the signs were there, the fallen trees dirt had been up-ended, you couldn't even see the snow on the ground at all because of the artillery pieces. Donnie had been fortifying his foxhole as he began handing out fallen branches to the men he was dragging a log back to his foxhole when he suddenly heard a distant boom coming from Foy as he suddenly knew what was happening. The Germans were beginning to hit them once again as he shouted to his comrades, "INCOMING! TAKE COVER! FIND A FOXHOLE AND TAKE COVER!" Donnie shouted as he raced back to his foxhole diving in as he took cover from the artillery he peered from his foxhole.

The terrifying display of firepower had reminded him of every firework celebration he ever went to as a kid he even laughed quietly thinking about how he saw every firework guessing the colours of them he always looked forward to it as did his older brother too.

The artillery barrage had ended and all was quiet the dirt was blown around as Donnie grabbed his weapon and went around shouting to everyone, "Stay in your foxholes, stay in your foxholes don't get up!" "Donnie?" Donnie headed to the sound of the voice and saw Lipton as he said, "How bad?" Donnie shook his head not knowing how bad it was as he said to Lipton, "You Ok?" "I'm good, you?" "I'm ok" "Keep checking on everyone" Donnie nodded as he raced away checking on everyone.

He kept running and saw Guarnere and Malarkey as he said, "You OK?!" "We're good, anybody hit?" "Not that I know off. I think the Germans will try to draw us out in the open" soon they heard a distant voice saying, "I need my helmet" Donnie, Guarnere and Malarkey looked up and heard the voice as Malarkey asked, "You hear that?" "Yeah" Donnie said. As the distant voice then said, "I need help!" Guarnere then said, "Is that Joe?" "Yeah I think that's Joe" Malarkey replied.

 _No, not Joe. Fuck please don't take Joe._ Donnie thought to himself as Guarnere then said, "Stay here, I'll go" Guarnere then ran off to get his buddy. Donnie couldn't help but get that feeling in his stomach that hollow pit that had stayed with him and he was getting a bad feeling something worse was going to happen.

He had been right, soon he heard whistling as he muttered, "Shit!" as he shouted to everyone, "INCOMING!" soon artillery then began to pound the forest again everybody held on for dear life as they covered their ears from the exploding shells it had only became worse.

Donnie wasn't even laughing but once it had ended everyone soon felt fear and everyone knew it, Donnie had gotten up and went around everyone's foxhole shouting to everyone, "Get ready boys! Get ready! Lock and load, those Kraut bastards are probably ready to kick in our front door" he had heard many replies back from the men as they said, "Ready and waiting Sarge" "Locked and load Sarge" soon a guttural cry came out it sounded like Compton as he shouted, "MEDIC!" Donnie then raced to where the screaming had come from until he had seen a sight that would stay with him.

He then saw 2 of his best friends, Bill Guarnere and Joe Toye, two of the toughest, dedicated soldiers in Easy Company as he dropped his weapon as he raced to the unconscious men as he began working on them as he muttered to them, "Hey Guarnere, don't you die on me buddy. Don't you fucking die on me" as he turned him over and saw blood coming from his blown off leg as he began to wrap a bandage over it as he looked up and shouted, "MEDIC! I NEED A FUCKING MEDIC OVER HERE NOW!" Donnie had lifted Guarnere and put him up against a tree as he went over to Joe and put him up against the neighbouring tree as well.

Him and Guarnere didn't really speak to each other Guarnere refused anything that Donnie had offered as he watched Donnie work on him like crazy. Donnie knew leg injuries were bad news and that Guarnere and Toye weren't gonna be returning to the frontlines in their state. Guarnere then spoke whilst Donnie worked on him, "Guess I'll be going home, huh Don?" Bill said as his teeth clattered like crazy.

Donnie then looked up and said softly, "You'll probably spend time in the hospital then you'll be sent home" "Yeah, I promised that sister-in-law of yours, I'd bring ya home" "Yeah, looks like you'll be given every hell under the sun by her and by the way she ain't my sister-in-law" "Should I warn Joe to not use his charm on her" "Nah I'll warn him, even if he does use it promise you'll smack him up the head for me" Guarnere laughed as they heard Joe speak, "I heard that Don" Donnie chuckled a little as he said, "Just warning you Joe, you use the charm, better have your helmet on" "Can't be that bad" "Joe, I grew up with that woman watching over me like an eagle, she still made me wet my pants whenever I did something stupid" All three laughed as Doc Roe came on along with Malarkey and Lipton.

Joe had then asked Malarkey for a smoke as he then said with his teeth chattering, "Jesus, what does a guy have to do to get killed around here?" Donnie looked up while he was working on Joe and glared at him saying, "Don't say it, Joe. Don't goddamn well say it. Even though you didn't mean it like that, well we would have lost one tough son of a bitch" Joe nodded solemnly as he squeezed Donnie's shoulder as he said, "Guess this is it?" "No, it ain't over, we still have a war to win" "I know you bud, you'll win it for everyone" "We _all_ will, I give you my word" "I'll make sure I tell Betty that you are ok" Donnie looked up thinking about his fiancée, she would have been worried when she saw Joe and Guarnere in the hospital in the states and would have worried about Donnie too as he said, "I'll send her a letter to tell her about you and Bill and to hopefully calm her worries" Joe nodded as Roe then got both Guarnere and Joe evacuated off the line.

Soon Lipton handed Donnie his weapon back as Luz came up to Donnie and Lipton as he said, "Lip, Don" Lipton and Donnie turned towards Luz as Luz continued speaking, "It's Buck" "How is he?" "You both might want to see him?" Donnie looked and saw Compton sitting on a fallen log, he had his head in his hands as he walked over cautiously and said, "Buck, hey Lt, you ok?" Buck only shook his head saying, "No" as he then took a knee in front of him as Donnie had seen the torment in Buck's eyes he knew it was a bad one. Seeing two of his good friends blown up by the artillery explosions as Lipton then joined them. Lipton tried to speak with Buck, who had instantly become more upset as Buck said to Donnie shakily, "Don, I want to go home, please?" Donnie looked to Lipton who had nodded as Donnie then took Buck to the rear to an aid station just as he stopped whispering to Lipton saying, "Pull Martin, Randleman, Talbert, Grant, Muck and Penkala together, we gotta talk" Lipton nods as Donnie leaves heading to the rear dropping him off.

Donnie had returned to the line and reported straight to Winters and Nixon as he waited outside as Winters came into view, "Sgt Murphy, come on in" Donnie nods as he follows Winters into the Command Post as Nixon looked towards the entrance and saw Donnie come in as he said, "Sgt, want some coffee?" "No thank you sir, gotta keep a level head out there on the line" "Good to know. How bad was the casualties earlier today" "Rough sir, 2nd Platoon lost 3 men, Guarnere, Toye and Compton" Nixon muttered quietly under his breath as Winters then said, "Killed?" "No sir, Guarnere and Toye were wounded but Lt Compton was pulled of the line due to a bad case of trench foot" "Was it more than that?" Donnie didn't know what to say as he nodded slowly saying, "Yes Sir, it was" Winters and Nixon nodded as Winters said, "Lipton in command of 2nd Platoon?" "Yes Sir, Lt Compton handed over command to him" "Thank you Sgt, that will be all" "Yes Sir" and with that Donnie left the post saluting both Nixon and Winters.

He made his way to where Lipton, Martin, Randleman, Talbert, Grant, Muck and Penkala had gathered as he went up to them as he said to Lipton, "They know?" "Yeah, we do" Randleman piped in as Lipton then spoke to them, "Compton, Guarnere and Toye have been pulled off the line" everybody then muttered a few curse words as Lipton calmed them all as he continued, "Even if Dike is not a good leader, the company still has us to lead them through this" everyone nodded as Grant then said, "What about Dike?" "It's obvious at this point Dike doesn't give a crap about us, the only things he gives a damn about is only himself and climbing that chain" Donnie replied with a hint of anger in his voice as he continued, "I know he's our CO but we have no choice, at this point I don't know what to do, I only know and everyone else knows that we have to trust in our guts that's the only thing I can say" everyone nods knowing that Donnie is right even Lipton as well knew as they called the NCO's meeting to an end as they walked back to their platoons except for Donnie who just stared out towards Foy as his hands began to shake even his anger began building, his brown eyes showed only fire and rage running in them. It was only a matter of time.

" _When I am silent, I have thunder hidden inside"._

Chapter 14 is now up. Next up January 10th and the Assault on Foy itself.

Please like and review, you have been awesome.


	15. The 2nd Breaking Point

Chapter 15 this is the second toughest chapter yet.

Chapter 14:

Over the week since Guarnere, Compton and Toye had been pulled off the line, Easy Company had been securing their position opposite of Foy, Donnie had been relentless which had worried the veterans of Easy, Lipton had been worried about his buddy and understandably everyone knew it. Lipton always reminded Donnie of his older brother Eric and it had made him smile seeing signs of the wise advice Eric had given him.

They had been sitting in their foxhole as Lipton watched Donnie scratch his face like crazy. Donnie had noticed he had been growing a beard but it had gone unnoticed as Lipton smirked without laughing despite it being funny as he finally said, "You got a problem, bud?" "Yeah, I'm glad your having fun with this" "Oh I am having fun, looks like your growing a little stubble" "I will shoot you, Lip don't tempt me" Lipton kept laughing in amusement at the fact as he said, "You ever been taught to shave?" "Yeah, Eric taught me when I finally got him to go out with his current sweetheart" "When are you going to do it?" "When we finally get off the line" Lipton nodded as he saw Donnie's smile grow wider, Lipton knew he was regaining his old self, but he had a bad feeling it wouldn't last for long.

January 10th 1945

It was a quiet night in the woods, Donnie had been walking with Muck and Penkala back to their hole when the artillery had begun to pound their position, it was terrifying as they jumped into their foxhole soon they found Luz out of his foxhole as he was stumbling and tripping around as they shouted out to him, "Luz, get in here" Muck shouted as Penkala shouted for Luz as well, "Come on Buddy!" Donnie watched as Luz tripped and a shell had come down close to him.

Luz wasn't even moving and Donnie had raced out of the hole heading towards Luz as he checked for a pulse seeing he was alive as Donnie pulled him up and shouted to him, "We gotta move Luz! Come on!" the two then made their way back to Muck and Penkala's foxhole where they had been screaming for them to hurry.

The artillery was too strong and the two of them were on the ground as another shell had hit close. There had been a bright light but Skip and Alex had not been in front of them anymore.

Donnie refused to believe they had been killed as he stared at the foxhole before he turned to Luz and picked him up saying, "WE GOTTA GO NOW!" they then made their way to another foxhole as they saw Lipton drag the two of them into his hole the bright lights around them kept going on as Luz started screaming, "MUCK AND PENKALA!" "WHAT?!" "MUCK AND PENKALA GOT HIT!"

Soon a shell then took out their cover and everyone groaned as they heard the ringing in the ears but when the artillery had stopped. They had breathed easy but Donnie he just stayed silent, he knew how close to death he had come in the close shaves with the artillery. Warren Muck and Alex Penkala, his good friends had been blown apart from the artillery. Lipton, Luz and Donnie had been sitting the foxhole stunned. A moment later they all heard a high-pitched whistle coming down. Donnie had prayed that he didn't die.

But his fortunes had been good once again, as the shell turned out to be a dud, everybody else just stared at it, Lipton and Luz lit up a cigarette each as Donnie didn't do anything as he stared at the shell.

The next day everybody then gathered around Skip and Penkala's empty foxhole, Donnie only stared at it in silence, his hands shook violently ever since that near-death experience, Donnie had clutched the rosary in his hand.

It had finally begun to sink in for Donnie, his friends were gone and it his fear finally realised, his guilt had finally gotten to him, there was going to be no more Skip, no more Penkala, not even a mention of Fay Tanner Skip's girl, it had killed him and Donnie was finally broken.

His thoughts were broken when one of men had spoken up saying, "Anybody told Malarkey yet?" Donnie didn't say anything for a while until he finally spoke up saying, "I'll do it" everyone turned and saw Donnie offer to do it, Lipton then said softly, "You sure you want to do it?" Lipton and everyone worried about him, he had lost too many friends in the last few days, but he knew Donnie was stubborn to not break as he confirmed once again, "I know what I have to do" Donnie answered as he walked away as nobody said a word at all.

Malarkey had been working as a runner for Captain Winters ever since Compton had gone home from the frontlines as a result of what he suffered days early.

Donnie had found Malarkey an hour later as he was laying up against a jeep calmly minding his own business. It would all change once Donnie had broken his news. "Hey Malark? Got a minute?" Malarkey nodded as he walked towards Donnie noticing the tired and exhausted look on his face as he questioned, "Don, you alright?" Donnie stay silent as he tried to find the words to speak as he found them saying, "Something… something happened yesterday" "What happened?" "It's Skip and Alex, Don. They're… they're… they didn't make it Don, Krauts blew them up" Donnie said as he run a hand over his eyes trying to block any tears as he continued, "It had happened, I was there and then they weren't" Malarkey just squeezed Donnie's shoulder in sadness as Donnie then handed over Skip's rosary to Malarkey saying, "Skip's rosary, I didn't know if you wanted to write a letter with the rosary inside for Skip's family and give it to them or hold onto it" Malarkey contemplated taking it as he said, "You should keep it bud, he would have wanted you to have it" Donnie nodded as he then walked back to the line slowly.

The next day, Donnie isolated himself from everyone as he moved to the forward OP they were worried about him, Lipton, Randleman, Martin knew him better than everyone but everybody else knew the point he was at but he never showed it. He had taken a break from the forward OP as he began walking back as he heard 2 replacements talking about something as he listened in, "Hey, take a look at this bitch" "Damn she looks hot, where'd you find her?" "Found it in that abandoned foxhole, nobody even said anything about the dame in the picture" "Yeah well get a load of this one" as the other replacement gave him his picture as they both laughed about it as Donnie made himself known, "What the hell you two doing?!" "Just taking a look at some pictures S-Sarge" "That so?" "Yeah, take a look at these two broads. One on the left is a favourite."

Donnie then took a look at the pictures the one on the left he looked at first, what happened next, Donnie felt his burning rage build, he stared back at the picture of Betty in her blue dress, as he went through his chest pockets not even finding it.

The other picture then sent him off the rails as he stared back at Faye Tanner and he instantly turned angry saying, "Give 'em back now!" "No way Sarge, we found 'em finders keepers" Donnie smirked.

"Finders keepers?" Donnie said. The two nodded smiling like a bunch of assholes whilst unknown to him Randleman and Lipton watched the scene unfold as they saw Donnie slap one of the replacements as he got knocked on his ass while the other looked on stunned as he tried to going near Donnie as he witnessed Donnie erupt, "You don't ever pick up things that don't even belong to you same goes for asshole on the floor" "Jesus, what's up your ass?" "First of, the picture on the left is mine, 2nd picture belonged to a good buddy of mine that died. You show a little respect towards a dead man's sweetheart. 3rd point, you even think of those girls when I am around I will knock you on your ass. If you fuck around thinking about them when we go in to take Foy, I will march you out front. Understood?" "Yes Sargent" "Good".

Donnie then turned his attention towards the one on the floor as he picked him up taking the pictures off him and pocketing them. Then he slapped the soldier again saying to him coldly, "That's for calling my girl a bitch, you do it again and I'll break every bone in your body."

The 2 replacements walked away in horror afraid of the consequences as Lipton and Randleman came into view as Donnie spotted them saying, "How much you see?" "Enough to know, that you defended the honour of 2 ladies" "Just doing what Muck and Betty would have wanted me to do" "Hey we know, you aren't yourself Don, you can't keep it to yourself" Randleman said softly as Donnie took a breather before he said, "It's Muck, Skip was supposed to marrying his girl instead she has to live with the fact he didn't come home to her as he promised. And that I was close to them when that shell came down on them" Lipton didn't know what to say nor did Randleman, to hear Donnie admit he had survivor's guilt was not a good thing.

Fear had poisoned him, but fear had poisoned everyone, Donnie knew fear was not a good thing especially since he knew his father had the brunt of it when he was at Belleau Wood and it had torn at him, now Donnie was experiencing his worst ever moment too, in the hell that was the Ardennes Forest.

Later on, in the day, Donnie had calmed down from his earlier outburst Randleman had stayed with him the entire time they were on the OP until he left replaced by Liebgott, Donnie had kept his eye on the line holding onto Skip's rosary, he made a mental note to deliver it to Skip's family personally when he returned home. He had turned his attention to the piece of paper in front of him as he began writing down on it.

" _Dear Ms Penkala, my name is Sgt Donald Murphy, I served with your brother Private Alex Penkala, by now there is no doubt you heard the news about your brother. I have served with your brother ever since Camp Toccoa, he is one of the finest soldiers I had the honor of knowing, I deeply apologise that he died in combat but I know he spoke of you and your siblings very highly. I do simply apologise about his death. I'm terribly sorry. Kind Regards Sgt Don Murphy"_

Donnie folded the letter and placed it in an envelope just as he heard the snow crunching as helooked up seeing Lipton as he said, "Hey Lip, how's you?" "Wanted to ask how you were?" "I'm ok now" "What are you doing?" "Just wrote a letter to Penkala's sister" "How was that?" "Hard but I know I have to write to Muck's family and Faye too" "How's that going?" "I feel a burden is lifted by writing the letters to the soldiers' families" "Your Pops ever had to do anything like that?" "I know he would have, he was a 1st Sgt, same as my grandfathers" Lipton smiled, he knew Donnie's family was filled with honor, pride, patriotism it had made him smile knowing Donnie was feeling better as Lipton sighed saying, "We're attacking Foy tomorrow in open daylight, we're both leading 2nd Platoon in the morning" "Ok, I take it you tried talking to Winters about Dike" "I tried, but Winters can't do anything about it" "Son of a bitch" "Let's not worry about it now" "Agreed".

It was morning all of Easy Company was preparing to assault Foy, the plan was that haul ass across the field with very little cover while 2 sections of machine guns provide covering fire. It was only Easy to be making the push with no other support. Donnie just put it down to "Easy Company always gets the tough part".

Everybody had waited to push across the field in anticipation as Donnie then kissed the Saint Michael's pendant that had been linked with his ring as he waited to push forward. The signal had been given as Dike blew the whistle and the machine guns began laying down suppressing fire as everybody began moving as Donnie shouted, "2nd Platoon, push forward! Move!" as him and Lipton ran ahead with everyone following behind as Donnie fired off a burst from his own weapon into a building they had lost 2 men so far but kept pushing forward until suddenly they heard Dike shouting, "HOLD UP!" Donnie then muttered under his breath saying, "Fucking Dike" as he shouted to everyone, "Push forward, 2nd Platoon!" as he continued shooting as Dike shouted again, "Easy Company! Hold up!" leading for Lipton to shout, "2nd Platoon, hold up!" Donnie shook his head in anger _Fucking Dike, asshole's gonna get us all killed!"_

Soon Donnie then peered around a corner and saw the German artillery being loaded as he shouted, "FIND SOME FUCKING COVER!" as he reloaded firing on the artillery piece that had come out putting pressure on them as he shouted out, "Push forward!" nobody wasn't even moving as the artillery piece turned towards the building he was hiding by as he ran back to where 2nd platoon was as the artillery fired on the building knocking Donnie to the ground as he crawled back to Lipton saying, "They sure do love me" Lipton shook his head in amusement saying, "Glad to know you still have a bit of red hot rage in you" "Let's find out what the hell Dike wants" "On me" Lipton and Donnie then ran back to a haystack where Dike and the other platoon leaders had taken cover as they were shouting at Dike saying, "What are we doing, Lieutenant?" "Why are we stopped?" Donnie could see the situation turn into a shit storm fast, Company was sitting ducks, Dike was losing it fast.

This was one of the toughest tests that Easy Company was now facing, a CO with no idea what the hell he was doing and artillery raining down on their heads as Dike then said, "Okay, okay, okay, Foley! Take your men- take your men on a flanking mission around the village and attack from the rear!" Donnie then looked shocked, 1st platoon would be on their own, outnumbered and outgunned he wasn't going to stand for it as he then patted Luz's arm, "Luz, hand me the radio, we ain't getting nowhere with this" Luz then spoke into the radio saying, "Kidnap, I got Sgt Murphy here, be advised he's in a pissed off mood" "I heard that Luz!" he then took the radio from Luz and began speaking into it, "Kidnap this is Sgt Murphy, Dike's in a frenzy he ain't moving, we are spread out like ducks on a firing range, how copy?" "Copy that, Sgt, retreat back here I got your orders" "Roger that" Donnie handed the radio back to Luz as he spoke to Lipton, "I gotta get these orders changed, once I get back have Alley get mortars out, tell 1st platoon to hold position, until we get a location on that sniper!" "Go, go" Lipton shouted as Donnie raced back dodging the enemy fire as he made it back to the staging point just as an artillery shell hit close behind him as he met with Winters.

"Sir, it's a mess out there, Dike ordered 1st to go on a flanking run and attack from the rear, we have lost too many men sir" Winters nodded as Sink approached Donnie saying, "Sgt, what's Dike's status?" "Lost it sir! Arty's coming down and Dike's in a daze he ain't listening to anyone" "Alright, here's your new orders, Dike is relieved of duty, you take the attack on in Speirs will join the company once you have gotten into town, you kick ass into the company and push forward" Donnie smiled widely, "Yes Sir"

Donnie then turned and raced back out into hell as he raced towards where everyone was saying, "Speirs is joining the attack as soon as we get into town forget going around Dike is relieved!" Lipton then said, "Alright lead 2nd Platoon into town and start pushing them back" "Best way I know how!" Donnie then raced off as he re-joined the platoon shouting, "2nd Platoon on me! Push forward! Do not slow down!" Donnie had began pushing forward 2nd platoon had followed behind him as he lead the charge as he threw a grenade into the enemy artillery piece.

The Germans began retreating, Donnie was leading 2nd squad as he shouted to the others, "1st squad start knocking on doors, 3rd squad with me!" both 2nd and 3rd squad followed Donnie as they found themselves positioned on the main road corner Donnie peered around a corner seeing infantry and armour as he said to Herron, "Radio" Herron handed him the radio as he spoke into it, "Easy Six this is 2nd platoon, over?" "Go ahead Easy 2nd" "We got a mess of infantry and armour, no sign of Item though" "Roger that" Donnie handed the radio over to Herron as he began to come up with a plan as he said, "Riley, Jameson" the two men came forward as they crouched next to their Sargent.

"Lay down cover, I'm going forward dealing with that tank, rest of you focus on the adjacent buildings and the infantry got it?" "Woah Sarge are you crazy?" "That's an order, Riley, you got this" as Donnie raced off with Riley looking shell-shocked, "Crazy, he's crazy" everybody began laying down cover fire as Donnie advanced towards the tank laying down suppressing fire knocking down enemy soldiers as they ran for cover once the obstacle was down he then climbed the tank tossing a grenade down it as he jumped off it resulting in an explosion. Then he saw Spiers running past him as he muttered, "There's something you don't see everyday" as he covered Spiers' run through the German lines as he saw come back from linking up with Item Company.

Later on, everybody celebrated their victory, they had taken over 100 prisoners with Donnie escorting them to the Barn with Liebgott and 4 others as he said, "How comes they celebrate while we do the cleaning up" "You jealous?" "No, plus pretty sure Jerry will love life as a POW ain't that right Boys?" Donnie noticed it was silent, until he saw 3 prisoners smiling evilly.

That was when Donnie noticed there was something wrong, "Oh shit, watch those prisoners!" Joe wondered what had got into him as he saw Donnie running like hell back to the town.

He had reached the town when he noticed there seemed to be nothing wrong until a shot rang out as he shouted, "Get into cover! Move!" he then saw 3 men fall to the ground dead as he shook his head in sadness as he looked for the sniper as he saw a flash come from the far end building as he whispered to Lip, "Lip" he then signalled where the sniper was as Lipton took a look as he relayed it to what looked like Shifty Powers as he began running. Until Powers had finally took down the sniper, to which everybody had cheered in relief. Shifty Powers had never missed a shot and everybody was thankful for that.

Several days later Easy had been busy securing 2 more towns, in Rachamps, Easy had finally taken shelter in a convent, everybody was thankful to be under a roof for first time since Mourmelon everybody had sat in pews, most slept, prayed or relaxed. Donnie had sat in a pew by himself. He was exhausted and running on instinct but the 2 months in Belgium had been hard on him. He lost a great portion of his friends but had kept going forward everyone knew he was tough.

In the two months that they had been here the company had suffered worse than others, only less than 63 men were heading out and the 82 casualties had been recorded all because of one man, Lieutenant Dike.

Donnie had been thankful that Speirs was in command, Dike had failed at his job everybody knew it, a good majority of the men died all because he cared about his own glory. He made bad decisions and men died because of them. Donnie had then said a prayer silently as he then made sign of the cross before grabbing his helmet walking out of the church which had been noticed by Lipton and Speirs as Speirs then said, "How's Sgt Murphy doing?" "That's a mystery even for me sir" Speirs nods as they begin their own conversation about what Speirs did and whether it was true or not Lipton had made a point that Easy didn't care about it and were glad a good leader was amongst them again.

Speirs then solidified his point by saying that they always had a good leader that had held them together when it mattered the most. Everything a good combat leader is and does. Lipton was puzzled by this and wondered who Speirs was talking about as he said, "Hell, it was you first Sergeant, ever since Winters had made Battalion, you've been the leader of Easy Company." Lipton gave a small smile as Speirs continued, "Oh and you're not gonna be a first sergeant for much longer 1st Sgt" "Sir?" "Winters had put in for a battlefield commission and Sink approved on your behalf. Should get the nod in a couple days. Congratulations Lieutenant."

Speirs then walked out of the Church and soon saw Donnie leaning up against some sandbags as he watched the column of vehicles move along as Speirs joined him saying, "Rough day huh?" "Yes Sir" "You ok?" "To be honest, I don't even know, I keep thinking about everyone that we lost and wondered if I had died how many would have lived?" "Normally I don't think about it but if you died I think everyone would not have been here. You did more work in saving lives than Dike ever did, feel good about that"

Donnie didn't nod he stayed silent until Speirs continued, "You did good out in taking Foy, Sink said if it hadn't had been for you Foy would not have been taken" "It wasn't my doing, Easy Company was right beside us and we pushed forward when it mattered." "You did good Easy is lucky to have a soldier like you, oh, uh you might also be receiving notice of a commendation in your name." "Sir?" "I put you forward for a Silver Star and Battalion including Sink approved of your actions. Should get the nod, congratulations Plt. Sgt" "Thank you sir" Speirs then walked away leaving Donnie to his own thoughts. He had looked at his hands, they hadn't shook Donnie then felt better, much, much better.

 _The horrible menace and terror of war,_

 _Shakes my being at its very core._

 _Destruction, agony, and so much fire,_

 _Death follows all, as lives expire._

 _Corpses lay in pools of blood,_

 _Soldiers marching, covered in mud._

 _Carnage of war, more than clear,_

 _Each day is harsh and more severe._

 _Sounds of exploding mines and grenades,_

 _Sirens alarm us, approaching air raids._

 _We must manage, we must cope,_

 _Nothing left, but a flicker of hope._

Another chapter complete and in 24 hours as well.

Next one, picks up in Haguenau. Please like and review.

Greatly appreciated you have been amazing


	16. The Last Patrol

Chapter 16. Please enjoy

Chapter 16:

February 5th 1945

Easy Company had been ordered straight to Haguenau to hold the line of defence. Everyone in Easy had either been sick or exhausted from the months of intense fighting but Donnie had not been affected by either one. Lipton was out of action due to sickness leaving Donnie to be in charge of 2nd Platoon he kept everyone focused and on the job at hand Donnie hadn't had a single nightmare he had been grateful that he was a strong sleeper but in times of war. Donnie knew sleep wasn't a luxury but it was thankful.

By the time they had entered the town everyone was full on awake, Donnie had been standing the whole journey, his eyes had bags under them until he heard somebody calling to them it was David Webster. Donnie hadn't seen him since he had returned from the hospital, Web hadn't been hit during Market Garden but it must have been during the crossroads skirmish when Winters had been promoted to commander of 2nd Battalion and when he returned to men before fighting in Bastogne.

Donnie's blood boiled seeing Webster return to the line despite him not fighting at Bastogne or Foy.

"Hey, guys! Some Lieutenant told me to report 2nd Platoon" he looked up at everyone as Donnie looked down on him as Webster then said to the guy on Donnie's left saying, "Your name's Jackson, right?" Eugene Jackson looked at him with annoyance on his face and it was understandable as Jackson answered, "That's right." "Who's leading the Platoon?" Webster questioned as Donnie looked at him like he was a damn idiot as Liebgott piped up, "Sgt Murphy's leading the platoon" "What no officers?" Webster stupidly asked. Donnie just felt his leash was getting short by the minute hearing Webster speak.

"I guess you didn't hear the news" Liebgott continued, "No. What's that?" "They are making Murphy a Lieutenant, he's on the fast track now" Murphy smirked he knew all the company gossip but didn't believe a word of it though. As Jackson had helped Webster onto the truck as it began moving again Liebgott got all in Webster's face about not helping out Easy back in Bastogne as Webster just formed an excuse, "I don't know how I could have done that" Webster said as Donnie turned to him, "I managed to find a way and I had hell kicking my ass. Compton found a way, so did Joe and Bill as well, but you didn't" Donnie's Chicago accent grew stronger as it turned frightening as Webster asked unfazed, "Where's Guarnere? Ain't he your Platoon Sgt still?"

Donnie just tuned him out as he just focused on his temper and fighting the urge to punch Webster in his face as Jackson told him what had happened.

Everybody had hopped out of the truck as Donnie headed to the front of the line as he said to everyone, "Alright, let's hold on a for a minute till I figure out where we're supposed to go" Artillery then began to drop as Donnie saw Webster drop to the ground as Donnie laughed in amusement, "What's the matter Web? First time in the line?" "No Sergeant" "Alright, go and see Captain Speirs, he'll tell you which Platoon you're in" "Captain Speirs? What happened to Captain Winters?" "Well that's what happens when your out for so long, things change fast" Donnie replied as he watched Webster walk away.

2nd Platoon had been ordered to OP 2 to watch over the other side of the river everyone had got set up and were relaxing as Donnie stood looking out the window with Binoculars as Liebgott got the radio set up as he turned to Donnie saying, "Radio is set up" "Thanks Joe, get some rest" Liebgott headed to his bunk as Webster walked in saying, "Hey guys, this is Lieutenant Jones, he's assigned to 2nd Platoon" Donnie watched as the fresh faced platoon leader walked towards him saying, "Murphy, Platoon Sergeant" Donnie introduced himself as he held out his hand for Jones to shake as Jones then said, "Congratulations" Donnie raised an eyebrow as he said, "What, I don't understand?" "They're making you an officer, aren't they?" Donnie chuckled quietly as he said, "Oh, hell no, you must have been thinking of 1st Sgt Lipton, he's currently out of action until he recovers" "Oh I met the Sgt already" "Good".

Donnie had explained the situation to Lieutenant Jones detailing what they were up against and how there had been no action as Jones then spoke, "Sergeant, a patrol has been planned for tonight, 0100 hours, Regiments wants to nab a few Germans from an outpost" Donnie nodded in response as he listened to Jones explain as Donnie then asked, "Who do we know has been selected?" "Only 3 men so far 15 men are to go on this patrol" Donnie nodded as he said, "Names of the guys" "Heffron, McClung and Ramirez have been chosen, that's all I know so far" "Alright, I'll tell them" Donnie then turned as he spoke, "Listen up boys" He said as he continued, "I got bad news, a patrol is being set up tonight and Speirs has requested for Heffron, McClung…" "Yeah we know" McClung said interrupting Donnie as Heffron said, "Webster, fucking told us about it" Donnie nodded quietly as no words were said until the radio rang leading Donnie to answer saying, "Easy White" Donnie listened to the voice on the radio as he took in every word as he nodded, "Copy that" as he hung up.

Donnie turned to the group saying, "PX rations have just arrived including winter shoe packs" everybody cheered in relief about the supplies and the chance of hot showers too. Soon Donnie's instincts said something as whistling was heard as he said, "Incoming! Get to the cellar!" everybody scrambled downstairs hiding under anything until the artillery had stopped leading to several laughs shared amongst the men as Donnie laughed whilst the Lieutenant didn't understand humour behind it.

Everyone had headed for the shower tents as Donnie waited for his turn once 3 men from 2nd Platoon had come out he began to undress only down to his underwear he had looked at his wrist the burn wound he suffered from Neunen was evidently healed the rest of his wounds had done the same but the scars stayed there he looked down at his hands the blood and dirt stained them completely he found a spot in the corner and showered taking in the hot water, he washed everything using a bar of soap, the blood and dirt had gone his scalp no longer had felt itchy or stiff he was completely fresh and clean. They had made their way to a separate tent and dried off and got his new clothes compared to the clothing he had worn for 3 months he had felt happy he wasn't walking in his old uniform he had slicked back his dark hair before putting his helmet on until he saw Lipton standing on the street corner as he said to Malarkey, "Gather 2nd Platoon, I'll be back" Donnie had walked over to Lipton.

Lipton had watched as Donnie walked towards him as he said, "Hey Don, feeling better?" "Feel fresh already, guess that's good" Lipton let out a small laugh until he sobered up saying, "That patrol, Martin has said you could lead it, guys that are going are Grant, Jackson, Wynn, Liebgott, Powers, Webster" "That all?" "Yeah, you need 3 more guys" "Alright, I'll let Platoon know" Lipton nodded as Donnie walked to the platoon.

Donnie had called everyone together as they waited for his news, "Alright, I'm leading the patrol. CO wants Grant, Jackson, Wynn, Liebgott, Powers, Webster" "Did they say anybody from 1st Platoon?" "No, they haven't" "Anyone they don't want from second" "List sounds like everyone to me" Donnie had walked off heading back to OP 2 as he picked up a fresh sheet of paper as he wrote in silence.

" _Dear Mrs Muck, I'm so sorry to hear that your son Sergeant Warren Muck had been killed in action on January 10_ _th_ _1945, Sgt Muck was a professional and capable soldier a fine man to count on in battle, he was extremely skilled in leadership and what he did. I was one of his friends when we were at Toccoa, he spoke of you, Ruth and Faye Tanner very highly, I don't know if he spoke about me at all in honesty but I know the pain that you feel is unforgivable, he was a fine man and a fine Sergeant in our company he had formed the Toccoa core of the company an inspiration to everyone. I have also enclosed a letter for Miss Faye Tanner as well and once I return to the US I would like to meet you to express my condolences._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _From Sergeant Donald Murphy"_

"Platoon Sgt Murphy, you got a minute?" Donnie looked up and saw Lt Jones standing in the doorway, he had a feeling it was about the upcoming patrol that was due to happen tonight as he said, "Yeah, I can make time grab a seat" Donnie said in his strong Chicago accent as he folded the letter before writing down the address of Skip Muck's mother before he placed the letter in his pocket as he looked up seeing the Lt is uncomfortable as he asked, "What's on your mind, Lieutenant?" "I've been thinking about the patrol tonight" Donnie nodded as he thought to himself, " _Of course, he's trying to take your place on this, ward him off"_ Donnie then said, "Go on then" "I was wondering if you could take yourself off the patrol to get some rest" Donnie nods as he said, "Lieutenant, I ain't gonna lie to you, but that ain't happening. Battalion asked me to do this nobody else, they know I'm the best one for this job" "Sgt, I understand the amount of experience you have but think about it" "This isn't up for discussion, what Battalion says goes. End of discussion sir" Jones nodded knowing Donnie wasn't going to budge but Jones said, "I understand Sgt, I apologise for trying to force you, it was wrong off me" "Alright, I'm sorry as well you weren't picked" Jones then picked up his gear and left the building.

Donnie had been left to his thoughts as Lipton came up to him saying, "Hey" "Hey" "Something wrong?" "Oh, the new Lieutenant wants to be on this patrol badly" "It's a bad idea, for all the right reasons" "Yeah, I know but what if it was you in that position, what would you do?" "In all honesty I would persuade Battalion to let me" Donnie nodded as he asked, "Any more names for the patrol?" "Yeah, Sisk, Cobb, Garcia are the men on this one" Donnie nods as he says, "I'll go find Sisk" Lipton nods knowing what Donnie is doing as Donnie leaves.

It had taken a while and Sisk was found with Martin and McClung and several others as Donnie approached saying, "Hey Sisk, you gotta minute?" "Yeah Sarge" the two men exited the building with Sisk asking, "What's up Sarge?" "How you been feeling?" "Not sure if I understand, sir" "How much rest you gotten?" "Very little sir, although I have yawned a couple times though" "It was no big deal. Just tonight I want to make sure everyone is well rested for this though hearing you haven't gotten rest causes a dilemma" "I understand Sir" "I spoke with Captain Winters, he doesn't exactly want to see a good man fall under stress because of tiredness. I know you'll hate me but… my hands are tied in this matter" "I understand Sgt" "Good, good you'll take yourself off the patrol" "If you feel I need the rest I will, I won't argue" "I like you Sisk, you're a good kid" "Thanks" Donnie walked away until he reached an road corner as he saw Jones saying, "Lieutenant" "What's up Sergeant" "Sisk has agreed to take himself off the patrol, talk to Winters about it. He tells you can't go, just say you asked Sisk and he said he agreed to do so" "Thanks Sgt" "No worries, stays between us right" "Yes Sgt" Donnie gave a small smile walking back to OP 2.

It was now 1658 and everyone had been assembled for the patrol, Donnie had arrived and was waiting for Winters, Speirs to arrive to give the briefing as he saw Lt Jones standing next to the doorway as he nodded guessing Winters had given him permission to join the patrol as everyone talked amongst themselves as Donnie folded his arms across his chest in anticipation for the briefing until Jones shouted seeing the officers arrive, "Ten-hut!" everyone stood to attention as Winters then said, "Gentlemen" "Sir" "At Ease" everyone stood at ease as Winters began, "We've assembled 15 of you for this prisoner snatch tonight, 0100. We've secured four rubber boats to get you across the river. Lieutenant Jones here is the ranking officer.

He'll be along as an observer. Murphy will lead the patrol in Martin's place. Battalion will cover your withdrawal. We've identified targets, planned fire. We hear the whistles, we open up. Don't blow them until you're in the boats. If the house is empty? It won't, but we know it's an outpost and want it destroyed. So, lay some demo on a time delay." Donnie and everyone nodded in response as Winters continued, "Move fast, but carefully. Put a perimeter around the house. Get rifle grenades in the house and the assault team in. Good, remember it's all about prisoners, so no popping the 1st thing that moves, clear?" "Yes Sir" The men nodded in response.

"Good" as he turned to Donnie saying, "Picked your assault team?" "McClung, Wynn, Cobb, Garcia and Webster as a translator. The rest of the men will provide a base of fire with Sgt Grant." Donnie said as he turned to Webster asking, "You speak German, right Web?" "Yes Sarge, a little though" "Good" Donnie then turned saying, "That is my team sir" Winters then asked everyone if there were any questions and they all replied, "No Sir" "Good, good luck" Winters left the CP as everyone prepared.

Donnie found out that Liebgott and Webster had both spoke German leaving 16 men on the patrol, Liebgott volunteered to sit it out as Webster went in with them.

It was now 2300 hours and everyone was preparing for the patrol as Donnie then said, "All men going on patrol, make sure nothing rattles, nothing even shines and no helmets as well. We've got the element of surprise on this one" they had all eaten and were securing all items making sure nothing made noise at all, Donnie had prepped his M1 Garand that he was using for the patrol while everyone used different weapons as Donnie looked down at his ring as he took it off placing it inside his little box where it would be safe as he handed it to Malarkey saying, "Watch over it until I get back" "Yeah, I will"

It was now 0100 and the 15-man patrol had gotten the boats into position and were getting on them carefully Donnie was on the 1st boat along with Wynn and two others pulling along a rope that had been set up on both sides of the river bank. Jones was on the 3rd boat. Cobb, Garcia and Sisk were rowing towards the boat until they had capsized and fell in the water as Jones signalled Donnie to continue moving to which he nodded as they made their way across the river. Donnie and McClung had moved forward as they saw a trap in front of them as Donnie said, "Cutters" McClung cut the wire and they moved it to the sides as the others moved forward.

They had taken by some ruins and Donnie had sat himself next Jones checking the area in front of them was clear as Donnie then whispered, "Powers, go! Go McClung" they had waited for the two men to move forward as they did while Donnie moved forward saying, "McClung move up."

Donnie had taken cover by a set of logs as he whispered to the others, "In twos!" as they pushed forward quietly as possible to avoid detection as they had taken cover again as Donnie sat next to Webster giving out the orders for the next stage, "Powers, Wynn secure the left flank" he then turned to Jones and whispered, "Lieutenant, take Grant and Heffron secure the right and the crossroads. Security out. Go, go" the 5 men had then left to secure the flanks as the assault team left to capture the Germans. They were right outside the CP as Donnie prepped his rifle to fire the rifle grenade it was all prepared as Donnie kicked off the action firing it into a window as Jackson readied his grenade as Donnie said, "Jackson, hold on! Let's go!" Jackson had then thrown his grenade as Donnie said, "Jackson! Wait!" but it was too late the grenade had gone off and Jackson was on deck fast.

Donnie burst through the door saying, "Hands in the air or you'll be breathing out of a hole in your head!" one German kept screaming as Donnie then put his rifle to the soldier's head saying, "Goddammit shut up!" Donnie then turned his attention to Jackson as Vest headed to him "Vest, How's Jackson?" "It's bad Sarge" "Alright, Ramirez, watch Vest" "Webster, check them for weapons. McClung cover him" Webster then checked the men as he said to Donnie, "All clear Sarge" "Alright, prime the charges, Webster tell these 2 to pick up the wounded guy" Webster was priming the charges as he translated in German what Donnie told them to do as he turned his attention to Jackson who looked in extreme pain as Donnie said, "Ramirez, pick up Jackson, Vest take the weapons! Everyone we move on my command. Web how are doing?!" "Almost done Sarge" "Good" Webster had primed the charges and everyone exited the building.

Outside, gunfire had erupted, Powers and Wynn were covering them as Donnie fired off some shots as he shouted, "Powers, Wynn fall back now" everyone was now sprinting as Donnie had shouted out, "FALL BACK! WE'RE FALLING BACK NOW!" Grant, Jones and Heffron were covering the right flank as Donnie saw Heffron's cover was not lasting as he shouted, "Heffron, fall back now!" Donnie was leading everyone back to the boats as he joined Grant saying, "Give Jones the whistle we're falling back" Grant gave Jones the whistle and Jones shouted out, "GO!" soon Mortars were fired and they were coming down close to the squad as Donnie shouted, "Fall back, hurry Mortars are coming down!" as he halted firing off a full clip into the MGs that were firing on the retreating soldiers.

The whistle was blown and soon the opposite bank lit up like fireworks as the bank was now getting too hot for comfort as Donnie shouted, "Get in the boats now! Vest, Ramirez get in the 1st boat with Jackson, Web go with them, Jones Grant and Wynn 3rd boat with McClung! Anyone left in the last boat now, get those Krauts in first!" they had gotten everyone in the boats and were heading back to friendly lines until heavy fire as they got everyone on dry land as Donnie cleared the way getting them into the nearest building as he shouted, "CLEAR THE TABLE! CLEAR THE TABLE! WE GOT WOUNDED!"

They had gotten Jackson onto a table and were holding him down as he kept squirming like crazy as Donnie shouted, "Get those Germans into the back! Shifty watch Vest you two watch those Germans" as Donnie walked to Jones saying, "Lt, I'm going for a medic keep the situation under lock and key" "Yes Sarge" Donnie had headed upstairs and shouted, "I need a medic here now! I got wounded" Doc Roe came running out of nowhere and ran into Donnie as he said, "How bad?" "It's Jackson, he ain't breathing well threw a Grenade and ended up with tearing half his face off" "Let's go" the two had gotten into the basement as McClung said, "Sarge, I got company CP on the line" "Head upstairs" the two then headed upstairs as Donnie took the phone saying, "Kidnap this is Easy White, I got 2 prisoners that need picking up one man wounded, wake up Battalion aid station I need a jeep here fast" he heard the reply and put the phone down before saying "Right let's head down and get those Germans ready" the two raced down stairs and began helping out the Doc with calming Jackson down as Sisk held out a lighter to see what was going on as Donnie said, "Can we move him, Jeep's on the way?" "Yeah, let's get him out of here" "You three lift him we'll get him on the stretcher" they had gotten the stretcher on the table but Jackson started crying out saying, "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die" "Buddy listen to me you ain't gonna die!" "Help us out or you'll die Jackson" Roe said.

But the stress on Jackson was unbearable he was fighting for his life and unfortunately, he died immediately as Donnie checked his pulse point not feeling a beat involved as he said, "He's dead" every man had gone silent. Gunfire and explosions continued, 2 men laid him carefully on the stretcher. He died in Haguenau in a war-torn basement surrounded by the men of the patrol.

Eugene Jackson was 20 years old he lied about his age joining the army at 16 Donnie watched him die but for what? Information. Potential to win the war. Donnie prayed that those POWs had the intelligence they wanted if not he would go all Chicago on the POWs for sure.

Daybreak started peeking out and Donnie had informed Winters of the patrol and Jackson's death as he returned to his men, just resting, he couldn't be bothered to write a letter and would wait a day or two to write again. Liebgott heard word that Easy was going to be doing another patrol for tomorrow and Donnie was pissed off as hell at hearing the news.

The men were either settling in their own conversations while Donnie absent-mindedly played with his ring while he cleaned it as Cobb spoke up absently, "Whatchu lookin' at, Webster?" everyone saw that Cobb was drinking out of a bottle and was drunk off his ass whilst Webster said nothing in return while Cobb just smirked in response.

"Yeah. That's what I thought college-boy." Donnie glared at Cobb. He'd been pissed off with Cobb ever since Holland, he was just plain cruel, rude and drunk as a skunk Donnie didn't say anything whilst Jones just said something, "Are you drunk, trooper?" "Leave me alone" "Answer the question." Cobb took a swig out of the bottle as he said, "Yes Sir, I am drunk, sir. I'm drunk, sick, tired of fucking patrols and taking orders" Martin then spoke up pissed off too as he said, "Hey Cobb, shut up, it's boring ok?" "Taking his side Johnny?" "Yeah, I am"

Cobb just smirked turning towards Donnie as he said, "Of course you're taking their side, aren't you? Dumb Irish fuck" Donnie shot out of his pulling out the side-arm as he pulled the hammer back as everybody followed suit trying to stop Donnie shooting Cobb as Jones said, "That's enough trooper, stand down" Cobb just gotten red in the face as Donnie kept the sidearm by his side as he put it back in the holster as Cobb said, "Dumb Irish fuck, I don't even know how you made it here! Look at you!" Donnie just cracked the knuckles in his hand he was intent on punching Cobb's lights out for good as Cobb continued, "You should have died so many times instead you refused to die, kept coming back for more! Hell, you should have died when Penkala, Hoobler, Muck died but you survived when they shouldn't have died isn't that right? You fucking-"

 _SMACK!_

Everybody stood there right where they stood shocked at what they had seen. Donnie had back-handed the hell out of Cobb who clutched his face in pain whilst Donnie had gone purple with rage, his brown eyes blazed with 90-degree fire going through them as he said in a threatening and cold voice that would have sent shivers down an army of German soldiers' backs as he grabbed Cobb's throat and began squeezing it, "You need to shut up. So, if I were you, stop talking or you'll end up going for a ride that I alone will be coming back from" Donnie had let go of Cobb's throat as he coughed hard as he was in pain. As he looked towards Martin and Jones saying, "Get him out of here."

Jones had promised Donnie that he wouldn't say anything about back-handing the hell out of Cobb. He was surprised at the by the book West-Pointer now seeing he was not afraid to go against the book when it called for it. Donnie didn't care if he was given a reprimand he was tired of the sight of him. Tired of everything, it had felt good for Donnie. He smirked a little knowing a little phrase that his brother once said, "Murphy's talk smack all night long. Outsiders talk smack, show 'em you mean business".

Cobb would be later on court-martialled, it wouldn't be for verbal assaults against Martin or Donnie, he was also charged with assaulting Lt Foley as well. Sink was reported about the incident by Foley, who had been told by Sink, "You should have saved us a lot of trouble and shot him dead."

Donnie had been outside writing on a piece of paper this one had been addressed to Faye Tanner, Skip's girl. He had finished it before the Patrol briefing. But when he had arrived Winters had told them there was no patrol happening, Winters had said they didn't have to go back even though he would report that they carried it out. It was one of the major reasons Easy Company respected Winters as a CO was that despite going by the book. He knew how to defy the book like a pro.

Donnie was struggling of what to write as somebody called out to him saying, "Sgt" he looked up and saw Jones walking towards him as Donnie smiled saying, "Lieutenant, what you doing here?" "Well you haven't heard, I got promoted to 1st Lieutenant" "Good job" "Sad news I won't be here with the men, they reassigned me to regiment staff" "Congrats, hate to lose you though" "Yeah, I deeply owe you one for helping me see a little action" "No thanks are owed Lt. You did bravely on that patrol" "I was also surprised that I had been given a bronze star for what I did, do you know anything about it?" "You're a fine officer Lieutenant, you deserved it" "You're a fine man to know Sgt, I respect that of you" "I as well Lt, you have earned my respect as a Soldier and a man" "My father served in WW1 at Belleau Wood with the 3rd Infantry he was a Private while your father was a Staff Sgt, he saved my father's life" "What was his name?" "Daniel Jones" "I will let him know, Lt" Donnie saluted Lieutenant Jones as the two walked to their trucks with their gear on them as Martin and Malarkey joined them as they said their goodbyes.

Easy Company had been ordered out of Haguenau, Lipton had been promoted to 2nd Lieutenant and Donnie was happy for him, it had meant that a place had to be filled for First Sergeant in Easy.

Donnie would send out the letters for Muck's girl and family once they got back to Mourmelon. Everyone in Easy couldn't wait to finally get the back to Mourmelon. Donnie couldn't wait either. They were finally getting out of dodge faster than a tick's ass.

Easy would soon be entering Germany, and everyone was ready for the unexpected.

Wow! The faster I get these Chapters done it is quite mind-blowing. On a writer's note, I did have trouble getting all the scenes in place although I did have one regarding Donnie interrogating the prisoners do let me know if you would like to see something like that, I'm very certain I can put something together.

Please like, review and PM as well on the idea mentioned above as always, you've been amazing


	17. A Nightmare

The next few chapters that I have dreaded. Please have a box of tissues next to you at all times or in your case 10 boxes

Chapter 17:

Middle of April 1945, outside Sturzelberg, Germany

Germany.

It had been over 5 years since War had begun it had been 4 years since the United States had entered the War and the war had changed hands to the Allied Forces. Easy Company had marched into Germany. When Donnie arrived in Germany he was surprised at how the civilians had taken everything, they had moved on despite all the chaos that had been brought upon them. Every single one of his comrades may have insulted Germany, he couldn't really blame them. Germany did invade Poland and brought a level of shit down upon the world in the process.

Most of the jobs the 101st Airborne had been given was mostly of patrols and venturing around Germany. Men had taken to looting Germany especially Speirs, some had even taken to fraternizing with the German girls but Donnie was disgusted with how men would stoop to something so low, he believed in Honor, Duty and Country, looting and fraternizing had been against his code of honour.

The Germans weren't exactly friendly towards the Americans. But everyone he had encountered sure loved Hitler.

One farmer for example had Donnie disgusted, "Why should we be despising Hitler for what he had done? Take a look my friend" Donnie had looked around seeing all the land in front of him, he knew men had been paying the price for Hitler to give him all the land that was in front of Donnie but it horrified him that so many countries were paying the price for this farmer as Donnie had replied, "While that may be good, think about everyone else that has to suffer because your living like a king. But think about the poor souls that had given their sons, husbands, fathers, brothers so this war can go on. You ain't got a shred of decency in that heart of yours". Donnie walked away as Christenson watched him as the farmer said, "What's with him?" "He believes in Honor, Duty, Country and he has an honour code that he lives by" the Farmer nods solemnly.

Donnie didn't go on quite a lot of patrols, but always stuck around the town talking to the young children and the early teenagers too. But the adults had been hard to get through to mostly because their mothers told them not to go near soldiers. A lot of soldiers didn't want to blame the sins of the fathers onto the children. It didn't seem right or honourable.

Donnie mostly found himself walking around town most of the time. Seeing all the kids running around strangely knocked Donnie down. All those young kids didn't have the slightest idea of what the horrors of war were. They were kind, innocent and thoughtful towards everyone.

Whilst being in Germany with no current orders, this had paved the way for more replacements to be brought in. Donnie had been hard on the new guys. He wasn't interested in being pals with them either. It was always the new guys that ended up dead or wounded every time.

Donnie and the rest of Easy Company were sitting around listening to Nixon who was going through the war-time news Nixon had being busy with jumping with the 17th Airborne Division, Donnie had been offered to go along but with the 17th Airborne but Donnie politely declined.

Judging by Nixon's posture and the sadness on his face the drop didn't go to well for him. Rumours were that his entire stick didn't make it out alive and it was hard on Nixon.

I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Oklahoma! Is still playing on Broadway" Nixon had read and Luz, Christenson, Babe, Donnie and many others started singing, " _Oklahoma, where the rain comes sweeping down the plain. Where the waving wheat can sure smell sweet, when the wind comes-"_ Luz then cut everyone off as Patrick O'Keefe, a replacement finished it off, "- _right behind the rain!"_ everyone laughed out loud and laughed harder when Christenson asked, "O'Keefe, you sitting on your bayonet? Why don't you leave the singing to Luz?" Donnie laughed saying, "Na, if he was sitting on his bayonet, he would have had it lodged into his ass" everyone laughed as Nixon then groaned as informed everyone, "Aww, Rita Hayworth is getting married?" "Oh, Rita say it isn't true" George sadly said as Donnie said, "Ah, don't worry Luz sure you'll find another dame to stand that humour of yours" everyone laughed loudly as Nixon continued going through the clipboard until he saw something eye-catching, "War-time news" everybody quietened down, "Resistance in the Ruhr pocket crumbles, looks like a break out might be on in Remagen. Apparently, Krauts forgot to blow up one of their bridges when they headed back. Guess the boys in the 17th Airborne did okay after all."

Donnie shook his head saying, "Damn and I wanted to be in Berlin" "Yeah pretty sure you would have had Hitler's head on a plate" Donnie shrugged his shoulders in response saying, "Anything could have happened" soon they heard giggling coming from across the way as several girls waved at Donnie as he saluted to them as he headed back to barracks.

He had taken off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair as he gripped the sides of the bowl as he splashed warm water on his face covering it as he stared back at his reflection, no bags could be seen and didn't look tired. He had then turned to his bed and looked at two letters he had gotten earlier today from Vest as he opened the first one,

" _Dear Sgt Donald Murphy, I am thankful for your kind words about Warren, he was the bravest, most kindest man you could know, not a mean bone in his body, it had hurt when I found out the news from the Army, my daughter Ruth didn't even sleep at all when the news came, neither did Faye for that matter, it still hurts seeing the folded American flag on the counter, it must have been horrible for you to lose Warren, I hope that your family doesn't lose you for that matter, I had also corresponded with your mother a few days ago, she understands the dread about being a soldier's mother and husband she worries about you greatly and Faye is still hurting that Warren didn't come home at all as he promised her. Hearing your kind words about him makes us smile knowing he was lucky to have you as a friend._

 _Hearing from you is still better than the official telegram, Faye had wanted to ask if you could make time to come visit us after you get back on home soil. We won't push you to make a choice._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Mrs Muck, Faye Tanner and Ruth Muck"_

Donnie had re-read the letter a couple times before laying it out on the bed as he paced the bedroom restlessly as he said to himself, "Ah, it couldn't hurt to visit them, and I did promise the family I would do so." Donnie had picked up some paper and began to write a letter this time to his family as it said,

" _To my dear family, I apologise for not finding the time to write back to you considering it had been since the middle of January of 1945 since I last wrote to you when I had told you about my best friends, lately I have focused on the job and the orders that we have been given, I had heard from Mrs Muck and she has said that you have all given your condolences for the loss that she has suffered, I don't exactly know when I may be returning home, but I have offered to meet with Mrs Muck to give my condolences towards the family for their loss. I know I had promised to head straight for Chicago like I had promised but… sometimes there are promises that you must break. I deeply apologise that I will be late coming home from the war, whenever I leave Europe._

 _With love Plt. Sgt Donnie Murphy"_

Donnie had written the letter and gotten it to the Battalion mail for it to be sent back just as the mail truck arrived.

The next morning news had been going around that they were moving out but one rumour had spread like wildfire as he walked to Lipton, "Hey Lt, got a minute?" "Yeah, what's wrong?" "Tell me, it's true" "Not sure what you mean" "Tell me that 300,000 Germans had surrendered" "No lie my friend. All true" "Holy shit, it can't be possible. What about the distance between us and Berlin?" "We ain't dropping on Berlin, we're moving out elsewhere" "Goddamn Russians, I guess we owe them a little bit of payback" "Better get moving Sgt" "Yes Sir" Donnie didn't exactly know what to believe but if 300,000 Germans had surrendered, then the war in Europe would be over soon. Right?

Donnie had gotten himself all packed and had gotten on the truck with Sgt Grant and 1st Sgt Floyd Talbert (Donnie and Floyd were the two prime candidates for the 1st Sgt position but Donnie had been passed over as he stayed at his current rank he held no hard feelings towards Talbert but Floyd had proved himself well in combat for the position despite Donnie's sheer amount of experience).

The men were sitting on the trucks and had begun to sing "Blood on the Risers" as they had left the town even Donnie had joined in on the fun too. Heading out to a village known as Landsberg.

" _The risers wrapped around his neck, connectors cracked his dome;_

 _The lines were snarled and tied in knots, around his skinny bones;_

 _The canopy became his shroud, he hurtled to the ground._

 _He ain't gonna jump no more._

 _Gory, Gory, What a helluva way to die_

 _Gory, Gory, What a helluva way to die_

 _Gory, Gory, What a helluva way to die_

 _He ain't gonna jump no more._

 _He hit the ground, the sound was splat, his blood went spurting high;_

 _His comrades were then heard to say, "A helluve way to die";_

 _He lay there rolling 'round in the welter of his gore._

 _He ain't gonna jump no more!"_

After the singing was over, everyone either talked about what they were going to do when they returned home, Donnie however avoided any questions as he just drifted off to sleep his thoughts clouded him as he asked the same question, " _What'll I do when I return home stateside?"_ Ever since he had been born everyone in his family either was a soldier, firefighter, cop or a nurse. Donnie ever since he was born had wanted to be a soldier and a police officer, wanting to follow in his father's footsteps. Hank was a man of his word and his years of service in both the NYPD and CPD had proved that, Donnie's mother had seen the values that Donnie had and knew he was the spitting image of his father. Tough, gruff, honest, loyal, dedicated and not afraid to break the rules Donnie had been all of that and his mother knew he was a man not to be taken for a fool. Everyone in Easy had witnessed him get angry and knew he wasn't a man not to piss off especially after the confrontation with Cobb in Haguenau, it was a side of him nobody seen and Donnie never made it known unless somebody had a death wish.

They had been driving along a highway, the American army was driving along both sides in the middle 300,000 German prisoners of war walked in the middle of the highway walking with pride even though they had been defeated. Donnie had seen the column and realised it was true the war in Europe would be over soon and Donnie couldn't wait even if the 101st never jumped into Berlin.

"Hey, you! Hey you!" Webster shouted from another truck as Donnie realised Webster was yelling at the German officers as Webster continued, "That's right! You stupid, kraut bastards! That's right! Say hello to Ford and General-fucking-motors! You stupid, fascist pigs! Look at you. You have horses! What were you thinking?" Webster shouted as Donnie wondered what the hell had gotten into Webster.

Somebody had pulled him down and Webster calmed down until he muttered under his breath as he began shouting again, "For what? You ignorant, servile scum! What the fuck are we doing here? Huh?"

Donnie looked at the column of soldiers and wondered the same thing as did many soldiers. They had been passing parts of the German military surrendering as they had passed a farmhouse where some French soldiers had executed several German soldiers of the SS nobody had flinched except for two replacements with them as Donnie had said, "See that? They deserve it. They started this war and we're finishing this war. You kill every last one of them like the rats they are" Grant had looked stunned and knew Donnie had been especially pissed off but could not really blame him for his anger.

They had arrived at Landsberg it was eerily quiet like a ghost town, nobody was out in the streets Donnie had gotten a bad feeling and something smelled off to him especially since he had smelt something horrible as he said to Talbert, "You smell that?" "No, I don't, why?" "Nothing, I got a bad feeling about this place" "Your paranoid, Don" "I'm telling I have that feeling and it's in my gut" "Jeez Louise it can't be that bad" "Mark my words Floyd, mark 'em" Floyd shook his head in amusement as he headed towards Lipton's voice whilst Donnie headed to Major Winters," Major, you need anything from me?" "Take a squad into the woods and check it out you're on patrol duty" "Yes Sir! Who do you want me to take?" "Join a squad and go!" "Sir" Donnie had gathered his squad and began walking in the woods Randleman, Christenson, O'Keefe, Luz and Perconte joined him as they were walking in the woods.

It was quiet Donnie had kept his weapon up the entire time as he walked with Christenson as he said, "Certainly quiet here" "Let's not think about it. Did you notice the town was like a ghost town until we arrived" "You got that feeling?" "Yeah, it was like something had poisoned the air" "You certainly are paranoid" "You been talking to Talbert?" "More or less, yeah" "Asshole" soon they had heard a noise and Donnie pulled the bolt back. Whatever it was they were not alone in those woods.

Donnie had shaken it off and signalled for everyone to move forward, they had been walking a while until Donnie began to smell something as he reacted in horror as he said, "Guys, you smell that?" "Jesus, yeah I do" Perconte replied. "What the hell is that?" Luz had asked as Donnie said, "Whatever it is, it ain't good it's coming from in front of us" they had reached the end of the woods as they soon saw smoke coming from the other side of barbed wire as Donnie looked horrified even as he whispered, "Holy fuck!" "What the hell is this place?" "I have no idea, we gotta report this. Perconte head back to Battalion, tell them to muster everyone. The rest of you with me, let's get to that entrance."

Everyone nodded as Perconte ran back whilst Donnie had taken everyone to the front of the camp as Randleman said, "Don, this must have been the main road" "Yeah they must have brought these people in here! Jesus-fucking-Christ!" Christenson shouted out, "Hey Sarge, found something" Donnie had jogged over saying, "What you got?" "You reckon this is the main office?" "If this is, the bastard, whoever was in charge is a dead man when we find him" Donnie spat with much rage as they walked up and kicked the door down checking the rooms as Donnie headed for the commandant's office seeing nobody as he saw the phone was not on its holder as he realised, "Somebody knew we were coming" he had begun to walk over to the wall until he heard Christenson.

"Hey Don, you need to see this" Donnie walked out and said, "What did you find?" Christenson pointed to a book on the table as Donnie walked towards inside he only saw numbers, all 12 months of a year had been noted down. It was a casualty list prisoners that had died under the Germans. Donnie was stunned, horrified, sick to his stomach everything. This was no longer a war this was insanity and the Germans were a definition of that.

He put down the book and walked out in despair unable to breath. The SS had done this they were the real enemy now and Hitler personally created that death squad to massacre innocent people.

2 hours later the entire Battalion arrived and Major Winters was at the front as he saw what was in front of him as he went to Donnie, "Sgt, what is this place?" "Christ knows, but whatever it is, this must have been huge for the Germans. Also, somebody in town must have alerted them, phone wasn't on the holder" "Alright. Open it up" "Christenson. Open it up" the bolt had been cut off and the people inside moved back.

Donnie was horrified, these people had worn dirty and torn clothes, there was only skin and bones on them, there were bruises on them as well. These people had been tortured, starved, weakened and abused by the Germans, Donnie he just stayed silent he registered Lipton's order to give out rations and water to the people as they walked towards him as he held out his canteen as he said to them, "Take a little water and pass it on to the next guy" the prisoner closest to him took the canteen as he drank and passed it on as each man repeated the cycle.

Once the water and his rations had been emptied he had walked around and took in the sight of the camp every level of nightmare had finally hit Donnie, there was bodies everywhere the dead were nude, burned alive or both several buildings he passed by had been burned people still in them up until now Donnie had never understood cruelty this was on a whole new scale of hell as he saw one crying in what looked to be English as he said, "Hey Sir, you alright?" "You speak English?" "I'm American, you speak English well" "I lived in Boston until I moved back to Germany" the man said as his voice croaked slightly as Donnie took out his canteen and held it out for the man who thanked him for it as Donnie asked, "What happened here? What is this place?" "An extermination camp" "Who for, what do the stars mean?" "Juden" "Hold on" Donnie turned and said, "Hey Web, get over here" Webster came as Donnie said, "This man said "Juden" what does it mean?" "It means, Jew" "Oh Christ! Thanks Web" Webster nodded as he turned as Donnie turned to the man saying, "Why were they rounding up Jews?" "Undesirables, it wasn't just us it was Poles, Gypsies everybody" Donnie just looked stunned as he said, "Don't worry sir, we're gonna get you guys out of here" "There's a woman's camp not far from here Children are in the camp as well" "Stay calm, we're gonna help you"

"MURPHY!" Winters yelled out for him, "I need Murphy, where is he?" Donnie had heard Winters and raced back to the front of the camp as Nixon signalled for him as he raced towards him and Winters as he saluted Sink, Winters and another man as well as Donnie said, "Major Winters, you requested me?" "This is Doctor Kent, Regimental Surgeon" "Doctor" "Do you know anything about another camp with the women and Children?" "One of the prisoners mentioned that it was not far from here and both children and women were living together."

Winters nodded as he asked, "I need you to go and help out with that camp, Item have already arrived on scene. Take as many men as you want" "Yes Sir I will, any sign of the camp commander?" "I'll handle that myself, get to that camp" "Sir" he then left the circle and decided on who to take as he saw Webster and said, "Web, you're with me, we got a women's camp we need to liberate" "Consider me with you" "Find me Heffron, Randleman, Luz, O'Keefe, Riley and Matheson. Meet up at Winters and we'll get going" "Yes Sarge."

An hour later, Donnie had gathered his team and they headed straight to the other camp with Winters ordering Donnie to return to Battalion Headquarters by 2000 hours. They had reached the women's camp and already Item Company had been on the scene as they arrived Donnie didn't bother to wait for the Jeep to stop as he walked out holding his weapon in one hand as he headed for the gates.

A crowd had formed and Donnie had a hard time getting through, "Move out the way trooper! Come on! Back in line private!" as he saw one of the Lieutenants standing in front turning to him, "Lieutenant. Don't believe we have met Plt. Sgt Murphy, one of the Non-Coms with Easy Company" "I know who you are. You're the most decorated man in the regiment. We came across this camp and we don't know what we are facing. Can you brief the men?" "Can do, give me a minute."

Donnie just turned and looked at the camp, most of the women had looked in better condition, most of them didn't have torn clothes but they had bruising around them but they weren't in best condition. The children though had it worse though in the same condition as the men too.

Donnie had turned and towards the men of Item and Easy as he shouted, "KNOCK OFF THE CHATTER AND FALL IN!" every man stood in silence conversations were silenced too as they turned their attention to Donnie as he continued, "These folks need our help, turn over your rations and your canteens and allow them to drink and eat a little, they eat too much they eat themselves to death. Be mindful of that. Provide basic medical care too that you may know. Anything you can use, use it, remember they will be cautious of you, so be gentle, is that understood?" nobody said anything as Donnie muttered, his blood was boiling as he shouted, "I'll say it again, is that understood?!" "Yes Sergeant!" "Good."

"Get this gate open!" the gate lock had been opened and the women inside the camp had moved back fearful of American soldiers approaching them as Donnie said to the men behind him, "Steady, boys they are already scared of us" the men had entered the camp with caution not wanting to frighten the women as he noticed more and more women coming out as he said to the Lieutenant, "Have half the men check the women and the other half check on the kids, got it?" "Yes Sarge" "Remember be gentle" the Lieutenant nodded as he went about ordering his men on what to do and where they were assigned too.

Donnie was helping several kids out as he took their temperatures before giving them several blankets as a woman had come up to him saying, "Thank you" "No worries ma'am just doing my job. You speak English very well" "I was born in the US, Chicago" Donnie smiled widely as he shook the woman's hand as he replied, "Chicago man myself, grew up in Canaryville" "What street?" "61st Street" "Cicero, moved to Germany to find work as a nurse" "My mother's a nurse in Canaryville, Father's a Lieutenant in the CPD" "What's your name?" "Donnie Murphy" "Anna, Anna Mueller. Murphy you say?" "Yeah" "Your mother is a hero in Chicago as is your Father" "That's why Chicago is known as the "City of Heroes" "Indeed" a shot of pain had hit Anna as she groaned, "Ow, that hurts" "You okay?" "I think- OWW!" "Shit, come over here!" "Mein Gott" "What's wrong?" "My…my" Donnie looked down and saw puddle forming under as he looked shocked saying, "Your pregnant?!" "Ja, I am OW!" "Hold on. I need some help here now!" Riley, Randleman were the closest as they raced over to the scene.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" "This woman's in labour, Bull!" "Shit, we can't get her to a jeep?" "We ain't got nowhere else to do it" "Hold on Sarge, we're giving birth to a baby here" Riley said. "I know, I know but I know how to do it" "You have experience doing this" "I delivered my Godfather's daughter-in-law's kid back in '42 after we became paratroopers" Riley nodded as he said, "What do you need?" "Find me a blanket and rag" "Why do we need that?" "Riley, move! Riley ran like hell as he returned a moment with a blanket but no rag as Riley said, "No rag, Sarge" Donnie muttered as he undid his combat jacket and shirt taking off his paratrooper shirt and giving it to Bull as he got his clothing back on as Bull looked at him in surprise as Donnie said, "What?" "Nothing" "It's called improvising, Bull never mention this again."

Both Riley and Randleman nodded as they worked on delivering the baby but it wasn't coming out and only blood was coming out which had Donnie wondering one thing, _Why the hell ain't the baby coming out?_

It had finally hit him as he said, "Anna, how did this happen?" "The commandant's aide punished me for my defiance towards him!" Donnie felt his anger build as he then asked, "Dare I ask what he did?" "He raped me and hurt me bad" "Jesus" Riley then asked, "Sarge, what do we do?" "Only one thing we can do" "Cut her stomach open?!" "Unless you have a better plan, I'm all ears. Randleman, call for a medic" Randleman nodded as he called for a medic at which point one came by and they planned it, "Right Doc, we cut the baby's stomach open" "We do that, we gotta close it up fast with stitches" "What about glue?" "We don't have any" Donnie nodded. With time running out he made the hard choice as he looked to Anna, "Anna, are you sure about this?" "There is no other way" Donnie nods as he says, "Do it, Riley, help keep the stomach open. Bull be ready to grab the baby. Everyone ready?" Everyone nods as it begins the medic performs the C-Section as the woman screams out in pain horribly as Donnie and Riley hold the stomach open as Donnie hears crying which he says, "Randleman! Grab the kid!" Bull had grabbed the new born and wrapped it up in the shirt as they closed the stomach back up as Bull had said, "It's a boy" Donnie smiled as he said, "Good job fellas, Anna want to hold her?" Anna had taken the baby from Bull as she cooed to it as she said to Donnie, "Thank you so much" "Twice I had to deliver a baby and it succeeded" "I found a name for it" "What?" "Donnie."

Donnie had a mega-watt smile as he said, "Hey buddy" as Donnie laughed lightly smiling at the kid as Donnie noticed something was wrong as he said, "Anna, Anna what's wrong?" Anna wasn't responding as he looked up and said, "Riley, take the kid" "What's wrong?" "I don't know she ain't breathing" Riley had taken the baby as Donnie began to perform CPR on Anna as he muttered, "Come on Anna, don't do this" he kept performing CPR trying to revive Anna but she wasn't waking up he had checked her heartbeat as he couldn't hear anything.

Soon the commander of Item Company came across the scene as he watched Murphy trying to revive her to no avail. He then noticed the pool of blood at her feet as he tried getting his attention, "Sgt, Sgt listen to me" "Shut up, she ain't dead" he just tried kept working and working until Riley had gotten down on his knees and said, "Sarge come on, Sarge listen to me" "Fuck off Riley" everyone just looked on in despair seeing Donnie nearly tear himself apart until he stopped as he checked for a pulse.

She had died as Donnie turned to the pool of blood at her feet and knew his efforts had been in vain as he softly said, "Where's the kid?" "Doc took him to the hospital in town. Doctors will work on him" Donnie nodded as he took the blanket from Randleman and laid it over Anna's body as he said to the Lieutenant, "Have Anna's body brought back to town immediately for burial" "Why the hell would you want that?" Donnie had turned around he was worked up and his anger was on an unparallel level as he said, "That girl deserved to be buried and with respect as well, make sure she gets it Lieutenant" the Lieutenant looked shocked as he then looked to Randleman who had simply said, "Don't argue with him, sir" The officer nodded as he said, "I'll take her body back" "Have a guard with her at all times" "Yes Sergeant."

Donnie had walked away his hands had shaken but something else stayed on his mind: Revenge. Revenge for the people in both camps that had died, revenge for Anna. Closure for her new-born son Donnie Mueller. Donnie was about to go Chicago and nothing was going to stop him once he got his hands on the Commandant's aide.

A sad ending, I know this is going to hurt Donnie but Anna's death will hit him like a brick. But the only thing that will be on Donnie's mind is revenge and justice. Let me know what you think as always you have been so supportive.


	18. Fear

Chapter 18 the mystery of what happened to the new-born baby is revealed and Donnie goes over to the dark side finding a killer. Be advised, graphic content is around in the middle of the story if you do have sensitive stomachs do turn away.

* * *

Chapter 18:

It was 2100 hours on the dot. Donnie had walked into the Battalion Headquarters it was silent only thing you could hear was the footsteps of the staff members and the hushed conversations of the soldiers. Donnie had knocked on the door of the Easy Company briefing room and heard a muffled, "Come in" he had opened and found Major Winters, Lieutenants Lipton and Welsh and Captain Speirs as he stood to attention and saluted his commanding officers as he said, "Sirs, forgive me for being late sir, I disobeyed an order" "No need to blame yourself" "Sir, I know that you are wondering why I am late. It's because I was digging a grave for a pregnant woman who was an innocent person and was born in the States, she was from Chicago, it hit me hard that she died giving birth and I tried saving her life even though the chances of her surviving weren't good" Lipton, Winters and Welsh nodded as Welsh had said, "Jesus Christ, no way you could have known" "Yes Sir, is there any info on the kid, Sir?" "We haven't heard anything yet" soon they heard the door open behind them and Nixon had appeared from behind as Donnie saluted the captain who had returned it as Winters said, "Captain, where were you?" "I recently came from the hospital in town that our regiment doctors and medics have taken over" "Was there a new-born child in the building at all?" "Yes, there was a child" Donnie had softly asked, "Donnie Mueller?" Lipton raised an eyebrow as he said, "Donnie Mueller?" "The pregnant woman, Anna. She had wanted to use my name as a gesture of thanks for me helping her through the birth and I felt it was respectful" "Do you know where Anna Mueller is buried?" Nixon asked. "Yes Sir, why?" Donnie had heard the tone in his voice something didn't feel right as Nixon said, "The child recently died 20 minutes ago."

Donnie didn't move, his heart fell like a brick, Donnie Mueller had died and Donnie now had guilt running through him as he struggled to breath as he said, "How?" "Huh?" Nixon had said as Donnie clarified, "How did he die?" "Nobody had come to his aid, they had left him…" "We're too late" "Don, this ain't your fault, don't beat yourself up over it" "We have no idea how bad these people had it" "Well starting tomorrow every civilian is being rounded up. Martial law has now been declared" "Those kids, the ones that have no idea about the horrors of this world, are they being involved?" "We don't know yet" "No kid should have to see the horror that was bestowed, anybody wants to involve kids they go through me" Winters nodded saying, "We'll make sure it doesn't happen, we are gonna help out the sick, the injured. The doctors are going to treat everyone" "Yes Sir".

"Nixon, take Murphy back to the house where 2nd Platoon is staying at" "You got it" "Donnie, a moment?" "Yes Major" Donnie had walked over to Winters as he said, "Don't blame yourself for what happened, we'll help those people" "Yes Sir" Nixon and Donnie had walked to the jeep as Nixon began to drive Donnie was silent as Nixon worried about him as he said, "It's horrible to think about" "Who would order such a thing?" "Who do you think?" "Hitler, no doubt about it" "Yeah, take it you wondered about why I was in a bad mood" "Thought had crossed my mind" "Lost my entire stick of men except 2 others got out with me" "Sorry to hear that" "Worst thing about it. They lost their CO" "You got to write letters home" "Hear you wrote letters to the families of the dead" "Felt it was the right thing only Muck and Penkala's families replied back" "It was a bad time" "Yeah."

They had arrived at the house where 2nd Platoon was staying as Donnie got out and grabbed his weapon, as he turned towards the house but stopped and turned to Nixon as he asked, "How close are we to finding the monsters involved in the camp" "We're still looking Don" Donnie nodded as he replied, "Goodnight Sir" Nixon nodded as Donnie turned and walked in.

* * *

He had gone into the house and thought about going upstairs as he walked up the stairs slowly, the images of the Landsberg Camp fresh on his mind the images etched into his mind as he walked up into the bathroom walking past his men in the others rooms to which he ignored their conversations as he walked in.

He had taken his helmet off, and his uniform too. There was a fresh uniform on the toilet seat as he smiled at it knowing Doc Roe or somebody else left it in there for him, he had taken a look at himself in the mirror, his body had scars around it, his muscle was well-defined, all the Murphy men never smoked and only drank on certain occasions.

Donnie was all about exercise he had stuck to a punching bag, push-ups and sit-ups from 7 years old as he got older he had activities like Baseball, football and boxing as his prime sports as his way of exercising. It had kept him on a straight and narrow path, he had learned discipline and built his code around all hobbies. He had gotten in the shower and began to wash himself the hot water taking it in as he stared off into nothing as he washed himself.

He had declared himself dry and put on the new uniform as he put his sling holster on as he took his helmet and weapon in hand as he walked downstairs into the living room he had pulled up a table and began to disassemble his Thompson as he cleaned each piece systematically and put it all back together as he laid it on the table. As he stared at the fire and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Donnie's dream

Donnie was staring into the fire when he heard crying he had put three of his fingers to the holster as he unclipped it carefully soon he had heard a scream it sounded ladylike as he raced to find the source taking his 38. Special out. His military training kicked in as he checked every room his gun gripped in one hand as he encountered a darkened room until he saw a light in the middle of the room, a baby cot in the middle of the floor and somebody was overlooking it as he said, "Ma'am, you ok? I heard screaming" the person turned around and Donnie found himself face to face with Anna Mueller and Donnie Mueller.

Donnie had lowered the sidearm and stuttered as he said, "Anna?" "It's me Donnie" "Anna, I thought I heard screaming" "It was a figment of your imagination…" Anna said as she smiled until it turned to a look of anger as she said coldly, "You failed to protect me Donnie, me and my baby, why didn't you protect us?" "I tried my best I tried my hardest to save you, I didn't know about the baby until 2 hours ago" "It's your fault, I lost my baby all because of you" "Anna, please don't do this I tried to save you" "I ain't listening Donnie" as Anna raised a gun and pointed it as she smiled evilly, "Goodbye Donnie" she had pulled the trigger.

 _BOOOMMM!_

End Dream

* * *

Donnie had woken up and he was still at the table he checked himself for a gunshot finding nothing panting heavily as he caught his breath he looked down at his hands and they shook violently. He had tears pooling in his eyes as he cried in silence for the rest of the night.

He had woken up the next morning feeling calm as he heard knocking on the door as he went to open it as he saw Lipton on the step, "Lieutenant, what's going on?" "You might want to come with me. Somebody wants to talk to you" "Who?" "You might want to know for yourself" "Ok" Donnie had grabbed his helmet and weapon as walked out the door with Lipton net to him as Lipton said, "How'd you sleep?" "Terrible, felt like shit sleeping in the chair" "Why didn't you sleep in a bed?" "I had cleaned my weapon and I fell asleep and heard a baby and a woman crying and screaming" "Christ!" "Worst part was it was Anna" "Anna Mueller, the woman that died from childbirth?" "The very same she blamed me for her child and her dying" "Was that all?" "No, she pulled a gun on me and shot me. Next thing I know, I wake up and it was a dream" "Damn, I'm sorry buddy" "Don't be, when I find that prick that killed her, he ain't going to stand trial" "This ain't Chicago Don, but when we find him you'll get time alone with him" "Gladly. Who is this person?" "I was only ordered by Major Winters to bring you to HQ" Donnie nodded as the drive went quiet.

The two had arrived at the Battalion Headquarters as the two had entered and were met by Major Winters as they accompanied him through till Donnie saw something that didn't add up. A young girl probably 5-10 years old, her Blonde hair was put up was sitting at the desk nervous of her surroundings as she saw Donnie look over at her as Donnie turned to Winters and said, "I'll bite, what's going on sir?" "The girl at the table has information and wanted to talk to someone she could trust" "Alright, I'll try to talk to her" "Good luck" Donnie nodded as he walked over to the girl putting the Thompson down and sat opposite the child as he said in German, "Sprechen sie Englisch?" the girl nodded as she said, "Yes I do" "What's your name?" "Heidi, Heidi Brandt" "Donnie Murphy, Sgt" "Can I trust you?" "When I give people my trust and word, I mean it. Why?" "I want out of here, safe passage for me and my mother. Enough for us to start a new life somewhere" If the information you give me is good enough. I will talk with my superiors" "My father, he worked at the Landsberg camp as a commandant's aide" Donnie stood in shock as he put it together, her father was the one that had raped Anna Mueller and got her pregnant.

Donnie had to subside all anger that threatened to explode as he said calmly, "This is something big, you wanting to rat on your father" "My father is a monster he was part of the killing of innocent people, I saw the evidence with my own eyes" Donnie looked into Heidi's blue eyes trying to find a trace of a lie using the detective skills that he inherited from his father so far every word Heidi had said was truthful, he knew what had to be done as he nodded saying, "Where is he?" "He stays in the basement during the day. At night he comes out of it. Ever since you have arrived, he has lived in the Basement, fearful of what may come" "Is he still there?" "Yes, he is" "Alright" Donnie nods as he walks to Winters and tells him of what Heidi had told him, Winters was extremely doubtful but Donnie had believed every word of it but knew if Donnie believed in someone he knew there was no stopping him.

* * *

The plan had been made Donnie would round up the father and bring him to headquarters for interrogation he had taken a 3-man team as they reached the house Donnie had knocked on the door and said, "Helga Brandt!" they had heard footsteps as everyone stayed behind the door in cover as a blonde haired woman came out she was in her late 30s and she looked frightened as she saw Donnie at the front of her house as she said frightened, "What do you want?" "Karl Brandt, where is he?" "Heidi tell you?" "She did, we take your husband. You can get out of Germany, you and your daughter" "In the living room" "Good" Donnie said as he turned to Liebgott and said, "Joe, take the mother" he then turned his attention to the inside and walked in saying, "Karl Brandt!"

Karl Brandt then ran out of the house as Donnie chased after him through the back door and tackled him on the ground turning him over and punched him in the face twice as he muttered angrily, "Get up, asshole!" as he slammed Brandt into the wall in fury as Brandt screamed out, "You have no right!" "You lost all right, the minute innocent people were raped and murdered by your hand!" Donnie dragged him by his blonde hair. Brandt stumbled a few times with Donnie being rough on him as he kicked him in the stomach before picking him up snarling, "Get up! You filth!"

Donnie was ready to disobey orders and kill the son of a bitch where he stood but orders were orders and this was one he didn't want to follow he had walked around the house and Brandt decided to struggle as he knocked into Donnie but Donnie had slapped him knocking him to the ground as Donnie had placed his foot on Brandt's neck.

Liebgott, Heffron and Randleman had never seen Donnie's violent and psychopathic side of him before as Brandt continued being choked to death until Donnie had let go off his throat, "Be lucky, I'm letting you live. If I had my way, you wouldn't be alive right now" Donnie snarled at Brandt.

Brandt had been dragged up, fear was in his eyes, Donnie had now gone to the dark side.

* * *

They had arrived at Battalion CP and Donnie was dragging the prisoner into an interrogation room and kicked him in there as he said in a gravelly voice, "I'll be back" as he went into the neighbouring observation room stared at him from one sided window he wanted to interrogate Brandt and he was going to exact his own brand of punishment on him. Chicago style.

Winters had walked in as he said, "Take it you found him" "Yes Sir, Intel from the girl added up" "Good, he put up a fight?" "Oh, he tried to run but he didn't get far" "Good, you have the honour of interrogating him" "With pleasure, Sir. Oh Sir, this will take a while, you might not want to be here for this" "Take as long as you need."

* * *

Donnie had walked out of observation room and took off his jacket rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. He then cracked his knuckles and walked in.

He had walked in and the temperature inside the room had turned to ice cold Brandt looked up and had a smirk plastered on his face Donnie he was pissed with a vengeance as he took the seat opposite Brandt as he said, "I didn't do anything" "Shut up, I ask you talk, you tell me what I want to know and I may spare you. You don't talk and I'll send you for a ride to the river and well you'll know what happens" The German just smirked in response staying silent until he said, "I have nothing to say to you, Amerikanisches schwein!" Donnie had gotten angry as he walked over and placed a set of brass knuckles on his hands making sure they were right on as he kicked the chair over sending Brandt to the ground and pounded his face in repeatedly until he stopped as he said, "You ready to talk?" "Never."

That had turned into the last wire for Donnie as he picked Brandt up by his throat and began to strangle him as he said, "Should have talked, Kraut, instead you decided to push me" "Fick dich" Brandt said as he struggled to speak as he heard Donnie speak to him, "You SS fucks disgust me, why don't I show you what happens when you piss me off."

Donnie had let go of Brandt's throat as he coughed loudly as Donnie then undid the knife strap and brought out his combat knife and took out a pair of pliers and a pair of handcuffs as Donnie attached one to Brandt and the other to the table as he picked up the pliers.

Brandt's eyes widened in fear as he spoke fear evident, "You've gone mad, you can't do this I have rights. The Geneva convention, those rights." Donnie smirked as he spoke, "You know, the art of torture has been perfected over the years but in Chicago we have our ways of getting what we want. You have no rights because when we saw that women's camp."

Donnie then took a breath and finally whistled as he said, "I saw kids with ears cut off. Women had lost fingers, ears even toes, I even saw your little stunt with Anna Mueller when you raped her as she carried your child I wanted nothing more than to kill you where you stood so in here you have me so maybe I should show you what those people felt under you."

Donnie then took one of Brandt's fingers and held it behind Brandt's back as Donnie asked with his teeth gritted, "How many women did you rape?" Brandt smirked and said, "Who said I only raped women" Donnie went to Mt. Vesuvius and put pressure on the pliers and broke the finger resulting in a scream from Brandt in pain as Donnie then grabbed another 2 fingers, his rage had finally taken over completely as he asked again, "How many people did you rape?" "Fuck you, dog" "You asked for it" he then broke another 2 fingers resulting in twice the screaming for Brandt as Donnie said, "I'll keep going, you got 7 more fingers and 2 ears keeping you alive" "Alright, I'll tell you" "Go on" Brandt was panting heavily as he began to smirk as he spoke in a smug tone, "I raped your mother and your sister" Donnie walked to the far end of the room anybody that had mentioned his family, all bets were off, anybody even lied to a Murphy or tried to goad him or her. Well there was only one outcome.

Donnie then went back to the table and picked up the knife, there was no sign of life in Donnie's eyes only those off a man gone down a path of no remorse, he then said in a gravelly voice again, "You are a sick son of a…" as he grabbed Brandt by the hair and pulled his head to the side and began to cut the ear drawing blood as Brandt began to scream out crying out for God as he said, "You'll never find out anything" "Maybe I should ask your daughter, or how about that wife of yours? Maybe they know something" Donnie threatened.

Brandt had fear on his face hearing the threat towards his family as he wrestled with his fear as he said, "Let me go, please, I'll tell you everything" Donnie had let him go and placed the knife down as Donnie snarled, "Talk. NOW!" the information that Brandt had given up was enough for him to break down crying as Donnie said, "Last question and this is important. Did you rape Anna Mueller?" "Jawohl, I did, she was defiant against me so I taught her a lesson" "There ain't gonna be a chance in hell for you to get off free as far as I am aware you have now signed your death warrant with the Allied Forces. But remember one crucial thing, if anyone and I mean anyone tries to offer you a deal working for the US Government or any other government, I will find you and I will finish what I started, so you better plead for the death penalty you twisted and deluded fucking son of a bitch" Donnie turned and started to walk until he turned around and right hooked Brandt hard as he coldly said, "That was for Anna and her Child."

As he walked out of the interrogation and into the observation room where Winters was waiting for him as he said, "Get what you need?" "Yes Sir, he knows what'll happen if he is let go" "How'd you do it?" "It's probably best you don't know" Winters nodded as he turned and said, "Heidi and her mother will get out tonight they have been issued new identities" "Yes Sir. We sending him off?" "Yeah we are" "Good, permission to leave sir? To head back?" "Certainly" Donnie saluted Winters and he headed out of Battalion headquarters.

* * *

29th April 1945, Thalem, Germany

It was Donnie's birthday and he wasn't in a celebratory mood considering what had been going on he didn't feel like it he had been sitting in the truck watching everyone lift rubble. That was until Lipton had snapped him out of it, "Hey Don, remember what today is?" "Yeah, my birthday" "You not celebrating?" "Why would I, after what has happened I just don't feel like it" "Why not have a little bit of joy you could use it?" Donnie sighed as he said, "I'll join you in a minute" "Attaboy" Lipton had left him as Donnie had softly said, "Can't hurt to celebrate a little".

He had begun walking to where 2nd Platoon was held up at Heffron came up to him saying, "Hey Sarge, happy birthday" "Thanks Babe, where's the rest of 2nd Platoon?" "Through there" Babe said as he pointed to the room as Donnie walked in it was completely dark as Donnie said, "Something wrong with the light?" there was no reply from Heffron as Donnie asked again, "Babe? Private, where are you?" he had walked over to the light switch and tried to turn it on as no light came on as he muttered, "Power must have gone out when the air force bombed this place. Damn Air Force" Donnie had taken out his sidearm and reached for his flashlight as he patted his pockets not finding it as he said, "Crap, I must have left it at our temporary room."

Donnie continued to walk cautiously through the room not finding anything as he called out, "Malarkey. Grant. Talbert. Heffron. Call out fellas" he didn't hear a reply back and soon walked into something as he grunted, "Ow, don't tell me I got hit by a table" he kept walking until he heard laughing coming from the room on the left as he put the pistol away and opened it.

To his surprise all of 2nd Platoon gathered and shouted out, "SURPRISE!" as the light came on to which Donnie laughed and said, "Which one of you knew about the light?" "Malarkey decided to turn of the light and make you walk into the table" Martin called out as Malarkey came out from behind him as he said laughing, "Oh that was funny" "Yeah surprisingly, I haven't injured myself badly enough to shoot you but then again I don't hold grudges" the men laughed in amusement as Malarkey bro-hugged Donnie as he said, "It was a nice surprise how did you get the light to turn off" "More scrounged up a generator and we powered it up to the lights" Donnie shook his head in amusement as he said, "More, you are a genius this is a lot better than the stunt you pulled liberating a motorcycle from the troop ship in England" More laughed as he said, "I knew you loved this plan" "It was a brilliant plan" as they all gathered around the table where a cake had been laid as he said, "Chocolate, you fellas know how to do good" "Web and Liebgott had the idea thought up and went to a small bakery and picked up a chocolate one seeing as you loved chocolate or Vanilla. Though they didn't have Vanilla" "Chocolate is perfect. Thanks, Joe and Web" Liebgott and Web nodded as Donnie then cut the cake for everyone as Donnie said.

"Any mail come through?" "Yeah, Web intercepted your mail found out your ass was 18" Martin said.

Hashey, Garcia and Heffron's jaws dropped as Garcia spoke, "Wait a minute, you're 18?!" "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" "But you're a Toccoa man!" "My Pop falsified papers for me to enlist, When Pearl had gotten hit I was eager to serve though I got refused" "I think we all owe your old man a nice bottle of whiskey" "You don't have to, I repaid all that. Now, if I am mistaken we still got a cake to eat" the men cheered as they all held out their trays for a slice of cake. Once it was all over Donnie had headed back to his room and clutched the letters as he read the handwriting on them as he opened the top letter. He had unfolded it and read it in private.

* * *

" _Dear Donnie, happy 18_ _th_ _birthday my sweet boy, you have made us all proud out there in Europe, we continue to hear the exploits of you from your friends I particularly like Lieutenant Lipton's letter he has spoke of you highly as a friend and a leader saying that if it had not been for you out there with them, I don't know if anybody would have made it home._

 _Your latest letter for Betty was what she wanted and she was happy to hear from you on her birthday but she wishes that you would return home quickly and get married so that I can have grandchildren soon."_

Donnie cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as he laughed saying, "Mom, let us take our time" he had continued to read the letter as he picked up from where he left off.

" _Your father is particularly pleased with your heroics and says he's very proud of the man you have become he also asks about whether you will be joining him in the C.P.D. after you get home, I know you may want to rest for a while and find your way on your own with no help but he does ask the question of where you will be soon. Your sister Lizzie is buzzing with joy about you talking about you at school ever since you're a war hero. I think all the boys are frightened to ask her out though but don't worry your father and Sgt Randall have been doing the job for you and Eric._

 _Your grandfather is very proud of you as well, saying that you have gone above and beyond the call of duty very well, despite you and Eric not being promoted to 1_ _st_ _Sgt in your respective branches of service please do him a favour and get yourselves promoted otherwise you end up having to salute your father and grandfather as well._

 _We're all waiting for you to come home, we love you son. Love Mom, Dad, Lizzie and Grandpa xxx P.S. Don't know if you already knew but your brother sent you a letter before he left to fight again, he is also proud of you and the heroics and he is quite jealous you have more medals than him too."_

* * *

Donnie smiled shaking his head as he looked at the 2nd letter and picked it up as he opened it with anticipation.

" _Dear Donnie, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY BROTHER! So proud of you right now already been 10 months since you dropped on D-Day and already you're a goddamn hero. 3 DSCs, 1 Silver Star, 1 Bronze Star and 6 purple hearts and god knows how many other medals you make me proud to fight with honour every day, the beginning of the month we landed on some island that is quite close to the Japanese mainland, the struggle has been long and hard, the rain, the mud have made it impossible to push through, we won't be going home until the last soldier actually dies or surrenders. Apparently, they won't surrender and would rather take one of us with them. Kinda like, you wound one of us, we blow up one of yours with us. Kinda like a gangster thing."_

Donnie had thought about Eric's words and wondered if such atrocities he had faced were around in the Pacific but he pushed the thought out of his head as he kept reading,

" _I hear Betty actually wants you home in a heartbeat, so she can get married and start a family, you know baby brother if my nephews or nieces have your anger I might call them Donnie 2.0 as well. you saw through that didn't you? I know I have a terrible sense of humour, don't actually know how Charlotte had me round her finger. I wrote a few letters back to your friends in Europe they all told me how lucky I was to have a great brother in you. Thing is, you are the only thing great in this family. You refused to stop and rest and you took everything the Germans had and chucked it back at them with that anger of yours, you make me proud little brother. Keep doing good work out there, make sure you teach the replacements not to screw around and listen to orders as well. Little reminder from me, I promise I'll make it home kid, you, Charlotte, Lizzie, everybody all mean the world to me and don't worry your old pen-pal Henry Reagan promised he would bring me home as well even if it meant he dragged me home too. From Gunnery Sergeant Eric Murphy."_

Donnie's smile only grew wider and it had given him renewed hope that his brother would come home and he would head into the academy as soon as possible but it troubled him that he remembered the promise he made to Betty knowing she wouldn't want to stay in Chicago because of what she lost when her family left her too.

* * *

Donnie then looked down and picked up the last letter and found it had a kiss on the opening side of the envelope as he opened it.

" _Dear Darling, happy 18_ _th_ _sweetheart, when I received your letter on my birthday, I felt overjoyed reading the letter I even cried a few tears of joy as well as I read about you rewarded the silver star and DSC from Belgium you are turning into quite the war hero but I know that you would say that the men who didn't come home are the real heroes but not to worry I don't spread much about your war hero status unlike your sister I don't talk about it much."_

Donnie blew a breath of air sighing that Betty didn't spread his status much because she was modest and sincere he continued reading the letter.

" _Pretty sure, Margaret (She asked me to call her Margaret seeing as we are soon to be family very soon) has already told you that I am already missing you too much and am desperate for you to return home so that we can get married and have babies. I really want you to return home soon, it hurts knowing I almost lost you when we got your letter from February, I nearly cried thinking how close I was to losing you but your father and mother supported me knowing you were tough enough to withstand anything. I know all the stories about you being the toughest and hard as a rock personality knowing you would always go back for more, I guess that was why everyone loved and respected you so much. I corresponded with Bill and Joe a month ago they all can't wait to see you coming home soon and they told me not to worry about you they know about your stubborn ass always coming back for more. They say if it wasn't for you Easy would never have made it in this war._

 _They told me I was lucky to have you and I shouldn't let you go. I'm going to solidify my point here as well I'm not going anywhere darling, my mother and father already told me that I let you go I would regret it and I am standing by you through all the pain and fear you have and I'll help you unburden it as well. As it is your birthday I did enclose one picture for you so make sure you hide this one from your buddies. All my love, Betty xxxxx P.S. Make it home please I love you with all my heart. Forever and always."_

Donnie had felt a tear going down his cheek reading Betty's letter as he saw the picture turning it around and saw Betty she was wearing a red dress the very same one she wore the night they had first met which had sent his heart into overdrive seeing her look so beautiful he had made a promise the moment he got back to New York he would ensure he telephoned Betty and ensured he would see her in the red dress when he saw her again. The next thing he did was that he got out a piece of paper and began to write something down as he muttered along the lines, " _I promise to love you forever and always until the day I die swearing my unwavering loyalty to you most of all. For you are my star, my beacon of hope, my angel in my heart."_ he had kept writing until he pocketed the paper keeping it hidden until the time was right.

* * *

1st May 1945

Whilst in Thalem several men, Liebgott, Randleman, Webster, Perconte, Luz and Donnie were watching had been sitting in an at the top floor of a blown to pieces building as they watched the people of Thalem clean up their streets from the Allied bombing whilst in the centre of the town sitting on the rubble 4 musicians had gotten out their instruments and began to play a song it was a sad melancholy it was nothing that Donnie had ever heard before in his life as he listened to the tune being played.

Luz had begun to comment while he had a cigarette in his teeth, "Tell you one thing about the Krauts, they sure do clean up good" "Yeah all you need is a little Mozart" Liebgott then added.

Donnie had then said, "That doesn't sound like Mozart but I would like to think it's Beethoven."

Soon Nixon came up behind them as he said, "That's Beethoven" everybody had then turned their head and saw Nixon walking towards them as Liebgott then said, "Excuse me, Sir?" "Murphy's correct, it's not Mozart. It's Beethoven" Nixon paused for a moment until he spoke again breaking the news.

"Hitler's dead" every head then shot Nixon's way as they all heard the same thing everyone couldn't believe what they heard. But was it true?

"Holy shit." Liebgott muttered as he spoke when Nixon clarified, "Shot himself in Berlin" "Is the war over, sir?" Randleman spoke asking the question that everyone wanted to know. But Donnie knew it wouldn't be the case there was still areas to secure and he knew it. Nixon then spoke up as he said, "No, we have orders to be in Berchtesgaden. We're going to move out in 1 hour."

Webster then complained not seeing the point as he said, "Why? The man's not even home" everyone then began to pick their gear up as Webster continued talking, "The man should've killed himself 3 years ago saving us the trouble" "Well sadly he didn't Web, so can we not hear anymore of your whining?" Nixon nodded as he said, "Yeah he should've but he didn't." as he walked out following the rest of the men.

* * *

 **Translations**

 _Amerikanisches Schwein – American Pig_

 _Fick dich – Fuck you_

* * *

Wow, that was difficult. On the plus side Donnie finally found justice for Anna and Donnie Mueller but we have not seen the end of Donnie's red-hot rage soon enough though so be prepared for that.

On the other hand, Donnie finds renewed hope in himself once again.

Next stop Berchtesgaden and the Eagle's Nest and V-E Day is announced.


	19. Berchtesgaden and Austria

Chapter 19 is here. I do apologise for the long wait. But on a high note I had finally found my BOB Box-set and now I have been catching up on what I have forgotten since I last watched it. Most of the chapters were done from memory. Apologies for some inaccuracies.

* * *

Chapter 19:

Bavaria, Germany May 8th 1945

Easy Company had been riding all the way to Berchtesgaden to beat the French Army. But the journey had been tough due to Hitler's SS setting up roadblocks to slow the American Army down.

Donnie absolutely hated the SS. He hated those bastards after all the damage that had been caused by them. Even after hearing they had followed Hitler's bidding to massacre the Jewish people it had filled him with a burning hate after all he had seen in 11 months of fighting.

They were 3 miles outside Berchtesgaden and were blocked by part of a cliff that the SS blew up, they had been stuck outside on their trucks and were standing around as Murphy and Webster were watching 2 soldiers fire a bazooka at the rocks with very little success as Webster says, "What's the bet the French are going to beat us to Berchtesgaden and the Eagle's nest?" "Not even going to think about it, and the engineers were supposed to be here half an hour ago" "Maybe we should climb over the barricade" "I'll sit back and let you get shot or we can find some grenades and bust through that blockade" "I like your plan. Let me go find some grenades" Web headed off while Kyle went to the men holding the bazooka as he said, "Riley, hand me your grenades" "Any reason why Sarge?" "Got a plan on how to break through the blockade" "We'll wait."

The two men then hand Donnie their grenades as Webster then joins him, "I picked up 10 grenades" "4 grenades, this should be enough to break through the blockade" "You sure?" "Have I ever lied to you before?" "Never" "Trust me." Webster laughs as Donnie signals to Riley saying, "Whenever your ready, Riley." "Ready when you are Sarge" Donnie and Webster laughed as they then jogged right next to Riley as he then took aim and opened fire on the blockade it had been obliterated as Donnie lightly cheered as he shouted, "Easy Company, mount up! We're on the move!" every man had then gotten onto the vehicles as the column of vehicles had begun to move.

They had arrived into Berchtesgaden. Donnie had been on foot with the rest of company leading at the front. The entire town was quiet, only sound you could hear were dogs barking and the sound of Winters's jeep there had been papers scattered across the roads, white flags had been hung up as well even Riley was in awe as he asked, "Where is everyone?" "This is the only place in all of Europe that you can't deny being a true Nazi" "How do you know this?" "Christ knows." Riley nodded satisfied with the answer.

They kept on walking and soon found they had arrived at the Berchtesgaden Hotel as Winters, Nixon and Welsh had gone on into the building as Murphy had followed them on in as he split from them and headed in with Riley right behind him as they checked every room.

The only people that were in the building were the Hotel staff who were cleaning everything and making sure the hotel was clean and tidy. Donnie and Riley had then walked through the building and hadn't found a single German officer or anyone else as Donnie guessed, "Must have headed for the Eagle's Nest or somewhere else like Austria towards the mountains" "Your guess is as good as mine, Sarge" "Yeah, I know Kid" "Hey Sarge."

Donnie turned and found Speirs walking towards them as he said, "Murphy, you're with me" "Riley, check out this side of the house and the courtyard, make sure you have someone with you" "I can handle myself Sarge" "That's an order Private." Donnie said as he walked with Speirs who was leading him upstairs as Donnie then asked, "What's up Sir?" "We're heading for the Eagles' Nest, you excited?" "I am, I assume we're taking down anything that's not nailed?" "Exactly, you going to do it?" "In all honesty, Sir not really. Although I wouldn't really want to have somebody else coming to take it all for themselves" "Atta-boy, Sarge. 2 rooms are yours for the taking. Scrounge whatever you can find, I'll have somebody bring it to my room to be shipped out."

Donnie had walked into the 1st room and found a suitcase lying on the bed as he then said, "I assume this is personal quarters for me." "Your men thought you deserved it, guys had good taste. Somebody will by in an hour to let you know when we're moving to the Eagles' Nest." "Yes Sir." Murphy said as Speirs left closing the door leaving Donnie all alone in the room.

His initial thoughts had taken over him as he walked over to the dresser as he had seen a watch on the dresser he looked at it and looked at his own wrist. Donnie had lost his watch in Bastogne. He had put the watch around his wrist and it fitted perfectly it was a Movado watch with a black strap around it as he put it on the inside of the wrist as he went through the drawers only seeing clothing and such as he said to himself, " _Waste of materials on German uniforms, wonder what's in the next room?"_

Donnie then headed for the next room and opened it.

He had walked in and looked around and saw it was a woman's room as he spied the jewellery table and walked over to it and saw a line of necklaces on the table all of them were heart shaped and he smiled saying, "Oh Betty will love this. I wonder if Charlotte would love something like this as well" he had then picked one up and saw an engraving on it as it said, " _D & B Forever" _Donnie smiled as he said, "This is definitely my wedding gift to her he had then opened his chest pocket and placed it inside as he picked up another one as it said, " _E & C Forever" _ as he pocketed the next one as he turned his attention to the perfume and picked up a bottle and sprayed it causing him to choke in horror as he said, "Fucking Christ, whoever thought up the idea to make something that smelled like the inside of an ass deserves a kick in the ass."

He then walked over to the door and opened it walking out and saw Speirs as he said, "Captain, I picked up what I needed, nothing else that caught my eye" Donnie said as he patted his chest pocket as Speirs nodded, "Understandable, everyone is getting ready to go to the Eagles' Nest" "Request permission to climb the mountain, sir? Eagle's Nest" "Permission granted, Moore, Malarkey, Popeye and Grant are going to run with you" "Yes Sir."

* * *

Every man in Easy Company had gotten onto the vehicles except for Moore, Malarkey, Popeye, Grant and Donnie as they all began running up the mountain Donnie had been in lead with Malarkey following from behind as Donnie said to Malarkey, "Eat my dust, Malark" they had continued running until they had reached the end of the road as all of the Company that were riding in trucks kept cheering them as they shouted, "CURAHEE!"

The 5 men had reached the top and were celebrating as they bro-hugged each other soon Donnie, Speirs, Grant, More and Malarkey even Popeye had entered the Eagles' Nest. More had his rifle raised in fear that the Germans had set up defences as both Grant and Malarkey opened the double doors Murphy had begun to walk forward and had his Carbine raised and began walking through as Speirs signalled to Malarkey to take the left whilst the others took the right and the middle as Donnie nodded to Grant and checked the right side seeing nothing in sights as they both nodded continuing on checking the perimeter.

They had then heard a large _POP!_ As Donnie had raised his weapon that a gunshot had been fired as Malarkey had walked into the room carrying a bottle of champagne as Donnie and Grant looked at each other as Donnie asked, "What the hell are you doing?!" "It's over guys!" Grant and Donnie looked at each other _again_ as they wondered if Malarkey had lost his mind as Grant asked, "Come again?!" "The war is over!" Donnie's jaw had dropped as he stood there in shock as he asked, "What about the German Army?" "They surrendered" Grant had suddenly smiled as he couldn't believe it. He had then begun to laugh as he looked to Donnie and said, "It really is over. WOOOOOO!" as he walked over and took a swig of the champagne bottle until Grant had looked and saw Donnie not joining in as he said, "Come on, Don, celebrate" "I need a minute."

Donnie had left the room and gripped the carbine in one hand as he walked out to outside onto the balcony as he took in the view. Normally, he would have celebrated but how could he begin to do so? After everything he had seen and do it had gnawed at him and he couldn't find an answer for it He then heard cheering coming from inside as he contemplated joining the celebration as he saw Lipton walk out as he said, "Lieutenant, you not joining the celebrations" "I will, but I saw you out here and wondered why you didn't join them" "I'm not sure myself, I guess I couldn't help but think about every man in the company that we lost or had gone home because of wounds. How they should have been here with us to celebrate."

Lipton nodded as he knew who Donnie was talking about: Guarnere, Toye, Muck, Penkala and countless others that have been in Easy Company that had died or gone home due to injuries as Lipton had then said, "Well, I can tell you this. Nobody had ever expected to make it through the war unscathed but when the free world called for men to do something we all answered that call. We relied on each other, when it mattered the most, you as well, we're family Don. Brothers."

Donnie smiled, it only grew larger as Lipton had said that. Lipton and Donnie were brothers through hell and back they went through Normandy, Holland and Belgium together and would go above and beyond together anytime and anywhere.

Donnie had broken himself out of his thought and said, "Lip, you remember the day when we went out in New York during our 2-week pass?" Lipton laughed as he said, "Yeah, that was a barrel of laughs, even met your old man as well" "Sure did, but you remember that club on Sousa Street" "Lucy Clover Club. The same club where we met Betty, right?" "That's the one. I was thinking, none of that wouldn't have been for you, we would never have gone into that club if I wasn't with you, Betty wouldn't have gotten together with me and she wouldn't be waiting for me to come home" "What are you trying to say?" "You helped us come together, Lieutenant and I know that this is a strange request, but I want you to be my best man" Lipton looked wide-eyed and thought about what Donnie had said. Donnie did make some sense if the two hadn't turned up at that club then night Donnie had fell in love with Betty then their paths would have changed dramatically.

Lipton had then blown out a breath and smiled as he said, "I thought you would have your brother right by you?" "He'll be by my side as I will be for his wedding, but you brought us together though" Lipton nodded and smiled, "I'll be your best man" "Thanks Lip. Come on, I believe we have V-E Day to celebrate." "Right behind you bud."

The two had gone back in and mixed themselves in the crowd and celebrated V-E Day. The war was over and Easy Company didn't have to go back into combat, instead they only became an occupation force and Donnie was ecstatic at the news as he as he took a swig out of the bottle as he shouted, "AIRBORNE!" as everyone around him cheered and took in the rest of the night celebrating to the peace in Europe.

* * *

The next morning, Donnie had woken up with a killer headache, but he didn't let it get the better of him soon they had heard the news to pack up for Austria in the morning. Donnie had gotten his gear and placed it on the truck as he was sat with Sgts Powers and Grant. They had arrived in Austria the next day as they had watched every German soldier walk past them with pride even in defeat as they looked up at the mountains everyone was in awe. Donnie as well, they continued driving through the country side they then saw the Austrian women raking in fields as everyone began waving at them and saying hi as Donnie decided to pull Powers' leg as he said to one of them, "Hi, guess what? This guy here. He likes you" the one on the left with her blonde hair pinned up had smiled at him and blew him a kiss as he smiled back as Talbert had said, "One on the left definitely liked you" "It's the Murphy good looks, ladies know what they like" "Yeah an Irishman with a good heart and determination to make an honest woman out of them" "Unlike you Tab, I already have one woman in my life, I don't need a couple hundred because of this." Talbert laughed as the trucks had then stopped outside a large building from Donnie's point of view it had looked like a castle and everyone in the battalion were stunned to hear that it would be their quarters.

Major Winters made sure that it would be their new quarters. He and everyone in 2nd Battalion had been through hell and back and he was determined to ensure that his men would get the best treatment. Donnie had admired Winters. He was loyal to everyone and he earned respect from everyone in the battalion. Donnie had his respect for Winters since day one at Camp Toccoa and there was nobody else Donnie wanted to fight side-by-side with in combat apart from Captain Speirs and Lieutenant Lipton.

* * *

Later, after he had unpacked in his room Donnie had sat in a crowded room and was watching a newsreel of what had been going in the Pacific Theatre of War. Just because the war in Europe was over, it didn't mean they were finished yet, Japan still had to be dealt with and everyone knew they would be heading soon at some point.

" _Heroic dead of the combined Army and Marine Forces mark the grim battlefield of Okinawa. Where one of the war's bloodiest engagements had been fought. Thousands of Yanks have been wounded or sacrificed their lives to drive a determined and fanatical foe from the Island."_

Donnie had felt no chills watching this newsreel. There was no doubt his brother Eric was out there on that island leading in the Marines doing what he did best. Donnie knew what kind of hell had been going on over there and it didn't help knowing his brother and best friend Henry Reagan were still fighting to take the island.

" _The going is brutal and although the casualties have been high. Okinawa is the next step in the victory over Japan. A victory that would only be achieved by work, war bonds and heroic sacrifices."_

The newsreel had ended, and Donnie had stayed in his seat in thought over what may happen in the next couple of months whether they would be jumping in the Pacific or whether they would be on stand-by. He had then felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up and saw Winters looking at him as he said, "Sgt, you feeling alright?" "Yes Sir, just hearing the news can't help but worry that my brother and my old friend are out there in the pacific. I just wish there was something more I knew."

Winters nodded as he replied, "Take your mind of things, we'll be starting training soon. Hopefully it will take your mind of things" "Hope so, Sir" Murphy had then gotten out of his seat and began to walk back to his quarters as Winters called out to him, "Donnie" Murphy turned and faced Winters. Winters never called Donnie by his 1st name and it felt strange to him as Winters had said, "Don't worry about your brother, I know the stories, he sounds like a fine Marine, from what you said he will be fine if he walks through hell and back without a scratch."

Donnie chuckled as he smiled lightly, "Thank you, Sir, if I know my brother. Hell should fear him." Winters smiled as Donnie had left the room heading back to his quarters.

* * *

The points system. Everyone's worst enemy or best friend.

Donnie didn't even want to hear the word _Points_. Basically, it was used for whenever you did something heroic or had gotten wounded, you had got the points. If you had 85 points you would get honourably discharged and shipped home. Most of the soldiers including the Normandy veterans didn't have the points. Donnie well he had the 84 points which was the last he had heard, he wasn't ready to leave the men. He had felt his loyalty was to his men first and foremost.

Donnie had been cleaning his rifle and was in the room with Liebgott, Roe, Heffron, Webster and Malarkey including Perconte as well.

"You know Division is establishing a lottery, only one chance to pick your number out of the hat" Malarkey had said. Donnie then asked, "When are they setting up the lottery?" "Anniversary of D-day" "Such an important day, Hey Web, how many points you got?" Webster looked up and said, "81 points" "Oh yeah, 4 months out of action in October '44 at the crossroads" "Yeah, how about you Donnie?" "84 points" the entire room had fallen silent as Liebgott then said, "Jesus Christ, that many?" "3 DSCS, 1 silver and bronze star each and 6 purple hearts" "Fuck me! Are you thinking about going home?" Donnie didn't say anything as he said softly, "No, I ain't going home. My loyalty is to Easy Company. Even though I consider it I think about going home and be back with Betty." "As you two start making little Donnie's huh?" Donnie chuckled as he said, "Don't I wish, though I don't know how many kids I want" "Yeah, why don't you think on it" "Not yet anyway." Everyone nodded as Donnie had left the room heading back to his quarters carrying his rifle.

* * *

He had arrived at his quarters and had sat down on the bed in deep thought as he had picked up some paper and began to write on it.

" _My dearest Betty, you are in my thoughts every night as I sleep peacefully dreaming of the future. You and me in our house in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn. I'm working as a police officer and you are helping people in the hospital I imagine this dream and try to put it in real-life and it's a happily ever after. You're the only thing that is on my mind now that the war in Europe is over. Your beautiful smile makes me weak and strong at the same time, I think of your beautiful eyes as well, they remind me of chocolate, your picture makes me think of you and it breaks my heart knowing I miss you like crazy._

 _I want to marry you in a heartbeat, hold you in my arms and let time slow down and hear the angelic voice once again. I also wonder about the wedding date and I remember you telling me that your parents had gotten married on 1_ _st_ _of December. I want to do that and honor their day as we honor ours included because I want the best for you. My queen, my happiness, my darling princess. I love you forever and always._

 _All my love Donnie xxxxx"_

Donnie had smiled at the letter as he put it in an envelope and had taken it down to Battalion mail as he had got it sent out as he headed back to his quarters.

* * *

The next morning it was the anniversary of D-Day and everyone had assembled in the town square Donnie was dressed immaculately in his dress uniform the ribbons on the left side of his chest shined showing his distinction in combat. His dress jacket had even been tucked into his trousers to show his combat belt

Combat Infantryman's Badge, Parachutist Badge with two Service Stars

1st Row (Distinguished Service Cross x3, 1 Silver Star, Legion of Merit)

2nd Row (1 Bronze Star, Purple Heart x6, European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal with 4 Service Stars and Arrowhead Device, Good Conduct Medal)

His right chest had showed the Presidential Unit Citation with an oak leaf cluster while his sleeves had shown 3 overseas service stripes.

The company had stood to attention as they listened to Captain Speirs speak as he begun, "General Taylor is aware that many veterans including Normandy Veterans still do not have the 85 points to be discharged. On this the anniversary of D-Day he has authorized a lottery to send one man from each company home. Effective immediately."

Sgt Talbert had held the helmet as it held the winner who had gotten the chance to go home as Welsh had picked up the slip and had handed it to Captain Speirs as he had said, "For Easy Company. The winner is…Serial Number 13066266 Sergeant Darrell C. Powers!" every man cheered as Donnie had shouted, "Way to go, Buddy!" Luz had also said, "That's how its done Shifty." Donnie could see him blush and knew it was funny everybody's cheers had settled down as Speirs had begun to speak further, "Sgt Grant will see to it that 2nd Platoon takes over the crossroads checkpoint, beginning at 2200 hours. General Taylor has also announced that the 101st Airborne Division will definitely be re-deploying to the Pacific. So tomorrow at 0600 hours, we will be begin training to go to war." Donnie had felt his heart drop, he knew this was going to hurt him hard as he muttered internally.

Later in the day, Shifty was walking with Donnie and were having a heart to heart.

"I'm going to miss you buddy. You had the humblest personality I have ever seen in a man." "I'm going to miss you too Sarge, you definitely… had the biggest heart and personality in war." Donnie smiled as he noticed Shifty's uncomfortableness as he said, "Something wrong, Bud?" "Just…I'm heading to home to Virginia. It won't be the same, you know the family asking how it was, what it was like, how do you prepare for something like that?" "In all truthfulness, I don't know, my family has served, I'm the fourth Murphy man to serve his country with duty, honor and pride. It doesn't get easy. But if you feel like you can't talk about it, just let your family know and they'll respect your wishes."

Shifty nodded and Donnie saw the discomfort as he continued, "You don't have to tell them anything if you don't want to. But just tell them small parts about it and they'll piece the puzzle." Shifty nodded as he said, "I best get going, Don, it was an honor and a pleasure to know and serve alongside you." "It was as well for me, Sergeant." Shifty had then stood to attention and saluted Donnie who had returned it with pride as Shifty had walked away as Donnie was left alone.

2 days later, the company had received word that Shifty Powers had been injured while on way to the boat home thanks to a drunken Corporal from another regiment. Powers had suffered severe injuries and spent time in several hospitals.

3 days later, an unknown visitor had arrived in Austria and was driven by a jeep, the person had stepped out of the jeep and wore standard issue Army heels. The skirt had covered her knees as she stood straight and had a sense of command. Her brown hair had been pinned up nicely, piercing green eyes she had the Distinguished Service Cross pinned on the left side of her chest, her rank was a Sgt in the Nursing Corps as she walked down the hallway as she looked lost and didn't know where to go as she had then pulled up somebody, "Excuse me, Lieutenant, I'm looking for a Major Winters, I have been assigned to Easy Company 2nd Battalion of the 506th as a Nurse" "Follow me, Sgt. I was heading to his office." "Thank you, Sir."

The two had walked down the corridor until they had reached a door as the Lieutenant had said, "Wait outside for a moment, Sergeant, I will call you in" "Yes Sir" the Lieutenant had knocked on the door and entered hearing a quick reply as he entered, "Major Winters, you have a visitor outside, an Army Nurse at the rank of Sergeant. She had only said that she was looking for you." "Send her in Lieutenant Lipton."

Lipton had gone to the door and said, "Come on in, Sgt" the Sergeant had then walked in and stood to attention as she saluted Major Winters with respect as he returned it, "Sergeant Charlotte McCarthy, is it?" "Yes Sir it is."

* * *

Charlotte McCarthy is being reunited with Donnie Murphy, know what will the 2 get up to whilst in Austria?

Please like and review. Let's keep the love going.


	20. Peace

Chapter 20 is now up Charlotte McCarthy is reunited with Donnie Murphy as she joins Easy Company what will happen?

* * *

Chapter 20:

Austria, July 1945

Charlotte McCarthy had stood there as she faced Major Winters with Lieutenant Lipton as Major Winters went through her record as he said, "Sgt McCarthy, quite a record on you won the Distinguished Service Cross for saving 200 patients throughout the war" "Just doing my job, Sir" "May I say you're a credit to US Army Nurse Corps" "Doing my duty sir. They asked me to be a liaison for you" "From what I hear of Sgt Murphy, he spoke highly of you" "How is Plt Sgt. Murphy, Sir?" "He's well, you'll be meeting him soon and you'll meet Doc Roe and Doc Spina too." "Yes Sir" "Lieutenant Lipton escort Sgt McCarthy to introduce herself to the company" Lipton nodded as he said, "Yes Sir, Follow me Sergeant" "Yes Sir."

Both Lipton and Charlotte had exited the office and began walking down a corridor as they headed for a massive room where the company was waiting as Lipton had then asked, "So Sgt where are you from?" "Chicago lived on the same street as Donnie growing up" "What was he like?" "An irritating pain in the ass" Lipton had to supress a chuckle as he said, "Let me guess had a red-hot temper" "You've seen it?" "Every man has. But there is a side to him of thoughtfulness and a big heart" "He was something, he was very talented, but I always had him on a leash" "He's a good guy. A great soldier."

Charlotte smiled as she said, "Being a soldier is in his blood. He's loyal, crafty and not afraid to go above and beyond" "You described him to a T" "I know Lieutenant." The two had continued walking until they had walked into the room as every man turned and saw Lipton and Charlotte with them, but they didn't know who it was as Lipton had said, "Everyone, meet Sgt Charlotte McCarthy, she will be joining us as a liaison with the Army Nurse Corps and she knows Sgt Murphy too."

Lipton had signalled Charlotte to introduce herself as she began walking over to the middle and said, "Hi everyone. As Lt Lipton said, I know Sgt Murphy he is basically my cousin. But I treat him like a brother, I joined the Nurse Corps before Pearl Harbour. And I was stationed there too." Every man in the company nodded as they listened to her story before introducing themselves to the new addition to Easy Company.

* * *

Crossroads Checkpoint

Outside Salzburg and Saalfelden

Donnie had been on crossroads duty, it had kept his mind off things in the Pacific and he had shared the duty with a veteran German soldier included as the soldier had told him about his journey, "France. France was the best" "That right?" "Yes, five years, I was in every country. But France is at the very top of the list, Italy is second best. Russia wasn't the best and Ukraine it was average. What about you?" "France, I guess but England was the best one, Holland was alright and Belgium, it was fine despite all the snow."

Murphy had then dug into his pockets and pulled out a pack of smokes as he handed them to the soldier saying, "Keep them if you want" "You don't smoke?" "No, every man in family never did despite being in the military but they knew how to handle their fears." He then pulled out a matchbook and lit a match lighting the man's cigarette as the soldier took a long drag on it as Donnie asked, "When do you get out of the service?" "The unit is discharged; my captain will get transferred and then I'll head off." "Where do you live?" "Mannheim." "Sounds nice" "What about you?" "Chicago, though, I may move to New York when I get married." "I had many wonderful years with my wife Greta, we'd retire and watch the world peacefully." "Sounds like a dream life. I might never stop fighting, I'll be a cop and defend the city I swore to protect so that my future wife and kids can live happily without living in fear." "Being married is a blessing, I hope you enjoy wonderful things with your wife." "She's the best thing that ever happened to me, been engaged for 2 years and she supports what I want to do, her family were like my family. Patriotic, honest to god and loyal." "All the best qualities, when's your relief get here?" "Should be around now."

A truck had then pulled up as the German said, "I'll take this one" Donnie nods and keeps eyes on the road as the truck moves along. Soon a jeep comes up as Private Janovec hops out as Donnie says, "Private, how's it going?" "Pretty good Sarge, sorry I kept you waiting" "Never apologise, Private, I was enjoying the company, this guy is a good man." "I'll take your word for it. Hey sarge, we got somebody new back at battalion HQ joined the company." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah, real hero too." "Can't wait."

Donnie walked to the jeep and got in as they drove off to Battalion HQ.

They had reached Battalion HQ in an hour as Murphy had gotten out of the jeep and walked up the steps he was eager to meet the new person who Janovec had said was a hero and he wondered who it could have been as he heard laughter coming from the main room as he heard it all before he stepped in as he said, "What's so funny?" everybody had stopped what they were doing and faced Murphy as the new person had turned and Donnie's jaw dropped as he saw Charlotte McCarthy stand and look at him as she said, "Afternoon, Platoon Sergeant Murphy" Donnie had snapped out of his daze as he regained himself saying, "Sgt McCarthy, I was not aware you were coming here today" "New Liaison between the Nurse Corps and the Airborne. I volunteered" "Take it you met everyone" "I sure did."

Randleman then spoke as he said, "Told us a ton of stories about you" "All lies I assume." "Pretty good stories involved." Donnie chuckled as he said, "Come on Charlotte, let's get you away from these knuckleheads, I presume they told you a great deal of stories." "Oh, you have no idea." The two began to walk as Donnie turned to the men and signalled to them, " _I know where you are at all times."_ As he walked away as the company begun laughing holding their sides in pain.

Donnie and Charlotte had gotten themselves situated as they were sitting in Donnie's quarters as Charlotte said, "Wow, this view is so good, bet it beats being in a foxhole." "There is some truth, though it is a lot to take in, getting used to morning showers and hot chow" "Naturally" "So, I heard from one of the replacements, that you were a hero" "I am, won a DSC" "Wow, consider me impressed, what you do?" "Saved 200 men during the war" "200 men must owe you a debt" "They all promised to toast a drink in my honor, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Charlotte McCarthy, honest to god. Living up to the reputation" "Better than my frightening lady daredevil reputation" "I'm telling you, that was Eric's genius."

Charlotte laughed as she said, "I don't believe you, Don." Murphy shook his head as he sobered up saying, "How's Guarnere and Toye?" "They are fine. They miss you though." "Bet you gave Guarnere every hell under the sun" "That I did, when I first saw him back in the hospital, I started worrying that you were coming in and then Toy used the charm on me" "Let me guess what you did? You smacked him on the head and nearly turned dragon lady" "I only smacked him on the head as did Guarnere." Donnie laughed as he said, "Thank you Bill" "When I heard that you asked Guarnere to do it, I knew you had warned him." "Do you know where they are, now?" "He got transferred to a hospital in New York along with Toye." Donnie nodded as the two went to walk out of the room as Donnie went to introduce Charlotte to the other company medics.

* * *

Even though there was no combat there still was a lot of free time and alcohol for the men to get their hands-on Donnie and Charlotte were wise only to not do anything foolish. Grant had set about teaching Donnie how to drive and easily made it his job to teach him.

The idea had been brought up when Grant and Donnie were playing poker with a couple of the men as Donnie won the last 3 hands as Grant said, "So Don you got your eyes lined up on a motor back home?" "No, I haven't really thought about it and I can't drive." Everybody stopped playing as Grant said, "You never drove a car?" "No, not once" "That's it, I am teaching you" "Alright no argument there, but if I crash, I blame it on you." "Deal, starting tomorrow, we ride." Donnie shook his head in amusement as he said, "This should be entertaining" Martin, Luz and Talbert chuckled in amusement as they nodded in amusement wanting to watch Donnie drive.

In the 2 weeks that Grant announced he was teaching Donnie to drive. Donnie had begun to enjoy it. He had become so good, Donnie had said to Grant, "You know you should be a driving instructor" Grant laughed as he said, "Trust me, if I hate my next job, I'll take up driving instructor" "Charles Grant, Driving Instructor" "Keep your eyes on the road Sarge." Grant chuckled as Donnie focused on driving the jeep.

Sometime later, the company had lost a man, Private Janovec was killed in a vehicle accident pronounced dead on the way to Battalion Aid Station. It was rumoured that the accident was caused by a fallen oil drum that had fallen off a truck. Private Webster reported the incident. Even though the enemy had surrendered, men still died, due to the amount of the free time on their hands. Most of the veterans that had served with distinction in Normandy were still stuck because they didn't have the points. Although, they did have plenty of weapons, alcohol and a lot of time on their hands.

One night late in July, Donnie had been driving Grant and two other replacements from a patrol that they had conducted as they were driving past another Jeep that had contained only Major Winters as Grant and Murphy saluted him.

Grant was beginning to tell the replacements an old tale about Bill Guarnere.

Grant was into the tale as he said, "Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a guy jumps out of the hedgerow. Shoves a knife against his throat and screams, "Whose side are you on?" "l don't get it." One of the replacements had said not understanding who Grant was talking about "It's D-Day, 2nd Platoon's own Bill Guarnere Old Gonorrhoea himself. Just landed in Normandy and all wound up like I don't know what." Donnie chuckled as he thought to himself, " _That sounds like Guarnere."_ As Grant finished, "Who's side are you on? What a fucking character."

Donnie had kept his eyes on the road as he then began to slow down seeing two vehicles parked in front of him and he could sense the danger here not listening to what one of the Privates asked, "What happened to him?" "Got his leg blown off in Bastogne." Chuck had said as his voice got low he then saw the scene in front of him and said to Donnie, "Hey, stop the jeep a minute."

Donnie did as he was told and pulled the jeep over. Something didn't look right. Grant had gotten out of the jeep and said to the three men with him, "Wait here a minute."

Donnie had then got his carbine out and silently loaded it making sure it was not visible as he saw 2 dead bodies, one of them was a German officer and another was a British soldier, Donnie's gut was screaming at him that something was wrong as he fought the urge to yell to Grant.

Grant walked and saw the man who looked in distress as he said, "You okay, Mac? You need some help?" the man had come into view, he had dark hair and was waving a gun around, it looked obvious that he was drunk. Donnie then looked at the man closely and said to himself, "I know this guy, but where do I know him from?" he had begun thinking and soon realised he was at the Landsberg Women's and Children's Camp when they had liberated it back in April. He then muttered to himself, "Son of a bitch, he's in Item Company."

He then kept looking at the scene and saw that the drunken paratrooper was becoming unhinged as Grant tried talking to him, "Why don't you give me your weapon?" The man ignored him and only said, "Well, I guess I'll just use his jeep. I don't think he's going to be needing it!" "Just hold on for a second alright!" Grant had persisted as the paratrooper had raised his gun and shot Grant right in the side of the head as he fell to the ground motionless.

"GRANT!"

Donnie had gotten out of the jeep and fired of several shots that only hit the front of the jeep. The jeep had then drove off as Donnie raced to his friend as he checked the side of his head it had gone straight through. He then looked and saw the two replacements were at the sides of the jeep as he shouted at them, "What the hell are you doing?! Help me get him in the jeep!" one of the privates had raced towards him and helped him get him up as Donnie said to the other one, "You drive us the aid station!"

The private nodded as he jumped into the front and got the jeep started as they drove back with Donnie checking on Grant as he said to the Private that had helped him, "My aid kit, there's a bandage get it on him." The soldier nodded as Donnie checked the pulse on Grant and was surprised he was still breathing as he said to him softly, "Come on buddy, you'll be ok, Just listen to me Grant you're going to be fine. Christ's sakes, you survived, Normandy, Holland and Belgium with that stubborn ass of yours" he then said a little prayer to god as he said, "God, if you're there, please help us, Grant cannot die like this, this man served his country with pride and honor, allow him to live a little longer."

* * *

The jeep had gotten back to the main medical setup that they had in their possession as one of the Privates then got out of the jeep and shouted, "We need help, Sgt Grant's been shot." Seconds later Talbert, Speirs, Charlotte and Roe came running out with a stretcher as they got him on it with Speirs asking Donnie, "What the hell happened?" "Drunk Private shot him, as Grant tried to help him, Prick also killed a German officer and a British soldier." "Shit, we're about to have a problem. Do we know who it was?" "Yes Sir, replacement in Item Company, he was with us at the Landsberg Women's camp." Speirs nodded as he walked into the room as Donnie pulled the two privates aside and said, "Head back to the men, tell them what happened, I want Non-Coms on all roadblocks outside of town." "Yes Sarge." "Now hold up, I want you two to stay with the men, tell them not to do anything till me and Talbert get back, is that understood?" "Yes Sergeant." "Good, go now."

Donnie had then walked into the operating room as everyone waited for the doctor to arrive. He then soon arrived and turned on the lamp that was opposite him he looked unkempt, unclean or unshaven and he was lighting a cigarette in front of his patients as he said, "He's not going to make it." Donnie fought the urge to strangle the doctor as his anger started to slowly rise as he said, "There has to be another way, he's still got a pulse. Now in my book that counts as he's still got a little fight in him." "You must have hallucinated it."

Donnie's rage was starting to rise, Charlotte looked over at him and saw only fear, anger and hatred in him. Her worst fear was realised as she then heard Donnie say, "You don't know him, to you he's another dead man that ain't gotta chance. But to us, to Easy, he's a fighter, we've lost too many men already, I don't care if I'm wrong but he's going to make it. I know him."

Everybody looked stunned, Roe, Speirs, Talbert and the doctor looked stunned Charlotte was horrified to say the least. Donnie always kept faith in everyone Charlotte knew that the man that had shot Grant wasn't going to be alive if Donnie found him but who's to say Donnie planned on taking him alive.

The doctor had then said as he recovered from Donnie's outburst as he said, "You'll need a brain Surgeon." "Where?" "The next town over."

Speirs had then wiped his face as he said, "Sgt McCarthy, you ever sat in a Brain surgery?" "I helped perform 12 operations, all 12 men survived, I'm going with you." Speirs nodded as he turned to Talbert and Donnie as he said, "Find the shooter and bring him in alive, Doc, Sgt McCarthy, help me get him in the jeep." "Captain, allow me a minute to talk with Sgt Murphy?" Charlotte had said.

"Do it, but hurry up" the 5 then went to the front of the hospital and got him loaded up onto the jeep as Charlotte had pulled Donnie to the side and said, "Don, don't go Chicago on this" "Charlotte, I ain't gonna regret the next couple hours, the minute I find that prick he's a dead man" "I'm warning you, don't turn into your father." "I won't turn into my father." Charlotte nodded as she got into the jeep and Speirs had drove off like a bat out of hell leaving Talbert and Murphy standing side by side.

Donnie had then nodded to Talbert as Donnie growled out in his strong Chicago accent, "Let's find that son of a bitch."

* * *

I did say we would be seeing more of Donnie's red-hot rage and I am never wrong. But on a historic note, Today is the 74th Anniversary of D-Day so that we can honour the brave men that have fought for their countries in a bid to liberate Europe.

Please like and review, getting closer now.


	21. End of the War

Donnie is on the rampage; how far will he go to find the shooter?

* * *

Chapter 21:

 _Charlotte had pulled Donnie to the side and said, "Don, don't go Chicago on this" "Charlotte, I ain't gonna regret the next couple hours, the minute I find that prick he's a dead man" "I'm warning you, don't turn into your father." "I won't turn into my father." Charlotte nodded as she got into the jeep and Speirs had drove off like a bat out of hell leaving Talbert and Murphy standing side by side._

 _Donnie had then nodded to Talbert as Donnie growled out in his strong Chicago accent, "Let's find that son of a bitch."_

* * *

Donnie had been pounding on every door in the building as everyone in Easy had seen Donnie's cold expression, his brown eyes didn't even register a smile they had asked him what happened, he said, "Grant's been shot, we're going after the guy who shot him." "Bull, Malark, Murphy, take a squad and a witness and go house to house to find this bastard on sight!"

Malarkey had then said, "We shoot this bastard on sight?" "Try and take him alive" "Where's Grant, now?" Randleman asked Floyd then stopped as Donnie lead everyone out into the street as Talbert said to Randleman, "They took him to a kraut hospital, to see if they could throw up any good doctors."

Donnie then told everyone who they were looking for as Heffron, Hashey, Garcia, O'Keefe and Liebgott went with him to find the bastard that shot Grant as Donnie asked, "Who's in the brothel tonight?" "Item Company are in there tonight." "Good." They then moved to the west side of town as Donnie held his gun in one hand as he said, "Listen, whatever happens tonight, if you're uncomfortable in telling the truth about who got hurt and why, then walk away. I won't stop you."

Nobody had walked away, Donnie knew he needed all the help he could get. He then walked up to the door and kicked it in with all his force as he shouted, "Nobody move!" they walked in as Liebgott said, "Item Company in here!" one of the men from Item then said, "What's it your business?" "How about one of your men shooting one of ours?" "I don't know anything about that!" Donnie then walked over as he got out his sidearm and picked up the soldier as he said, "Listen to me asshole I ain't in a smiling mood, you tell me where he is or things ain't going to look good for you" the soldier already was afraid, fear was in his eyes.

He heard of Donnie getting what he wanted when he saw the damage done to the SS prisoner from Landsberg he was frightened of seeing what happened to his own friend as Donnie said to Liebgott, "Liebgott, find the roof! Heffron, keep an eye on these guys" he then grabbed the soldier he was interrogating as he said, "Come on tough guy, I'll show you how far I'm willing to go!" he then dragged the soldier to the roof his rage was reaching breaking point as he guided him to the roof as the soldier decided to struggle, "Let me go asshole!" "I warned you what would happen, now you face the consequences." Donnie snarled.

He then brought him to the roof as he said, "Where is he, Soldier? Tell me where he is, I'll let you go. You better pray we get to him otherwise the British get to him, they'll hang him from the nearest street light" "I don't know where he is" the soldier lied.

Donnie wasn't accepting the answer and grabbed the soldier as he dangled him off the roof the soldier was screaming as he said, "NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! GOD HELP ME!" "God can't help you now, tell me what I want to know, or I loosen my grip" "ALRIGHT! HELP ME UP, I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Donnie looked to Liebgott and nodded as the two got the screaming soldier back on level ground as Donnie said, "Where is he, dark hair, dark eyes talks with a Chicago accent? No lying" "He came back to town and took a girl, said he was going to have some fun with her. The girl she's a minor" Donnie near went ape-shit hearing what the frightened soldier had said as he asked, "She's a what?!" "She's 14, I don't know what the hell she was doing there" "Did anybody get their way with her?" "No, they didn't, I swear on my mother's life, nobody went near her." "You better be telling the truth and that girl's alive. If she isn't, god help you and your buddy."

Liebgott and Donnie left the soldier on the roof as they headed to the squad saying, "Let's go, we got what we need" the squad then left heading to the street as Donnie told them what he heard. Everyone's faces were filled with anger, rage. They were ready to find this bastard and give him a little pain of his own as O'Keefe relayed the message to everyone.

Donnie signalled the squad to follow him. He had a cold expression on his face. It reminded him of his father when he was a kid, whenever a cop was killed in Chicago, his father would be filled with rage, anger and fear. It would have only taken somebody near crazy to snap him out of it.

* * *

At the hospital in the next town Charlotte had finished helping the German brain surgeon and she was waiting for the news along with Speirs and Roe. She had felt her breathing get shallow and her heart pound at a terrifying rate she had felt something mysterious as she felt Donnie's fear, anger and rage it terrified her to the brink that she knew her friend had gone to the dark side, she knew there was no chance that he wouldn't let his anger go. She wondered if her friend's family had felt the terrifying anger that had consumed Donnie. She would never know until she had gone home.

Roe had noticed this and gone to Charlotte as he asked, "Sgt, is everything alright? Do you need anything?" "It's Don, I can feel his emotions" Roe was further puzzled as he asked, "What do you mean? You feel his emotions?" "When Donnie was little, he always had the fear of god in him. His anger was unparallel with nobody else, he always had fear, anger and hatred in him. It was what he inherited from his father. I didn't think that the story about what Don did to a prisoner was true, but I knew that this was him."

Roe nods as he says, "What could happen if Don finds this guy and doesn't deliver him alive?" "Only one outcome would have happened" "What would it be?" "That he is dead and that would be it."

* * *

Back in the town Donnie was still searching for the soldier that had shot Grant in the head. He was already fearful that Grant was lost the squad with him had felt his rage as they travelled from behind and it was already frightening, he was on a short leash and Donnie could feel it shortening until they heard a scream coming from straight ahead.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Donnie had then broken into a sprint as he shouted to O'Keefe, "Get everybody to that scream, NOW!" he then stopped as he let everyone go on ahead as he pulled Liebgott to the side as he said, "Surround him, I'll go around and sneak up on him." "Got it, Don" Liebgott signalled for the squad to follow him as he saw Donnie sneak around the other side.

Donnie had holstered his carbine and got out his side-arm as he checked the gun and held it in his hand as he snuck up stealthily around the drunken soldier who had a hostage with him which was a young girl 14 at least.

He then stepped out of cover and placed his thumb over the hammer as he walked over and slowly raised his gun to the soldier's head and pulled the hammer back. The soldier looked stunned he didn't move he knew somebody was behind him as the drunk man said, "This is how it ends. A man holding a gun to my head" "Let the girl go or I drop you where you stand" "How does it feel Sergeant? To be in a position of power?" "I'm giving you one last chance, let the girl go, drop your weapon. And. Get. On. Your. Knees" The soldier soberly chuckled as he said, "Doesn't power feel good? Fear, anger, the hatred, I can feel it."

Donnie's hand shakes as the soldier taunts him, "You can't do it, can you? You are nothing like a Chicago man, are you? Donnie?" Donnie then aims for the soldier's back leg knee and fires a shot as it tears through him as he grabs hold of the soldier and punches him several times as he lets Randleman and Malarkey take him as he says to them, "Take him back to the barracks, I got a few questions I want to ask him" both Randleman and Malarkey nodded as Donnie stayed where he was. He didn't ask the question as to how he didn't shoot him, he pushed it out of his head and headed back to the barracks. But all he knew was that he knew the soldier as Antonio Milano.

* * *

He had reached the barracks and cocked his weapon as he walked through the hallway as he pushed open the door and said in a voice that sent the room to Russian winter saying, "Where is he?" "In there" "Good" he walked in through the room and pistol whipped him as he pointed the gun to his head as coldly said to him, "Give me one reason to blow your head off, Antonio?" "Sgt Donnie Murphy, the prodigal son" "Last I heard, you were in jail rotting away" "Yeah, I wondered about that, guess I got a new lease on life" "You ain't walking out of here alive" "I wouldn't be sure of that. Because you can't touch me" "You shot a British officer, I'm prepared to hand you over to them and they string you from the nearest street light."

Antonio chuckled to himself as he said, "How's your girl, what's her name? Betty?" Donnie's body tensed up as he asked, "What about her?" "Remember the accident, May 1935?" "What do you know about it?" "I know that my father ordered the accident when her father had gotten too close to our activities, just like somebody else."

Donnie knew who Antonio was talking about as he yanked him out of the chair as he threw Antonio at the wall as he beat him to a near pulp as Donnie picked him up and put his gun in Antonio's mouth as Donnie said to him, "You knew about the Donovan's death?" "Yeah, her father was still alive, so I personally stopped him from breathing and nobody ever questioned it" "You twisted fucking coward! You murdered the love of my life's family all because you cared about protecting others."

"I'm sorry, Don, I am so sorry" Antonio says begging for mercy from Donnie who just growls angrily, "Save it for Betty, you prick, because if my friend doesn't make it, I will drop you in the fucking river with a Chicago Necklace wrapped around your fucking neck. That is a promise."

Donnie walks out of there unable to breath as he says to Randleman, "You and several others take your time with him" "Got it" "Hey, has there been any word on Grant?" "Nothing yet, everyone's anxious as hell" "Alright" "Hey, you alright?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Randleman nods as he figures that Donnie lied about how he was feeling and left with several others as Donnie then took a seat just looking into the fire seeing how flickered every time whilst Luz and Talbert played cards. Soon the doors burst open as everyone stood on their feet seeing Speirs who had said, "Where is he?" "How's Grant?" Talbert asked. But Speirs kept prodding Talbert who shouted, "Where is he?!" the grunts coming from the next room attract Speirs' attention as he walks in with Donnie close behind as Speirs took in the appearance of the beaten soldier as he asked, "This him?" "That's him both the replacements confirmed it. Tried to rape an Austrian Girl. Don put a bullet in his leg and had a little time with him. Name's Antonio Milano."

Speirs nodded as he walked towards the soldier saying, "Where's the weapon?" Antonio whispers as he replies back, "What weapon?" Speirs then pistol-whipped Antonio as everyone looked on they had all heard the stories of Speirs' rumours and didn't know what to believe as he replied, "When you talk to an officer, you say "Sir."

Antonio just coughed as Speirs raised his gun cocking it as he raised it to Antonio's head everyone stood back so that Speirs would kill Antonio others just turned away not wanting to see what happened one of those men was Malarkey.

Speirs' hand was shaking they knew he was debating whether to kill him or keep him alive Speirs had looked at the side of his hand and decided to not kill Antonio he had taken his hat off and lowered his gun as he said to everyone, "Have the MPs take care of this piece of shit."

Everybody just looked on as Talbert asked, "Grant's dead?" "No. Kraut Surgeon says he's going to make it." Donnie had sighed in relief hearing that Grant would make it as he turned to Antonio and said, "Alright, Milano, on your feet. Appears your death sentence has been overruled, be lucky the MPs have you to deal with." Donnie and several others had taken him to the MPs handing him over to them as Donnie said to the lead MP saying, "Let me know if he's any trouble, I'll be glad to come and teach him to play nice." "Won't be necessary, Sergeant." Donnie watched the MPs take Antonio from him as he watched on before walking back.

* * *

The next morning, Donnie had been sitting in his Service dress uniform, he had recently heard news that Talbert had voluntarily taken a demotion to Staff Sergeant because he missed being with the men, no news had been given as to when the 101st would be deployed to the Pacific. He was nervous as to why he was called to do an interview for somebody and he found out soon enough as somebody had come out, "Technical Sergeant Murphy, he's waiting for you" "Let's not keep him waiting then."

Donnie had followed the Secretary as he found himself in front of a Lieutenant Colonel as he stood ramrod straight and gave a crisp salute to the Lieutenant Colonel who had introduced himself, "Technical Sergeant Murphy, my name is Lieutenant Colonel John Baker. With the 793rd Military Police Battalion" "Yes Sir, it is an honor, Sir." "Please sit down" Murphy had then taken the seat and sat across from Colonel Baker who had gone through Donnie's service record.

Soon Baker had taken his eyes of the page and said smiling, "Technical Sergeant Donald Henry Murphy, born April 29th 1924, enlisted for the Army in January of 1942, completed Airborne training in May 1942. 3 DSCs, 1 Silver Star, Bronze Star, Legion of Merit, 6 Purple Hearts and some other ribbons. Fine soldier, 1st class leadership skills, Inventive tactician and able-bodied." "Yes Sir" "Sergeant, what were you told about this meeting?" "They did not tell me much, Sir, in all respect, they only told me that a high-ranking officer wanted to speak with me about an interview."

"Sergeant, what you were told was right, but they had left out a crucial detail, I would like you to join my unit working as Military Police." Donnie was stunned, an offer to work with the 793rd Battalion he had not expected this. He had a lot of scenarios going through his head thinking about whether he would leave the men of Easy Company. He knew his loyalty was now put to the test.

Colonel Baker had noticed Donnie's shell-shocked expression as he said, "If you join me, you will get control of your own team, you'll work any case and go after the people behind the holocaust, and once that has been completed. You would stay in Germany to keep the peace now that an expected stand-off is due to happen." Donnie nodded as he followed along, Baker had given Donnie the chance to ask some questions and Baker answered them as Donnie considered the words.

Soon Donnie was looking at Baker into the pale blue eyes that Baker had and thought about what to say as he said, "Lt. Colonel Baker, you have put a really good offer on the table and you know of what I have been through since D-Day" "Your father once saved my life back in the 1st War, I wouldn't have made it out of the Argonne Forest if it had not been for him" "Yes Sir, I don't exactly know sir what I want. But all I do know, is that my loyalty is to Easy Company, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. And if we ever get sent to the Pacific, I want to stay with the men, Sir." Baker nodded as he said, "Sergeant Murphy, the Army is lucky to have such a fine and loyal soldier and I don't want to put pressure on you because you have loyalty to your men" "Yes Sir" "In fact I think Easy Company are very lucky to have you" "Yes Sir."

Donnie then stood up and shook Colonel Baker's hand as he stood to attention and saluted the officer in front of him respectfully as Baker had then returned it. Baker had then said, "Congratulations Sergeant Murphy" Donnie raised an eyebrow as he said, "I'm not sure if I understand, Sir" "You passed your test" Donnie was further puzzled until he had then saw Major Winters and Captain Nixon walk in behind him as Major Winters had said, "Sir, what was the answer?" "He refused Major, because he was loyal to Easy Company than wanting to leave them."

Winters nodded as did Nixon as Colonel Baker left with the men saluting the Lieutenant Colonel as Winters said, "Technical Sergeant Donald Murphy, you have now been officially promoted to 1st Sergeant in Easy Company, congratulations" "Yes Sir, thank you Sir" "You'll stay with the men as you have always wanted to" "Yes Sir" "Good. Captain Nixon, do you have it?" "Yes Major, I do, Congratulations 1st Sergeant" "Thank you Captain" "Best, you sew on those stripes or we'll cite you for being out of uniform." Donnie smiled largely as he said, "Yes Sir, indeed Sir."

Donnie then stood to attention and saluted the officers as he took the 1st Sgt stripes and headed to sew them on.

* * *

Later on, around lunchtime Murphy had been walking in the court yard and walked over to Lieutenant Lipton who had said, "1st Sergeant Murphy" "Lieutenant Lipton, I take it you heard" "You were the only other candidate plus I knew you would have wanted to be a 1st Sergeant" "To be honest, I didn't even know what was going on. I didn't even want to leave Easy Company. Because you told me that we're brothers serving in A Company of Heroes."

Lipton smiled as they had watched Winters and Malarkey speak to each other, it turned out that Malarkey had been offered to work as a technical advisor at an Airborne Exhibition in Paris and would be leaving soon. They had watched as Malarkey had saluted Winters but had been given a handshake by Winters as Malarkey had then turned to both Murphy and Lipton and nodded to them as they smiled in return as Lipton had walked towards Winters as Donnie had listened in, "Carwood, yes. You probably know, when the Army gives a man a battlefield commission… they normally don't let him stay with the same company." "Yes Sir, I figured this was coming" "They were afraid that the men wouldn't show him the same amount of respect as they would another officer" "Yeah, it's a good theory, sir." "It's idiotic. Especially in your case."

Lipton nodded as Winters then continued, "Nevertheless, they've let me choose where to reassign you. I figured Battalion Headquarters might be a good place." "I can think of few better, sir."

The next thing Donnie knew, him, Lipton, Winters and Nixon were heading down to the airfield, where a German General had massed what was left of his men as they stood to attention. Liebgott was keeping the General company as Lipton had gotten out of the jeep and walked over to Liebgott and the General as Donnie watched on.

Next thing Donnie had seen was Captain Sobel and an aide walking by as the aide saluted Major Winters and Donnie as they returned it, Sobel had turned the other way, Donnie had suspected that Sobel was bitter about Winters advancing higher up the chain of command whilst he was still a captain, Winters had called out to him, "Captain Sobel" "Major Winters" "Captain Sobel." Winters repeated it.

Sobel had then stopped in front of the jeep as Winters had said smirking, "We salute the rank, not the man."

Donnie smirked a little as he stood to attention saluting Sobel who returned it. As Sobel then saluted Winters who in turn returned it as everyone watched on with much amusement. Donnie then shared a Cheshire cat grin with Liebgott as he watched the General give his speech.

Liebgott had walked over and Winters turned to Liebgott saying, "Liebgott." Liebgott then complied and began translating the speech as he began, "Men, it's been a long war, it's been a tough war. You fought bravely for your country, proudly for your country."

Donnie took in the words and thought back to the men in Easy Company that served since Toccoa and been in 6 countries. He didn't think anybody in his family could top that as Liebgott continued to translate, "You are a special group… Found in one another a bond… that exists only in combat… among brothers of shared foxholes." The general stopped to breathe and continued further, "Held each other in dire moments. Have seen death and suffered together. I am proud to have served with each and every one of you. You deserve long and happy lives in peace."

Donnie had taken the words to heart but knew with what he had seen in the war. He knew he would be ok and would have his family standing with him but with Easy Company breaking up before they even jumped into the Pacific it was impossible to tell if they were going home together or apart.

* * *

Despite all of this, the men still managed to find time to spend with as a company. Buck Compton had returned but for a short while an on August 15th the company were playing a game of baseball.

Donnie was sitting on the side-lines with Charlotte as they watched the game progress as Charlotte took her turn scoring a home run, Donnie was soon called to the plate after before Webster as he took his turn holding the bat in his right hand as somebody shouted out, "We got a righty" Donnie gripped the bat in his hand as the ball came to him. A loud _THWACK!_ sounded out Donnie began running past 1st base, 2nd base, 3rd base and to the plate as Donnie scored a home-run with the out catcher failing to get to the ball as Donnie laughed.

" _Donnie Murphy, a fine and loyal soldier, he married Betty Donovan and joined a PD in 1946. He returned to the Army in 1950 for Korea but only for 6 months soon after he returned to the Police Department soon after and had 1 child. He's still around living out his days in peace and retired from the Police Department as Chief of Department in 2007."_

Donnie then patted Webster on the shoulder as he said to Webster, "Alright Web, it's your turn, go get 'em!"

" _Buck Compton came back to see the company letting them know he was alright. He became a prosecutor in Los Angeles. He had convicted Sirhan-Sirhan for the murder of Robert Kennedy and was later appointed to the California point of appeals."_

Webster's ball had been caught by Buck and he was out of the game.

" _David Webster had wrote for the Saturday Evening Post and Wall Street Journal. He then wrote a book about Sharks. In 1961, he had gone out on the Ocean and was never seen again."_

Johnny Martin was now Pitcher and pitched the ball to Antonio Garcia who had hit it and began running.

" _Johnny Martin would return to his job at the railroad and soon would start his own construction company. He split his time between Arizona and a place in Montana."_

Martin had then caught the ball and then threw it to George Luz who flashed his usual grin and caught it as he began to run Garcia out.

" _George Luz became a handy-man in Providence, Road Island. As a testament to his character 1600 people had attended his funeral in 1998."_

Roe was at the plate and had his eye on the ball as he then hit the ball and began running.

" _Doc Roe died in Louisiana in 1998. He'd been a construction contractor."_

Perconte was running to where Liebgott was trying to avoid being caught running as fast as he could.

" _Frank Perconte returned to Chicago and worked a postal route as a mailman."_

Liebgott had then caught hold of the ball and had caught out Perconte as he smiled widely catching out his good friend.

" _Joe Liebgott returned to San Francisco and drove his cab."_

Bull Randleman was up on the plate his tall stature looked intimidating as everyone cheered on Webster who was at the pitch to run Randleman out, but Randleman smiled and had his cigar in between his teeth as he chewed on it.

" _Bull Randleman was one of the best soldiers I ever had. He went into the earth-moving business in Arkansas. He's still there."_

Webster had thrown the ball and Randleman hit it with such power that it echoed as everyone in the company cheered for Randleman for the effort. Soon Alton More was looking up at the sky and waited for the ball to drop to him which it did as he catched it.

" _Alton More returned to Wyoming with a unique souvenir: Hitler's personal photo albums. He was killed in a car accident in 1958."_

Floyd Talbert was waiting to hit the ball and had Compton right behind him as Martin then threw the ball with Talbert hitting it.

" _Floyd Talbert, we all lost touch with him in civilian life. Until he showed up at a reunion just before his death in 1981."_

" _How we had lived our lives after the war was as varied as each man."_

Lipton and Welsh were sitting in front of a jeep as they cheered on Talbert who was running as Donnie and Charlotte were sat with them.

" _Carwood Lipton became a glass making executive in charge of factories all over the world. He has a nice life in North Carolina. Harry Welsh, he had married Kitty Grogan and became an administrator for the Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania School System."_

Unknown to them Major Winters and Captain Nixon were walking behind them in their service uniforms whilst everyone continued with the game at its slow pace.

Captain Speirs was watching the game in his uniform as he leant up against the jeep.

" _Ronald Speirs stayed in the army. Served in Korea. In 1956, he returned to Germany as Governor of Spandau Prison. He had retired a Lieutenant Colonel."_

Everybody had cheered in celebration as Donnie had seen Nixon and Winters walking towards Speirs as he raised an eyebrow as to what was going on as he heard Speirs yell out, "Easy Company! School circle!" everyone had then begun to jog over to where the senior officers where as they gathered in anticipation of hearing the news.

" _For Easy Company, it was D-Day plus 434."_

They had gathered as they waited for Winters to begin as he spoke, "Listen up, I got some news." Winters began as he took a short breath before speaking, "This morning, President Truman had received the unconditional surrender from the Japanese. The wars' over."

Everybody's expression in the company was unreadable they were shocked at hearing the news at hearing the news as Donnie looked shell-shocked. _The war was over? Done for good? Are we even going home?_

" _Regardless of points, medals or wounds. Each man in the 101_ _st_ _Airborne would be going home. Each of us would be forever connected by our shared experience and each would have to re-join the world as best he could."_

Donnie smiled widely as he whispered, "The war is finally over?" Donnie heard his voice crack as he started to laugh in celebration, "Are we going home, Sir?" Winters nodded as he smiled widely confirming Donnie's thoughts, "You're all going to be going home."

Everybody celebrated as they all ran off to do their thing as Donnie lead the way celebrating with Randleman and couple other men including Charlotte joined as Donnie celebrated with her as Donnie said to her, "We're going home, Sarge" "What a way to end this, right Don?" "Right you are, Airborne all way!" "AIRBORNE!" everyman celebrated chanting, _"AIRBORNE!"_ whilst Nixon and Winters watched the celebrations.

" _Lewis Nixon had some tough times after the war. He had been divorced a couple times. But in 1956 he had married a woman named Grace and everything had came together for him. He had spent the rest of his life with her travelling the world. My friend Lew had died in 1995. I took up his Job offer and was appointed personnel manager at the Nixon Nitration Works until I was called back into service in 1950 to train Officers and Rangers. I had chose not to go to Korea. I had enough of war. I stayed around Hershey, Pennsylvania finally finding a little farm. A little peaceful corner of the world, where I still live today. There is not a day that goes by that I think about the men that I served with who never got to enjoy the world without the war."_

" _I cherish the memories of a question that my Grandson asked me when he said, "Grandpa, were you a hero in the war?" Grandpa had said "No, but I served in A Company of Heroes."_

* * *

I don't know if you'll be crying at the end of this chapter, I will be though, in fact I am. And it is because that every-day the men and women that serve in the militaries around the world are the heroes because they preserve our freedom.

The men and women that serve the streets every day in Police Forces, Fire Departments and Hospitals they're all heroes and we should be thankful for that every day. Next chapter sees Donnie returning home and reuniting with his family. Let me know in the comments if you want to see the wedding of Donnie and Betty and I will add it in.

Also give thanks towards War Sage for suggesting ideas for the Sobel saluting Winters scene and his Monologue during the baseball game both are incredible scenes. Also i couldn't leave out the famous Quote Winters had said in BOB. The Title had come from his last words.


	22. We'll Meet Again

The final chapter. This has been a story to write in fact this whole BOB and Pacific Series has been amazing to write. Appearances will see Henry Reagan from the Pacific appear. And you are all invited to the wedding of Donald Murphy and Elizabeth Donovan where love is in the air.

* * *

Chapter 21:

Brooklyn Naval Shipyard, Morning of October 5th 1945

The boat was pulling into the shipyard. They had only to spend a couple weeks in Europe but had been ordered to pull out of Austria and sent back through Germany, France and England before that big boat home to the states.

Everybody in Easy Company had felt excited, nervous or had trouble sleeping. Donnie had the most trouble, after three years away from home 2 ½ years overseas in Europe he wasn't even sure how he had not slept either. He remembered how his father had trouble adjusting after the 1st war and it was not even pretty after being gone for 8 years but this was different for Donnie he had spent less time in Europe, but it still hurt he had not slept.

He had put his cap on and grabbed his bag heading out onto the deck as he saw the entire dock filled with civilians that had been cheering for the returning G.I.s. Donnie had appreciated the gesture and wondered how his own brother had felt when he returned home from the war.

When they had finally gotten off the boat everybody had swarmed them and were welcoming them with open arms. Most of the ladies were kissing the soldiers on the cheeks but the men had been given handshakes too. Donnie had stayed close to Charlotte as they made their way through the crowds, Donnie hated the attention already given to them but gone along with the celebrations.

New York City was where the company had broken up, Donnie was significantly hurt by it. He had been with the men through hell and back, these were his friends, his brothers, his family. Donnie had found it most unsettling to think about.

Webster and Luz had been the first 2 people to leave as they had lived on the east coast of the United States. Donnie and Charlotte had hugged them goodbye as he said to Webster, "I'm sorry for how badly I treated you during Haguenau, you are a great soldier." "You too 1st Sergeant Murphy, it was an honor to know you and Sergeant McCarthy." Charlotte nodded in response saying, "It was an honour."

Donnie had then said to Webster, "I'll see you soon big guy."

Luz then walked forward as Donnie said, "Come here, you joker, you may be a funny guy, but we'll miss you. Thanks for being there." "You kept us all together, Don, we'll see you soon anyway, little wedding very soon." Donnie raised an eyebrow but knew what Luz was talking about as Donnie said, "It was an honour."

As he said farewell to everyone he even exchanged contact information with all his friends as did Charlotte too.

Donnie and Charlotte had both made plans to visit Skip Muck's family in Tonawanda, New York as he had promised the family then they would head on their way to Chicago to reunite with their families. Even though Charlotte never knew Skip Muck, she knew Donnie would need some moral support to do the grievance call. They were going to say goodbye to Bull Randleman as Bull said to Donnie, "Take care of yourself, Sarge, thank you for keeping us together." "Thanks for saving my ass in Holland, I think Betty, my parents and my siblings all want to thank you when you come up for the wedding." Randleman laughed as he said, "I'll be there buddy and I'll be certain they'd buy me a drink for saving you." "I'm sure they will, I'll see you soon Bull, keep that ass of yours out of trouble" "You too and you as well Charlotte." Charlotte nodded as the two then hugged as Donnie then walked with Betty to their next destination: Grand Central Station.

They had gotten their train tickets and got on the train it had been silent the whole journey as they arrived in the late afternoon and got into a Taxi, Donnie's hand had clutched the Rosary that was Skip Muck's as he said a prayer to himself. He was already frightened about meeting his friend's family but buried that fear deep as they arrived at the destination.

* * *

It was a 2-storey brick house that looked freshly new as he and Charlotte walked up to the door as Donnie knocked on it. Donnie and Charlotte stood waiting for somebody to answer as they heard footsteps coming from inside as the door opened up and a lady was looking at them as Donnie had said, "Mrs Muck?" "Yes, how may I help you?" "My name is Donnie Murphy, we corresponded a little while ago and I wrote to you regarding your son's death."

"Sgt Donnie Murphy, a pleasure to meet you, and who is your friend?" "This is Sergeant Charlotte McCarthy, a family friend and formerly of the Nurse Corps joined us in our final months before we came home."

Mrs Muck had shaken Charlotte's hand as she welcomed the 2 into her home as they politely declined to have a drink as Mrs Muck did the introductions, "Sgts Murphy and McCarthy, this is my daughter Ruth, and this is Miss Faye Tanner, Warren's sweetheart" Donnie nodded and shook Miss Tanner's and Ruth's hands as they then took a seat opposite them as Donnie said, "I wanted to come by here and say my condolences for your loss" "Thank you very much both of you. He spoke of you Sergeant Murphy very highly as I mentioned in my letter. He must have been very lucky to have you as a friend" "Everyone in Easy Company saw him a friend, a brother and a good man. He was a role model for the replacements in Easy Company."

The Muck women and Faye smiled with tears in their eyes as they saw Donnie go into his pocket and pulled out something, it was Muck's rosary and photograph of Faye Tanner as he said, "Your son would have wanted me to have the rosary, but I figured it should be with you. He had strong faith in everyone." "Thank you, Sergeant Murphy, you have a kind heart about you" "Thank you Mrs Muck" the women had then stood as Donnie embraced the family as they shed their own tears, Donnie had kept his tears in his eyes not wanting to shed them as much as he wanted too.

Once the condolence call had ended Donnie and Charlotte left for the Tonawanda Train Station as they reach it seeing that the station is shut meaning they have to wait to catch the next train.

They sleep in the station as Donnie is sleeping soundly but he hears machine gun fire, the bullets flying around him and suddenly is thrust back into Europe, on D-Day he hears the cries of the other men and struggles to see around him as he fires into the unknown. He wakes himself up and looks around as he pants, but Charlotte is sleeping peacefully unfazed by what she hears as Donnie stays awake waiting for the train. The train arrives early in the morning and they are the first two to be on the train back to Grand Central Station. The train ride had been quiet as they sat eating Brunch, Donnie hadn't even slept, and his eyes had bags under them as they arrive at Grand Central Station.

Henry Reagan was arriving at Grand Central Station and began ordering his ticket to Chicago as he saw Donnie Murphy buying his ticket for Chicago too as he says to himself, "Gotta get on the train, I did promise Eric I would come over." He then buys the ticket and then walks to the train with Donnie and Charlotte not noticing they were being followed by Henry.

The train journey back to Chicago took them 2 days to return as Henry sat 3 carriages behind Donnie and Charlotte as the journey went on.

They had arrived at Chicago on the 8th of October in the mid-morning at 10:50 they had gotten off the train as Henry followed on from behind. Henry had noticed that Donnie and Charlotte had caught a taxi as Henry decided to walk to Canaryville on foot.

The taxi ride for Donnie and Charlotte was quiet the taxi driver asked them questions about their service, they didn't offer much due to being seasoned veterans only answering with one-word answers as they arrived at St. Mary of Perpetual Help Catholic Church they had collected their bags.

Donnie had offered to pay the man, but he refused the money saying he didn't want it. Donnie slowly nodded as the driver then drove away leaving Charlotte and Donnie outside of the church as she said to Donnie, "I'll probably see you tonight at Dinner, your mother invited me when we got back" "Did she invite your parents as well or no?" "No, she didn't invite them. I should get going, I'm very sure my parents will probably head out for lunch to celebrate me coming home." "Most likely so, I'll see you later, Sergeant" "You too, 1st Sergeant."

Donnie was left on his own as he saw Charlotte walk away as he was left all alone as he began walking down the street and stopped at a café as he made his way to a booth and ordered brunch he had paid for the meal and a black coffee and only ate in silence as people smiled at him. He was puzzled by this and found out it was only because of the uniform that he served his country with valour and duty. As he drank his coffee it had reminded him of the coffee from England at that café he was at when he met Jimmy Borelli he smiled warmly when he found out the Borelli brothers had made it home, he even wondered if Mickey Simpson had known Jimmy at all, but his smile fell when he thought of Mickey.

Donnie had made it home, whereas Mickey didn't and died in the Hospital in England, it had broken him to see a good soldier die and it made him think of all his men from Easy Company as well.

He was pushed out of his thoughts when he heard a voice call to him, "Donnie?" he looked up and saw Theresa Milano standing in front of him dressed in a burgundy dress as he said, "Theresa" No smile had appeared on his face but only distrust of Theresa after he found out her role in why his father left Chicago in 1932-1943.

Theresa had looked at him and said, "You made it home" "Yeah, yeah I did, Theresa" "Thank you for your service by the way. You're a hero" "I ain't a hero. The real heroes are the men that didn't make it home." "Donnie, I know I hurt you deeply in '41 but I have moved past that now, I will still care about you Don" "Yeah, I bet, thing is Theresa, I've grown. You may have tried to manipulate me, I won't listen, but then I never loved you. In fact, I'm with somebody new. I'm going to have a great life with her, marry her, have kids and grow old with her. Don't try to find me and convince me to run away with you because it ain't happening. I hope you have a good life."

Donnie collected his bag and walked out of the building leaving Theresa behind staring at the back of him as a question appeared in her head, " _Did I ever love him? Or did I just convince myself I did?"_ Theresa let a tear slide down her cheek as she wiped it away and left the building going a complete opposite way.

* * *

It was near 12:00 and the Murphy family home was in sight, Donnie had watched as everyone left the house with Eric in tow following from behind. Betty was wearing her red dress. The same one she had worn the night she had met Donnie and fell in love with him. Donnie smiled and wondered where the family was going. Though Donnie could not see his father and wondered where he was but remembered he had gone to work.

He had walked up to the family home and dug into his pocket seeing the key that he had when he had left for basic training in 1942. He had opened the door and gone into the house as he closed the door. It was still the same as he left it he had looked on the fireplace and saw the pictures of himself in one picture in his 101st Airborne Dress uniform and the other of his brother Eric in his Dress Uniform of the 1st Marine Division as he smiled at both pictures before saluting the pictures.

He then found a little box on the fireplace and opened it up recognising it as his grandmother's ring that Grandpa had given to Eric when he had given the chance to propose to Charlotte. He then placed it in his jacket pocket as headed for the kitchen.

He then looked around the house and saw a note on the kitchen door. He then took it off and saw where they were headed.

He then headed for the drawer and pulled out some paper and wrote, " _Local park at the Gazebo, remember the 1_ _st_ _date 1:30 PM."_ Donnie smiled as he then took a look at the notice from his mother.

" _9_ _th_ _District to see Hank to check on him."_

Donnie smiled as he was right all along as he gathered his bag and left the house closing the door as he began walking to the 9th District. He made a stop at the McCarthy house and dropped the notice in the door as he continued walking.

He had arrived at the district but didn't go in. he was frightened as anything and scared as he then told himself, " _Man up and walk in there, soldier. That's an order!_ " he had walked in and went to the desk and saw his Godfather ordering patrolmen around as he walked up and said, "Excuse me Sgt Randall, got a minute?" Randall looked up and thought he was seeing things as he saw Donnie standing in front of him with a cheesy grin on his face as he said, "What is it with you Murphy's surprising me, yesterday I had your brother. Today I got you" "Must be your lucky charm" "Lucky charm, my ass, welcome home, son" "Thanks Sarge, everybody upstairs?" "Yeah, they are, come on up, I'll take you up" "Don't tell anyone who is visiting?" "Of course, I won't."

The two headed on upstairs as Randall told a patrol officer to man the desk for him. The two were upstairs as Randall headed for the office as Donnie waited in the corridor for his family.

Randall walked into the office and said to Hank, "Lieutenant, got somebody out in the hallway who wants to meet you?" "Who is it now?" "Just only got told somebody wanted to meet you" Hank looked around at his family and tried to detect something, Eric only hid a smile and Hank watched him with curiosity as he said, "Ok then, everybody let's go meet mystery man." Everyone nodded as Eric followed behind letting his father go next as they then saw an olive-green suit with the back behind them. Eric knew who this was as he smiled brightly whilst everyone looked forward as Hank had said, "Can I help you, sir?"

Donnie smiled as he turned around as he smiled widely and faced everyone in his family. All their jaws were hanging out, Lizzie came face to face with Donnie and looked at Donnie, her eyes laid on the chest of medals and ribbons the cap on his uniform still on his head she had thought Donnie looked absolutely handsome in his uniform. The brown eyes looked back at Lizzie's hazel eyes as Donnie looked at Lizzie she had worn a blue skirt with a blue shirt with a blue jumper as she smiled at him, she wore no make-up. Her dark hair was loose and curly falling past her shoulders as she jogged towards him and hugged her older brother as she said, "I missed you older brother" "I missed you too, kid. You look like Ma now."

Lizzie blushed as Margaret stared at her son and saw his handsome face as he removed the cap she then walked over with tears in her eyes as she eyed the medals and the ribbons on his chest. He was heroic gave everything for his country as she engulfed him into a rib-breaking hug as she said, "I missed you, my baby boy." "Ma, I love your hugs but if I break a rib, I won't say how it happened." Margaret laughed at her son's humour, considering she was the strong and determined Irish-Catholic mother that loved her children like a mother hen loved her hatchlings. She then pulled out of the hug and Hank walked over.

Hank came face to face with his son and saw how handsome he looked. It had been like looking in a mirror, despite the hazel eyes that Hank had and the brown eyes that his son inherited from his mother, the way Donnie stood it had mirrored him. He had the sense that commanded respect and authority which Hank had shown, and he was proud of it as he pulled his son into a hug embracing him as he said, "Welcome home, son, I am proud of you and your brother too. You made us all proud" "Thanks Dad, we all did you proud." Hank smiled as he wiped a tear from his eye as he saw his father walk towards Donnie and took in the heroic person that was his Grandson as he embraced him saying, "Donnie, you made us all proud, you made me proud to be a soldier and a Marine." "Duty first is what you taught us, Grandpa" "Indeed, 1st Sergeant" he then saluted the young veteran as Donnie then returned it and saluted in the same fashion as he said, "Semper Fi 1st Sergeant Murphy."

Donnie then turned to Eric who stood his Marine uniform as the two shared a nod to each other as Eric said, "You look taller" "You look like you shrunk a little, buddy." Donnie exchanged as the two shared a brotherly hug as they smiled at each other with Donnie saying, "Welcome home, brother" "Welcome home, baby brother, glad you're back and still kicking ass." "Not yet, brother." Donnie then looks over at Betty and she smiles widely at him as Eric says to him, "She has been waiting for you, better let time slow." "I intend to."

Donnie walks over to Betty as she walks a few paces. A lot of things had changed since they were last together. Betty still looked beautiful, her dark hair went past the shoulders, her brown eyes still looked like chocolate to him. She wore a little make-up, her red lips still smelled like strawberries with the lipstick she wore from when they first kissed. Her curves still showed as she wore the beautiful red dress. They were both the same height, even though Donnie still edged due to the combat boots he wore. Betty stared at his chest, he still looked well-toned, the stature had been the same and it was something that Betty didn't want to change about him.

The medals had caught her attention, signalling his bravery in the European theatre of war, Betty was proud of her fiancé for becoming the honest man that she loved to this day.

Her thoughts left her head as she said to Donnie, "Hello, Darling" "Hello, Princess." Betty then walked over and threw herself into his arms as she lifted her head up gazing into Donnie's handsome face as he passionately kissed her on the lips. His family watched adoringly at the scene as Hank and Margaret watched their son and their soon to be Daughter-in-law share a romantic embrace. Eric watched on with pride seeing his brother and soon to be sister-in-law embrace after years apart. Lizzie watched as her heart melt seeing her older brother fall in love with somebody that had the same values as him.

Soon Donnie and Betty felt eyes looking at them as they broke apart resting their heads on each other as Donnie said, "I'm glad I'm home with you, for good." He ran his thumb over her knuckles as she did the same to his knuckles as well as she said to him, "I'm glad to, promise, you'll stay with me?" "Of course, I will, forever and always, through the good, the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and Always." Betty smiled as she blinked her eyes as a tear fell down, fortunately Donnie managed to catch it before it as they turned towards the family. Everybody smiled at them as did Sergeant Randall who smiled to as unknown to them an officer had come up behind them and said, "Sergeant Randall, Lieutenant Murphy, there's somebody you may want to see." Everybody then turned around as Randall said to the officer, "Who is it?" "He didn't say, but it looked extremely important." Randall then turned to Eric and Donnie as he said, "You have a habit of surprising us, fellas?" "We're as clueless as you but I suggest we take a look." Eric says.

Soon they then heard a voice say, "I don't think it'll be necessary 1st Sergeant Murphy" everybody went wide-eyed except for Betty as they heard the voice as it approached from behind as they saw Tommy Randall walk up to them as Randall looked stunned as he saw his son walk to him as he said with his voice breaking, "Tommy, is that you?" "It's me Pop, I'm home for good." Derek Randall then walked over and hugged his son fully as he looked him up and down, he wore the Rangers patch on his shoulder, on his chest was the DSC and the Silver Star for bravery. Donnie had realised that Tommy had taken part in the Philippines as the American Army re-taken it for General MacArthur. He watched as Tommy got patted on the shoulder as he got his hand shaken by Hank who had said, "Welcome home Tommy, thank you for your service." "Thank you, Lieutenant Murphy."

He walks over to Eric and Donnie who are side by side as he looks at them and smiles, "How are you doing, fellas?" both the brothers hug Tommy at a time as Tommy says, "You guys, I heard all about you when I was in Australia, Donnie. The Hero with no Fear. You went above and beyond for everyone in Normandy, Holland and Bastogne. You did good buddy" "The heroes are the ones that didn't come home Tommy, we're just lucky." "That we're, kiddo" "Tommy, meet Betty Donovan, my fiancée" Tommy walked over and shook Betty's hand as he looked at her and smiled, "You're the girl that has my little cousin, so head over heels" "I am" "Donnie is a polite gentleman. I've seen him how you two are, already, you make him happy, you make him whole." "I never noticed." "My pop and my wife tell me all about what happened while I was overseas. Whenever you get a letter from Don, you light up and, in my eyes… you two were destined to be." Betty smiled at Tommy as she mouthed something to him, "Thank you."

Donnie is looking at his watch and says to Eric, "Hey, Eric, you might want to get to the gazebo the one you went with Charlotte for your 1st date." "Ok, why?" "I saw the ring and I carried it to give to you." Donnie fishes the small box out of his pocket and gives it to Eric as he says, "What time?" "1:30 on the dot. Don't worry we'll catch up. You can tell Dad later." "Ok, thanks little brother" "Hey, make this count, brother. She deserves to be in this family."

Eric smiles as Donnie watches him say goodbye to the family as he heads off as Hank asks Donnie, "Something I need to know?" "I told Eric to go and propose to his girl" "Still playing matchmaker?" "Only this time, I'm trying to make it permanent for him" "Where's he going to?" "The gazebo at the local park. He had his 1st date with Charlotte there." Hank smiles at his young son as he goes to collect his bag and Betty leaves with him to go to the park as he looks up and says, "Hey Daniel, you did a great job raising that little girl. Don't worry though, I'll make sure he treats her right." He hears a spiritual response and smiles, "I hear you loud and clear." Hank then heads to the office and cleans it as he gathers his case and says to the family, "Who's up for a trip to the park. I think we'll be meeting somebody there."

Everyone then says goodbye to the Randall men as they head to the park.

* * *

Eric arrives at the park and waits as he gazes out towards the park and smiles as he says to himself, " _Baby brother, you know how to be romantic."_ He then turns and sees Charlotte standing in her dress uniform as she proudly wears the DSC with honor as Eric turns around and Charlotte looks at him with a tear rolling down her cheek as she notices the medals on his chest and the ribbons with the dedication he shown to in the Pacific Theatre of War.

Charlotte slowly then walked to him and engulfed him in a hug as he did the same too as they passionately kissed when Eric had put a hand to her cheek. They had gotten lost in the moment as Eric had broken it and looked at Charlotte in those green eyes that flashed mischievously at him as Eric said, "Glad to have you home forever." "You too. Eric."

Eric smiled as he took off his cap and got down on one knee as Charlotte looked at him when he said, "Charlotte, when I was overseas on those islands every-day I thought it would be my last. But every day I looked at the picture of you, you gave me the strength to come home to you." Charlotte smiled at him as he continued, "Ever since we were kids, you and I stuck together through everything and when you dated every boy in high school, I was jealous as hell that I wasn't with you and I struggled with my feelings a lot too. But Donnie he opened my eyes and it took me a boxing match to open my eyes that you were the one for me and I hope that you forgive me for making you wait so long for this." Eric then went into his pocket and pulled out a box and opened it as Charlotte felt tears coming down her face as she heard Eric say the words she waited to hear ever since she was a little girl as Eric said, "Charlotte McCarthy, will you do me a great honour and marry me?"

Across the park Donnie, Betty and the rest of the family were arriving at the park and everyone saw Eric down on one knee as he did his little speech as they looked on at Eric and Charlotte as Donnie intertwined his fingers with Betty and smiled down at her with a smile as she continued looking at the gazebo.

Hank and Margaret smiled brightly looking at their oldest son and they looked at their second son too as they both smiled seeing that their futures were bright with the women that had captured their hearts and knew that they loved their sweethearts with everything as it reminded Hank and Margaret of when they were young and in love.

Matthew and Lizzie smiled at each other seeing the older Murphy with his sweetheart as Lizzie marvelled at how both her older brothers had found their true loves as Matthew smiled at how the young man had come a long way. From being a Marine 1st Sergeant to an Honest-to-God firefighter he gave everything in the Pacific. But Donnie had given up the most, from being a 14-year-old Irishman to a decorated and best trained soldier.

Eric was still on one knee and held out the ring for Charlotte as Charlotte then nodded as she said as her voice broke, "Yes! Yes of course, I will be your wife!" Eric then stood up and kissed Charlotte as everyone cheered and applauded the two as Eric slipped the ring on the finger and kissed her as time stood still and they held on to each other like nothing else mattered.

They then walked down the steps and were embraced by the Murphy family as Donnie said to Charlotte, "Welcome to the family, Charlotte, we knew it would happen eventually." Charlotte sarcastically laughed as she hugged Donnie as everyone headed back to the Murphy house.

The Murphy house was alive and filled with laughter as Margaret, Charlotte, Betty and Lizzie were in the kitchen preparing dinner whilst Donnie and Eric were in the dining room laying the table as Eric asked Donnie, "So what was it like in Europe?" "It was bloody. Normandy, I was on my own throughout the night until the Navy started pounding the Coast. Linked up with the company and sent the Germans running all the way back to Berlin. Holland, I think was the toughest. Saw a lot of things I can't forget. The way the people punished the women that slept with the Germans."

Eric looked stunned he didn't see anything like what he had seen but sometimes the war had a way of surprising soldiers as Donnie continued, "There was a town we were heading into, place was quiet, we thought the Germans had pulled out, but they were good. I only stayed to hold them off protecting the platoon" "Took quite a beating from what Charlotte told me." "Murphy's always did have lives of 2 litters of cats. I was lucky if it hadn't had been for Randleman, I don't know what would have happened." "Sounds like this Randleman's a pretty good guy." "One of the best, he took a hit as well he was back in the frontlines long after I was gone." "What about Bastogne?"

Donnie just stopped what he was doing, he knew Bastogne was a sore spot for him since he lost a good portion of his best friends and it haunted him that he had been the sole survivor of the foxhole that he shared with Muck and Penkala as he said, "I don't want to talk about it. How was the Gloucester?" "Tough, it rained non-stop throughout the night, by day it was sunshine. And it was where I caught a bullet." "Where'd you catch it?" "In the shoulder. That and I was on a one-man charge." "Damn, and you tell me not to do anything stupid."

Eric laughed as they continued laying the table and soon everyone had come out to sit at the table.

Hank and Margaret sat at the top and bottom of the table. Donnie and Betty sat next to each other with their backs to the door as Matthew sat next to Donnie. Eric and Charlotte sat opposite Donnie, Betty and Matthew until the door sounded as Eric said, "I'll get it" "Hurry up, it's on the table." Matthew said as Donnie and Betty chuckled.

Soon Eric came back and said, "Hey, do we have a spare plate in the Kitchen?" "Yeah, why what about it?" "You'll see in a minute." Everyone looked at each other with confusion on their faces as Donnie whispered, "Are we expecting company?" "Betty shrugged her shoulders as Eric returned with another plate and said, "Alright you can come out now!"

Out-stepped Henry Reagan as everyone smiled as Donnie said, "Well, I'll be, Henry Reagan, welcome home, buddy!" "Great to see you again, Donnie!" both Henry and Donnie bro-hugged each other as Henry made his way around the senior members of the Murphy family and hugged them as he was thanked for his service.

Soon Donnie had said, "Henry, do meet Betty, my fiancée and Charlotte McCarthy, I think you met her when we were kids" Henry had shaken hands with Betty and Charlotte as he then took his seat next to Eric as they all put their hands together for a prayer as Hank had begun, "Heavenly father, we give thanks to you for your blessings this year. You brought home our family to us. Our sons, our brothers, husbands and heroes. We also give thanks to our miracles and the gifts we have received from thy bounty through Christ. Our Lord. Amen." "Amen!"

The entire table said as they dug into the dinner. It was filled with roast turkey, potatoes, fruit and vegetables and gravy for the meat. It was a perfect meal and one to celebrate the return of Henry, Donnie and Eric. Everyone had their own conversations set up as they listened to Donnie talk about his time in Europe. He kept it light but didn't go into the horrifying and grisly details. He didn't want to scare his mother, Betty or his sister but would save the stories for his fellow veterans as Betty noticed that he was toying with his food, something didn't feel right as she said to him, "You alright?" "Yeah, I am" "You sure, you have been toying with your food?" Donnie had noticed and looked to Betty as he said, "Sorry, sweetheart, lot of things been on my mind." "Is it everyone from Easy?" "I'll tell you tonight." "I have an announcement anyway."

Donnie had raised an eyebrow as he noticed Margaret and Betty sharing a look together as Margaret said, "Everyone, Betty would like to say something, and it concerns an upcoming event." Everyone turned towards Betty as she began, "As you may know, the last letter I got from Donnie was something that I loved, he gave me a thought about a wedding date and it turned out to be my parent's wedding date too on December 1st. So, after much consideration I spoke with Mrs Murphy and she agreed that it would be honourable to have the wedding date on the 1st of December 1945." Everybody smiled and beamed at Donnie for coming up with the idea as they all applauded the two together as they embraced before continuing to eat.

After the main course was finished they had dessert and the door rang as Donnie went to answer the door but Lizzie beat him there. He was further suspicious as Eric came up beside him, "Something wrong?" "Lizzie decided to go the door and closed it behind her" "Think she's hiding something?" "I'll stake my life on it." "We can't go to the front" "Obviously not, we head out the back, grab Henry and follow me" "I have more time in rank than you!"

Donnie rolled his eyes and said, "Get moving, wise guy!" Donnie had gone into the kitchen as he said to Hank, "Dad, just going out to Firehouse 91 to say hi to them!" "Alright then, Donnie give them your grandfather's love too!" "I will" soon Eric and Henry followed him about a minute later as Hank raised an eyebrow wondering, " _That was weird"_ he then continued to read the newspaper.

The three were outside and soon spotted Lizzie talking to a boy that looked her age as they listened in on Lizzie speaking, "I thought I told you, I don't want to see you" "Come on, Lizzie, I miss you, please?" "You think I'm that stupid?! After what you did? I cried myself for days when you broke my heart by cheating on me with that Sarah McCloskey on 16th Street!" "She came onto me! I don't know what big deal you're making out of it!" "From what I saw you looked pretty cosy together! Need I go on?!" "Alright, fine I did enjoy it and she was a much better kisser than you!"

Donnie and Eric got angry, anyone that insulted their sister was going to receive a lesson in pain. Henry, even though he wasn't related to the Murphy's by blood, he stuck by them and never backed down. To the Murphy's he was loyal. They then stepped out and Donnie said, "Hey, don't you ever insult our sister again!" "Oh you had to bring your brothers out!" the boy said as he flew into a rage, Donnie calmed him down as he said, "Shut up for a minute! Now, you don't ever bad mouth our sister and if you do it'll end bad for you" the young boy then shut up as Donnie smiled saying, "That's better."

Eric then turned to Lizzie and said in his commanding voice, "Lizzie why don't you go on back inside ok?" "Ok, don't be too long." "Are we ever too long?" Lizzie rolled her eyes at her brothers as she went back inside as Donnie looked at him with his sleeves rolled up as he said, "Who are you then?" "My name is Jimmy, Jimmy Minoso." "I can guess you know who we are?" "I heard of you guys in the news. You most of all Eric, The Old Breed. But Donnie, he's the unforgettable one. A war hero in Europe. You were at Bastogne with the 101st a nightmare for the German Army!" "You got that right kid, now we're going for a little drive."

"Where to?" Jimmy asked with fear evident on his face as Eric said, "A little place known as the Silos" Jimmy then looked at the other person with him and saw the look of anger that was on his face as he said, "But who's that?" "Family of ours. He served with my brother in the Pacific and won the Navy Cross on Peleliu." Jimmy muttered under his breath as Donnie got him in the car as Henry sat next to him with Donnie and Eric in the front driving as they drove to the silos as Eric got out and pulled Jimmy with him as Donnie said to Henry, "Turn the car around and have it facing towards the entrance to the silos, then join us." "Right Don."

Eric and Donnie were facing Jimmy as they asked, "What the hell did we hear about you cheating on our baby sister?" "I don't know what you mean about that!" Donnie slapped him and pointed his finger at him threateningly, "Don't lie to me, because the next lie that comes out of your mouth, I'll run you out of here like that!" Donnie finished as he clicked his fingers.

Eric just held a quiet expression and was playing the good-cop. He knew how to keep Donnie on a tight leash as Henry joined the brothers as he walked towards Jimmy and stood alongside Donnie. The two men held similar expressions of anger and it was surprising for Eric too see.

Henry then asked as he said, "I know the Murphy's very well and when someone accuses of them lying normally you need evidence to back up the claim." Donnie then asked again, "Now why did you accuse our sister of lying?" "Because she's an over-dramatic mick. Who can't get what she wants!" Jimmy spat as he snarled. Donnie glared intensively at Jimmy as he went for him. Nonetheless, Henry and Eric got to him as Donnie struggled saying, "Let me at him, give me one minute alone with him, so I can break this prick's balls!" "Stand down Donnie, that's an order!" Donnie got out of Eric's grasp and put his hands up as he went to cool down as Henry and Eric interrogated him and found out that Jimmy had cheated on their sister with a girl that Eric once knew as Donnie came back over as Henry explained it to him.

Donnie walked over and stood alongside his brother and best friend as he said to Jimmy, "You're going to do us all a favour. You're going to stay away from Lizzie, I hear a mention of you anyway near her. You're going to be brought back here and I'll make you disappear. You are not going to tell no one about this. Do. You. Understand?" "I'll make sure of it, I swear."

Donnie nodded as he turned to the others and said, "Let's get out of here" soon Jimmy began walking with them as Donnie stopped him, "You walk back to town." And with that the three piled into the car heading back to the house.

They pulled up and saw Tommy standing at the door as Eric had gotten out and said, "Tommy, what are you doing here?" "Came to take you guys out for a drink of bourbon." "I don't think so, Tommy" "Oh come on, Eric, just one little drink between 4 veterans plus we won't get too drunk. Come on your parents approved." "Boys let's get the jackets." Henry, Donnie and Eric headed into the house to pick up the jackets and came out heading with Tommy to the local bar as they walked in and Tommy said to the barman, "4 glasses of bourbon on the rocks." "Sure, it'll be free of charge since you guys fought for us." "That won't be necessary, I'll pay for everyone." "Alright, mac."

The barman had returned and brought 4 glasses of bourbon to the men as they are talking about their war stories as Tommy holds his glass and raises it as he says, "To the end of the war!" The three clinked their drinks with Tommy's as they in turn said, "To the end of the war!" they drank their bourbon and laughed some more about the war stories.

* * *

They walked home as Henry, Donnie and Eric headed back to their house and Tommy headed back to his wife and 4-year-old son in the house they shared with Tommy's parents.

Donnie had been unpacking his bag and took out the picture of him, Grant, Heffron, Guarnere, Martin, Hoobler, Perconte and some of the younger kids from their time in Holland. Donnie smiled as he remembered the young little girl named Anna, that he met in Holland. He also remembered the chocolate bar that he got from Anna as well and smiled at the picture as he said, "I kept my word, Anna, you're safe from the monsters."

A knock was heard at the door and Betty had come in and smiled as she said, "I get to see a picture?" "This one, you'll like very much." Donnie handed the picture over and Betty looked at it and seen him and 6 other soldiers and some of the young children as she turned it over seeing Dutch writing on it as she asked, "Who's Anna?" "This little girl I met, she was in the picture, blonde hair, her brothers and father were fighting in the war. She was Irish, like our families" "Dutch-Irish heritage, take it she gave you the chocolate bar?" "She wanted to give it to me as a gift, she wanted to know if we were protecting her from the monsters. I gave her my word we would, and I kept it." Betty noticed tears in his eyes as her heart broke seeing the vulnerable side of him come out as he continued, "She was so, so young younger than Lizzie, she didn't have an idea about how bad things were. What this war was like and all the things nobody should have to see." Donnie finished.

Betty had tears of her own in her eyes as Donnie wiped them away and embraced Betty. During the embrace Donnie had felt the war go away all he heard was silence. No artillery, no screaming or crying, no gunfire it was all peace as he whispered to Betty, "Stay with me." Betty nodded as Donnie then loosened his tie and taken off his shirt putting it on a coat hanger as his service jacket hung proudly on the 2nd hanger.

He only had the vest on and his trousers, he loosened his boots as he took them off and laid on the bed with Betty next to him as she laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat as it calmed her as she whispered to him, "I love you, Donnie." "I love you, Princess." Donnie kissed her on the head as he fell asleep as did Betty too.

The next morning was quiet Donnie had slept in as did Betty as Eric opened the door and stifled a chuckle as he whispered to someone to come near and the person turned out to be his father Hank as the two watched the scene as Donnie started to move a little as he opened his eyes and saw the two trying to stifle a laugh as he mouthed to them, "Get the hell out of here."

The two left as Donnie whispered to Betty, "Wake up, sweetie, we gotta get moving" "Is everything ok?" "Let's just say Eric found the two of us sleeping together." "Can I shoot him?" "Wouldn't be appropriate to shoot your brother-in-law but I silence him if you want?" "Thank you, baby." Betty then left the room to change as Donnie changed his clothes putting on a white shirt and slacks before he put his sidearm in his jacket checking it was loaded just as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen and saw Eric eating breakfast as he stifled laughter as he shot glares at Eric as Donnie joined him drinking a cup of black coffee as Eric said, "Have a _good_ night?" "It wasn't that type of night, Betty just stayed because I needed support."

Eric nodded as he sarcastically said, " _Support"_ Donnie's temper began rising as he said, "If you're going to be smart about it, then don't say a word." He finished his coffee and got his shoeshine box as he said to Matthew, "I'll be home tonight, see ya Grandpa" "Have a good day, kiddo." Matthew said as he continued reading the paper as Donnie left the house.

He headed to the ordinary spot where he had the shoeshine business set up and settled back into his old routine of shining shoes but as the day wore on he found it wasn't fun as it was before he was a soldier. Every time somebody asked for a shoe shine he kept seeing the ghosts of his friends that died. He even saw the woman that had their hair shaved off even the swastika was drawn on their heads but soon trouble approached as he heard somebody say, "Hand over the money in your pocket and we won't hurt you" he looked and saw three men standing over him as they repeated the threat again as he said to them, "You're outnumbered here, walk away and I won't kill ya." "What chance you think you got against us? These are our streets now, you gotta pay a toll to operate." Soon Donnie had a smirk forming on his face as he then lied to the guys, "Money's in my jacket pocket."

The leader walked towards him and searched him and what came a shock to him when he saw the gun as he said, "You're a soldier?" "That's right!" "Makes it easier for us!" the leader pulled out a knife as Donnie sent a kick into his groin and punched the guy twice sending him into the wall as the other two came at him as Donnie grabbed one by the arm and swung him into the 3rd person as he brought the one that was in his grasp and punched his lights out.

He walked over to the 3rd one and punched him in the ribs as he fell to the ground as Donnie kicked him hard into the ribs as he walked over to the leader and pulled him up as he threatened him, "You don't own these streets, punk, you're going to run out of here and confess to the cops you tried to rob a shoeshine boy. I see you on these streets and disrupting the peace, I will find you and finish the job myself, so think again."

Soon he heard the sirens as two patrol officers came up and said, "You ok, sir?" "Calm and collected. These 3 gentlemen decided to rob me, but I gave them a second thought, you'll find a knife on the leader and that's it." "Might have to ask you to come down to the station to file out a report." "No worries, I was packing up anyway."

Donnie then picked up the shoeshine box and began walking to the district as Randall spotted him, "Don, you alright?" soon one of the patrolmen said, "These 3 tried to rob a kid Sarge, but he fought them off. Though if it was anyone else, then the robbers would have severely injured someone. How do you know the kid?" "Lieutenant Murphy's kid, war hero in Europe." The two patrolmen looked shocked and had their jaws hanging out as one of them said, "Holy crap, you're Donnie Murphy, Normandy veteran." "Got that right, officer." "Let's write that report!" Donnie had been taken to an office to write the report as the officer looked it over and said, "All looks in order. Thank you for coming down, 1st Sergeant" "No problem officer" soon he heard a voice say, "Donnie!" Donnie turned and saw his father walking over as he said, "You alright? What happened?" "I'm ok, pop, 3 robbers decided to rob me off my hard-work, so I gave them a second thought. The leader had a knife on him, but he didn't get anything on me." "Alright, head home" "I was going home anyway, Lieutenant."

* * *

The rest of the week had gone easily for Donnie, but he kept seeing the ghosts of what happened in the war and tried releasing the tensions with a boxing bag, it never worked every punch he threw, he heard the artillery, Belgium near Foy hearing the constant booming, his best friends, Muck and Penkala blown apart dead. Guarnere and Toye losing legs. Dike losing his mind and getting men killed. The dud that was 5 inches from him.

The stress got to him and looked at his hands that had been caked with dirt and blood but as he closed his eyes they were clean and fresh. Hank was at the door and saw Donnie as he asked, "You ok?" "I was back in Foy. Where I lost my friends, I survived close scares during the artillery. I got out to save a buddy that had trouble getting to the foxhole. He got knocked down and I dragged him up but the Arty was too strong." Donnie flashbacked to the scenes as he fought back tears and he saw the arty take out Muck and Penkala.

"We raced to another foxhole, Lipton's and we held onto each other, one shell took out our cover and we had ringing in our ears then an artillery shell came down and it was a dud. I thought it was the end. 2 guys lit up a smoke and I just watched it as I thanked God, but seeing Muck and Penkala just gone, I lost myself, people tried to help me, but I refused it and it only took me till we took Foy to bring myself back."

"What happened at Foy?" "Hell happened, Dike our current CO was a real definition of the Custer Syndrome (1) he lost it and couldn't figure out what to do next." "Go on?" "Battalion relieve him of duty and I lead the company into the town, we took over a 100 prisoners in the town then we lost 3 men to a hiding sniper. We went out of Foy with less than 63 men a good portion we lost in taking Foy" "All because of one man" "One man and his failings." "Truth is the 1st casualty of war." "Heavy truth it is."

Hank nodded and understood the pain Donnie was in he then sat beside him and said, "I know what it was like to go through combat. Belleau Wood, that was tough, my time with the British Forces that wasn't even easy for me" "It never is. How'd you get through the pain?" "Your Ma helped me through the pain and I was grateful for it and she gave me Eric, you and Lizzie. You guys were the only thing that helped me from losing it." "I don't want to lose you, pop, not now. Not ever" "I ain't going anywhere kid." Donnie smiled as he said, "I want to wait a while until I go into the Academy until after New Years' then I'll decide which department" "Mickey gave me the letter before he died, he was lucky to have met you even if it was for an hour." "Yeah, he was a good man."

In the following weeks, Donnie was excited about the wedding, he even went with Betty to her parent's graves and held her hand as she spoke to them, "Hi Mom and Dad, I wish you were here to see this. I'm going to be married on your wedding anniversary, Donnie even came up with the idea. I remember what you told me, that he was the one and I thank you for making sure he come homes to me. He would also like to say a few words too."

Donnie stepped forward and stood in front of the gravestones as he took a breath and said, "Mr and Mrs Donovan, I am honoured to be in your presence, I want to thank you for watching over me and guiding me home to be in the arms of your daughter, she's makes me whole, she makes me forget the war. But I know the stuff I have seen and done it'll stay with me but… Betty will be there side by side helping me through the pain. Because she is strong, brave and passionate and I love her. I know she is thinking the same too."

Betty smiles as she leans on Donnie as they feel the wind blow behind them as Betty says, "I'll stay with him Mom, our love is strong together and we'll do you proud." Donnie smiled as Betty then kissed her fingers as she planted them on the gravestones as Donnie then saluted the Grave that said, " _Daniel Donovan 1899 – 1935. 2 DSCS, 1 Silver Star, 2 Bronze Stars and 1 Purple Heart. Beloved Husband, Son, Father, Friend and a hero to Chicago."_ The young couple then walked as Betty said, "You were wondering as to why the wind blew, that was my mother's response saying, " _You best stay with him Elizabeth or you will regret leaving him. Make us proud Darling.""_

Donnie chuckled as he said, "Your mother is an amazing woman, I wish I could have met her as is your father as well." "They would have loved you too." "I know."

* * *

1st December 1945, 0900 hours in the morning

It was the day of Donnie's wedding day, Henry, Hank, Eric and Lipton were at the house and sitting at the table for breakfast and Donnie had walked into the room and sat down for breakfast.

A portion of Easy Company was arriving for the wedding, the men coming were, Martin, Randleman, Perconte, Grant, Guarnere, Toye, Malarkey, Heffron, Compton, Welsh, Winters, Luz. Riley, Jameson, Roe, Hashey, Garcia, Webster, and Liebgott.

Donnie had tried to find Talbert, but he had not returned any of the calls and Lipton said he hadn't heard anything as well. Donnie shrugged it off and got on with what needed to be done.

Henry had came back to Chicago 2 days before and Margaret had taken the girls and gone to a hotel to prepare Betty for the wedding.

It was 10:00 and the men were getting ready, Eric and Henry were shining their shoes as they prepared their dress blues for the wedding and Donnie was looking through his bag trying to find the necklace that he found in Berchtesgaden and had found it as he said, "This is the best day of my life." He hears a knock at the door and enters Eric as he says, "This is the best day of your life. What you got there?"

Donnie shows him the necklace as Eric says, "Beautiful, where'd you find it" "Berchtesgaden, I didn't want to come home from the war without something for Betty and that fitted her just right, also…" Donnie headed for the bag and picked up something else and gave it to Eric who took it and held out a heart-shaped necklace saying, " _E & C Forever"_ as Eric smiled with Donnie saying, "Thanks Baby Brother." "Make sure you give it to her. Now, you mind I gotta change."

Donnie then put on the uniform and checked every medal shined. His cap was on perfectly his boots were immaculate. Donnie looked incredible he went downstairs and came face to face with his father, brother and best friends as they smiled at him.

Hank smiled at his son taking in the young man. He looked a lot like him when he was at that age. It had been 18 years since Donnie was born and Hank vowed to do right by him. Eric looked at his little brother, he was only 4 years old when Donnie was born, he promised to be there side by side with him he could never have imagined anything else.

Henry smiled at his best friend and pen-pal, they both served at the same age for their country, they were like brothers, they both gave so much for their country fighting in some of the bloodiest and hardest battles in both theatres of war, they were toughened, battle-hardened fighters and nothing could stop them. Lipton and Donnie shared a salute as Hank said, "Alright, boys let's do this."

They arrived at Saint Mary's of Perpetual Help as they all went in. Donnie headed to the main body of the church and spotted Guarnere as he said, "Hey Bill" "Hey, kiddo, congratulations you still look good, how's it been?" "Rough but I'm working through it." "Here, meet Frannie, my wife" "Mrs Guarnere, I heard so much about you." "All lies, thank you so much for helping Bill. He was very lucky to have you as a friend." "We all were, best man to count on despite being Wild Bill. Bill, meet Eric, my older brother."

Eric came up beside Donnie and shook Guarnere and his wife's hands as he said, "Sgt Guarnere, thank you for keeping him alive." "He kept us all alive. One of our finest." "Glad to hear, he always was loyal to you guys. He spoke of you highly." Guarnere nodded as he saw Donnie walking around and reuniting with his fellow veterans and he found Winters as he walked up to him and said, "Major Winters" "1st Sergeant Murphy" "Thank you Sir, for coming" "No worries, it was a real honour and privilege to serve alongside you" "It was a great honour for me to serve under your command, Major." Donnie then stood and saluted as Winters held out a hand and shaken it soon Donnie heard his name from Lipton and headed to the altar as he stood beside him. Donnie took a deep breath and soon he heard bagpipes and watched as everyone stood and there he saw her.

Betty appeared at the entrance in her wedding dress made from the reserve chute that Donnie sent back when he got back after Normandy. She looked completely beautiful, her dark hair was curly pinned on her left side as it had a white flower in it the dress itself was long sleeved she held the bouquet of flowers close to her chest her curves were covered by the garments as she was led down the aisle by her Grandfather who had come in from Dublin in November of 1945, she smiled at Donnie and he returned the mega-watt smile she had as she approached the altar as he shook her grandfather's hand as Donnie took Betty's hands in his as he said, "Wow…you look like every dream I ever had about you." "Down."

They listened to Father O'Malley speak and they said their vows and it turned to the "I Do's" as Father O'Malley asked Donnie, "Do you Donald Henry Murphy, take Elizabeth Donovan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do."

Father O'Malley then turned to Betty and asked her, "Do you Elizabeth Donovan, take Donald Murphy to be your lawfully wedded husband." "I do." Father O'Malley smiled and said, "By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride." Donnie and Betty walked towards each other as Donnie said, "Forever." "And Always." Betty finished as Donnie kissed and everyone broke out in cheers and applauses as Eric smiled and mouthed to Donnie, " _Great job, kid. Proud of you."_

The newly-wed couple then walked down the aisle as they headed for the reception hall. There had been a lot of food and drink. Betty's grandparents had given money to Don and Betty as a wedding gift while Hank and Margaret had bought them a new car. It was the 1st wedding dance and they had danced to " _Day by Day – Frank Sinatra"_ Donnie and Betty had the time of their lives and enjoyed their day. By the evening everyone had gone home or was too drunk They had taken a cab to the hotel where their honeymoon suite was at the Drake Hotel.

They had gotten up there and Donnie was carrying his bride all the way and when they got into the hotel room. They were alone as Betty freshened up and Donnie undid his jacket and placed it in the suit carrier as he took off his shirt and put it in the carrier as he saw Betty come out wearing only a singlet.

Donnie's jaw dropped like a ten-ton bomb as he saw his beautiful bride wearing only the singlet as he walked over, and Betty took the vest off as she stared into his 6-pack she ran her hand down his stomach as Donnie kissed her with passion and she had wrapped her legs around his hip as he kissed her neck as he laid her on the bed, they made love slowly letting time slow down.

They slept in each other's arms as Donnie laid there contemplating his future. While he loved Chicago he knew the type of damage that had been done on Betty's family, he enjoyed New York during his two weeks before shipping out and knew Betty would love it he even spoke with Henry about New York and Henry said, he would be glad to see him live in New York.

Their honeymoon was peaceful whilst in The Hampton in New York and returned without too much fanfare and just in time for the New Years' Eve parade at the Drake Hotel. Betty and Donnie had decided on where to live and were making the announcement to their family. Everyone had been sitting at the table and watching the dancing go on as Donnie and Betty looked at each other and said, "We made our decision on where to live." Every head on the table turned towards the couple and Donnie had said, "We made the decision whilst on our honey moon and we're going to live in New York City." Hank and Margaret looked stunned Eric and Charlotte smiled at the young couple as Eric shared a nod with Donnie. Lizzie smiled and so did Matthew too as Hank said, "This is unexpected." "I know, dad and I want to make Betty happy, I love her too much, so I don't lose her. And I love Chicago too, that won't change but I want to make a career and follow on in Mickey Simpson's footsteps and remember him, a wise person once told me, " _Just follow your heart and not your brain"_ and I want this for the both of us, so we don't forget where we came from _."_

Hank and Margaret smiled as Margaret asked, "Which borough are you living in?" "We spotted a nice house in Bay Ridge; Brooklyn and it is an Irish neighbourhood. So we go from there." "Brooklyn's a nice neighbourhood used to do a couple beat patrols in that sector during my time there." Hank said as he supported Donnie's point." Eric looked at Charlotte and knew she was thinking the same thing too as they kept the thought to themselves.

New Year's countdown had come around and everyone was counting down from 10 as everyone shouted, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…!" Donnie and Betty shared a smiled and Betty said, "Forever and Always?" "Forever and Always!" the room erupted in cheers and most couples were kissing as Donnie kissed Betty as everyone's eyes laid upon the young couple as they shared their 1st kiss of January 1st 1946.

* * *

 _ **1\. Custer Syndrome -**_ Soldiers who think of their own glory mostly officers while getting their men killed in the process. Named after Colonel George Armstrong Custer who ignored intelligence during the Battle of Little Bighorn

* * *

 _ **Scenes that require songs**_

 _Brooklyn Naval Shipyard Scene – Triumphant Return 0:13 – 2:16_

 _Donnie and Betty Reunion Scene – Forever and Always (Only the Chorus_

 _Bar Scene – The Rescue 8:09 – 9:09_

 _Walking down the aisle – Stand By You 0:00 – 3:25_

 _I Do's and Husband and Wife Scene – The Rescue 8:09 – 9:09_

 _New Years' Scene – Closing Titles 3:35 – 4:28_

* * *

There you have it folks, the end of the story, sorry this all snowballed out of proportion. I will miss writing this story but not to worry we will be seeing Donnie again, but I cannot give out a specific timeline for when it will happen. As always look for the songs that I put down, all of which you can find on my Spotify account _ChicagoNewYork1945_

Please like and review the story as always, I enjoyed writing for you my amazing supporters.


End file.
